¿Y si fuera ella?
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: Poco imaginaba yo que sólo me quedaban unas horas de mi antigua vida…Y que no volvería jamás al pasado.Mi realidad es muy distinta ahora.Pero sólo puedo mirar adelante…por él…sólo me queda luchar…por él…No puedo fallarle ahora…AKUROKU ¡REVIEWS PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Y si fuera ella…?**_

Estirado en esta cama, bajo este techo, pienso… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado…? Miro por la ventana, Infinitas de estrellas inundan el manto marino que recorre mi mundo, nuestro mundo… Un mundo por el cual estamos juntos… y que a la vez nos distancia… ¿Qué ha sido de nuestros recuerdos?... ¿Qué ha sido de tu corazón? ¿Qué fue lo que lo cambió? Ahora estoy aquí, tratando de averiguar la respuesta a este enigma, a tu lado y a la vez, un abismo nos separa… Me miro al espejo, yo ya no soy yo… Pero mi corazón es genuino, eso lo sé y siempre lo supe… Desde el día que te conocí… Supe que en algún lugar de mi alma, latía un corazón… Y es por ese sentimiento que aún hoy lucho con fiereza… A pesar de tu olvido, o quizás de tu rechazo… Mi corazón en ti siempre estará… Siempre que me llames aquí estaré, de un modo u otro… Yo nunca te abandonaré.

**CHAPTER ONE  
"Mutation"**

"¿Quién eres?... No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre, lo siento…"

¿No me recuerdas? Pero… Eso no es posible… ¡Soy yo! ¿Me dirás que no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos, cuando nos conocimos?

"Lo siento… Creo que te has equivocado de persona. Si me disculpas, tengo unas cosas que hacer. ¡Hasta otra!"

…¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?... Yo…

Desde aquél día, no pude mirarle del mismo modo… Me sentía un auténtico desconocido allí… Ya no era bienvenido en su nuevo hogar. Parecía que ya no me necesitaba… Nuevos amigos, nueva vida… nuevo corazón… Y yo ya no tenía un lugar en él. Frustrado, cansado y sobre todo herido y dolido, volví de nuevo a "mi hogar", el único lugar en el que parecía ser "bien recibido", aunque yo sabía la verdad… Se aproximaban tiempos oscuros para mí… Y su olvido era el primero y el más duro de los presagios.

Muchacha: Ya está de vuelta… - Permanece sentada en una silla blanca con un bloc de dibujo en su rodillas.

Muchacho apoyado en el poyete de una ventana entonando canciones con su sitar azulado: Parece que no le ha ido muy bien… Si no lo trae de vuelta pronto, el jefe se enfadará mucho… Y sabemos qué pasará cuando eso ocurra…

Muchacha: Así es… Necesito tu ayuda, Demyx.

Demyx: ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para…? Creí que no confiabas en ninguno de nosotros excepto de ese chico que te hace tilín – Le guiña un ojo.

Muchacha: Eso es irrelevante ahora… -Visiblemente molesta. – Si no huyo de aquí, las cosas se pondrán difíciles no sólo para mí, sino para todo el mundo en general.

Demyx: No creas que es tan fácil desvincularse de la Organización. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Naminé.

Naminé: Por eso mismo he de salir de aquí. Un gran cambio se avecina. El declive de la Organización está próximo. Sino hacemos nada por evitarlo, todo esto arrastrará a los mundos a la ruina.

Se oye un gran portazo.

¡NAMINÉ!

Naminé: ¡¿Axel?!

Axel: ¡No te hagas la sorprendida, lo sabes perfectamente! ¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho a Roxas!?

Naminé: ¿Que qué le he hecho?

Axel: ¡Le has borrado la memoria!

Naminé: ¡Te equivocas!-Levantándose de su silla blanca de un salto.- Yo…

Axel: ¡TRAIDORA! ¡ERES UNA BRUJA! ¡CON TODAS LAS LETRAS!

Naminé: ¡¿YO UNA BRUJA?! ¡Y TÚ ERES UN MANÍACO OBESSIVO!

Axel: ¿¡,AH ESO ES LO QUE CREES!? ¡RENCOROSA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS! – Desaparece de nuevo, con un aura rojiza que lo envolvía.

Demyx: Da miedo… Pero eso le otorga cierto atract… ¿eh? Naminé, ¿pero qué haces?

Naminé: ¡Déjame, necesito relajarme de alguna forma! – Dijo garabateando fuertemente con un lápiz en una blanca lámina de papel.

Demyx: Ésta sí que da miedo cuando se enfada… -En susurros.

Naminé: ¡TE HE OÍDO!

Poco podía yo imaginar que, tras esa conversación, si así podíamos llamarlo, mi vida estaba destinada al cambio más absoluto. Poco imaginaba que poco tiempo después me vería metido en esta situación tan incómoda…

Mientras tanto, "el responsable" de mi tragedia, si así se le puede considerar después de todo, trabajaba a nuestras espaldas y observaba los acontecimientos atenta y pacientemente, a la espera de entrar en escena.

Diz: Creo que ya va siendo hora de que el "Elegido" entre en escena… ¿Qué te parece, Ansem?

Ansem: Esperemos un poco más, presiento que aún nos quedan cosas por averiguar.

Diz: Está bien, le concederemos un poco más de tiempo. Démosle una última oportunidad a nuestro cálido amigo.

Ansem se limitó a mirar al horizonte, con la mirada perdida, como recordando tiempos que fueron mejores.

Demyx: ¿Qué buscas, Naminé?

Naminé: Nada en particular, sólo investigo todo aquello que dejó Vexen en sus laboratorios.

Demyx: ¿No está mal fisgar en las cosas de los demás?

Naminé: Puede… Pero no creo que Vexen vaya a poner ningún impedimento, ¿no es así?- Sonríe de una forma misteriosa que a Demyx asusta bastante.

Demyx: Creo que voy a buscar mi Sitar. Que creo que lo he olvidado por ahí, jejeje… ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Naminé: Bueno, veo que tendré que investigar sola… - Revolviendo y revolviendo dio con una cámara secreta tras una gran estantería polvorienta repleta de libros de ensayos y pociones. –Vaya, ¿cómo se abrirá? –Tomó su lápiz de dibujo y lo hendió en la extraña cerradura que protegía su contenido. Misteriosamente, ésta se adaptó a su lapicero y poco a poco fue cediendo hasta mostrar lo que contenía en su interior: Un pequeño frasco de tinta azul muy pálida y brillante.- ¿Qué debe ser esto? ¿Para qué servirá? – Se dijo mientras miraba el frasco a contraluz y lo depositaba después al lado de su garabato. Descubrió que en la cámara no sólo descansaba tal líquido, sino que a su lado a buen recaudo estaba un pequeño sobre amarillento por el tiempo, donde contenía una serie de precauciones sobre dicho producto. Conforme lo iba leyendo, sus ojos iban dilatándose más y más mientras terminaba una línea tras otra.

Demyx: ¡Ya he vuelto! Naminé, ¿A qué no sabes qué buena idea se me ha ocurrido? He compuesto una canción para animar Axel. Será algo así como: "My name it's Axel, I have flames, I figth Rokus because I'm obsessed…"

Namine: Ejem… A eso lo llamo yo plagio... Esto… -En ese momento Naminé se giró para mirar a Demyx justo en el momento que este tropezaba con su sitar y caía sobre la mesa pesadamente.- ¡¡¡¡DEMYX, NO!!!! –Hecha a correr en esa dirección. Demyx se incorpora como puede de la caída, mientras se soba la cabeza estúpidamente. – Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Naminé…

Naminé: ¡No es por ti por lo que me preocupo, pedazo de alcornoque! –Dice apartándolo bruscamente del lugar. Cuando descubre el desastre provocado, su rostro empalidece. – No… ¡NO! ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?! –Lo zarandea con fuerza.

Demyx: ¡Sólo ha sido un accidente…! – Se gira como puede para ver hasta qué punto ha metido la pata: Todos los objetos que hasta hace unos instantes permanecían sobre la mesa estaban extendidos por el suelo, en mayor parte arruinados. Pero esto no habría preocupado a Naminé de no ser por lo que yacía en el centro: Su bloc de dibujo abierto por su último dibujo, impregnado por una sustancia azulada conocida.

Demyx: Ahí va…- Se queda mirando el desastre con cara de trauma.

Naminé:……… -Toma temblando en sus manos el garabato que había hecho horas antes. Demyx se acerca lentamente para ver que era lo que tanto preocupaba a Naminé. El dibujo estaba completamente empapado en la tinta incandescente.

Naminé: … ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Demyx: ¿Qué ocurre, Naminé? –Naminé no le responde, simplemente le pasa el viejo folio de papel y Demyx se apresura a leerlo en voz alta:

"Tint of desires"

ATENCIÓN

Esta pócima consiste en una tinta con propiedades de conocer a su portador la posibilidad de convertir en realidad aquello que desea con mucha intensidad. CUALQUIER DESEO, por lo tanto mantener ciertas precauciones con lo que se desea. Una vez realizado, el proceso será totalmente irreversible.

Demyx: E… Eso significa que…

Naminé: Que el dibujo haya quedado inservible no me preocupa… Me preocupa lo que pueda pasar a partir de ahora…

Demyx: Quizás se pueda quitar a tiempo… ¡Voy a por un trapo!

Naminé: No tan rápido… Lee la letra pequeña.

Demyx lee en voz alta el último párrafo: "Una vez vertido el contenido, todos sus esfuerzos por revertirlo, así como eliminarlo de cualquier ser vivo o superficie serán en vano, pues la pócima comienza a actuar en ese preciso instante."

Delante de ambos, la tinta comienza a brillar, a volverse cada vez más y más clara hasta volverse transparente y al fin ser absorbida por los poros del papel, sin traspasar misteriosamente la lámina.

Axel: ¡No pienso volver a ese condenado castillo! ¡JAMÁS! ¡He llegado a mi límite! –Dijo mientras se alejaba con paso decidido de allí. – Aunque… Tampoco es que tenga muchos lugares adónde ir… - Se detiene y suspira. – Bueno, de momento iré a Twilight Town que es lo que más cerca queda de aquí y después ya veremos…

Poco imaginaba yo que sólo me quedaban unas horas de mi antigua vida… Y que no volvería jamás al pasado. Mi realidad es muy distinta ahora. Pero sólo puedo mirar adelante… por él… sólo me queda luchar… por él… No puedo fallarle ahora…

El cielo se comenzó a nublar sobre mi cabeza y el sol fue ocultándose lentamente en el horizonte. Pronto comenzó a lloviznar, hasta que llegó el punto que mi ropa quedó completamente empapada. No me importaba, muchas veces me había quedado durante horas y horas mirando el cielo infinito, mientras sentía caer la lluvia fresca sobre mi cara. Me ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Pero hoy era distinto, nada encontraba más allá de mis ojos. Sólo el retumbar de la lluvia en mi piel, incesante. Trataba de encontrar una respuesta, pero sólo daba con más preguntas, y después, el silencio. Ese silencio inquietante que lo envolvía todo a mi alrededor, ese silencio que siempre me acompañaba, al igual que ahora también la soledad.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, dejándome guiar por mis pies, a quién sabe dónde. Hasta que llegué allí una vez más: Villa Crepúsculo. "Aquí estoy de nuevo" me dije. Si saber cómo, terminé frente a la Estación Central. Era totalmente de noche. Nadie más estaba allí. Me sentí único en aquél pequeño universo. Me asomé lentamente al borde de la gran terraza y contemplé el vacío que se alzaba bajo mis pies, y la niebla por la lluvia que cubría el valle. Sentía un gran vacío dentro de mí, el motivo por el cual seguía luchando se iba desvaneciendo como las gotas de lluvia en mi rostro. El dolor comenzó a dejar huella, mi alma se hundía en ese profundo abismo, en esa impenetrable oscuridad. De repente, sentí un ligero mareo y como cierto calor subía por mi espalda. Creí al principio que se trataba de un resfriado, pero no podía estar más equivocado. El calor no cesaba, incluso comenzaba a ser molesto para mí. Medio mareado me alejé del borde por mi seguridad, todo me daba vueltas, no entendía qué pasaba. Como pude, traté de salir de allí, ponerme a resguardo, pero la estación estaba cerrada. Cada vez, sobre mí, la lluvia caía con más violencia. Ya se oían los truenos acercarse a lo lejos. Cada vez mi cuerpo pesaba más y mis piernas temblaban más aún. Tambaleándome y con un dolor de pecho cada vez mayor, intenté llegar al castillo, pero estaba demasiado lejos, no aguantaría tanto. El fuerte malestar se me fue traspasando a cada rincón de mi cuerpo y comenzó a martillearme. Tanto que llegué a creer que reventaría. Sentía la fiebre más y más alta y rayos caer sobre mi cabeza. En ese estado, sólo podía hacer una cosa: Pedir ayuda. Sólo me quedaba una salida. Me dirigí a ese callejón como pude y caí pesadamente sobre el porche, bajo un charco.

"Roxas"

"Roxas… puedes oirme? Necesito… tu ayuda…

"Por favor…"

"Roxas"… 

Mi mano hizo un último ademán por rozar su puerta, pero estaba demasiado agotado por el dolor. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Mi mano cayó pesadamente en el suelo empapado y mis ojos y mi mente se rindieron a la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**A new life?"**

"¿Axel…?"

……………………

"Axel, respóndeme por favor…"

… ¿Eres tú?

…Pues claro, ¿quién pensabas que era?

… ¿¡Al fin me recuerdas?!

¿Cómo? Yo nunca te he olvidado.

Entonces… ¿Por qué hacías como si no me reconocieras?...

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hice yo eso?

Vamos Roxas, ahora no te hagas el inocente…

¿Roxas? Yo no soy Roxas. Soy Naminé. Vamos, levanta o te pillarán aquí con ese aspecto. – Naminé y Demyx lo incorporan entre ambos y lo esconden tras unas cajas una calle más allá. – Ya ha amanecido. Abre los ojos.

Axel: ¡¿?! –Mira a su alrededor. –Creía que había alguien conmigo. Qué extraño… ¡Auch! – Se soba la cabeza. – ¡Cómo duele! ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Se podría decir que estaba tan mareado como la noche anterior. Cuando intenté ponerme en pie, me percaté que tanto mis mangas como mis bajos de la parca me iban más largos y anchos que de costumbre. ¿Quizás la lluvia me había encogido? No, claro que no, eso es absurdo. Pero entonces, ¿qué había pasado con mi ropa? Me fui a una fuente cercana a lavarme la cara y ya de paso verme la ropa. Si soy sincero, hubiese preferido mil veces haber encogido y ya está. Lo que tenía ante mis ojos debía tratarse de una broma o quizás de una pesadilla. Pero para mi pesar, no era ninguna de las dos.

Axel: No… no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando… - Frente a mí, una muchacha de aproximadamente la edad de Roxas me devolvía la mirada incrédula que yo le lanzaba. Dirigí mis manos por inercia a mis pectorales y lo que allí encontré me gustó menos todavía: dos bultos suaves sobresalían de mi abdomen. Me abrí el cuello de la parca y miré en su interior: No, no me había equivocado… - ¡LA LECHE…! – Mi cara empalideció y a causa del fuerte impacto que me produjo ese descubrimiento, me volví a marear hasta caer de bruces en la fuente.

Poco después, más mojado que la noche pasada, me dirigí sin un rumbo fijo, por la ciudad, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aún todo me parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no lograba despertar. Di con otro escaparate y, incrédulo, volví a mirar mi reflejo. No, no estaba alucinando. Sin saber qué hacer, retrocedí, muy nervioso y me puse a correr calle arriba, pasando atropelladamente entre la gente que paseaba, devolviéndome gritos y miradas austeras y agresivas. Yo apenas sabía qué ocurría a mi alrededor, sólo corría y corría, tratando de alejarme hacia ninguna parte. Llegué a la plaza del tranvía sin saber muy bien cómo y allí, en medio me detuve. Miré a todos lados, la zona parecía más tranquila que la anterior. Sentí que iba a explotar. De repente, ella me vino a la mente. Seguro que sabía lo que me pasaba, así que sin pensármelo mucho, comencé a gritar su nombre:

Axel: ¡¡NAMINÉÉÉÉÉ!! ¡¡NAMINÉÉÉÉ!! ¡¡SÉ DE SOBRAS QUE ESTÁS AHÍ!!¡¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!! ¡¡TÚ MÁS QUE NADIE SABE LO QUE ME ESTÁ PASANDO Y SEGURO QUE TIENES ALGO QUE VER!! ¿¡ACASO TE ESTÁS VENGANDO POR LO DE AYER, ES ESO?! ¡¡MALDITA BRUJA BLANCA!!

Una muchacha lo observaba medio escondida desde lo alto de un edificio: ¡Eh Axel, no hace falta que me grites, te oigo perfectamente!

Axel: ¡¡BAJA DE AHÍ, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN A TODO ESTO!! – Haciendo caso omiso de la petición de Naminé. - ¡¡YA ME PUEDES ESTAR DEVOLVIENDO MI CUERPO!!

Naminé aparece como por arte de magia ante sus ojos: Axel, te pido que te tranquilices, por favor.

Axel: ¿¡QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! ¿¡TÚ ME HAS VISTO BIEN!? –Señalando las curvas de su cuerpo y su talla más disminuida.

Naminé: Sí, te he visto.

Axel: ¡PUES YA ME ESTÁS DEVOLVIENDO MI CUERPO!

Naminé desvía la mirada, algo cabizbaja: No puedo hacer eso…

Axel: ¿¡CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES!?

Naminé: Verás… Es un proceso irreversible…

Axel: ¡Explícate!

Unas horas antes…

Demyx: Naminé, no sabía que dibujar Axels travestidos fuese tu pasatiempo predilecto… -Dijo Demyx con cara de trauma.

Naminé: ¡Y no lo es! – Le devuelve la mirada con reproche. – Lo que pasa es que… Me dejé llevar por la ira, eso es todo… - Reconoció avergonzada. –Ah pero… ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Si no fueras tan patoso, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

Demyx: Y si tu no fueras tan curiosa, tampoco habría pasado.

Volviendo al presente…

Axel: No puedo creerlo… - Respondió incrédulo al ver el dibujo entre sus manos. – Esto… no, no me puede estar pasando… ¡NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MI! ¡ES UNA PESADILLA!

Naminé: Aún hay más… - Se mostró aún más apenada. – Para revertir el proceso, se ha de hacer a la inversa… Alguien que te quiera de verdad ha de desear de corazón que vuelvas a ser tú mismo… Y tú no puedes influenciarle… Ha de salir de su corazón.

Demyx: En otras palabras… Que esa personita no podrá tener pistas sobre quién eres en realidad. Así que nada de recordar – Naminé lo mira con una cara que da miedo. – Vale, lo siento…

Naminé (murmura): Tienes la delicadeza donde yo me sé…- Le mira de reojo.

Axel: ¿Me estáis diciendo que si quiero volver a la normalidad tengo que hacer que me recuerde y encima no puedo darle ninguna referencia sobre mí?

Demyx: Sí, básicamente eso. – Naminé lo mira con una cara que le invita a callarse.

Naminé: Veo que lo has entendido. Ahora debes prepararte. No puedes aparecer así vestido… Sobre todo por que se te cae la ropa.

Axel: Culpa vuestra. – Los mira de reojo.

Más tarde… En la mansión de Twiligth Town…

Axel: ¡No creas que me voy a poner eso!

Naminé: Vamos Axel, ahora no puedes vestir de cuero negro o te mirarán como a una maleante.

Axel: Pero a mí me mola

Naminé: …Y Roxas y los otros huirán de ti… Debes intentar no llamar demasiado la atención, o las cosas se complicarán… Nadie más que nosotros sabemos lo que te ha pasado… Debemos andarnos con cuidado. Presiento que no todos los nuestros son de fiar… Y pueden aprovecharse de tu situación. Nosotros por mientras nos ocultaremos aquí, ¿ok? ¡Pero hazme el favor de ponerte el vestido!

Demyx: ¡Ala! Axel travestido – Lo mira entre incrédulo y alucinado.

Axel: Oye tú, ¿qué porras te estás imaginando? ¡Deja de mirarme así!

Naminé: ¡Estás preciosa! Nadie lo diría que horas atrás eras un chico.

Axel: ¿Por culpa de quién…?- Los mira de reojo.

Naminé (Cambiando de tema): Etto… Habrá que peinarte tu melena pelirroja, no puedes ir con esos pelos.

Axel: Mi pelo es kawaii (NdA: "Genial" en japonés) – La mira como ofendido.

Naminé: Para un chico quizás sí… - Le devuelve la mirada con ironía.

Tras una larga discusión sobre peinados y tirones de pelo, Axel ya estuvo "preparado" para enfrentarse al duro destino que se le avecinaba.

Naminé: Sabes que siempre puedes volver a la mansión. Éste es nuestro nuevo refugio y hogar por ahora. –Naminé recuerda que esta situación les había "empujado" a llevar a cabo su huída del castillo.

Axel: Mejor si no regreso por aquí… No quiero daros problemas.

Naminé: ¿Darnos problemas?...

Axel: No hay secreto que pueda guardarse por siempre.- Axel se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos, tras lo cual pareció resignarse y prosiguió: Será mejor que me vaya, se hace tarde. Ya está cayendo la tarde.

Naminé: ¿Por qué no te vas mañana por la mañana?

Axel: No, debo solucionar este asunto cuanto antes. No sólo por mí, muchas personas dependen ahora de mí. Vosotros, él, su mundo… demasiadas cosas importantes que no deben perderse en la oscuridad.

Tanto Naminé y Demyx callaron al unísono, asombrados por la madurez y el aura heroica que le rodeaba ahora a ese nuevo "Axel". No se interpusieron en su camino, sabían claramente que su compañero sabía lo que se hacía y que lo lograría. Así que se dijeron adiós y Axel partió por el silencioso bosque de alrededor de la mansión de Twilitgh Town.

Al llegar al tan encantador pueblecito, para mi sorpresa descubrí que muy pocas personas caminaban a esas horas por sus coloridas callejuelas. Continué mi trayecto hasta que hube recorrido todos los alrededores. Agotada tras horas de búsqueda, fui a acabar en el mirador donde se alzaba una réplica de la Estación Central. Me subí al poyete, me senté y contemplé como con el atardecer que ya caía sobre mí y el resto del mundo, se iban sus esperanzas de volver a ser el que fui una vez en ese día. Quizás mañana la suerte estaría de mi parte, pero hoy no. Me puse a silbar una canción sólo conocida por mí y otra persona, compartida en tiempos más felices, para intentar reanimarme de la tristeza que sentí ese momento en que la soledad era mi única compañía y coger fuerzas para seguir con mi cometido. Sin querer, y casi sin esperarlo, dos lágrimas resbalaron de mis mejillas enrojecidas por los rayos del sol. Tan ensimismado estaba que en ese momento ni un tren a toda marcha hubiera logrado sacarme de mis pensamientos. Pero, noté como una mirada, y después, una presión sobre mi hombro, lograban sacarme de mi fría oscuridad. Un muchacho que bien conocía estaba tan solo a unos dos pasos de mí, y me miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa:

-¿E…eres tú? ¿De verdad eres real?...Yo…

NdA: Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Seguirá, no os asustéis xD  
Se lo quiero dedicar en primer lugar a quien en principio iba dirigido: A ti Roku ¡¡¡por ser el mejor!!!DAISUKI!! Merry Christmas to you!!! Para ti también Naminé, por ser la mejor de las mejores amigas (Gracias por aguantarme U)

A Sasu y a Naru, por ser capaces de llegar a donde otros no han llegado y tener la valentía de seguir adelante, y por acogerme tan rápido entre sus amistades. DOMO ARIGATÔ ONEGAISHIMASU!! Que sepáis que os apoyo en todo lo que decidáis y hagáis, contáis conmigo siempre

A Sango-chan por la ayudita técnica para subir este capítulo. Sin ella no sé si lo habría subido tan pronto jejeje (torpe de mí ¬¬U… x ) Sí, a ti aunque no te vaya ni el yaoi ni el yuri xD pero eres buena amiga igual, así que…:-P  
Y a mis adorados lectores, que sin ellos yo no sería nada. Arigatô por vuestros reviews, prometo ser cada día mejor y podáis estar orgulloss de mí - y ofreceros más y mejor, aunque sea a paso de tortuga .   
¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS!! ¡¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!! (Que espero que no tarde mucho en llegar… U) Y como se suele decir….

"Continuará…"

Los derechos/personajes/lugares/etc. de Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy, Disney & Co. No me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square - Enix (Nombra-sama ¬) y como no, a Disney Entertainment.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**A new girl visits Twilight Town"**

Cuando la vi frente a mí, no daba crédito a mis ojos. Fue quizás, la primera vez, pero esa imagen quedaría gravada a fuego en mi memoria. Era tan intensa y tan melancólica a vez su mirada, tan profunda y llena de dolor, pero a la vez tan mágica y enigmática, que no pude apartar la mirada, quedé completamente hipnotizado. Cualquiera pensaría que era sólo un embobado, pero no, no es así: había algo de misterioso en esa chica… Tal y como contaba la leyenda. Nunca hubiera podido imaginar lo cierto que tenían mis palabras… Porque esa muchacha eras tú. Y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para no darme cuenta... Incluso después de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¡¡Tú…¡¡ERES TÚ¡¡PENCE TENÍA RAZÓN¡¡EXISTES DE VERDAD!!

La muchacha me miró muy extrañada, parecía no comprender mi idioma. Pero parecía estar esperando algo de mí, y yo no podía entender qué quería de mí, qué buscaba en mí con esa mirada que te desnudaba el alma.

- Esto… perdona. Seguro pareceré un maleducado… -Sin saber por qué, me sonrojé al ver lo patético que parecía en ese momento ante ella, pero ella sólo se limitó a sonreír y a enjuagarse las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus mejillas, a lo que esbozó una débil risa que hizo envalentonarme a hacer lo que había ido a hacer.- ¿Tu eres el espíritu de la muchacha del crepúsculo?

Lo que pasó a continuación fue para mí difícil de describir. Primero ella me miró con incredulidad, con sus ojos verde esmeralda muy abiertos, centelleantes con la luz del sol. Después, su mirada fue apagándose, como el crepúsculo que estaba a sus espaldas, iba apagándose, apagándose… hasta que perdieron todo su brillo que antes me había cautivado. Ella se dio cuenta de que yo comenzaba a arrepentirme de lo que dije, y evitó mi mirada. Eso creo que me hirió más. Me sentí el ser más estúpido de este mundo. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, con extraña agilidad se giró y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el horizonte y, a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, me habló suavemente, sin prisa, pero tampoco con extremada pausa y lo que dijo, aún me dejó más impactado y atolondrado de lo que estaba ya, si esto era posible.

- No, no soy ese espíritu que buscas, lo lamento. Sólo soy un alma solitaria, un pájaro que anhela la libertad. Y esa libertad estará donde esté su hogar…

- ¿Su hogar…¿Acaso no tienes adónde ir?-Creo que dije esto por acto reflejo, o quizás porque comenzaba a sentir una cierta pena y a la vez cercanía hacia ella, no sabría definirlo bien. En si, en todo momento estuve muy confuso. No sabía bien qué decir o hacer, es extraño, pero a veces así pasa.

- No… Bueno en si mi hogar no es un lugar físico¿sabes? – En ese momento me miró de nuevo, pero sólo de soslayo. Pareciera que mirarme no le causara ningún buen sentimiento. – Mi hogar está donde vuele otro pequeño pájaro.

- ¿Estás buscando a alguien? – Sentí en ese momento como si entendiese perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando, algo así como si, por una extraña circunstancia, mi mente estuviera conectada a la suya y fuese capaz de leerle la mente.

- Sí… Ando buscando a una persona muy importante para mí… pero esa persona no me busca a mí. Quizás ya dejé de importarle, porque ya no se acuerda de mí. Y yo aún sigo buscándole… Te parecerá ridículo¿verdad?

-En absoluto. – Sentí de nuevo que podía entenderle perfectamente. – Entiendo lo doloroso que puede ser eso. Y no creo que esa persona te haya olvidado, quizás es sólo que no ha tenido tiempo de contactar contigo. – Noté como me miraba de nuevo con esa expresión tan apenada de antes y después en silencio volvía a dirigir su mirada al sol a punto de ponerse.

- A pesar de todo aquí estoy. Dispuesto a todo o nada. Pase lo que pase, no me rendiré, otra vez no. Estaré a su lado, de un modo u otro.

-¿Dispuesto? – Me quedé perplejo.

- Quise decir… ¡Dispuesta claro! – Un poco más y me descubro…Baka de mí. Mientras le caía sudor por la frente a causa de la metedura de pata. – Pero siempre me tendrá.

Se giró lentamente y me miró con una media sonrisa y una mirada muy enigmática, pero que como siempre, lograba fascinarme. – Yo… yo te ayudaré a encontrarla, no te preocupes. – Le respondí con la sonrisa más sincera de lo que mi boca fue capaz. Y así nos quedamos un rato que a mí me pareció eterno, como si el tiempo se detuviese mágicamente, mirándonos el uno al otro, incapaces de articular palabra ni de apartar la mirada. Pero algo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¡¡¡ROXAAAAAAS¿¿¡¡DÓNDE ESTÁÁÁÁÁÁS!!??

-¡¡ROXAS¿¡ESTÁS AHÍ?!

-¡¡DINOS ALGO ROXAS¡¡CONTESTA!!

¿Uh? – Me sorprendí. ¿A mí me llamaban? No, no podía ser. No, no quería responder, pero ella también me obligo a volver a la realidad.

-Creo que te llaman a ti… ¿No vas a contestar?... –Dijo con cierto aire apenado.

-¿Eh? Sí… ¡SÍ¡Estoy aquí! –Hasta el lugar llegaron corriendo un alegre grupo de chicos: dos chicos y una chica, algo agotados de llevar un buen rato corriendo y buscando a su amigo sin éxito.

El chico más alto se acercó primero a Roxas¿¡Qué te ha pasado, tío¡Nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote!

Roxas: Yo sólo… Bueno, vine a investigar…

Los otros dos se quedaron pasmados mirando al frente y señalando: Ha…Hay…HAYNER!!

Hayner¿¡Pero qué demo…?! –No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Siguiendo los dedos de sus dos amigos, sus ojos se posaron en la silueta femenina que aún seguía en la valla y se quedó con su misma expresión, sin poder articular palabra.

El más rellenito dijo con un hilo de voz: Roxas… ¿la has… encontrado...¿La leyenda era... cierta?

Roxas: No exactamente, Pence. Ella no es el espíritu que buscábamos.

Pence: Entonces… ¿En qué se basaban todos esos rumores?...

Entonces la muchacha de cabello castaño interrumpió la conversación, desvelando el misterio¡Mirad allá arriba! –Justo en un árbol cercano a la estatua del tributo a la estación central había enganchada una gran tela roja ondeando al viento, que justo cuando caía la tarde y las sombras comenzaban a expandirse, gracias al reflejo del monumento y la tela formaban una perfecta silueta humana de una muchacha pelirroja de cabellos largos y ondulantes.

Hayner: Vaaaya… Así que se trataba de eso… -Dijo visiblemente decepcionado.

Olette: Un misterio menos para nuestra redacción de verano. Que suerte la nuestra…

Pence: A este paso nos quedamos sin ningún material sobre el que tratar…

Roxas: No os preocupéis, ya encontraremos algo. Y sino, pues escribimos una redacción sobre los rumores falsos que circulan sobre Twilight Town. ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Axel, que se sintió sinceramente desplazado y fuera de onda, tosió un poco para hacerse notar.

Olette¿No nos vas a presentar a tu amiga, Roxas?

Roxas sintió como todas las miradas se posaban sobre él con miradas interrogadoras que lo ponían cada vez más nervioso: Esto… Pues… Es una chica que, al igual que vosotros, la confundí con el espíritu de la muchacha del crepúsculo. Pero sólo se trata de una recién llegada a nuestra villa.

"Sólo"…Esas palabras se le clavaron a Axel en lo más profundo de su corazón, si es que los incorpóreos podían tenerlo alguna vez. Pero se limitó a lo único que podía hacer en su situación, callar y observar atentamente.

Olette: Encantada de conocerte. –Esbozó una sonrisa cortés. – Somos Olette, Pence y Hayner. Y supongo que Roxas ya se habrá presentado…

Roxas¡Ahí va, se me olvidó por completo!

Hayner¿Y que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, entonces? - Replicó desconfiando.

Roxas: Lo siento… -Dijo avergonzado por el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

Hayner¿Y bien¿Cómo se llama tu nueva amiguita? –Se notaba que a Hayner esa situación le incomodaba y no se preocupaba lo más mínimo en ocultarlo.

Roxas: Pues… se llama…

Axel: No te molestes en recordarlo, yo tampoco me presenté, discúlpame. Pero lamentablemente no puedo deciros mi nombre, porque no consigo recordarlo. Viniendo de camino a este lugar, el tren sufrió un grave accidente de la que por suerte salimos vivos. Pero me di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y no logro recordar casi nada de mi pasado, sólo fragmentos.

Roxas: Vaya… entonces… Tendremos que ponerte uno. –Se la queda mirando unos instantes que logran hacerle enrojecer un poco. – Umm... ¡YA SÉ¡TIENES CARA DE LLAMARTE ALEXYA!

Axel en ese momento casi cae de bruces de la valla al oírlo, mientras se decía¿Realmente ha perdido la memoria, o me ha estado tomando el pelo todo este tiempo o es que es tonto de remate y tiene una suerte que se la pisa?

Roxas¿Te gusta tu nuevo nombre? – Le miró con cara inocente.

Axel: A… Arigatô... No sé qué decir… - "Oh, diría muchas cosas, claro…" Pensó. - Pero preferiría que me llamarais por el diminutivo… "Alex"

Roxas: Ok, me parece bien.

Hayner: (Interrumpiendo el momento "romántico"): Y… ¿te vas a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí, Alex? – Lo mira con una cara que destila desconfianza por los cuatro costados. Axel capta esa mirada frívola al instante y se la devuelve desafiante.

Olette: No seas maleducado Hayner… ¿Acaba de llegar y ya la estás echado?

Hayner: No, es sólo que… -"No me fío de ella", pensó para sí.

Olette: Nada, nada. –Se dirige a Axel. – ¿Ya tienes hospedaje aquí, Alex?

Axel: No, acabo de llegar y no pude mirar nada. Supongo que esta noche me tocará dormir al raso, me temo. –Sonrió con una media sonrisa.- ¡Pero tranquila¡Ya estoy acostumbrada, jajaja! –Intentó reír despreocupadamente, pues había notado hace rato que Roxas le miraba muy preocupado y así trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Olette se adelantó y la tomó del brazo¡DE ESO NADA¡Esta noche te quedas a dormir conmigo!

El trío¿¡QUÉ¿¡CONTIGO!?

Olette¿Qué pasa? Ni que hubiera dicho una locura…

Pence: Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que en tu habitación nunca ha entrado nadie por orden explícita tuya y bajo condena… - Dijo en tono medio burlón.

Olette¡Porque vosotros sois unos chicos fisgones y metepatas! Sólo dejaría entrar a Roxas porque es el único chico educado del grupo y sabe tratar bien las cosas, pero si le dejara, sería muy injusta con vosotros… Perdona Roxas…- Dirigiéndose a él y después volviendo a mirarlos a todos. -  
Además, ella es una chica como yo. Hay confianza – Sonrió feliz por tener con ella a una nueva amiga y que no fuese del genero contrario.

Axel (Pensado): Niña, te equivocas conmigo… Incluso más que desconfiar de tus amigos… ¡¿Yo una mujer¡JA¡Axel volverá a la "vida" Mucho antes de lo que se tarda en decir "fuego"!

Y yo no podía estar más equivocado de nuevo.

Hayner¡¡NO SE QUEDARÁ EN NUESTRA CASA¡¡Me niego!!

Olette: Vale. Hagámoslo mediante el uso de la burocracia¡VOTOS A FAVOR!

Tanto Pence como Roxas levantaron al unísono. La pena que sentían por la pobre chica abandonada era superior al temor de una bronca con Hayner, líder del grupo hasta ahora.

Olette¡MOCIÓN APROVADA! –Tomó a Axel de la mano, tirando de ella literalmente. – Ven Alex, te mostraré tu nuevo hogar por hoy.

Axel¡E… espera…! - Tratando de ponerse a su mismo ritmo al andar, y cuando Roxas y Pence se adelantaron dejando atrás a Hayner, se giró y le hizo una mueca burleta, de la cual el chico rubio no tardaría en vengarse.

Fín del capítulo 3

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que haya resultado interesante. Siento que sean tan cortos, pero es que sino no podría subirlos tan periódicamente xx me cuesta horrores de tiempo hacer estos capis cortos… No quisiera saber lo que tardarían unos capítulos más largos. Pero trataré de tener muy pronto el siguiente capítulo. Pero antes tengo que acabar otras cosillas, gomen Pero eso sí, no dejéis de pasaros para ver cómo sigue la cosa, que prometo seguirlo y acabarlo… Pero a este paso no os extrañe que acabe teniendo como 30 capítulos xD

Y si algún día me inspiro lo suficiente, quizás lo traspase a doujinshi… Todo llegará. Por lo pronto, ya han salido los tres primeros capítulos "a la calle" y saldrán más. Muchas gracias a mis lectores incondicionales y a los nuevos lectores, prometo no defraudaros o al menos intentarlo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o alguna cosa que os gustaría ver en el fic, hacédmelas saber y si es físicamente posible haré lo que pueda para satisfacer vuestras demandas o, como mínimo dedicarles un apartado como "tomas falsas" o algo así n.nU… Y sólo deciros que… ¡Feliz año nuevo 2007 a todos¡Y que vuestros sueños se hagan realidad¡Y arriba el manga/anime, videojuegos, fics, doujinshis, fanarts, AMW's y todo lo que nos hace a todos tan felices y nos une! Y sobretodo… ¡¡¡¡VIVA EL AKUROKU Y VIVA MI ROKU ADORADO!!!!(L) ¡¡ERES EL MEJOR, NO LO DUDES!! Saludos también a mi gran amiga Naminé, que también la quiero mogollón, a nuestros dobles Axel/Roxas y todos los demás amigos míos. Y por supuesto a mis lectores ¡¡¡¡Domo arigatô onegaishimasu!!!!(Reverencia)

By, Axel


	4. Chapter 4

_Y así fue como, sin comerlo ni beberlo, terminé durmiendo bajo tu mismo techo, respirando de tu mismo aire, compartiendo un verdadero hogar. Un hogar que nunca llegué a conocer hasta que te conocí a ti… ¿Lo recuerdas?... Era un día lluvioso, diferente al de hoy, pero igual al de ayer. Yo había salido de misión secreta a ese lugar que aún hoy permanece en ruinas… Hollow Bastion. No entendí la importancia de mi misión hasta que entré en ese oscuro castillo, que apestaba a sin corazón por todas partes. Y en medio de tanta oscuridad… desmayado en el suelo estabas tú. _

_Recuerdo cómo te miré la primera vez… Me quedé perplejo y me asombré que, tras esa apariencia tan inocente e insignificante de un niño pudiera albergarse tanto poder… Incluso lo suficientemente potente como para terminar con la Organización sin dilación. Pero por aquél entonces, yo sólo podía ver a un cuerpo inerte, inconsciente, completamente vulnerable. Al principio, pensé que tú no debías ser, e incluso, lo admito, se me pasó por la cabeza pasar de largo y dejarte allí. Pero algo en mí me dijo que no debía hacerlo… Algo aparte de las órdenes de Xemnas… No sabría decir qué fue lo que sentí, pero nuevamente me giré sobre los hombros y te vi durmiendo, plácidamente. Hasta juraría que por unos instantes, te vi sonreír. Supongo que en el fondo, siempre he sido un sentimental… No tuve más remedio que volver junto a ti, como otras tantas veces. Me agaché junto a ti, mirándote más de cerca, como quien ve algo por primera vez. Eras más blanco de lo que imaginé. Y tu cabello que caía por tu frente más rubio que cualquiera que hubiera visto nunca. Con mucha más curiosidad que antes, acerqué la mano, pero con cierto respeto, como quien toca algo que es sagrado, con cierto temor de que se dañe. Acaricié tu cabello del color del metal más puro, el más sedoso que nunca rozó mis manos. Y seguidamente, dejé arrastrar mi mano hasta tu rostro, tan suave como nada que fuera de este mundo y más cálido que cualquier llama que hubiese tocado antes. Tan ensimismado estaba que no me di cuenta que comenzabas a abrir tus siempre brillantes y grandes ojos color cielo. Me miraste fijamente, no sé por qué aparté rápidamente mi mano de ti y me caí hacia atrás, sin perder el contacto con tu mirada. Aún recuerdo tu primera mirada como si fuese ayer. Primero te sorprendiste, después de encogiste y me miraste con bastante desconfianza al principio. Pero quizás por mi pose patética, quizás por la expresión de mi rostro que no sabía muy bien que hacer… Lo único que sé es que me dedicaste tu primera sonrisa. No sé por que te la devolví, nunca antes había sonreído… No sabía qué era sonreír, quizás aún era demasiado joven… Pero aún sonrío al recordar la comicidad de la situación, imitándote sin pensarlo en lo que tú hacías. Recuerdo que nos tiramos bastante tiempo así. Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Hasta que de improvisto, tú te echaste a temblar y estornudaste, hecho que me sacó de mi estado de ensimismamiento. Recuerdo que suspiré divertido y te eché la manta que llevaba conmigo a la cabeza, esa manta blanca que tanto te gustaba. Y por fin pude escuchar tu voz… _

-Gracias…

Y tú la mía….

- De nada…

_Te tapaste tu suave piel bajo ella, recuerdo que pensé lo bien que te quedaba el blanco. Y lo que relucía en tu piel, una manta que antes no me había causado admiración ninguna, ahora no podía apartar la mirada. Ahora te parecerá una ironía¿verdad? _

_Si en aquél momento hubiese sabido qué era un ángel, hubiera pensado que me habían enviado uno para iluminar mi sombrío corazón. Y así fue, al menos durante un tiempo._

_Pero volví a la realidad: la misión… Mi misión. Volví a mirarte, pareciera que una aura de luz inmaculada te envolviese... lo reconozco, me impactaste mucho. Me pareció hasta cruel encerrar a algo tan bello en un sitio tan sombrío. Pero aún más cruel me pareció abandonarte allí a tu suerte… Se me ocurrió la extraña idea de que, allá dónde estuviera alguien como tú, hasta lo más siniestro podría convertirse en un auténtico sueño. No me hizo falta preguntarte… Comencé a caminar y tú solamente me seguiste, siempre con tu sonrisa. Una sonrisa que jamás olvidaría. _

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"**First night"**

Olette se adelantó a abrir¡Y aquí vivimos nosotros¡Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Álex!

Roxas se limitó a sonreír como siempre.

Axel (Álex): Grácias…

Pence: Si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda, se la damos, no nos lo agradezcas.

Hayner (por lo bajo): Eso, no lo agradezcas… -Siguió mascullando entre dientes.

Ya dentro…

Olette¿Te gusta? No es muy grande, pero es nuestro hogar – Trató de justificar la morena.

Álex: Es acogedora… -Pensando: Cualquier lugar donde esté Roxas hace que se vuelva acogedor con solo su presencia.

Hayner (adelantándose): Pero no te acomodes mucho, al fin y al cabo sólo vienes por una noche¿verdad?

Álex (pensando): Pero con gente como tú hasta el paraíso se vuelve un infierno…

Pence: Roxas, hoy te toca a ti preparar la cena

Roxas¡Ah, es verdad! Con tanto movimiento casi lo olvido, jejeje.

Álex¿Quieres que te ayu…

Hayner¡Yo te ayudo con la cena, Roxas!

Álex (pensando): Si no te conociera bien diría que lo haces aposta, niñato…

(N.d.A: Lo hace aposta, Axel…)

Ya en la mesa…

Los cinco¡¡¡ITADAKIMASUUU!!! (Que aproveche)

Olette¿Qué has preparado tú, Hayner?

Hayner: Todo lo que veis a vuestra derecha… -Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, todo el mundo estaba cogiendo de los platos de la izquierda. – Muy graciosos… - Comentó fastidiado.

Axel probó y repitió de todo, como si nunca hubiera comido en su vida. Todos lo miraban perplejos. Comió y comió hasta que su estómago le dijo basta. Cuando terminó, miró a Roxas directamente a los ojos y le dijo muy seguro de si mismo¡Es lo más delicioso que he comido nunca¡Gracias por tan exquisitos manjares!

Roxas, sorprendido y sonrojado por una reacción tan directa y sincera, se limitó a decir un tímido "gracias…" y se pasó un buen rato con la mirada perdida en su vaso de agua sin saber qué hacer.

Hayner¿Qué¿Y de mi comida nadie opina nada?

Olette: Opinaré cuando pueda decir algo agradable de ella

Hayner: ... –Se fue de la mesa refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Entre todos recogieron los enseres y esta vez Axel sí pudo ser de ayuda. Lavó y recogió los cacharros y después barrió todo, dejando la cocina impecable.

Olette entró de sopetón y quedó inmediatamente fascinada¡Vaya, si se podría comer en el suelo de lo limpio que está todo!

Álex: Vamos, si no es para tanto…

Olette¡En serio, está preciosa¡No deberías haberte molestado y más siendo nuestra invitada!

Álex: En serio, que no ha sido nada… -Dijo suspirando.

Pence: Olette… Yo me voy a dormir. Hoy hemos trabajado duro y estoy agotado.

Olette: Está bien, Pence. ¡Buenas noches!

Pence¡Buenas noches!

Olette: Creo que yo también me voy a ir a descansar, después de todo, con tantos misterios no hemos parado, aunque la verdad ha merecido la pena si hemos ganado una buena amiga¿verdad Roxas?

Roxas¿Eh? Sí…

Alex¿Tú no vas a dormir, Roxas?

Roxas: Sí, en seguida iré.

Olette¿Te vienes, Álex? Te dejaré un camisón mío.

Álex: Ok… -Dijo con desgana pensando¿Es que aquí nadie conoce lo que son unos pantalones¡Ya basta con los vestidos!

(N.d.A: Gomen nasai Axel, te va a tocar que aguantar muchas faldas más en este fic, jajaja. No me lo tengas en cuenta, please… nnU)

Olette¡Buenas noches, Roxas¡Descansa mucho para mañana!

Roxas: Eso haré. Buenas noches a ti también, Olette. Ah… y… bueno… Buenas noches a ti también, Álex. – Dijo rascándose la cabeza mirando hacia otra parte quién sabe dónde.

Álex: Buenas noches a ti también, Roxas… -Siguió de cerca de Olette, sin dejar de mirar de vez en cuando atrás.

En la habitación…

Olette: A ver qué tal te queda este… - Le dejó uno de un color blanco muy bonito. – No te queda mal, te resalta con tu cabello – Sonrió la joven.

Álex pensando: Y tenía que ser blanco… - Gracias…

Olette: De nada. Espero que no te encuentres mal en ese colchón…

Álex: No, tranquila. – "He dormido en sitios mucho peores…"

Olette: Si no te importa, apagaré la luz, estoy agotada.

Álex: Por mí bien. ¡Buenas noches Olette!

Pero Olette ya se había quedado dormida.

"Qué rapidez" pensó Álex. "Y yo con insomnio… qué patético… el hecho de saber que él duerme en la otra habitación no me deja dormirme…Relájate Axel, que no se note, que no se note…" - Se miró bajo las sábanas. – "Lo había olvidado… Suerte que este cuerpo al menos sirve para algo… al menos es disimulado…" Sin saber por qué se me vino a la cabeza nuestro primer encuentro con este cuerpo que había sucedido esta misma tarde… Parecía que habían pasado siglos de aquello. La verdad, había estado tan nervioso que había metido la pata varias veces… De hecho, en uno de mis saltos a la verja casi acabo tragando hierba, y mi lenguaje, basto y viril todo el tiempo pensé que dañaría a los oídos de cualquiera. Pero al juzgar por tu expresión, tú pareciste no darte cuenta, es más, me mirabas comos i cualquier cosa que yo dijese, fuese música para tus oídos. Ni que decir que eso me complació mucho, pero también admito que algo te había alterado la mente. ¿Cómo podía admirar a una muchacha que se comportaba todo menos como una señorita? Quizás nunca podría saberlo. Reí para mis adentros y me arropé bien, con una sonrisa todavía en los labios.

NdA: Aquí vemos como el pobre Roxas de tan impresionado que está altera hasta la misma realidad, pobre, jajajaja (sí, sí, ya me callo n.nU)

Ya había comenzado a cabecear y a conciliar el sueño cuando notó que alguien caminaba por las afueras. Se asomó medio dormido a la ventana y vio que Roxas estaba en el exterior. – "Qué raro… ¿qué hace despierto a estas horas y dándose paseos a estas horas?" – Pero vio algo que no era normal. Intento fijarse atentamente en su rostro y le vio la mirada perdida. – "¡ES SONÁMBULO¿Desde cuándo?" – Vio como se iba alejando calle abajo.- "Esto no es bueno, tengo que traerlo de vuelta antes de que le pase algo malo en ese estado o se pierda…" - Tomó prestada una bata de Olette y salió a la calle corriendo detrás de Roxas, pero no se percató que una extraña presencia los vigilaba atentamente desde las sombras. Y que, lentamente, varias extrañas sombras se iban aproximando cada vez más a ellos, inevitablemente, bajo la noche sin luna que los cubría.

Fín del capítulo cuatro

Como os prometí, no he dejado de escribir este fic, que tanto me ayuda y me motiva. Siento que sean tan y tan cortos los capítulos, pero mi tiempo material no me permite dedicarme más . Pero seguiré adelante con él¡lo prometo! Iré subiendo en cuando pueda, de verdad. Por lo demás, gracias a todos por seguir mi fic, realmente me hace muy feliz ver que a tanta gente le agrada mi historia y que aún sigan pidiéndome más. Intentaré compensaros n.nU En la medida de lo posible.

Y ahora, las dedicatorias:

Este capítulo se lo dedico, tal y como le prometí a mi gran amigo Naru¡para que sigas adelante¡Cuentas conmigo, lo sabes¡Muchos ánimos y besos desde aquí, otomodachi mío !

Y como siempre, a Roku, que le doy mil gracias por ese fic tan bonito que esta escribiendo y me está dedicando. ¡¡¡Daisuki, koishii!!! Jur, tengo ganas de verte, a ver si nos vemos pronto T.T Infinitos beshitos desde aquí de tu Aku.

Y Como siempre, a mis lectores incondicionales¡que sin ellos, yo no sería nada! DOMO ARIGATÔ ONEGAISHIMASU! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Danger in the night"**

Corrí calle abajo tras él, intentando averiguar adónde se dirigía, pero no parecía que tuviera muy claro hacia dónde dirigirse. Varias veces intenté llamarle, pero no me oía. No desistí en mi intento de alcanzarle, pero la verdad, correr con un camisón como aquél no era precisamente cómodo… El cielo comenzó a tomar un tono muy extraño, entre verdoso, azul y morado, como espirales… No sabía qué podía significar aquello, pero estaba seguro de que nada bueno. Un presentimiento seguido de un calofrío me dijo que me apresurara. Y así lo hice. Por la noche, este sitio era muy diferente a lo que era de día, cálido y encantador. Ahora, cualquier sombra me parecía fría y amenazante. Eso me preocupaba aún más. Comencé a correr tanto como podían darme mis piernas, casi desesperadamente. Una calle, después otra. Pero le perdí la pista. Seguí buscando en lo más profundo de esas oscuras calles que no parecían conducirme a ninguna parte. Así durante un buen rato, hasta que la situación se me hizo insoportable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya¿Segundos¿Minutos¿Horas? No podía saberlo, pero mi inquietud seguía creciendo y por un momento me sentí atrapado en un laberinto sin salida. Hasta que noté que no estaba solo. Alguien me vigilaba y estaba muy cerca. Noté que algo me corría por los pies. No me paré a ver qué era. Ahora lo único que me importaba era encontrarle. Seguí corriendo por toda la ciudad hasta que llegué al campo de struggle. En medio había alguien. Corrí hacia el centro y lo sostuve. Era Roxas. Pero se giró y me miró con una mirada que no parecía ser la suya. De repente en un haz de luz negra, se transformó en un nobody.

Axel¡Tu…¡Largo de aquí!

Extrañamente el nobody se fue saltando hacia quien sabe dónde. Más adelante yacía alguien en el suelo. Esta vez no podía equivocarme.

Axel¡Roxas! –Dije sosteniéndole en mis brazos. - ¡Vamos Roxas espabila¡Tenemos que irnos! –Pero no despertaba. –Demonios… Algo le pasa. Esto no me gusta nada.

Como pude, lo cargué sobre mí y me lo llevé de allí tan rápido como pude. Pero como se suele decir, el espectáculo no había hecho nada más que empezar. Comencé a correr por las calles (lo de correr es un dicho, porque está claro que mi fuerza física no era la misma que la de hace dos días escasamente), pero a cada una por la que cruzaba, se iban anteponiendo ante nosotros unos muros de energía que conocía demasiado bien.

Axel: Muros de Nobody… ¿Quién puede estar detrás de todo esto?

Seguí corriendo hasta la extenuación hasta que al final no pude desviarme más y terminé frente a la estación central. Allí parecía acumularse toda la oscuridad que iba albergando la ciudad. Mis presentimientos se iban haciendo cada vez más fuertes en mi interior. Traté de ir por un callejón para llegar cuanto antes a la casa de Roxas y sus amigos, pero allí también se había tendido una barrera. No podía entenderlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me giré y traté de ir como mi última opción al interior de la estación, ya bastante extenuado de llevar tanto rato corriendo sin parar con peso añadido. La puerta estaba cerrada. Ya está, no teníamos adónde ir, eso lo sabía. Dejé a Roxas suavemente en la escalinata y me mantuve atento, a la espera.

Axel¡Sal dondequiera que estés¡Noto tu presencia¡No voy a huir más¿¡Qué quieres de mí?!

Voz¿De ti¿Tan importante te crees para creer que voy tras de ti?

Al instante aparecieron un montón de umbríos rodeándonos amenazadoramente, medio ocultos por la oscuridad, que se iban acercando lentamente.

Axel¿Umbríos¿Crees que esta morralla va a acabar conmigo así como así? – Dijo dando un paso adelante desafiante.

Voz: Vaya¿los conoces? Je… Pero eso no te va a librar de ellos… ni de mí.

Axel¡Da la cara de una vez! – Esa voz la he oído antes… - No me impresionas en absoluto.

De repente, se levantó un gran vendaval muy fuerte, y lo admito, me hizo retroceder violentamente. Ya sabía de quién provenía.

Axel: Xaldin…

Xaldin: Qué coincidencia tan extraña… Y también sabes mi nombre… ¿Eres otra clase de bruja o algo así?

Axel¿Tan pronto me has olvidado Xaldin? Pero ahora eso no importa. ¿A qué vienes aquí?

Xaldin se quedó un instante dubitativo y respondió: A terminar la faena que un zoquete no ha sido capaz de terminar.

Axel¿¡ZOQUETE!?

Xaldin: Aparta renacuaja, sino quieres que te mate.

No puede ser… ¿No me reconoce¿Tanto he cambiado…? Pero no… ¡no voy a permitírselo!

Axel¡Alto ahí, Xaldin¡Tú no te vas a llevar a nadie a ningún sitio!

Xaldin se rió divertido de mí, predecible.

Xaldin¿Ah, no¿Y quién me lo va a impedir?

Axel: Voy a refrescarte la memoria Xaldin. ¡Seguro que ahora sabrás que no hay que jugar con fuego!

Pero ese momento fue fatal para mí. Por más que lo intentaba, de mis manos no salía nada más que chispas y llamitas que se apagaban en el viento.

Axel: Un momento… ¿Qué me está pasando¿Y mis armas¿Y mi poder mágico?

Xaldin: Bonito truco de magia, niña¡pero no creo que eso salve a tu amiguito! – Sacó una de sus lanzas y me apuntó directamente al pechó, embistió contra mí y… el tiempo se detuvo, literalmente. Excepto en mí. Yo me podía seguir moviendo.

Axel¿¡Pero qué diablos…?!

¡¡¡AXEEEEELL!!!

¡¡¡EEEEHHHH, AXEEEEEEL!!!

Dos personas se acercaban corriendo, no había duda de quienes eran.

Axel¡Naminé, Demyx¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – La verdad, me alegré un montón de que aparecieran y más en un momento como aquél de vida o muerte. – Naminé¿Qué le ha pasado a mi poder mágico¿Y mis chakrams¿Y mi fuego?

Naminé¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones¡Tú llévate a Roxas!

Axel¿¡Adónde?!

Naminé¡NO LO SÉ¿¡LEJOS?!

Axel: Ok… No es para ponerse así…

Así que fui corriendo a por Roxas y de nuevo me lo cargué a la espalda. Mientras dejaba atrás a Naminé y a Demyx, pasó algo que recordaré siempre, aunque quizás para ti sólo quedase en lo más profundo de tu inconsciente. Te apretaste fuertemente a mi espalda y pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Al principio creí que eran imaginaciones mías, pero cuando lo pronunciaste por segunda vez, estuve seguro. Quizás si podía ser verdad eso que dicen que en el subconsciente siempre quedan restos de memoria, o quizás era algo mucho mas fuerte e inexplicable… quién sabe, pero yo fui feliz, eso sí lo se. - Aquí estoy Roxas- Murmuré – Como siempre, como ves, nunca me he ido, de un modo u otro sigo contigo, eso tenlo por seguro. – Y renovado con una enorme fuente de energía comencé a correr y a correr como hacía tiempo que no corría, mejor dicho, nunca había corrido de ese modo, casi me sentía libre, era como un juego, quizás estaba cerca de encontrar el camino a la felicidad, pero en verdad, aún me quedaba mucho para eso… demasiado.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos corriendo, pero seguro fue mucho. Sólo sé que acabamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en un campo cercano. Allí el cielo era claro y brillaban un montón de estrellas. Había salido la luna. Todo parecía calmado aquí, lejos de lo que allí acontecía, en tu nuevo hogar. Tú, al parecer el núcleo de todo, seguías durmiendo plácidamente, ajeno a lo que había pasado. Te dejé suavemente sobre la hierba y me senté a tu lado, a esperar, algo nervioso. Me pregunté qué estaría pasando con Naminé, Demyx… y Xaldin. La verdad, estaba bastante preocupado. Me fui a levantar para ir a echar un vistazo pero… algo me tiraba de atrás. Sin saber cómo, tu mano agarraba parte de la tela que cubría mi cuerpo. Me enternecí, lo sé. Y sin saber cómo, volví por un momento al pasado tendiendo mi bata sorbe tu cuerpo tembloroso. Quizás sólo sea un juego del destino, pero era irónico al fin y al cabo, estar durmiendo de nuevo junto a mí, nada más conocernos. Siempre sucedían cosas que me recordaban tanto a nosotros…Me tumbé a tu lado y me puse a observar las innumerables estrellas que nos cubría, la de millones de mundos que aún nos quedaban por descubrir juntos… y nosotros sólo éramos una pequeña parte de todo eso... y tú aún así sin preocupaciones, aquí permanecías estirado, durmiendo tranquilamente, vulnerable como entonces. No era seguro dejarte solo, pensé. Al fin y al cabo, era a ti a quien querían. Pero no te llevarían con ellos. Y antes deseaba que volvieras… no por la organización en si… quizás era un deseo egoísta por mantenerte a mi lado. Pero poco a poco comprendería que yo sólo podía estar a tu lado cuando me necesitases y dejarte vivir la vida que desearas vivir, era lo justo. Y si para ti eso era bueno, para mí también, dije tomándote de la mano mientras una estrella a lo lejos cruzaba el ancho horizonte.

Mientras tanto, el la plaza de la estación Central…

Demyx: Espero que tu plan funcione, Naminé. Por que sino, estaremos en problemas.

Naminé: Funcionó con Roxas y con Sora¿no¿Por qué no habría de funcionar de nuevo?... …….. ………………. ¡Listo! Y será mejor que nos vayamos rápido de aquí, mi barrera temporal está a punto de venirse abajo.

Demyx: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Naminé: Vayamos a un lugar seguro a esperar a Axel.

Ambos se fueron corriendo del lugar, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro, tal y como habían aparecido. En su lugar dejaron a un muy confundido Xaldin que no sabía qué hacía allí ni qué había venido a hacer.

Volviendo de nuevo a la escena del campo…

Axel: Ya comienza a clarear… ¿tanto tiempo ha pasado? Me pregunto cómo irán las cosas en Twiligth Town… Aún sigo preocupado. Deberíamos volver…

Me giré para verte, pero aún seguías durmiendo plácidamente. Si supieras la que se había liado por ti no lo habrías creído.

Una vez más, te cogí a caballito y comencé nuestra marcha de regreso a casa, esperando que nada terrible hubiese pasado, pues bastante liadas estaban ya las cosas.

Cuando hubimos llegado a la ciudad, ya comenzaban a verse los rayos dorados del sol por el horizonte.

Ya nos aproximábamos a nuestro nuevo hogar cuando…

Naminé¡Axel!

Axel¡AH¡¿Cómo estáis¿¡Qué ha pasado¿Puede alguien explicarme que ha sido todo eso?

Demyx¡Calma, señor fogoso!- Me dijo dándome unas palmadas sobre mi hombro. – De una en una.

Naminé: Estamos bien, no te preocupes.- Dijo con esa sonrisa suya que a todos cautivaba. – Lo que ha pasado es, simplemente, que he puesto una barrera temporal para daros tiempo a ti y a Roxas de alejaros todo lo posible de allí. Momento que yo he aprovechado para borrarle rápidamente la memoria a Xaldin con todo lo relacionado a lo ocurrido esta noche.

Y en lo referente a lo que está pasando, creo que está bastante claro. Xemnas se impacienta al no obtener resultados y que las cosas empeoren, y ha movido ficha.

Axel: Pero... ¿Por qué¡Fui yo el encomendado a esta misión!

Naminé: Eso no lo dudo, pero… ¿Has vuelto al castillo¿Con Roxas de la mano? Y la verdad, nosotros dos no hemos contribuido precisamente a que la cosa se calme… yo y Demyx también estamos desaparecidos. Lógico que Xemnas se preocupe y mande a otro de los nuestros a averiguar qué ha pasado¿no? Y estaré en lo cierto si ya se han percatado de nuestra desaparición. A estas alturas nos estarán buscando a los tres… y a Roxas también.

Axel¿Y qué propones?

Naminé: Como mínimo, hasta que tu "situación" mejore, pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Evitar en todo momento usar las parcas (eso va por ti, Demyx) y el uso del poder mágico y todo lo que nos ata a nuestra existencia como nobobys.

Axel¡Ese es otro tema¿¡Adónde diablos se ha ido mi poder¿¡Y mis chakrams!?

Naminé: Los sigues llevando dentro de ti¿no los sientes en tu interior?

Axel¡Pues claro que los siento, pero no aparecen a mi llamada!

Demyx: Respira hondo Axel, que te va a dar un ataque…

Axel¡Imagínate tú si te cambian de género, nadie te reconoce ni siquiera tu antiguo compañero, encima no te puedes defender ni a ti mismo y tienes que llevar un ridículo camisón como este!

Demyx: Pues ese camisón no te sienta nada mal, jajaja

Axel: Yo no me río.

Demyx: No era broma, iba en serio.

Axel: Demyx, a veces me das miedo…

Demyx¡Gracias! – Respondió super feliz.

Naminé: En fin, fuera de coqueteos… a lo que iba… - Yo le miré con cara de reproche como si mis ojos hablaran "ha empezado él"… Pero de nuevo, mi opinión no contaba. – Tienes un potente sello¿recuerdas? Y eso significa que tus poderes han quedado temporalmente anulados – "genial", mascullé. "otra "ventaja" más…"

Axel¿Hay algún modo de romper ese sello?...

Naminé: De hecho hay dos. He estado todo este tiempo investigando desde que te marchaste y he averiguado bastante acerca de esta tinta mágica. Y tus poderes sólo se te pueden ser retornados de dos modos: Uno rompiendo con "tu maldición", es decir…

Axel: Ya, que Roxas me recuerde por sí mismo… ya me lo dijiste… - Le contesté bastante frustrado.

Naminé: Y la otra opción depende solamente de ti, pero es la más difícil, dura y larga de todas.

Axel¿Cuál?

Naminé: Empezar de cero.

Axel¿EMPEZAR DE CERO?

Naminé: Exacto. Entrenarte como cuando "naciste". Ir forzando poco a poco el sello e ir aumentado tu poder progresivamente. Claro que esta vez te será más difícil y doloroso, ya que el sello al forzarlo, también te dañará a ti. Pero si no logras que Roxas te recuerde… de momento es la única salida si quieres protegerle y protegerte.

Axel: Genial… ¡GENIAL¿Cada vez que vengáis a verme será para darme noticias tan "maravillosas" como ésta?...

Naminé¡Oye, nosotros sólo intentamos ayudarte dándote toda la información que vamos descubriendo!... Es nuestra forma de disculparnos por lo ocurrido… Pero si no quieres, ya no te daremos más información…

Axel: Está bien, está bien…

Naminé: Aún hay más… Recuerda la premisa. Roxas no puede verte cuando uses tus poderes.

Axel: Ya decía que todo era demasiado "perfecto"… Hablando de él… Desde que lo vi sonámbulo ayer por la noche en la calle, no se ha despertado ni una sola vez…

Demyx: Es un hechizo. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta. Veo que la metamorfosis también afecta a tus instintos de nobody. Lo realizó Xaldin para atraerlo hacia él. Por eso decimos que ahora más que nunca has de abrir los ojos. Pueden capturar a Roxas en cualquier momento de distracción. Y sabes perfectamente para qué lo quieren¿verdad?

Axel: Lo necesitan a él para abrir Kingdom Hearts… El Elegido…

Naminé: Exacto. Todos sabemos quién es Roxas en realidad. Por eso mismo está en peligro desde el mismo día en que nació y tú lo encontraste.

Axel: No iba a dejarle allí…

Naminé: Nadie te está culpando de nada a ti, Axel. Es su propia existencia la causa y el efecto de todo. Por eso debemos protegerle. Lo que Xemnas quiere no va a funcionar. - Tú no lo sabes todavía, pero serás tú quien se lo demuestre. – Bueno y en lo referente al hechizo, cuando salga el sol por el horizonte, el hechizo dejará de surtir efecto.

Demyx: Naminé…

Naminé: Sí, será mejor que volvamos a la mansión. Cualquier cosa, estamos allí para lo que necesites.

Axel: Gracias…

Demyx: Mucha suerte Axel. Y no te olvides de entrenar ¿eh? El miembro más joven de la organización depende de ello.

Axel: No, no lo olvido… Pero no creo que él quiera seguir siendo de la organización… -Ni yo mismo estoy seguro de si quiero seguir o no…- Gracias por vuestra ayuda.

Y aquí nuestros caminos volvieron a separarse momentáneamente. Ya comenzaba a asomarse el sol por el horizonte cuando llegábamos a nuestro hogar. La puerta aún seguía abierta. Entré despacito intentando no despertar a nadie. Ya iba a meterme en el pasillo para ir a dejar a Roxas en su cuarto cuando…

Hayner¡¡ALTO AHÍ!!

On, no… Tenía que ser él… Y más en un momento como éste.

Axel (lo más encantador/a que podía ser)¡Buenos días Hayner! Sí que has madrugado hoy…

Hayner: Déjate de buenos modales, que no me la das. ¿Dónde te has llevado a Roxas esta noche?

Olette apareció en ese momento por el salón¿¡Qué son esos gritos a estas horas de la mañana?! – No hace falta decir que cuando nos vio a Roxas y a mí en medio del salón, él dormido sobre mí tapado con su bata, se frotó varias veces los ojos y luego nos preguntara qué era lo que había pasado.

Axel: Es… largo de explicar… Digamos que Roxas es sonámbulo, se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de salir solo por la calle y yo le vi y por miedo a que no le pasara nada malo, salí a buscarle, eso es todo. – Como les cuente el resto, entonces no me creerán, fijo.

Olette¿De verdad hiciste eso por Roxas¡Eres genial Álex!

Pence asomó la cabeza tras la puerta de su cuarto¿Qué es tan genial? – Bostezó con cara de sueño.

Olette¡Álex ha salvado a Roxas de un accidente terrible!

Hayner: Estoy seguro de que no fue eso…

Axel: Tal como sea, no quiero daros problemas… Hoy dije que me iría y me iré.

Hayner¿De verdad? – Pude ver la felicidad escrita en su cara.

Olette¡De eso nada¡Ahora te debemos una! Creo que será mejor que te quedes con nosotros una temporada, últimamente Roxas está muy raro y contigo cerca siento que nada malo puede ocurrirle si estás para vigilarle.

"Genial, otra vez de niñera… esto ya se parece más a mi viejo hogar"

Axel: Bueno… no sé qué decir… - En ese momento, algo se movió en mi espalda. Con el lío casi había olvidado que llevaba sobre mí a Roxas.

Roxas: Nh…-Entreabrió los ojos. – Buenos días… Hoy he tenido un sueño muy raro… Un tipo muy alto y de negro me llevaba corriendo sobre su espalda por las calles de la ciudad… - De repente pareció volver a la realidad y se vio dónde estaba. – Esto… ¿Qué ha pasado mientras dormía? –Se dijo sonrojándose por momentos.

Axel: Hazme caso, no preguntes… - Sé que me sonrojé al oírle, pero creo que fue más felicidad de que se acordara medianamente de lo que había soñado que en sí de vergüenza por tenerle aún sobre mí.

Roxas¿?

Y así fue como, de nuevo, conseguí una prórroga junto a Roxas, que se alargaría más de lo que yo hubiese imaginado jamás. Pero eso ya es otra historia que merece ser explicada en otro momento.

Fin del capítulo 5

Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que en un principio esperaba. De hecho, sufría porque pensaba que me iba a quedar demasiado corto y me tendría que inventar algo nuevo sobre la marcha. Pero por lo que veo no ha hecho falta, es más, creo que esta vez mis lectores se alegrarán de que este capítulo dure más que los habituales. Pero es una excepción, que conste n.nU jejeje. Aún así espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado, porque narrar como protagonista cuesta horrores, os lo digo yo . Y espero que no le deis de lado a esta historia, aunque hayan veces que tarde más en actualizar, ya sabéis que lo seguiré pase lo que pase. Y sabéis que podéis decirme vuestras opiniones y sugerencias en reviews, trataré de atender a todas las posibles n.n

Gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional, como siempre digo, sin vosotros, yo no soy nada.

Una lectora me dijo de añadir una sección de "aclaraciones del fic" y siempre que sea necesario, en este espacio lo dedicaré a ello.

Hasta el momento, creo que la única aclaración por hacer es en el capítulo 4 el tema del camisón blanco de Axel. Cuando él dice "tenía que ser blanco" hace referencia al pasado que hace poco acababa de explicar, como "fastidiándose" por la coincidencia del color blanco de su camisón con el de la manta que él le entrego a Roxas el día que se conocieron. Simplemente era un guiño divertido que hice yo. (Originariamente iba a ser violeta por motivos obvios: Le pegan con sus marcas y segundo, por todos es conocidos que es el violeta y no el rosa el color "rarito", como me gusta a mí llamarlo, como para remarcarlo más. Pobre Axel n.nU Pero ya habrá ocasión de usarlo en otro capítulo que ya tengo pensado.)

Bueno, sobre de que Xaldin aparezca… fue pura coincidencia. Me gustó cómo me imaginé el cielo en esos tonos de color y en espiral y fue asociación de ideas. Pensé que era a Xaldin a quien mejor le quedaba y así quedó. No tiene nada en contra de Axel, de hecho como ya veis, ni le reconoce. Pero no digo más, no quiero romper la trama de la historia. n.n

Dedicatorias:

¡A mi koishii Roku que eres lo más grade¡Que has venido a verme y a cuidarme cuando estaba con gripe y por todos esos sms…! T.T ¡Domo arigatô¡Me curaré pronto, prometido!

A todos mis friki-amigs , a Demyx (por que sí, ea, que me cae bien aunque a veces me da miedo ) el guiño en el fic iba por ti ;-) que sé que me lees el fic arigatô n.n y a Naminé por ser tan mona ella. Te prometo que mi próximo fic será NamiRoku y será para ti enterito. Palabra de Axel-Aku (Y mi palabra vale mucho, que conste, jajajaja) y como siempre, a mis lectores y lectoras, domo arigatô onegaishimasu!!! (Reverencias)

Sin más dilaciones, Axel se despide. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"**Struggle"**

Esa mañana, lógicamente, me dormía por cualquier esquina que me dejara caer. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y aunque hubiese tenido oportunidad, tampoco lo habría logrado. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en tan poco tiempo. Y mi cuerpo, agotado, apenas se tenía en pie.

Olette: Álex… Acabarás metiendo la cabeza en el desayuno…

Hayner: Sería divertido de ver… - Dijo entre una mezcla de indiferencia simulada y malicia.

Axel¿Hn?... –Apenas había notado qué pasaba a mi alrededor, pero ese comentario fue el que me hizo entreabrir los ojos. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para contestar, así que pasé. Sólo sé que la cabeza me dolía mucho y me pesaba, me pesaba, me pesaba…

Roxas¿? – Se sonroja. Álex se le acababa de dormir en el hombro con una expresión que rozaba lo angelical. En realidad era agotamiento, no le hagáis mucho caso, me idealiza.

Pence: Es muy mona cuando se duerme¿verdad?- Misteriosamente había dejado de comer sólo para soltar un comentario como ese.

Hayner: Sí, tan mona como un mandril…

Olette: Si no te conociese bien, Hayner, diría que algo te molesta mucho…-Siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Hayner (A la defensiva): Me molesta que una desconocida se meta en nuestra casa y se crea la dueña de todo y con derechos.

Pence: Pero si lo único que ha hecho ha sido dormirse en el hombro de…

Hayner¡Eso me da exactamente lo mismo! – Le interrumpió.

Pence (por lo bajo): Pues nadie lo diría…

Roxas¡Eh!... No sé si os habéis fijado de que sigo delante y despierto… Ya que queréis criticarme, al menos no lo hagáis cuando esté delante…

Los tres le devolvieron una mirada de circunstancia, pero Hayner pronto recuperó su compostura.

Hayner: Pues no la manosees delante de todos y no te criticaremos…

Olette a Pence (murmurando)¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaba celoso…

Hayner¿Qué murmuráis, vosotros dos?

Olette: Oh, nada que no sepa el rey del Struggle… - A ver si con eso se calla…

En ese momento tan poco afortunado, me caí sobre el regazo de Roxas. Sí, aún seguía durmiendo. Los tres enseguida se quedaron mirando de nuevo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Roxas¡No me miréis con esa cara, yo no he hecho nada!

Axel (Entre sueños): No, aún no es de día, durmamos un poco más… Ayer me cansé mucho…

Todos: . . .

Axel: Jajaja… No se vale… yo también quería un helado de sal marina… ¿De verdad me das un poco?... Aunque digas que no, eres un cacho de pan.

Roxas¿Con quién soñará?... Se la ve muy feliz.

Hayner: No lo sé, pero ésta sabe más de lo que cuenta… ¡Y haz el favor de despertarla!

Olette: SÍ, no vaya a ser que le provoque a Hayner una hemorragia nasal, jajaja

Roxas asintió en silencio e hizo un intento de despertarla: Álex… -Dijo suavemente. No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo sintió una breve presión en sus piernas que se iba intensificando a medida que me iba aferrando a ellas. Roxas sudaba y sudaba, pero no se atrevía a moverse un centímetro. – Álex?... –La voz no le salía de su garganta a duras penas.

Axel: Vamos, no seas así, dame un beso… sólo uno. –Trepé sonámbulo por su cuerpo y me quedé tan cerca de sus labios que podía oír su respiración nerviosa. Sólo unos milímetros nos separaban… sólo un leve suspiro… hasta que… - ¡AUCH!

Hayner acababa de demostrar una gran habilidad con su puntería al estrellar una zapatilla suya contra mi cabeza. – ¡Así se despierta a un incordio!

Roxas estaba en un estado tal de shock que apenas pudo articular palabra. Su cara era todo un poema.

Olette: Tenías razón Hayner… Esta chica tiene algo especial…

Hayner: No sabía que ahora ser "un pervertido" fuera ser "especial"…

Álex¿Qué… qué ha pasado? – Dije mareado de nuevo en las faldas de Roxas. Cuado me di cuenta, mi cara en ese momento fue un poema. Pegué un brinco de la silla y vi que todos los presentes no sabían como mirarme. –Dios¿qué he hecho? –Pensé para mí.

Roxas se levantó de un brinco y sin dirigirme la mirada se precipitó hacia la puerta de salida: V… voy a ver si hoy han dejado… el correo de cos…de costumbre.

Me dio miedo preguntar qué había pasado, como seguir a Roxas. Algo que no debía hacer lo había hecho. Pero no quería empeorar más las cosas. Así que me dediqué a mirar las musarañas.

Roxas¡No puede ser!

Todos¿¡Qué ocurre!?

Hayner salió al paso¿Qué pasa, Roxas?

Roxas le enseñó una carta abierta a Hayner.

Hayner¡Perfecto¡Justo lo que quería!

Pence¿De qué se trata?

Hayner¡Obvio! Alguien tiene ganas de que le dé una señora paliza.

Olette¿"Watashi" de nuevo?

Axel¿"Watashi"?

Pence: Sí, el líder de la otra banda de Twilitgh Town. Se aproxima el próximo campeonato de Struggle. Seguro que fue una carta de desafío.

Axel: Así que un desafío….

Roxas: Pues si quiere guerra…

Hayner¡…Guerra tendrá!

Olette: Qué compenetrados… - Río divertida.

Hayner se limitó a rascarse la cabeza mientras Roxas aún seguía mirando la carta muy serio. Al cabo de un rato, se pronunció: Aquí dice que el desafío se llevará a cabo mañana a las doce del mediodía.

Hayner: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡A entrenar!

Me sentía muy fuera de onda y, por qué no, de lugar. Así que en un desesperado intento por volver a formar parte del grupo, intervine¿Puedo serte de alguna ayuda en ese campeonato, Roxas?

Roxas: Bueno…- Apenas me miraba a los ojos. No sabía qué había pasado, pero comenzaba a inquietarme bastante. - Un campeonato de Struggle no es moco de pavo, es algo muy serio. Es más, para una chica incluso puede ser algo violento…

Axel: No me importa, quiero serte de ayuda. Qué menos que me dejéis vivir en vuestra casa, me alimentéis,… Quiero devolver el favor de alguna manera.

Roxas: Pero… Puede ser peligroso…

Axel: Por favor….

Hayner: Déjalo que lo intente, Roxas. No perdemos nada. Además, así se convence de que en el Struggle no tiene nada que hacer.

Axel: Puede llegar a sorprenderte todo de lo que soy capaz.

Hayner: Demuéstramelo.

Axel: Muy bien.

Después de prepararse, ya estaban en la plaza, listos para empezar con el entrenamiento.

Hayner: Estas son las reglas: Cada uno irá equipado única y exclusivamente con un bate de struggle como este –Lo alza para que Álex lo vea bien. –Con él, ambos contrincantes han de atacar a su rival con el único objetivo de arrebatarse sus esferas. Si al terminar la cuenta atrás tú eres quien más esferas tiene en su poder, ganas. Y, si por el contrario, eres quien menos tienes, pierdes. Si hay un empate, se vuelve a realizar el combate. ¿Ha quedado suficientemente claro?

Axel¡Sí, señor…! –Le dije en un tono un tanto… ¿burlesco?- A ver, resumiendo… pegarse mamporros el uno al otro hasta que se le caigan las bolas.

Hayner: Ese comentario es muy… tuyo

Axel: Lo sé… -Le dije mirándole de forma autocomplaciente.

Pence, Olette y Roxas observaban el encuentro atentamente. Hayner les miró y sonrió.

Hayner¡Roxas¿Quieres ser nuestro árbitro?

Roxas¿Yo¿Por qué yo…? –Le miré y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos. No le apetecía tener que posicionarse tanto. Debería de sentirse demasiado presionado, y lo entendí. Así que actué.

Axel: Hayner¿qué te parece si Pence es nuestro Árbitro y Olette y Roxas los jueces que me corrijan en el combate? Al fin y al cabo, Roxas es más experto en el combate para juzgar mis movimientos y Pence es bueno en la teoría.

Hayner no supo cómo debatir ese argumento, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar mi propuesta.

Hayner: Muy bien, se hará así… -Me respondió bastante fastidiado. -¡Pence, trae los bates!

Pence¡Ahí van! –Se acercó al centro de la pista y les entregó un bate azul cielo a cada uno. - ¡Posicionaos! Quiero un combate limpio¿de acuerdo? Así uqe nada de combos que no estén en las reglas… Y eso va por ti, Hayner… Nada de golpes bajos.

Hayner¡Yo nunca he dado golpes…! -Se calló pareciendo recordar algo.

Pence: Oh, sí, claro… Si alguno lo hace, quedará sancionado. Y recordad, es un combate de entrenamiento y ante todo A-M-I-S-T-O-S-O.

Ambos: Sí…

Pence¿Preparados?

Hayner: No pienso tener piedad sólo por que seas mujer… -Me dijo por lo bajo para que sólo lo escuchase yo.

Pence¿Listos?

Axel¡Tampoco esperes clemencia de mi parte, niñato! –Le dije con mirada desafiante y desenvainando ya mi bate y echando hacia atrás mi pie, levantando humo, listo para abalanzarme.

Pence¡STRUGGLE!- Bajó la mano hacia abajo y se retiró hacia atrás.

Ambos contrincantes echábamos chispas, es como si alrededor de nosotros un aura enorme de energía nos rodease (roja para mí y verde para Hayner)

Me retiré un poco hacia atrás, tomé impulso, me puse en posición de ataque y comencé a correr hacia Hayner. Él hizo lo propio y comenzamos a intercambiar golpes. Aún ninguno de los dos había tocado al otro. Noté que mi fuerza había disminuido considerablemente de mi antiguo cuerpo a este, pero mi velocidad y agilidad se habían incrementado enormemente. Aproveché esta mejora para sacar ventaja en el combate, aún así de momento iba muy igualado. Me eché a un lado girando sobre mí mismo en un momento que me quería atacar por detrás, pegué un brinco hacia atrás, momento que aprovechó para acribillarme por todas partes mientras yo retrocedía todo lo veloz que daban mis piernas mientras sentía silbar su bate muy cerca de mí, casi rozando mi ropa. Instintivamente, me lancé a un lado, sin apenas saber como, apoyé una palma en el suelo y dejé todo mi cuerpo en suspensión hasta realizar una rueda perfecta, a lo que Hayner no me dejó reponerme, así que me tiré hacia atrás y cuando justo creí que perdería el equilibrio, volví a reaccionar y comencé a realizar un nuevo combo de saltos mortales hacia atrás, hasta que hube alargado un poco más nuestras distancias. Me posicioné y eché a correr a la misma vez que él hacia el centro de la pista, llegué antes que él, salté hacia arriba para efectuar un combo aéreo y caer en picado, cuando llegó y, para mi asombro, se desplomó en el suelo. Salté a su lado, aún usando mi bate de escudo esperando a que se incorporara, pero pasaban los segundos y nada. Comenzó a quejarse con gemidos cada vez más sonoros. Todos corrieron al centro a ver qué sucedía.

Hayner¡Maldita pierna…!

Roxas¿¡Qué ha pasado¿¡Te encuentras bien!? –Se agachó a toda prisa donde Haner permanecía tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Axel: Yo… no… no le he toca… -Intenté justificarme.

Olette: No te preocupes, Álex, lo hemos visto. –Intentó ayudar a levantarse a Hayner, pero no parecía poder moverse del lugar.

Pence comprobó lo que sucedía y tras varios quejidos del herido, se levantó apesumbrado: Vaya… Ahora sí que la hemos hecho buena.

Todos¿Qué pasa con Hayner…?

Pence: Me temo que Hayner este año no podrá ser coronado como rey del struggle…

Hyaner¿¡Qué… qué estás… diciendo, Pence!? Me levantaré y les demostraré a todos esos gallitos de lo que soy… ¡AAARRRGG¡Mierda!... –Volvió a desplomarse agarrándose su pierna dolorida.

Olette¡QUE HORROR¡Con Hayner en estas condiciones no podremos presentarnos a la competición!

Pence tomó del hombro a Roxas: Aún tenemos a Roxas para salvar el día.

Roxas¿Eh¿Yo? Pero chicos… Os olvidáis de algo… Para participar necesitamos dos luchadores hábiles (disponibles) para el combate. Sino no podemos clasificarnos…

Pence: Lo había olvidado por completo…

Olette: Bueno, allí se va el dinero para nuestras vacaciones de verano…- Dijo bastante desanimada. – Ya te vale, Hayner, mira que caerte de una manera tan estúpida…

Hayner¿Qué pasa¿Tú nunca cometes errores, doña perfección?- Replicó mientras maldecía su fractura.

Olette¡Pero no tan patéticos…!

Roxas: Ya está muchachos, dejadlo ya. Discutiendo no cambiaremos nuestra situación.

Olette: Tienes, razón, no merece la pena…

Pence: En fin, otro año será… Serña mejor que volvamos a casa…

El resto: Sí… -Dijeron intentando llevar a Hayner como podían para que lo sanara el doctor de Twiligth Town.

Axel¡Esperad¡Quizás aún no tengamos el campeonato perdido!

Todos se giraron para ver a qué se refería, con una expresión medio fastidiada, desanimada e incrèdula.

Axel¡Tengo una idea¿Y si compito yo en el lugar de Hayner?

Hayner, Pence y Olette¿¡Tú!?

Roxas: …

Axel¡Sí, yo! A ver, recordad para qué me habéis traído aquí. Se suponía que quería ayudar en este campeonato¿o no?

Pence: Sí, claro. Pero se supone que tú ibas a ser la reserva… Por si necesitábamos un tercer competidor… Pero sólo con unas prácticas uno no se hace un experto luchador de struggle… Y aquí compiten los mejores de todas las categorías.

Axel: Sí, quizás sí. ¡Pero tenemos que intentarlo si queremos ganar¡El no ya lo tenemos¡Vayamos a por el sí!

Roxas: Ya te lo dije… Puede ser muy peligroso para una chica… y más si eres inexperta… - Le lancé una mirada prácticamente de ruego. – No me mires así… Bueno… Supongo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo… ¡Pero hay que entrenar en serio!

Axel¡Claro! – Le extiende la mano. –Supongo que eso quiere significar dos cosas: que serás mi nuevo entrenador y mi nuevo compañero de equipo.

Roxas: Sí – Por primera vez en toda la mañana me había mirado a los ojos y me había sonreído. Pasado lo que hubiese pasado hoy, parecía que ya estaba olvidado, y eso me alegró, aunque no supiera bien aún lo que había pasado conmigo. - ¡Vamos a darle a "Watashi" la paliza de su vida!

Olette¡Así se habla, Roxas!

Y así nuestro equipo quedó decidido por mayoría aplastante y a falta de otras alternativas, por mí y por Roxas.

Pence: Dentro de una semana da comienzo el campeonato.

Roxas: No tenemos mucho tiempo para entrenar… Álex, deberás intentar adaptarte a mi ritmo¿ok?

¿¡A tu ritmo¡No me hagas reír…!

Todos los presentes se giran hacia donde viene la voz.

Roxas: Así que has venido… Seifer…

Seifer: Sí, quería comprobar lo acabados que estabais antes del combate y ya habéis comenzado a caer antes del campeonato…

Trueno¡Este año la victoria será para nuestro líder!

Viento¡Una victoria aplastante!

Vivi: …

Hayner¡Nuestro equipo aún no ha renunciado al campeonato, "Watashi"! – Le desafió desde donde se apoyaba (del hombro de Pence). - ¡Aún podemos dar mucha guerra!

Seifer¿Ah, sí¡No me digas! No te veo muy… dispuesto que digamos, "niñato"… ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Hayner: Yo no, pero Roxas me vengará. Y te dejaré de llamar así cuando dejes de llevar un gorro tan ridículo como ese.

Hayner: Con que Roxas… Pero con un luchador no cuenta, por muy bueno que éste diga ser… -Miró a Roxas por encima del hombro.

Roxas: Nadie dijo que lucharía solo, Hayner. Te presento a nuestro nuevo competidor, o lo que es lo mismo, competidora.

Axel: Mucho gusto… de conocer a los adversarios a los que haré morder el polvo…

Seifer: Vaya, vaya¿pero qué tenemos por aquí¿Eres nueva por aquí, novata? No te tengo vista, pero aún así, pronto sabrás que no debes desafiar al equipo del gran Seifer. Aunque me gusta tu osadía, es algo que siempre he valorado de una chica bonita como tú… -Le dijo cogiéndole del mentón y levantando su rostro hacia arriba, a lo que Axel se revolvió y se soltó bruscamente con una mirada muy desafiante.

Axel: Pronto no estarás tan contento de mi osadía ni en otras muchas cosas en mí…

Seifer: Eso lo veremos dentro de una semana, preciosa. Hasta entonces, esperaré impaciente nuestro encuentro. Un consejo: no te juntes mucho con esa pandilla o se te pegará su estupidez y eso sí que sería una verdadera tragedia.

Trueno se rió de su comentario sarcástico, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo en cuanto una mirada heladora y desaprobadora de Viento cruzó el aire a toda velocidad hasta su cara. No parecía agradarle nada esa nueva chica exótica que había llegado a Twilitgh Town y pronto descubriría que sus sospechas no serían infundadas.

Roxas: Será mejor que cuides lo que dices, Seifer… Sino quieres tener verdaderos problemas…

Seifer¡Vaya, el rubito se pone gallito! Veo que a todos se os pega la chulería de vuestro líder.

Roxas: No te confundas, Seifer. No es chulería, es una advertencia. Tú decides si la tomas o la dejas. Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.

Seifer¡Muy bien, renacuajo, eso dímelo dentro de una semana dentro del ring, ahí resolveremos nuestras diferencias¡Vámonos chicos, no perdamos más nuestro valioso tiempo con estos perdedores!

Y así se marcharon por donde habían venido. Roxas no titubeó ni un instante y siguió manteniendo su mirada desafiante hasta que el otro grupo se perdió de vista. Aún no podía creerlo, Roxas acababa de dar la cara por mí, sólo porque Ese tal "Watashi" del sombrero ridículo del "Yo" se había empezado a poner pesado conmigo y parecía haberse insinuado, de una manera tan poco agradable.

Se me acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi hombro sin dejar de mirar en la dirección de donde se habían marchado y me dijo seriamente pero con un punto de ánimo¡No te preocupes, les derrotaremos¡No permitiremos que se salgan con la suya!

Me limité a asentir en silencio. Por un momento creí tener ante mí al viejo Roxas que yo recordaba y es que en el fondo, aunque uno pierda sus recuerdos, su esencia siempre prevalecerá ante todo lo demás.

CONTINUARÁ

Y hasta aquí el esperado capítulo 6. ¡Gracias a todos los usuarios que me leen y me animan a seguir adelante¡Prometo no defraudaros¡Como también prometo que seguiré esta historia hasta el final, aunque me tenga que tirar un año entero con ella ! Y ahora, con vosotros, la sección de aclaraciones:

ACLARACIONES

En este capítulo creo que no hay demasiado donde aclarar, quizás el hecho de por qué a Seifer lo llaman "Watashi". Esto se debe a como he nombrado de pasada en el fic, el ideograma o kanji que aparece en su sombrero, significa eso mismo "Watashi", "Yo" en castellano, como muchos fans ya sabréis. Y la verdad, poco más hay que explicar ya que no sepáis, este capítulo no me ha dado speciales problemas, lo que pasa es lo de siempre, falta de tiempo para continuarlo. Hubiese querido seguirlo un poco más, pero es que sino, a este paso no lo hubiese subido nunca. Xx Tendréis que esperar con paciencia el 7, que será el desenlace de este capítulo, pero no perdáis la fe, que en como mucho un mes intentaré que esté ya con vosotros Y como siempre, dudas, quejas, peticiones o lo que queráis podéis hacérmelas llegar a mis reviews o bien a la novedad que prometí cuando posteé por última vez en los reviews, mi inaugurado space¡Tomad nota al pie de página!

Podréis encontrar imágenes de todo tipo Auroku, mi fic, imágenes hechas por mí de este fic, obras de otros autores, info y mucho más muy próximamente Espero que a los que accedan se sientan como en casa. Y sin entrar en divagaciones, lo mismo de siempre, dedicatorias:

A Roxas: Gracias por seguir leyéndome como siempre y por estar a mi lado siempre ¡Te prometo que nunca te fallaré, siempre podrás contar conmigo¡¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo, koishii¡Y por hacerme sentir mejor persona cada día¡Daisuki!

A Yuna Malfoy¡Mil gracias por seguir leyéndolo! Seguro se está haciendo largo TT pero es que la historia da para mucho… ¡Gracias por tus ovaciones, espero que este capítulo te siga pareciendo igual de interesante! No es tan oscuro como el anterior, pero pienso que de vez en cuando debemos darles un respiro a los pobres xD o no nos llegaran enteros al final del fic pobrecillos U… Y aquí tienes tu continuación y en cuanto pueda¡la siguiente! Pero ante todo, lo que digo siempre, no lo he dejado de lado, lo seguiré más rápido o más lento, pero lo seguiré, palabra de Akuresu - Así que no dejes de visitarlo de vez en cuando

A -.Kiara-Hiwatari-Portait.- : Pues sí, como ves, ahora son un pelín más largos xD Este último tiene la misma duración que el cinco, jejeje, espero no defraudarte :P Me alegra que te gustase, espero seguir gustando a cada capítulo que diseñe U… ¡Y claro que lo seguiré¡Eso tenlo por seguro¡Hasta que no llegue a donde pone "fin", esto no acabará! xD ¡seguirá adelante!

PD: De nada Escribes muy gracioso y kawaii Gracias a ti por leer el mío TT espero que no se haga demasiado cansado ni aburrido U…

¡Nos estamos leyendo y gracias nuevamente!

A Sango¡Asias Sanguito por tus ánimos! Nunca imaginé que pudieras opinar tan bien de una historia de esta temática n.nU Gomen por hacértela leer … Me debes de odiar por esto xDDD… Y Olette… es que tendrá un papel mucho más gracioso y desenfadado que en videojuego original. He descubierto que se le puede sacar mucho provecho si lo sabes manejar bien. Y de momento me está dando buenos resultados¡veremos a ver qué pasa! xD ¡Se te acumulan los capítulos! A ver si cuando acabes los exámenes te pones al día, jejeje.

Y bueno, ya me curé hace tiempo¡gracias por tus ánimos! A ver lo que me dura la buena salud U… Toca madera

A LeyneLex: Pues no te puedo decir mucho más de lo que ya dije en mi review U… Darte las gracias por tus ovaciones aunque ojalá fuera tan kawaii mi fic U (modestia) Y continuarlo con todos los ánimos que me dais todos¿cómo negarme? Eso me da fuerzas para seguirlo, saber que tanta gente lo espera con ilusión. ¡Prometo no defraudaros¡CLARO QUE ME INTERESA, JOJOJO! Solo hace falta leer mi nick para saber eso :-P En cuanto encuentre un jequecito me lo leo¡I promise! … Aunque tengo por regla cuando escribo un fic no leer de la misma temática para no influenciarme sin querer…n.nU… Por si acaso ¿sabes? xD Pero prometo leerlo, no te preocupes. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre por qué Axel y no Roxas te la puse justo encima de ti, pero te la copiaré para que no te tomes la molestia en buscar: Pues... ¡BUENA PREGUNTA! XD ¿Por qué no transformé a Roxas en chica? (lo sé, Roxas es el Uke xD y en teoría le tocaría a él, pero por eso mismo me resultó divertido girar la situación y poner a Axel en su lugar... Además, pobre Roxas, bastante tiene con que no tenga memoria y encima por todos lados lo intentan atrapar y lo quieran muerto o dentro de Sora a toda costa ( SÍ, ESO VA POR TÍ DIZ!¬¬) Y además se carga con las culpas de todo lo que pasa, a mí me da mucha pena, pobrexito TT con lo mono k es TT y que nunca hace daño a nadie... en fin. u.u

¡¡¡Y hasta aquí todo lo que tenía que decir!!! Dios, cada día me queda más largo esto x.x En fin, lectores, nos vemos en el capi 7! Hasta entonces ¡Sed felices! -

By, Axel-the-8th-nobody

_**http://theflurryofdancingflames.spaces. (después de eso va "life . com/" todo junto pero no sé por qué no me deja ponerlo junto¬¬U)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"**Win or lose? This is the question"**

Axel: ¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!! – Me abalancé por enésima vez hacia él, pero una vez más volví a resbalar torpemente y caer de bruces al suelo.

Roxas: ¡No, así no es! – Me da la mano para levantarme. – A ver, te lo vuelvo a repetir: debes predecir los movimientos de tu enemigo antes de atacarle, debes observar su pauta de comportamiento, porque por lo general siempre realizan los mismos ataques y combos, marcan mucho su estilo.

Axel: Es fácil decirlo… -Me escurro el sudor de la frente y me vuelvo a colocar en posición de ataque. –Listo. ¡Atácame!

Roxas: ¿Listo?… -Le mira extrañado.

Axel: Quise decir… ¡Lista! –Me reí torpemente. Aún no me acostumbraba a mi nueva situación, por mucho que Naminé y Demyx se empeñasen en ponerme las cosas "fáciles".

Entonces, Roxas en ese momento efectúa un combo que me deja anonadado en un microsegundo. Sin poder apenas verlo, realiza una finta y se coloca detrás de mí a una velocidad vertiginosa, con un movimiento rápido del bate, me da en la espalda sin apenas lastimarme pero lo suficiente para dejarme paralizado y dejarme a su merced.

Roxas: ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Si sabes predecir su movimiento, podrás bloquearlo con una facilidad asombrosa. De lo contrario… -Me volvió a dar un golpecito suave en la espalda y me desplomé de rodillas. – Estarás indefensa y tu rival se habrá prácticamente hecho con la victoria.

En mi rostro no cabía más que otra cosa que el asombro. Por un momento recordé la vieja leyenda del "Elegido", el guerrero más temido de nuestras filas. Siempre he tenido todo este tiempo mi vieja teoría de que aunque la mente no lo recuerde, el cuerpo jamás olvida. Y a eso he venido, a demostrar que pase lo que pase, lo vivido siempre lo llevamos dentro de nosotros. Aunque no podamos recordarlo… jamás desaparecerá.

Axel: Lo he entendido perfectamente… Ahora si eres tan amable…-Le hice un movimiento con la mirada, que era de lo poco que aún podía mover.

Roxas: Ah… sí, claro. Perdona… - Volvió a darme un golpecito en la nuca y me desplomé en el suelo. -¿Estás bien?

Axel: Bueno, si a esto lo llamas estar bien… Supongo… -Me incorporo de aquella manera y vuelvo al ataque… Ataque frustrado de nuevo… No sé muy bien si se debía a mi torpeza inicial con este deporte o porque no me atrevía a atacarle en serio… O incluso me ponía muy nervioso saber que estábamos entrenando solos… Más bien, creo que fue una mezcla de esas emociones la que me abrumaba y nublaba mi mente, no podía pensar con claridad… ¡Mierda!

Una vez más volví a perder… Y otra… y otra…

Roxas: ¡Céntrate Por favor, Alex! ¡O no podremos ganar este torneo! ¿¡Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?! – Me reprendió Roxas después de fallar una veintena de veces más.

Axel: Siento ser tan torpe… Lo siento. ¡Sólo quiero serte de ayuda!

Roxas: Entonces, ¡sólo piensa en ganar! Ahora mismo somos enemigos, tómalo así o no podrás pelear en serio.

Tiene razón. No me lo estoy tomando tan en serio como debería. ¿Qué hay de mi determinación? ¡Céntrate Axel! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo mucho mejor!

_**Flashback**_

"_¡TU PUEDES HACERLO MUCHO MEJOR!_

_No Axel… No puedo… No soy capaz…_

_No vuelvas a repetir eso… Eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te propongas. ¡LEVÁNTATE UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡DEMUESTRA QUIÉN ES EL ELEGIDO!_

_Axel… _

_¡Adelante! _

_¡Si tú estás conmigo, sé que puedo! –voz en off. - ¡¡KYAAHHH!!"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

¡¡¡KYAAAAHHHH!!!- Roxas cae de bruces al suelo pesadamente y sobre él, cae una sombra rojiza.

Axel: ¿Uh? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Miré a todas partes, todo había sido tan rápido que a duras penas me había dado cuenta de nada.

Roxas: ¡Lo has logrado! –Me respondió desde abajo, sonriente.

Miré hacia donde venía la voz y resultó que había abatido a Roxas contra el suelo… Conmigo incluido.

Axel: Ups… Esto… - Me sonrojé como un tomate. Roxas se quedó mirándome extrañado y después comprendió. Ambos nos sonrojamos al unísono y nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas sin saber muy bien el por qué. Admito que en ese momento me sentí muy bien. Era como estar en casa. Roxas se reía conmigo y todo parecía ir bien. Era perfecto, o casi perfecto.

¿?: Veo que mañana no me lo pondréis nada fácil.

Ambos miramos en dirección a donde salía esa voz algo infantil (aún en la misma postura en la que habíamos acabado, una postura que Hayner no hubiera dudado un segundo en censurar con uno de sus famosos zapatillazos de haber estado allí en ese momento), pero con un toque de misterio.

Roxas: Vivi… ¿Tú serás quien lleve a cabo el desafío?

Vivi: Sí, yo seré vuestro rival mañana. Sólo quería ver como de diestros son mis contrincantes. Con este último movimiento de la pelirroja, he de admitir que me he quedado asombrado. Pero no por eso seré más confiado. Espero luchar con unos dignos rivales.

Roxas (Ya de pie junto a mí): Lo seremos, no lo dudes.

Vivi: Entonces no hay de que preocuparse. Mañana mediremos fuerzas en este mismo lugar. Hasta entonces, preparaos.

El misterioso niño de rostro oculto, por describirlo de alguna manera, se giró y se marchó en silencio, tal y como había venido.

Axel: Misterioso tipo… - Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, como solía hacer. En sí, a veces no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, aún sigo repitiendo mis movimientos clásicos, al fin y al cabo forman parte de mí.

Roxas: Así es… Pero no te confíes por su apariencia infantil. Es un gran luchador. Y Seifer lo sabe, es su representante cuando él no puede asistir a un duelo, y eso dice mucho de Vivi.

Axel: No me preocupa en absoluto.

Roxas: ¿Ah, no? Pues debería… -Me dijo con un tono un tanto pasota.

Axel: ¿Por qué? Tengo un buen entrenador. –Le guiñé un ojo. –Así me es imposible perder. –Sé que te sonrojaste en ese momento, aunque no me mirases, pero sé que incluso ahora te costaría reconocerlo, pero para mí ya está bien así si para ti también lo es.

Tras una dura mañana y tarde de entrenamiento, terminamos en el suelo desplomados, agotados, sudados, casi sin podernos mover. Estábamos cansados, pero éramos felices, ¿te acuerdas? Me río al recordar esos momentos, parecían tan insignificantes, pero esos momentos eran los que me llenaban de felicidad, me pregunto si hoy tú sigues pensando lo mismo.

Nos miramos y volvimos a reírnos con las pocas fuerzas que nos quedaban, estirados en el suelo, con los brazos y piernas abiertos. Tú ya no te acuerdas, pero esto solíamos hacerlo muy a menudo. Aún recuerdo esos días enteros que nos pasábamos entrenando luchando entre nosotros, haciendo apuestas sobre quién ganaría. Y como marca la norma, al final el alumno superó al maestro. Qué ironía pensar que un día tu serías mi maestro, ¿verdad? Xemnas se empeñaba en inculcarnos que nuestra naturaleza de incorpóreos no nos permitía sentir emociones. No estoy seguro pero… En ese momento comencé a comprender ese sentimiento al que llaman felicidad. Sé que tú estarías de acuerdo conmigo. No sé si se trataría de ese sentimiento. Yo sólo podía notar que no necesitaba nada más para sentirme así.

Volviendo a casa, recuerdo que nos topamos con una heladería. Te vi que, aunque de reojo, te quedabas mirando ciertos helados que siempre comíamos juntos. Me adelanté casi pegando saltos.

Axel: ¡Póngame dos! – Le dije al heladero.

Roxas: ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡Alex…! ¡No llevamos dinero! ¡No…!

Axel: Tranquilo, sé que no llevas. Pero yo sí, así que invito yo. –Le volví a guiñar un ojo de complicidad y antes de que pudiese reprocharme con cualquier excusa lógica, ya lo tenía en la mano, comenzando a deshacerse. – No me mires con esa cara, tómalo como un regalo por ser un maestro sin par. Además, nos irá bien para las agujetas.

Roxas: Sí y para tu gula también… ¡Ups! Perdón, no sé por que he dicho eso…

No pude evitar sonreír mucho y después reírme: ¡Bah, no tiene importancia! – Eso me lo solías decir mucho cuando nos escapábamos a comer helados entre misión y misión. A lo cual siempre acabábamos echándonos unas buenas risas.

Pasamos por delante de la estación y nos quedamos mirando la enorme plaza de delante. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Me acerqué a la baranda y en silenció observé la magnífica puesta de sol.

Roxas: ¿Nerviosa? – Dijo mientras se apoyaba también en la baranda.

Axel: Bueno, siempre tienes cierta inquietud, pero no me preocupa. Sé que lo haré bien. Además, mi maestro irá a animarme, ¿no? –Volví a reír a modo de broma.

Roxas: Si mañana eres tan hábil con el bate como con tu cabeza… La victoria está asegurada.

Axel: ¡Cuenta con ello! – Y Ambos chocamos la mano en el último rayo de sol del firmamento.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy. No podía creer todo lo que me había pasado. Me pellizqué varias veces la mejilla para creerme que lo que había vivido había sido real. Y también por la emoción que sentía por que llegara el desafío al día siguiente. Y poco a poco, fue amaneciendo…

Olette: ¡Alex! ¡Despierta! ¡Ha llegado algo para ti! –Dijo una voz femenina meneándome en la cama.

Axel: No… ahora no… estoy teniendo un sueño increíble…

Olette: ¡HOY ES EL DESAFÍO, ASÍ QUE DESFILANDO!

Axel: ¡Vale, vale, ya voy!...

Olette: Aquí te dejo tu paquete. El desayuno hace rato que te espera.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, me quedé sentado en la cama, mirando detenidamente el paquete. Me resultaba peculiarmente familiar. Iba dirigido a "la chica pelirroja" No había duda de que iba dirigido a mí. Lo desenvolví a prisa y lo que descubrí bajo el envoltorio disipó cualquier duda: Un flamante atuendo deportivo de struggle negro adornado con llamas rojas y doradas. Unos piratas anchos, un top interior y un chaleco con capucha, todo a juego. Otro paquete interno descubrió unas deportivas aún más impactantes.

"Úsalo en tu desafío y en tu campeonato. Esperamos que te traigan suerte, Axel. Sabemos que ganarás, ¡demuéstrales lo que vales!"

No hicieron falta firmas, sabía perfectamente a quién debía darles las gracias: Naminé… Demyx… Os prometo que no os defraudaré.

Me vestí con esa ropa tan… caracterizada y me fui a desayunar. Al verme, todos se quedaron sin habla.

Hayner: ¿De dónde has sacado…?

Axel: Que a ti no te hagan regalos no quiere decir que no haya fans que me aprecien, enfermito. –Dije dando golpecitos a su escayola.

Hayner se retorció de dolor: ¡Vuelve a hacer eso y…!

Roxas: Te queda bien –Sonrió. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

Sólo le hice el gesto del O.K con la mano guiñando un ojo y sólo se limitó a sonreírme levemente.

Pence: Es novata, pero es la primera vez que veo a un novato progresar tan rápido en un solo día. Algo me dice que no nos debemos preocupar.

Axel: Créetelo Pence, porque así será.

Tras un desayuno bastante animoso, sobretodo por parte de Hayner, que siempre procuraba hacerse notar por encima de todos, todo el grupo nos dirigimos a las 12 del mediodía al lugar acordado. Con paso decidido me acerqué al centro de la plaza, y para mi sorpresa, había un gran número de personas congregadas allí.

Pence: Seifer se habrá preocupado de correr la voz…

Hayner: Sí, siempre le ha gustado montar estos circos. Se creé el centro del universo.

Axel: Circo o no, no va a conseguir acobardarme.

Olette: ¡Así se habla!

Roxas se adelantó: Alex… Aún estás a tiempo. Déjame a mí pelear en tu lugar. Aún te falta mucho por aprender...

Axel: Estoy lista, no tengo miedo, no te preocupes. Venceré y vengaré a Hayner.

Hayner se limitó a mirar a otro lado. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas con las que no lidiaba le tuviesen en cuenta. Pero sé que en el fondo fue un gesto de agradecimiento. Sé que nunca lo aceptaría. Pero no lo necesito, yo lo sé y eso es lo único que cuenta.

De repente, comenzaron a oírse gritos y vítores en el otro lado de la plazoleta. Tras un cúmulo de gente se aproximaba con un paso tambaleante pero también sin dejar lugar a la más ligera duda, Vivi, mi rival.

En el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron, se hizo un silencio general, como muestra del respeto y de la emoción que se captaba en el ambiente.

Axel: Bien… ¿Dónde está nuestro árbitro?

¿?: Aquí. –Un hombre alto, de atuendos majestuosos y cabellera plateada se dirigió hacia el centro con un efecto chocante en el público que sólo le siguieron con la mirada, sin atreverse a articular palabra.

Hayner: ¿Se… SETZER VA A SER NUESTRO ÁRBITRO? O tenemos una suerte increíble o es el comienzo del fin… -Llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Olette: Tú siempre tan positivo…

Setzer: El joven Seifer me informó de la existencia de este desafío ayer y no pude evitar ser testigo de ello. Espero que no me defraudéis jóvenes promesas, y que sea un combate justo y limpio. ¡A vuestras posiciones!

Nos retiramos ambos a nuestro lado de campo.

Setzer: ¡Saludad! -Ambos cruzamos nuestros bates en señal de saludo y respeto a nuestro rival. -¡STRUGGLE!

Ambos retrocedimos para coger empuje y nos precitamos a toda prisa hacia nuestro rival. La cosa estaba muy igualada. Nadie sabía cómo acabaría nuestro encuentro.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue muy a prisa. A pesar de que Roxas había sido bastante exigente en mi entrenamiento, esa velocidad descomunal lograba desorientarme. Aún así, puse en práctica todo lo aprendido hasta ahora, no me dejaría vencer así como así, estaba dispuesto a demostrarle toda mi valía, que su esfuerzo no había sido en vano. Traté de seguirle el ritmo, como un baile de espadas, pero cada vez que parecía acercarme, se escurría por el sentido contrario.

Axel: ¡MALDITA SEA!

Vivi: Tendrás que ser más inteligente si quieres atraparme… Y más hábil. Con un solo día de entrenamiento no esperes vencerme tan fácilmente.

Axel: ¡No pienso rendirme, pase lo que pase! –En ese momento logré rozarle con mi bate, pero realizó un salto mortal hacia atrás y volvió a escaparse.

Axel: ¿¡Sólo sabes huir!? ¡Ven aquí y pelea como un hombre!

Vivi: Sabía que dirías eso… ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Muy bien. – Con una velocidad vertiginosa se lanzó hacia a mí dándome en todo el estómago, hecho que me hizo tropezar hasta caer de bruces pesadamente al suelo. Me costó encajar el golpe. Todo el público se levantó, aplaudiendo.

Vivi: ¿Ya estás acabada?... Qué fácil ha sido… -Se regocijó recogiendo todas las esferas que mi cuerpo había dejado caer. En ese momento, mi vista se dirigió al público. Ahí estaba él, mirándome con fe y con determinación mientras me decía con la mirada: ¡No te rindas, ánimo! ¡Estoy contigo!

Axel: Más quisieras…. Vencerme a mí… ¡tan fácilmente! –Levantándome una vez más, con una mirada desafiante que destilada decisión en sus actos. –Y creo que tienes algo que… ¡Me pertenece! – Dije embistiéndole con fuerzas renovadas y arrebatándole todas mis esferas. Toda la gente alrededor exclamó de asombro. – ¡Esta vez lucharé en serio!

Vivi: ¡Eso quería oír! –Ambos luchamos con una fiereza y un espíritu que pocas veces se habían visto. No sólo luchaba por mí, también luchaba por él y eso era mucho más fuerte que cualquier adrenalina. Setzer apenas podía seguirnos el ritmo de batalla, los golpes y esferas de ambos bandos volaban de un lado a otro, como marcando un compás que no era de este mundo. Así pasó el tiempo, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando en el campo de batalla, sólo se veían dos sombras azul y roja respectivamente "volar" literalmente por todo el recinto. El aura combativa que surgía de ambos era terrible. Todo el público expectante aún permanecía inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a articular palabra. Pasaron unos segundos, minutos,… Que a todos les parecieron eternos. Tras unos momentos después, de entre una espesa y densa humareda, aparecieron las siluetas de los contrincantes. Ambos estaban sudados, extenuados, agotados, pero ninguno parecía tener la intención de ceder. Hasta que Vivi tiró su bate al suelo.

Axel: ¿¡Qué… te crees… que haces!?…¡Esto aún… no ha terminado!...

Vivi: No estoy tirando la toalla… Pero me basta y me sobra con lo que he visto... Quería conocer los motivos por lo cual luchabas y te entregabas tanto… Quería saber si eras digna de entrar en la competición… Y en tus ojos he visto tanta determinación, valor y espíritu que no me ha dejado lugar a dudas. Sé que lo harás bien. ¡No me defraudes! Porque la próxima vez no lo dejaré en un empate.

No pude más que sonreír y cruzar mi mano con la suya, mirándonos como que enfrente tenemos al mejor rival al que nos hemos enfrentado. Y una vez más, como de costumbre, solemnemente se giró y marchó en silencio por donde había venido, sólo deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Roxas, que aún contemplaba asombrado la escena. Ambos parecieron entenderse, no hicieron falta las palabras, asintieron en silencio y se marchó.

Nadie podría decir que no fue un día cargado de emociones. La verdad, había dejado ir tanta adrenalina que aunque lo hubiera querido, no habría logrado ponerme nervioso.

Setzer asombrado, pero satisfecho, nos deseó suerte para la competición y partió, seguido de cerca por su "club de fans", adolescentes histéricas que gritaban e iban donde él fuese.

Los asistentes se marcharon jubilosos, rifándose las entradas y haciendo ya sus apuestas para el campeonato que estaba por comenzar.

Y bueno, ¿qué decir de nosotros? Roxas estaba extrañamente feliz todo el tiempo, pero parecía reservárselo para él, Olette y Pence comentaban cada una de las jugadas que habían podido seguir usando unos prismáticos que Pence había encontrado en algún viejo baúl y Hayner aún seguía pensando que había sido cuestión de suerte y que ya se vería el día del campeonato si realmente era bueno o no, toda excusa era buena para no admitir lo bien que había peleado para ser la primera vez. Yo ya comenzaba a conocerle, así que no me preocupaba en absoluto, sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de mi valía… Y sino, si para Roxas ya era valioso, para mí eso era lo realmente importante, lo que me llenaba de verdad y me daba ánimos para el siguiente torneo.

Esa noche no me costó dormirme en absoluto. Apenas rocé la cama, caí bajo el influjo de Morfeo, y así me quedé hasta la mañana, soñando que vencía en todos los torneos a los que me presentaba y que Roxas siempre estaba allí animándome y felicitándome con una de sus sonrisas más radiantes. Pero al día siguiente ya estaba dispuesto para un nuevo día de entrenamiento junto a él. He de dar las gracias a Demyx y a Naminé por el flamante traje, la verdad, con él me sentía más cómodo, a gusto conmigo mismo (y es que las falditas no me van nada) y capaz de superar cualquier prueba. Y así pasaron seis días más y el gran día tan esperado llegó. Roxas y yo no nos habíamos dado tregua un sólo día y habíamos dado todo de sí. Me había enseñado todo lo que sabía en un tiempo récord que yo procuré aprovechar. Y al fin, ambos estábamos listos para la competición. Esa mañana de los nervios casi se nos olvida desayunar y, prácticamente de vestirnos.

Olette (saliendo a la calle): ¿Pero adónde vais así vestidos? ¿Y vuestra ropa?

Esa mañana todo fueron carreras de un lado a otro y la ansiedad se palpaba en el ambiente, y por qué no, la euforia y alguna bromita que otra, para calmar los ánimos.

Más tarde, yendo hacia la plaza donde se celebraría el torneo…

Olette: Ayyy, ya me estoy imaginando la playa, el sol, las olas del mar, yo tumbada bronceándome la piel…

Pence: Y yo me estoy imaginando sandías y helados de sal marina, sentado en la arena con toneladas de helados y sandías… -Dijo mientras se le caía la baba.

Hayner: Yo de vosotros no me haría ilusiones hasta tener el premio en las manos.

Olette: Tú siempre "tan optimista"… -Le reprendió.

Hayner: Yo no soy ni digo nada, sólo sé que es mejor ser precavido en estos casos para después no llevarse una decepción.

Axel: Eh, no os preocupéis tanto… -Me metí en la conversación algo molesto porque parecía que aún no estaban muy seguros de que pudiese ganar. – Roxas y yo ganaremos este torneo por y para vosotros.

Roxas: Estás muy segura de ti misma, Alex.

Axel: Sólo tengo mucha fe en mi maestro – Le sonreí sacando la lengua traviesamente. – Y en todo lo que me ha enseñado. Y sé que él también lo hará genial.

Roxas no pudo evitar sonrojarse casi apenas sin darse cuenta, a lo que Hayner le miró con mala cara y le dio un codazo.

Roxas: Pero Alex tiene razón. ¿A qué cuentos nos presentamos a un campeonato si ni siquiera creemos en nosotros mismos? ¡Así de entrada ya hemos perdido! ¡Hemos de creer que podemos hacerlo!

Axel: ¡Así se habla! – Grité eufórico, mientras levantaba un puño cerrado hacia el cielo.

Olette y Pence: ¡ESOOO!!! –me imitaron.

Hayner: Bueno, si no queda más remedio… ¡Adelante, pues! –Levantó su muleta en señal de ánimos.

La plaza estaba llena como nunca. Se había corrido rápidamente como la pólvora de que una nueva promesa del Struggle iba a debutar esa misma mañana. No hacían más que hablar de la pelirroja del traje llameante. Algunos incluso me llamaban el rayo rojo por mi velocidad, cosa que me hizo reír varias veces. Al vernos llegar, todo el público se giró y emitió un sonoro ¡Oooohhh! A lo que después fueron callando mientras yo pasaba por delante, en señal de respeto, cosa que admito, incluso me intimidó en cierto modo, pero también me llenó de orgullo y decisión. Continué avanzando hasta casi el centro, hasta que delante de mí vi que otro muro de gente se abría paso al mismo ritmo.

¿?: ¡Gracias a todos por venir!

Axel: ¿?

¿?: ¡Vaya, mirad quién se atrevido a venir hoy al torneo!

Axel: Seifer…

Seifer: Así me llaman. Y espero que no se te olvide, porque ese nombre te va a dar muchos dolores de cabeza.

Axel: ¡Pues tú recuerda el mío, Seifer, porque mi nombre y el de Roxas serán los que este año estén gravados en ese trofeo y los que te hagan morder el polvo!

Seifer: Vaya, te veo muy segura de ti misma, qué mona… Pero no por eso voy a ser más condescendiente con vosotros. ¡Ese trofeo es mío, y no permitiré que nadie más se haga con él! ¡Pasaré sobre de quién haga falta!

Axel: ¡Aquí te espero cuando quieras perder!

Dicho esto, cada uno se fue con sus respectivos equipos a la espera de las inscripciones y las clasificaciones. Una vez fueron seleccionados los equipos y sus rivales, se declaró la apertura del campeonato.

Olette: ¿Quiénes compiten primero?

Pence: Creo que son el equipo de Seifer contra unos amateurs.

Olette: Pobrecitos…

Hayner: ¿De qué lado estás? –Le miró con reproche.

Olette: Del nuestro, claro está. Pero eso no quita que conozca bien las posibilidades de cada equipo.

Pence: ¡Ya va a comenzar! ¡ATENTOS! – Se abrió paso entre la multitud con un perrito caliente en la mano.

Hayner: No preguntes si queremos, no…

Roxas: ¡Impresionante…! –Miró maravillado al centro. El combate había dado comienzo con una técnica completamente depurada de Seifer. No había duda que estos días se había tomado en serio su entrenamiento. En muy poco tiempo había eliminado a su rival con apenas tres combos.

Roxas: No va a ser fácil…

Axel: ¿Quién dijo que lo fuera? Pero si lo fuera, no tendría emoción. –Le sonreí. – Además, no es tan invicto como quiere parecer… lo vamos a lograr, ¡no lo dudes!

Roxas asintió medio sonriendo, sin abandonar su habitual seriedad y concentración.

Y las rondas se fueron sucediendo una tras otra y muchos participantes fueron abandonando la competición. Eran pocos los que aún se resistían a la derrota. Por suerte, nuestro equipo se mantenía bien, pero sabía que con cada nueva ronda, con cada nueva victoria, se acercaba el momento en el que nos veríamos las caras con el equipo de Seifer. Sí, estábamos nerviosos, pero ardíamos en deseos de medir nuestras fuerzas y decidir el vencedor de una vez por todas.

Presentador: ¡Y ahora, en la siguiente ronda, por un lado tenemos a nuestro pequeño pero feroz aspirante a campeón, Vivi! ¡Y por el otro lado, no menos importante, al joven iniciado pero ágil Roxas, la nueva promesa! ¡Dirigíos a vuestras posiciones!

Vivi: Te desearía suerte, pero sé que no la necesitas.

Roxas: Lo mismo digo – Adelantando su bate en forma de saludo, a lo que Vivi siguió educadamente su ejemplo.

Presentador: ¿Preparados? –Ambos se posicionan. - ¿Listos? –Cogen empuje. -¡STRUGGLE!

Fue un combate que se recordaría durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Los bates silbaban en armonía con el viento, el suelo vibraba bajo nuestros pies, en el silencio casi se podía escuchar una melodía celestial. Fue algo memorable. Incluso pude advertir la técnica mejorada de mi maestro. Tal y como a mí me había costado lo mío en seguir al pequeño, él lo hacía con una facilidad casi espasmosa. Y más impresionante fue su manera de vencer: el bate de Vivi salió disparado hacia la otra punta del recinto y Roxas se limitó a darle la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, pese a que podría haber conseguido mayor puntuación arrasando con el resto de bolas que aún poseía Vivi en su poder. Ante tal actitud, el público no pudo más que vitorearle con honores.

Vivi: He luchado con todas mis fuerzas y mi derrota ha sido concisa. Has sido un gran rival, te felicito. Ha sido un honor combatir contra ti, tú y ella os merecéis ganar este torneo.

Roxas: Gracias… pero ¿Por qué?

Vivi: Ambos combatís por el mismo ideal… Aunque tú todavía no sepas bien por qué combates de este modo…

Roxas: No entiendo muy bien tus palabras, pero aún así, gracias.

Vivi: Ojala ese espíritu perdure en vosotros por siempre.

Dicho esto, se marchó dignamente a su equipo, que Seifer lo recibió con una regañina no demasiado severa, pues, ¿quién puede reñir con alguien que ha defendido al equipo con honor?

Y por fin, la gran final había llegado. La suerte estaba echada.

Presentador: ¡Y para el deleite de nuestro público, he aquí para vosotros la gran final del torneo de Struggle con el combate decisivo, el más esperado! ¡Nuestro gran defensor y luchador de Twilight town, Seifer! ¡Contra nuestra nueva participante de este año que ha causado tanta expectación entre nuestro público, apodada "rayo rojo" por su velocidad y destreza, Alexya! ¡Posicionaos! – Entre susurros ambos contrincantes se dedican unas "bonitas" palabras de apoyo.

Seifer: ¡Al fin ha llagado nuestro gran momento, monada! ¿Estabas ansiosa?

Axel: ¡Lo estaba y estoy ansiosa por partirte esa "bonita" cara que tienes!

Seifer: ¡Eso aún está por ver!

Presentador: ¿Preparados?

Axel: ¿Preparado para perder, don Juan de pacotilla?

Seifer: Eso es lo que tú quisieras.

Presentador: ¿Listos?

Axel: ¡Yo nací lista para la acción!

Seifer: ¡Veremos si eres tanto como dices ser o todo no es más que palabrería!

Axel: No te defraudaré… ¡No lo dudes!

Presentador: ¡STRUGGLE!

Si el anterior combate se recordó por memorable, éste lo fue por emblemático apasionado, en el sentido de que ambos contrincantes se dejaron la piel para darlo todo de sí mismos en ese combate. Ninguno de los dos dio muestras de flaqueza ni intención de ceder ante nada. Axel demostraba todo lo que había prosperado en una semana, anticipándose a los movimientos que le lanzaba Seifer y respondiendo con combos impresionantes, demasiado perfectos y complicados para un simple amateur. Pero la experiencia tiene un grado, y Seifer se defendía bien, muy bien. Cuando comenzó a atacar, Axel no lo pasó demasiado bien. Continuaba frenando sus empujes, pero al final en una estocada, tropezó y cayó al suelo, momento en que Seifer aprovechó para hacer un combo aéreo y caer en picado, arrebatándole así la mitad de las bolas de Axel. Intentó incorporarse, pero la velocidad de embestida de Seifer era tal que apenas le permitía ver cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Si no hacía nada pronto, estaba destinado a perder ese combate y el torneo por el que tanto habían luchado él y Roxas. Pero su mente estaba en blanco, no le dejaba tiempo para pensar, hasta que…

Roxas: ¡Alex! ¡Debes anticiparte! ¡No intentes seguirle con la mirada! ¡PAUTA DE MOVIMIENTOS!

Eso a Axel le infundó valor para no abandonar tan fácil, aún no había dicho la última palabra allí. Concentró todo su poder espiritual que pudo al máximo y de repente, sintió un calor que lo abrasaba por dentro como una gran llamarada que le consumía por dentro, como lo había sentido una vez, hace muchísimo tiempo atrás, tanto que el propio Axel no recordaba cuando fue exactamente. De repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse, veía a Seifer golpearle a cámara lenta, muy lenta. Así no le resultó nada difícil parar cada una de sus estocadas con un solo brazo, hasta hacerle retroceder varios metros. La gente del público ya no sabía por quién posicionarse. En ese estado, era imposible adivinar quién resultaría el vencedor. Pero poco a poco fue disipándose la duda. Ambos contrincantes volvían a medir fuerzas como nunca, con una determinación y una furia en sus ojos como pocas veces se habían visto.

Uno a otro se lanzaban sus mejores golpes y de nuevo, Seifer intentaba ganar terreno una vez más.

Axel: No creas que tu truco va a funcionar dos veces. ¡Porque ya he descubierto tu técnica!

Seifer: ¡No es lo único que sé hacer! ¡A alguien como yo no se le ha de subestimar sólo por haber descubierto uno de sus movimientos! ¡Pero supera este! ¡FINTA!

Seifer esquivó a toda velocidad los ataques me Axel le enviaba con una facilidad sobrecogedora.

Axel: Perfecto, acabas de usar una técnica marca de la casa… ¡ALLÁ VOY!

Lo imita a la perfección, logrando mayor rapidez. No olvidemos que el ataque finta es un ataque característico de los nobody y para esquivar nobodys y que por lo tanto conocen perfectamente su técnica y como repelerlo.

Hayner: Oye Roxas, no sabía que enseñaras también ese tipo de ataques.

Roxas: Eso… no se lo he enseñado yo… -Muy sorprendido.

Hayner: ¿¡ Me estás diciendo que está combatiendo con su propia técnica inventada!?

Olette: Ya os dije que deberíais tener fe. ¡ÁNIMO ALEX! ¡TÚ PUEDES HACERLO, YA CASI LO TIENES!

De un modo u otro, todo su equipo terminó por animar a Axel en su camino a la victoria, mientras éste no cesaba en su intento para con Seifer. Una vez Seifer quedó bastante aturdido y desorientado, Axel retrocedió hasta el final del campo, como si huyese.

Hayner: ¿¡Adónde va!?

Pence: ¿Qué intenta hacer?

Roxas: No…¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es muy precipitado, no lo logrará!

Olette: ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Roxas?

Roxas: ¡VA A INTENTAR SU ATAQUE FINAL!

Hayner: Y eso es muy malo, ¿no?...

Roxas: Si falla, no le dará tiempo a recuperarse y podríamos perder… Ya que es un ataque arrojadizo. Sino puede recuperar el bate, se quedaría indefensa…

El trío: ¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??

Hayner: ¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Por lucirse nos hará perder el campeonato!

Olette: No creo que se trate de eso… Creo que no le queda opción si quiere ganar… Los anteriores combos de Seifer la han dejado agotada… Sino no creo que hubiese llegado a tal punto… Por eso debemos admirar su valor y apoyarle, y ante todo… creer en ella y que lo logrará.

Pence: Tienes razón. ¡TODOS CON ALEX! – Levantando el palito vacío de su perrito caliente al aire.

Todos: ¡¡SÍ!!

Axel retrocedió hasta el principio. El sudor bañaba su cara y su cuerpo. Sabía que sólo tenía una oportunidad y que la debía aprovechar. Una vez más concentró toda su energía espiritual hasta que a su alrededor se reflejó un resplandor rojizo, y ante la mirad atónita de Seifer que en ese mismo momento se había dado cuenta de lo que su adversaria pretendía, se lanzó atrás en el aire, tomó impulso en el brazo del bate hasta que se convirtió en una potente bomba ardiente de relojería, lo soltó dando un efecto de giro sobre su eje, cada vez más veloz, más veloz, más veloz hasta que se convirtió en una esfera incandescente que se precipitó hacia Seifer a toda velocidad. Ya era tarde para esquivarla, así que flexionó sus piernas todo lo que pudo y con ambas manos extendió su bate en horizontal, preparado para absorber el impacto. Pero lo que no calculaba es que ese ataque era tan poderoso que ni siquiera quince de los mejores luchadores podrían haberlo parado, dando lugar a un gran cataclismo que provocó la caída de varios metros atrás a Seifer, quedándose completamente inmóvil y sin fuerzas en el suelo, lejos de allí. Esperaron cinco segundos a su reacción, pero no había marcha atrás, el ganador ya estaba decidido.

Presentador: ¡Y el equipo ganador de este campeonato ha sido indiscutiblemente para el equipo de Roxas!

Una gran ovación generalizada y aplausos por doquier les rodearon. Todo el equipo salió corriendo hasta el centro del campo donde aún estaba Axel, jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado. Todos se tiraron a sus brazos y se abrazaron felices, dando brincos, excepto Hayner, que aún seguía con su fractura.

Así es, había ganado. Suena tan fácil decirlo, pero nos había costado tanto, pero me sentía tan feliz… Que no pude evitar abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas. Al fin podría conseguir tu sueño de ir a la playa juntos. Al fin parecía que las cosas comenzaban a encaminarse para todos. Pero la felicidad, dicen, es efímera. Y mi euforia no duraría demasiado.

Presentador: Y el premio consiste en un viaje a la playa, a una población costera en la que podréis disfrutar de las últimas semanas del verano. –Nos dijo mientras nos entregaba el trofeo magnífico y un cheque con el valor del premio. –Incluye hospedaje en un hotel-balneario y entradas para una feria del lugar. Que lo disfrutéis. ¡Y FELICIDADES, CAMPEONES! – Les tomó de las muñecas a Axel y a Roxas y las elevó al cielo en señal de victoria.

Pero, tras ese lapsus… El tiempo se detuvo una vez más. Todo el público, los participantes, e incluido el mismísimo presentador y los tres amigos se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas.

Axel: Oh, no… Otra vez no…

Roxas: ¿Otra? ¿Qué esta pasando, Alex?

Axel: ¡Sé lo mismo que tú, de verdad, no sé qué está pasando! Sólo sé que debemos irnos cuanto antes de aquí, con Hayner, Pence y Olette.

Mientras yo hablaba, un buen puñado de umbríos se materializó y nos rodearon. Yo me puse delante de Roxas para cubrirle, pero para entonces, una gran ola de agua había arrasado con ellos. Un encapuchado negro se abrió paso entre la multitud, tomó a los otros tres chicos, y nos ordenó que le siguiéramos a toda prisa. Abrió un misterioso portal que yo conocía tan bien, le susurré "gracias" y con un Roxas que no cesaba en su intento por preguntar qué estaba pasando, crucé. Nos dejó a los cinco y se volvió a marchar a toda prisa. ¿Qué era todo lo que nos había pasado? ¿Adónde nos dirigíamos los cinco? Sólo el destino podía contestarnos a esa pregunta. ¿Qué estaba pasando en Twilight town? ¿Qué sería de nosotros ahora?...

CONTINUARÁ….

Fin del capítulo 7

¡Hola de nuevo a mis lectores! Como habéis comprobado, esta vez que tardado un poco más de lo habitual en actualizar y esto se debe a la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido no sólo en mi día a día, sino en tratar de compensaros la espera con este capitulo inusualmente largo ( me ha ocupado un total de 15 páginas… no está mal, ¿ne?). La verdad, si os digo la verdad, me ha costado horrores acabarlo, pero me siento orgulloso del resultado final, creo que ha quedado bastante uniforme... Espero que no se haga pesado con tanto struggle... Yo le he dedicado tanto tiempo que hasta se me hizo un tostón xD Pobre, qué culpa tiene. n.nU Y como siempre, aquí hasta las tantas acabándolo… luego me quejo de mis errores gramaticales xD En fin, lo de siempre, espero que os guste y cualquier duda y sugerencia sabéis que os escucharé y tomaré las medidas pertinentes beneficiosas para todos.

Y sobretodo… ¡PASE LO QUE PASE ESTE FIC SIGUE ACTUALIZÁNDOSE! Antes o después, ¡pero seguirá adelante!

Aclaraciones:

En este capítulo creo que no queda mucho por aclarar… Tan sólo que para el ataque especial de Axel del bate de struggle, me he inspirado en sus armas (Charkams) arrojadizas, como un tributo. En mi space colgaré pronto el diseño de Alex con el traje de struggle para vuestro deleite :P ¡Ojala os guste!

Dedicatorias:

Como siempre a mi adorado Roku-chan (¡¡¡¡¡¡DAISUKIII!!!! ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR ESE REGALO, ES UN SUEÑO Y EL MEJOR REGALO DEL MUNDO, SERÁ MI TESORO A PARTIR DE AHORA!!! T.T), a mi amiga Naminé, a Roxas, Yuriko, Lulu & co., a Naru por ser tan kawaii siempre (¡te quiero un montón!), Sasu por ser él mismo xD, a Sango por aguantarme, ¡y a todos mis friki amigos! ¡Va por vosotros! Y como no a mis fieles lectores Yuna, Kiara & co. Arigatô!!! (¡Soy lo que soy por vosotros!n.n)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que aviso será muy especial! ¡No os lo perdáis!

By,

Axel-the-8th-nobody


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"**It's finished the summer holidays…"**

_¿Alguna vez ha saltado al vacío? ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de volar muy, muy deprisa, pero en sentido contrario? ¿Alguna vez has sentido la muerte en tu rostro incluso antes de morir? Pues así es como más o menos debí sentirme en ese momento… Antes de caer inconsciente._

¿Estamos…volando?... – Se cuestionó una Olette incrédula.

Eso parece… - Respondió con la pasividad a la que nos tiene acostumbrados Roxas.

Pues estaremos volando al revés, ¡porque cada vez mi cuerpo pesa más!- Exclamó Pence.

¡No estamos volando! ¡Estamos cayendo! – Contradijo Hayner.

¡OH! ¡Mirad allá abajo! ¡Bajo las nubes! ¡Es precioso! –Exclamó Olette fascinada.

Es… es… el mar. –Respondí con un hilo de voz. (Demyx, como sobreviva a esto, ¡¡¡desearás no haber nacido!!!)

¿Qué pasa, que la todopoderosa Álex no sabe nadar? – Me retó burlón Hayner.

¡Claro que sé! – A la fuerza, pensé. El instinto de supervivencia había ido más tenaz que la insistente manía de Demyx por practicar su curso de primeros auxilios conmigo como conejillo de Indias. Pero eso no le quitaba hierro al asunto. Sentía pavor por el mar y en esos momentos mi agotamiento tras el campeonato sumado a mi estado de nerviosismo hizo estragos en mí, provocándome un estado de embriaguez cada vez más profundo, hasta que rocé la inconsciencia.

¡Álex! ¡Ayudadle! ¡Ha perdido el conocimiento! –Oí decir a lo último antes de caer completamente fulminado a un preocupado Roxas. Roxas… Ahora estabas tan lejos… cada vez más…Quería correr hacia ti, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía… sentí miedo… pero al final de esa angustia, sentí una paz extraña… Que no quiero volver a sentir. No quiero volver a perderte…

Entre todos intentaron por todos los medios alcanzarme sin éxito. El mar cada vez estaba más cerca, más cerca, más cerca,… Hasta que el fatídico momento dio lugar. Sentí mi cuerpo caer, pesado… Sentí como mi último hálito escapaba de mi garganta y como la oscuridad me engullía… hasta que todo fue al fin oscuridad…

El agua estaba realmente fría, pero no me importaba. Siempre había disfrutado con la brisa marina y las olas acariciar mis pies al pasar. Podría decirse que se trataba de uno de mis lugares predilectos, aunque realmente y nunca antes lo hubiéramos sabido, jamás habíamos visto el mar antes.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué o más bien, queriendo omitir de mi mente la causa por la cual me he estado preguntando tantas cosas, me defendía muy bien en el agua, a pesar de lo que os pueda decir mi honesta humildad. Y fue gracias a ello que pude garantizar mi supervivencia… Y la de mi mejor amiga. El resto luchaba por salir a flote y nadar a cualquier parte, mientras yo optaba por lo contrario: Hundirme veloz una vez tras otra en busca de la única persona que aún no había alcanzado la superficie. Todo era tan oscuro allá abajo… Me costó un gran sacrificio vislumbrar algo en tan completa penumbra. Hasta que en una de esas, cuando creí que de la presión de mis pulmones estallarían, di con algo que se movía al ritmo de las olas: era su cinta enredada con su largo cabello rojizo. Tras este atisbo de esperanza, di mi último aliento en alcanzar su cuerpo inerte. Lo sujeté como si de mi propia vida se tratara y me impulsé hacia la superficie con las pocas energías que aún conservaba. La mantuve como pude de manera que su rostro no volviera a hundirse bajo las aguas y junto con mis amigos, tratamos de ir hacia "ninguna parte", en busca de cualquier pequeño islote que nos diera descanso y refugio. Pero pasaron las horas, o nos pareció que así era, y ningún montículo asomaba por el horizonte.

Ya había perdido toda esperanza de supervivencia y cada vez mi carga parecía más y más pesada. Pero no podía amilanarme… Aún no…

La corriente se hizo más fuerte y tragué mucha agua. Mi consciencia, a causa del enorme cansancio que dominaba mi ser, se iba apagando poco a poco. El sol apretaba aún sobre nosotros y tal vez por esto o por mi agotamiento, comencé a sufrir lo que yo deduje que eran alucinaciones: Vislumbré muy a lo lejos lo que parecía una conjunción montañosa y, milagrosamente, sentí como la corriente me arrastraba hacia ese lugar… ¿Habría muerto ya?... ¿Eso era lo que los humanos comúnmente denominaban el paraíso?...

A mí alrededor aún sentía la oscuridad que me envolvía y, entre pesadillas, luchaba inútilmente por deshacerme de ella. De repente, sentí como una cálida luz se precipitaba veloz hacia mí, me extendía firmemente su mano y me impulsaba veloz hacia el firmamento, al flamante cielo azul.

Todo daba vueltas, había perdido el norte. Sentía una explosión dentro de mis pulmones y comencé a expulsar agua. Mis ojos al fin dejaron atrás la oscuridad y cedieron a la luz. Una sombra estaba muy cerca de mí. Al principio me aparté, bastante sorprendido y en alerta. Pero cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron al nuevo ambiente, vi a Roxas tumbado a mi lado. Parecía agotado, inconsciente. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Quizás esto me asustó más y me hizo despertar por completo, Me incorporé y me puse junto a él esperando alguna respuesta positiva, pero en principio, todo intento fue el vano.

¡ROXAS! ¡ROXAS! ¡DESPIERTA, VAMOS! ¡ESTAMOS EN TIERRA! ¡VENGA, ESPAVILA! – Lo zarandeé pero no ocurrió nada de lo que pudiera alegrarme. - . . . ¡ROXAS! ¡VA, POR FAVOR, REACCIONA!... Roxas… No… ¡No! ¡No puedo permitir que…! – Me precipité hacia el cuerpo inerte dispuesto a hacerle la respiración asistida, cuando a un centímetro, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar motu propio y se resbaló hacia mí, tosiendo en mi hombro, agarrándose a mis brazos a causa del esfuerzo. Cuando terminó de toser, ambos nos miramos primero con confusión, yo con mezcla de lógica preocupación y Roxas con sorpresa y lo que me pareció alegría, ya que según me dijo, temía haberme perdido y no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarme. Tras esos instantes, nos abrazamos muy fuerte aliviados celebrando que estábamos vivos, cuando de pronto…

¡Eso, eso, celebrad y al resto que nos den! –Respondió cierta voz retadora familiar que yo conocía muy bien.

Ambos nos giramos muy sorprendidos y emocionados (yo casi…): ¡Estáis vivos! – Nos abrazamos en un gran abrazo grupal.

¡No sé cómo lo hemos hecho, pero lo hemos hecho! ¡Hemos tocado tierra! – Gritó entusiasmada Olette.

Eso parece. Demasiada agua incluso para un año entero – Bromeó Pence.

Ahora la cosa es saber dónde estamos… - Repuso Hayner. Miramos a nuestro alrededor. No parecía haber rastro de vida humana por ninguna parte.

Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos y quizás algunos víveres. No sabemos el tiempo que tendremos que estar aquí… - Observó pensativo Roxas.

Me ofrezco voluntaria para registrar la isla… Quizás no estemos solos del todo…- Sospeché.

¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?- Me replicó algo chulito Hayner, desconfiando de mis afirmaciones.

Instinto… algo de lo que algunos carecen… - Le despaché hábilmente, ya estaba cansado de sus quejas.

Así pues, llegado a este acuerdo, todos nos dividimos en busca de algún refugio, alimento y habitante por la isla.

Sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar, paseé largo rato por entre la espesura, a veces a tientas, a causa de la frondosa vegetación. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Alex nos habíamos dirigido cada uno a un extremo de la isla. A mí me había tocado el lado opuesto, hacia el oeste. No me molestaba, pero a la vez, no presentía que fuese a pasar nada bueno. Cada vez el paso se me hacía más y más dificultoso, hasta tal punto que a duras penas podía ver lo que había frente a mí. De repente, todos los sonidos que hacía rato sentía a mi alrededor cesaron de golpe. Miré a ambos lados: no había nadie. Caminé unos metros más adelante sin sospechar siquiera qué sorpresa me deparaba más adelante. Avancé y…

-¡¡Aaaaahhhhh!! – El suelo bajo de mí ahora estaba sobre mí. Una cuerda bastante recia me había inmovilizado y levantado por mi tobillo derecho y ahora no podía escaparme. Una trampa tan sencilla pero eficaz… Y yo había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer de bruces en ella.

Dos sombras se acercaron veloces hasta mí, una más alta que la otra.

- ¡Mira, Tidus, hemos pescado uno gordo! – Gritó la sombra que parecía más alta.

- ¡Genial, Wakka! ¡Nuestras trampas son infalibles! – Sonrió el segundo con aires de superioridad. - ¿Y con qué presa nos hemos hecho esta vez?

-¡No te lo vas a creer!

El pelirrojo alto me señaló. Pocos momentos más (patéticos) de mi vida como este recuerdo. Ambos me miraron muy sorprendidos. Decididamente, no me esperaban a mí en esa cuerda. Sólo se me ocurrió pronunciar lo que cualquiera en una situación como aquella.

-¡Bajadme de aquí! – Grité mientras zarandeaba la cuerda. - ¡Os lo advierto: No soy comestible! –Dije bastante enfadado.

Ambos me miraron al principio con caras alucinadas, como quien no cree lo que oye. Después comenzaron a reírse al unísono, hasta que una tercera persona reapareció de entre la espesura, tratando de dar alcance a las primeras.

-¿¡Pero qué es todo este escándalo!? – Una chica de más o menos su edad se aproximó presurosa. Se aclaró las hojas enganchadas a su cabello castaño al viento y miró a su alrededor, hasta que depositó su mirada en mi persona.

-¡Anda! ¡Si eres un chico!

-Nadie diría que has visto a otros… -Se burló el muchacho rubio que sostenía una vara.

-¡Tú calla, sabelotodo! – Le sacó la lengua.

-Os agradecería que me escuch… -Mi frase de nuevo fue interrumpida por la llegada de una cuarta persona, mi cerebro estaba a punto de estallarme, pero eso a nadie parecía importarle.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido? – Preguntó una voz más femenina que las anteriores. – Esto está muy oscuro… -Una joven esbelta, pelirroja, y de grandes ojos azules quedó perpleja ante mí. Me miró impactada y acto seguido, moviéndose por un impulso, ordenó:

-¡Bajadle, rápido!

El pelirrojo soltó la cuerda que me mantenía en el aire y caí pesadamente sobre un matorral. Era casi imposible sentirse más patético... La muchacha se acercó y se agachó frente a mí, muy cerca de mi rostro. Parecía buscar algo en mi mirada. Hasta que un poco extrañada y emocionada preguntó:

-¿Sora…? ¿Eres tú…?

Estupefacto, le respondí: He oído ese nombre antes… Pero no le conozco, lo siento… Pero a ti… creo recordarte… -Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mis sienes, las cuales me sujeté con fuerza con mis dos manos, tratando de aguantar el dolor, mientras más claramente se me venían imágenes de esa chica en diversas etapas de su vida. Hasta que lo vi claramente: ¿Kairi…?

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…? ¡Ah! –Pareció recordar algo. - ¿Tú no eras aquél muchacho con el que hablé hace semanas…? ¿Roxas…?

-Así es… Ése es mi nombre.

-Te pareces tanto a él… Pero a la vez eres tan… distinto…

-Me lo han dicho a menudo… -Dije algo fastidiado de siempre oír el mismo tema.

De repente, otros gritos se oyeron a lo lejos, gritos que yo distinguí muy bien.

-¿¡Aún hay más como tú!? –Replicó el rubio de la vara.

-¡Alex, Hayner, Pence, Olette! – Grité con la esperanza de ser oído por mis amigos. Me respondieron de inmediato:

-¡¡¡¡SACADNOS DE AQUÍ!!!!

-¡Roxas! ¿¡Dónde estás!? ¡Como te haya pasado algo malo, alguien va a desear no haber nacido! – Esas amenazas las hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. – ¡¿Y quién narices ha puesto un lago profundo en medio de la nada?!

-¡Bajadme ya de aquí si no queréis cobrar todos! – Esa chulería me era familiar.

-Me muero de hambre… - Oí lloriquear al tercero.

-¡Mi pelo! ¡Se me ha enredado mi pelo con la rama!- Esos quejidos sólo podían ser de una fémina.

-¿Son amigos tuyos? –Me preguntó la pelirroja.

-Eh… Sí.

-Entonces será mejor que los saquemos de donde estén.- Repuso con una dulce sonrisa.

Me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos toda la comitiva en busca de Hayner, Pence, Olette y Alex, liberándolos uno a uno a medida que dábamos con ellos: Hayner había caído en una red y colgaba como un péndulo, mientras intentaba morder en vano la gruesa cuerda, luchando por liberarse. Pence había caído en un agujero y como no había podido escalar hacia la superficie por lo que él lo llamaba un "grave problema de gravedad", se había quedado agachado en el fondo, maldiciendo que sus "provisiones" se hubieran echado a perder en el vasto mar y sin nada que llevarse a la boca mientras esperaba a ser rescatado. Olette había quedado atrapada en la copa de un árbol, con un sencillísimo mecanismo similar al de Roxas, solo que en vez de ser una sola cuerda, constaba de una compleja estructura de cuerdas y ruedas de coche que la habían dejado completamente inmovilizada, dejando su pelo al viento a merced de las próximas ramas que la rodeaban. Y quizás Alex fue quién peor le vino la "broma", debido a que cayó en medio de un estanque bastante profundo con bastantes torbellinos en él, que impedían la salida por uno mismo y desde dentro.

Tras habernos reunido todos y aclarar toda la confusión, nos sentamos en el borde de la playa a charlar. Había tantas cosas por explicar…

-¿Así que venís de otro mundo? ¡Que emocionante! – Exclamó maravillada Seplhie.

- Así es. – Le sonrió Olette. La verdad, se habían caído muy bien y no dejaban de hablarse.

-¡Y tenemos una playa mucho más magnífica que esta! –Alardeó Hayner, para ser nuevamente el centro de atención.

- ¿Desde cuándo en Twilight Town hay de eso? – Le cuestionó algo irritada Alex. Aún no se había podido acabar de secar y eso parecía fastidiarla bastante.

-¡Desde que yo lo digo, listilla! – Le retó Hayner.

Alex fue a responderle, pero por su actitud, creo que le interesaba mucho más mi conversación con Kairi.

-Entonces… No sabes donde está Sora, ¿verdad? – Me preguntó desesperanzada.

-No, no siento… Hay veces en que he soñado con él… Y tú también salías en esos sueños, pero algo más joven… Y un chico peliplateado.

- ¿¡Conoces a Riku!? – Cada vez parecía interesarse más en mi explicación.

- Sólo como os conozco a ti o a Sora... Nunca me he topado con él. Ellos son los únicos amigos que tengo. – Señalé al grupo. La única que se percató de ello fue Alex, que me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y luego sonrió misteriosamente. Me pareció ver algo brillar cerca de su ojo, pero buen podría tratarse del agua que tanto le había caído hoy. Así que no pensé más en ello. Quizás si me hubiera fijado más en estos detalles, en estas pistas que me dejabas… Cómo desearía volver atrás…

-Te pareces tanto a él… Y no logro ver por qué. Sólo sé que mi corazón siente como si se hubiera reencontrado con un viejo amigo de toda la vida...

- ¿Así que el chico misterioso con el que sueñas día sí y día también proviene de este mundo? – Repuso Pence.

-Eso parece. – Le respondí estirando mis brazos y bostezando. Ello provocó la risa de Kairi, a lo cual yo me quede sorprendido.

-Perdona, es que Sora solía hacer eso muy a menudo.

Sinceramente, comenzaba a cansarme ya tanto oír hablar de él… Así que intenté desviar un poco la trayectoria, sin mucho avance, todo hay que decirlo.

- ¿Y Riku? ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Tampoco lo sé. – Su semblante se ensombreció, bajando la mirada - Atravesó la puerta hacia la oscuridad junto a Su Majestad y no hemos vuelto a saber de él. Sora le siguió para traerle de vuelta… Y aún hoy continúo esperando su regreso.

Todos guardaron silencio. Silencio que cuanto más se prolongaba, más incómodo me hacía sentir. Hasta que Wakka al fin entró en la conversación.

-¿Así que ya no podéis volver a vuestro lugar de origen?

- Una extraña fuerza nos empujó a un umbral de oscuridad y así fue como nos aparecimos en el vasto mar. – Concluyó Olette. – Nadamos hasta aquí como pudimos y nos salvamos de una muerte más que segura.

-De todos modos – Continuó Pence. – De encontrar un camino de retorno, nos sería difícil volver a él…

- Una horda de bichos plateados muy extraños han invadido la ciudad. Son muy peligrosos por lo que parece. Por eso huimos…-Terminó Hayner.

- Ya entiendo. – Repuso pensativo Tidus. – Y bueno, ya que no podéis volver y no tenéis adónde ir… ¿Qué os parecería quedaros y celebrar con nosotros la fiesta de fin de verano?

- ¡Qué falta de sensibilidad tienes, Tidus! – Le reprendió Selphie. – ¡Acaban de quedarse sin hogar y tú no haces más que pensar en Días de Equinoccios de Otoño!

-¿Festival? –Pregunté.

-Sí, es una festividad que celebramos al terminar el verano, así año tras año.- Me confirmó Selphie.

- En ella celebramos la nueva estación que está por comenzar. Les hacemos un sentido homenaje a las almas que ya no están junto a nosotros y organizamos ofrendas a los templos, montamos una feria con dulces y juegos y nos vestimos todos con trajes tradicionales, denominados kimonos. – Me aclaró Wakka.

- Suena divertido… - Se interesó Hayner. –En Villa Crepúsculo celebramos la feria de la Costa al llegar el fin del verano.

- Hayner… ¿No puedes hacer otra cosa más que pensar en divertirte?- Le reprendió Olette.

-¿Propones algo mejor, sabihonda?- Le contestó.

- ¿Qué calles de una vez, si es posible?- Le dijo ya cansada Alex, parecía agotada de oírle. En verdad, hacía bastante rato que escuchaba sin decir nada. Cierto era que muchas veces se quedaba largo rato pensativa desde que la conocía, pero nunca me había parado a pensar detenidamente en ello. Por primera vez me cuestioné qué debía pensar mientras el resto del grupo simplemente charlábamos tranquilamente.

-Vamos chicos… Todos estamos muy nerviosos y agotados… Hemos pasado por momentos muy duros… ¿Qué hay de malo en descansar un poco y pasar momentos agradables todos juntos? – Opiné lo más sensato que se me ocurrió en esos momentos. En verdad Hayner tenía razón. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparse. Por ahora teníamos un merecido descanso, y había que aprovecharlo.

Hayner les hizo una burleta a las chicas y se fue pegando zancadas orgulloso de que por una vez hiciéramos lo que él quería y de que se le diera la razón… Hasta que dio con un socavón y tuvimos que desenterrarle una pierna de la arena.

Fuimos navegando hasta la isla contigua, ya habitada por un pueblo encantador, del que provenían Kairi y sus amigos. Selphie y los demás se ofrecieron para hacernos de guías turísticos del lugar, darnos algo para comer y beber y lugar donde hospedarnos. Todo era nuevo para nosotros, que jamás habíamos salido de la seguridad de nuestra humilde pero bella Twilight Town; y nos sorprendíamos a cada paso que daban nuestros agotados pies. Contemplamos una nueva puesta de sol diferente a la que mi mente estaba acostumbrada… una bella puesta del sol junto al mar…

"_¡Algún día te llevaré a ver una puesta de sol junto al mar…!"_

Esa frase cruzó mi mente por unos instantes, sin saber muy bien de qué parte de mí provenía… Traté de averiguarlo… pero cuanto más indagaba, más tenue y débil se volvía… Toqué de nuevo de pies a tierra cuando Alex me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nos vamos a dormir ya… ¿Te vienes, Roxas?

-¡Sí, claro! – Sonreí. Y es que había sido un duro día para nosotros, un día difícil de olvidar… Como todos los que acontecieron después de aquello.

Aquella noche dormí intranquilamente. Varios de esos… ¿monstruos? Me perseguían por calles muy oscuras y yo no podía dejar de correr… Corría hacia algo o alguien… Pero... ¿Con qué propósito? Me desperté sobresaltado. Alguien me miraba muy de cerca.

-Dormilón…

-¡Alex! ¿¡Q… qué haces aquí!?- Me incorporé súbitamente de la impresión.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente? Verte dormir… -Sonrió misteriosamente. A veces pienso que sabe más de lo que nos explica a todos. -¡Vamos! El desayuno está preparado hace horas.

Cogiéndome de la mano casi a rastras, me sacó de la habitación y sin apenas poder cambiar de mi rostro mi expresión de asombro, ya estaba desayunado y medio vestido.

Aquél día prometía ser memorable. Era el inicio de las fiestas del Día de Equinoccio Otoñal y las chicas habían decidido salir de compras. Pretendían sorprendernos con esos atuendos tradicionales que no había visto en mi vida. Las chicas, aunque lo nieguen, siempre intentan captar nuestra atención… O al menos casi todas. Alex se había negado en redondo ponerse lo que él llamaba "estúpido trapo tradicional", a lo que las chicas sonrieron sin decir nada y partieron. Esto la desconcertó, pero a juzgar por su expresión inexpresiva, había decidido pasar del tema.

Nosotros nos dedicamos a ayudar a las gentes del pueblo a montar todos los puestos y a reunir ofrendas para el templo situado en el punto más elevado de la isla.

- ¿Y este templo? – Preguntó Hayner una vez allí. Él nunca ha sido de los que creen en lo que no puedan ver, siempre lo ha dicho. Era bastante reticente a todo aquello, pero cuando se trataba de un festival, dejaba sus diferencias a un lado. Él es así, si puede sacar un buen partido, no le importa tener que pasar por alto esos pequeños "detalles" como él mismo lo proclamaba.

- Es el templo del Sol. – Contestó Tidus. Mis padres me llamaron así en honor a este templo. Representa todo aquello que da luz y calor, como el fuego y los buenos deseos. Les hacemos ofrendas a sus guardianes el zorro y el dragón y a la diosa Suzaku, representada como un Ave Fénix, para pedir que no nos falte el sol, la luz y el buen tiempo en momentos difíciles, como es ahora que comienza el Equinoccio de Otoño y se acerca el Frío Invierno. Aunque por suerte vivimos en una zona calurosa y apenas notamos la bajada de las temperaturas.

- Entiendo. Es más bien simbólico, ¿no es así? –Traté de aclararme.

-Exactamente. – Me contestó Wakka.

Rodeé la construcción antigua, pero bien conservada y detallada. Toda su estructura la cubría un tono carmesí muy vivo con detalles en dorado. Unas grandes y hermosas estatuas vigilaban la entrada, perpetuamente inmóviles y solemnes. Una era el protector del bosque, el zorro de varias colas, y al otro lado, un fiero y majestuoso dragón que sostenía lo que parecía ser una gema rubí con un punto dorado chispeante en lo más profundo de si, simbolizando el astro rey. Dentro del edificio, al final de un amplio pasillo de columnas, se alzaba imperturbable la gran diosa Sol: Suzaku. Preparamos su altar con numerosas cadenas de flores y demás elementos decorativos sagrados con su símbolo y partimos de nuevo al pueblo. Antes de bajar por las escaleras, me giré una vez más. Presentía algo en ese lugar, una gran fuente de energía sobrecogedora. Sentía que no sería la última vez que vería a la Gran Diosa… Como también sabía que algo se cernía sobre nosotros… Algo inesperado… sobrecogedor…

Al atardecer…

-¡Os he dicho mil veces que no pienso ponerme ESO! – Grité casi con furia. Pero a las chicas, cuando se les mete algo entre ceja y ceja, ni los gritos casi desesperados de un hombre surten efecto… Había aprendido bien la lección con Naminé y Larxene.

-Vamos, Alex… ¡Pero si estás preciosa! ¡Verás cuando te vean los chicos!- Dijo asombrada Olette ante el espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¡No quiero que me vean los chicos! ¡Me importa poco o nada como me quede de bien! – Dije intentando aflojarme el Obi tan apretado que me habían impuesto a la fuerza.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – Dijo alegremente Pence.

-Vaya… -Dijo Hayner pasmado delante de mí. – Alex… No te esfuerces… No pareces menos marimacho con un bonito kimono…

-¡No intento parecerlo, niñato!

-Si es que… aunque la mona se vista de seda…

-¡Atrévete a terminar esa frase y…! – Le mostré uno de mis puños.

No me había percatado hasta ahora, pero todos, y sobretodo Roxas, se me habían quedado mirando… Pero sólo podía fijarme en él. No decía nada, sólo se me había quedado mirando largo rato y cuando le miré, trató de esconder los hechos. No me lo podía creer… ¿A este crío le iban los vestiditos?... Aún así, no lo negaré, me gustó haber conseguido captar su atención, aunque hubiera sido de ese modo tan vergonzoso para mí.

-¡Vamos!, que para vosotros también hay, ¿eh? – Les empujó Selphie hasta una habitación contigua y les dio un buen puñado de telas. Al acabar, salieron Pence con un kimono azul marino con ribetes en blanco y rojo, Hayner, con un kimono verde y un cinturón en su clásico estilo militar y… él. Iba todo de negro, con los ribetes y el cinturón en estampado a cuadros. La verdad, me sorprendí mucho al verlo así, pero supongo que de haber sido chico como antes, se habría notado la satisfacción que sentí al verle así.  
Olette vestía un kimono blanco con estampados en tonos anaranjados y amarillos de flores, Kairi idéntico pero en tonos rosas, Selphie iba de amarillo, Tidus de tonos azules y negros y Wakka amarillos y negros. Por mi parte también lucía de fondo el oscuro color, con unos estampados muy vivos de llamas rojas y amarillas que al esparcir sus chispas se convertían como en una especie de pétalos… No me puedo quejar… pero alguien como yo no estaba hecho para llevar ropa tan… afeminada.

Así pues, tras unos cuantos retoques de las chicas, partimos al pueblo. Las calles estaban llenas de personas felices paseando. Todo era luz y color, risas y música, espectáculos y feria.

-Nosotros vamos a probar suerte en los puestos, ¿Te apuntas un tiro al blanco, Roxas? – Le preguntó Hayner con la esperanza de acaparar su atención.

-Esto… Yo…

-Mira que eres pesadito, Hayner. ¿No ves que no le apetece? Anda, llévame a mí y consígueme ese peluche con forma de estrella tan mono.

-A ver quién se lo consigue antes, Hayner. –Le retó Pence, que ya llevaba un algodón de azúcar en la mano.

-Nosotros vamos a ver qué hay de nuevo en el túnel del terror. – Nos comentó Kairi. - ¿Os apetece venir?

-Yo pensaba investigar un poco por aquí… - Dijo Roxas. Lo notaba particularmente inquieto toda la tarde desde que había llegado. Yo también tenía una sensación muy extraña, pero no sabía explicar a qué se debía.

-Yo voy a ver qué se cuece en ese montón de gente. – Le solté para no tener que separarme demasiado de Roxas. Algo no andaba bien y quería averiguar el por qué.

Así pues, el grupo se disipó. Me dirigí a ese montón de gente y me pareció oír una melodía conocida… Y una voz conocida.

"Soon the last times remember  
The encounter is immediate  
We will return to see us, is a promise  
until always, burst of beautiful flames  
until always, flurry of dancing flames"

-¿¡Demyx!? ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¡AH! ¡OYE TÚ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE DECIDAS ENVIARNOS A UN LUGAR, AL MENOS HAZLO FUERA DEL AGUA!

-Siento el chapuzón, monada. Pero no me negarás que es mejor opción que estamparte contra una isla.

-¡¿Y no nos podías dejar más cerca del suelo, cretino?!

-Escúchame, Axel. Naminé y yo hemos venido para advertirte y teneros vigilados.

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que pasa!? Tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad?

-No… lo he visto. No hay tiempo, esconde a Roxas. No deben encontrarle, ¿entendido? Ambos estáis en peligro, así que no se te ocurra… - Pero yo ya no le escuchaba, había ido ya a buscar a Roxas. –…hacerte el héroe… - Suspiró. – Este chico es un caso perdido…

Vigilé a mí alrededor. De momento el ambiente estaba tranquilo, como la aparente calma antes de una gran tormenta. Encontré a Roxas paseando entre la multitud, con su expresión distraída típica, su "máscara" que lograba confundir a sus enemigos, pues era muy difícil cogerle por sorpresa, yo lo sabía muy bien. Pero… conforme me acercaba a él, comencé a sentirme indispuesto, como si mis pasos me pesaran cada vez más, y la cabeza me comenzaba a doler enormemente. Roxas me miró como entendiendo que algo no iba bien, y se aventuró a preguntar:

- ¡Hola Alex! ¿Te encuentras bien? No se te ve buena cara…

- No nada, será el agobio de tanta gente… Jejeje. –Quitando hierro al asunto. No pareció convencerle, como de costumbre, tiene un sexto sentido para sentir que se le omiten detalles… Aún así, me siguió el juego y continuó hablando fingiendo indiferencia en ese asunto:

- Mira, te he comprado un algodón de azúcar. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos? Te noto un poco preocupada.

-Sí… Esto… -Traté de disimular. No quería alarmarle y que actuase como de costumbre, poniéndose al frente de la batalla a esperar que le llovieran los enemigos. – No… es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a los bullicios… Jejeje. –Reí para simular tranquilidad. Pero sé que incluso para mí, a veces resulta muy difícil aparentar. Me senté con él y comimos juntos. De no haber sido por esa situación tan peliaguda… hubiera sido uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que hubiera conservado... Aún así lo fue. Su cándida sonrisa y su calida mirada aún seguían haciendo palpitar muy fuerte algo dentro de mí… Hablamos y reímos… Ambos estábamos tensos, pero se nos notaba que una pequeña aura de felicidad nos rodeaba. No obstante, cometí el error de distraerme demasiado.

Unos instantes después, las luces de toda la calle fueron apagándose, incluso algunos faroles comenzaron a estallar sin una explicación lógica aparente. La gente comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a gritar. Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, unas sombras penetrantes se arrastraron por el suelo, arrastrando oscuridad y frío a su paso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Roxas, teniéndose en pie, en alerta.

- Perdóname Roxas… No quiero hacerlo… Pero no tengo elección… -Lo ataqué por detrás, dejándole inconsciente. Me dolió más que si me hubiera partido el alma en dos… Pero era el único modo de mantenerle a salvo.

Tomé a Roxas a horcajadas y lo llevé hasta la parte trasera del túnel del terror. Allí, entre la confusión de la gente que imploraba por salir de aquél lugar debido a la enorme confusión de afuera, me infiltré con él hasta el sótano donde guardaban piezas de reparación, telas y otros objetos y deposité a Roxas con mucho cuidado sobre un buen montón de ropajes y lo dejé "dormir" mientras cerraba la puerta con un candado que colgaba del pomo y obstaculizando el paso, disimulando la puerta con algunas maderas, me dirige a la salida lo más rápido que pude, no sin antes dejar escrito en la pared "Lo siento"… Porque Roxas es, si algo es cierto, como un pájaro nacido libre y la idea de permanecer en un lugar encerrado mucho tiempo no le entusiasmaba en absoluto. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que intentase salir de allí. Debía darme prisa.

De nuevo en el exterior, todo era caos y confusión. Mi malestar aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Sudores ardientes y a la vez helados recorrían mi cuerpo, y mi vista se iba nublando, apagándose poco a poco…

Hasta que los vi frente a mí: Una horda de incorpóreos eran los responsables de todo aquello. Pero eso no era lo peor: Habían traído consigo un grupo numeroso de sin corazón que luchaba por conseguir los corazones de sus nuevas víctimas, los habitantes de Islas Destino.

-Esto no pinta nada bien – Me dije. – Si no lo soluciono rápido, no sé qué más puede pasar…

Comencé a correr hacia ellos y los distraje atrayendo su atención:

-¡EH! ¡Vosotros, bichos inmundos! ¿Os faltan agallas o qué? ¡Venid a por mí si queréis saber lo que es bueno! – Eso bastó para prácticamente crear una estampida tras de mí. - ¡Oh, oh! ¡Hora de esfumarse! –Corrí todo cuanto pude lejos de los núcleos de gente, advirtiéndoles a mi paso. – ¡HUID! ¡Huid todos y refugiaos, aprisa! –Las afueras cada vez estaban más próximas cuando un nuevo percance me asaltó sin previo aviso: Eran el grupo de Hayner que salió al paso:

-¿Adónde vas con esas prisas, marimacho? – Dijo Hayner.

-¡Largaos de aquí, rápido! –Los atravesé sin vacilar y los eché a un lado, para así evitar que mis perseguidores les avistaran. El grupo se precipitó al matorral más próximo.

-¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? –Se sobó la cabeza Pence.

-¡Shhht! – Hizo señas Olette, que ya se había incorporado y se hallaba vigilando el paso a escondidas. – ¡Mirad eso!

-¡Ellos otra vez no! ¿¡Cómo demonios habrán llegado hasta aquí!? – Hayner estaba fastidiado. -¿¡Se supone que nos siguen o qué!?

-No creo que sólo sea por eso. –Reflexionó Pence. –Más Bien creo que lo que intentan es expandir su territorio. En pocas palabras: Sumir a todos los mundos con el poder de la oscuridad.

-Sí es cierto lo que dices, las cosas no pintan nada bien para nadie –Concluyó Olette.

-¡Pero si permanecemos unidos, nada ni nadie nos detendrá! ¡¿Verdad?! –Hayner resurgió con esperanzas renovadas, pero éstas diluyeron al percatarse de un pequeño detalle. -¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Roxas?

-¿No estaba con Alex? –Se extrañó Olette.

-Ya has visto que no… -Refunfuñó Hayner. -¡Roxas puede que tenga problemas! ¡Debemos ir a buscarle! ¡Vamos!

Olette y Pence asintieron al unísono y corrieron tras de Hayner, con la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera a salvo.

Mientras tanto, en un sótano cercano…

-¡Argh…! Mi cabeza… -Me sobé con la esperanza de aliviarme, pero mi aturdimiento no quería cesar. -¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí…? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba comiendo algodón de azúcar con Alex y… Después… -Me incorporé súbitamente al darme cuenta de la realidad - ¡Esos seres! ¡Han venido a atacar las islas! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí como sea y ayudar a esa gente! –Busqué casi desesperadamente en la estancia algo con lo que abrirme paso, pero no había nada aparte de telas y construcciones de madera envejecidas y antiguas.

Empujé la puerta con la fe absurda de que se la hubieran dejado abierta. Efectivamente, permanecía bien cerrada por fuera. De nuevo empujé una vez tras otra, cogía impulso y embestía, pero la puerta no cedía. Opté por lo único que me quedaba por intentar: Tomé un trozo partido de lo que parecía haber pertenecido a una viga del techo y con un gran empuje aporreé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, pero una vez más me derribó contra el suelo.

-¡Condenada puerta! ¡¿No te abrirás nunca?! ¡¿Eh?! –La desafié con mirada amenazante, aún sosteniendo la viga en mis manos. -¡Debo ayudarles! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Entonces, algo en mí cambió: Sentí como el valor y la alegría invadían mi ser. Una gran luz surgió dentro de mí, lo cubría todo, hasta desvanecerse en el interior del trozo de viga… ¡Pero ya no era un viejo trozo de viga! Había transmutado a una brillante e impactante y gran llave.

-¿De dónde has salido? ¿Vienes para ayudarme…? –La llave actuó por sí sola y tiró de mí hacia la puerta. -¿Puedes abrirla?... –La llave comenzó a brillar y lanzó un potente rayo hacia un determinado punto de la puerta, donde parecía haber una cerradura. Instantes después, la puerta crujió y se entornó unos pocos centímetros. Me acerqué con cautela y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. No parecía haber nadie al acecho, así que me envalentoné y salí de mi cautiverio. Aceleré el paso por el túnel oscuro sin vacilar, presintiendo que decenas de ojos me observaban desde las sombras a mi paso. Hasta que ocurrió: Un grupo de numerosos de esos extraños seres salieron de su escondite, rodeándome peligrosamente.

-Genial… Justo lo que necesitaba, más problemas… -De pronto la llave brilló de nuevo y actuando por sí sola una vez más, realizamos un ataque combinado que jamás había logrado antes (que yo recordase) contra uno de esos seres, que desapareció en un haz de luz, liberando un corazón a su paso.

-Así que es eso… ¡Muy bien! ¡Allá voy! –Me abrí paso entre ellos lo más rápido que pude, pero en un intento resbalé hacia atrás y me golpeé contra una pared que rezaba una frase de gran significado para mí: "Lo siento…" –Alex… -Toqué la pared suavemente, cerrando los ojos. Entonces lo entendí todo. Desenvainé nuevamente esa extraña arma y con gran decisión me deshice rápidamente de mis captores. Avancé a toda prisa hasta la salida, pero las enigmáticas criaturas plateadas de Twilight Town me tenían preparada una emboscada a la salida.

- ¿Qué queréis de mí? – Les miré desafiante apuntando con la llave con fuerzas.

"_Nuestro señor, debe regresar con nosotros al Reino Intermedio" _

-¿Reino Intermedio…? ¡¿Qué es eso del Reino Intermedio?! ¡No pienso ir con vosotros a ninguna parte! ¡Yo no pertenezco a vuestro mundo!

De repente, una sacudida recorrió mi cabeza… En una visión, vi todo un mundo extraño, donde siempre reinaba la noche. Unos altos edificios se alzaban imponentes hasta casi tocar el cielo. Varias de esas criaturas se movían sinuosamente en el lugar. Esa misteriosa de lo que parecía ser una ciudad, estaba desprovista de otros habitantes… o esa era la primera impresión que brindaba. No obstante, presentía que algo o alguien me vigilaba. Sentía la presión de varios ojos controlando mis pasos. Sin saber por qué, sentí unos calofríos recorrer todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento, volví a la realidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso…? –Me dije, tocándome la sien. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, se abalanzaron sobre mí, por lo que tuve que deshacerme de ellos a golpe de llave. Cuando creí que había acabado con ellos, otros nuevos me salieron al paso. Con ese gesto entendí que era inútil seguir peleando. Su estrategia era clara: Pretendían dejarme extenuado para así ser una presa fácil. No se lo iba a permitir. Los esquivé como pude y salí veloz de allí, tratando de alejarlos cuanto más lejos mejor. Cuando por fin había recorrido ya varios metros, unas voces conocidas me llamaron:

-¡Roxas! ¿Estás bien? – Se adelantó Hayner.

- Perfectamente. –Llegué hasta él. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- No lo sabemos seguro. –Respondió Olette. –Creemos que estamos sufriendo una invasión de esas extrañas criaturas.

-Están intentando robar el corazón de la gente… Y creemos que traman algo más. –Siguió Pence.

-Quieren capturarme… -Mormuré.

-¿Has dicho algo, Roxas? –Me preguntó Hayner.

-No, nada… Debemos buscar a Kairi y los demás y ver qué podemos hacer. ¿Estamos todos?

El trío se miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. En ese momento me retornó a la memoria la disculpa dejada por ÁAlex.

-¿Dónde está Alex?

-La marimacho… Se fue corriendo colina arriba. Nos dijo que nos alejáramos y nos pusiéramos a salvo de esas criaturas… No sabemos qué pretende.

-Nos salvó de ser vistos por los invasores… -Contestó Olette algo apesumbrada.

-¡Debo ir a buscarla! ¡Alejaos de ellos todo lo que podáis y buscad a Kairi y a los otros! ¡Aprisa!

-Pero… -Repuso Pence.

-Estaré bien, no os preocupéis por mí. Voy hacia el templo. Cuando os envíe una señal, venid hacia allí.

Todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo a buscar a los otros. Yo seguí mi camino por el sendero, adentrándome cada vez más por la alta colina, sin saber a ciencia cierta con qué o quién iba a encontrarme.

Continué mi ascenso que cada vez se me hacía más y más pesado. Sentía una fuerte presión en mi pecho y un delirio febril que aumentaba por momentos. Sentía mi cuerpo abrasándome por dentro y muchas veces estuve al borde de perder el conocimiento, pero sabía que no debía decaer. Esa gente contaba conmigo aún sin saberlo… Incluso Roxas contaba conmigo. No podía fallarle ahora. En un intento casi desesperado aceleré el ritmo y eché a correr todo lo que daban mis piernas, mientras mis perseguidores se acercaban peligrosamente. No obstante, el estúpido trapo tradicional se me enredó en unas ramas bajas de unos arbustos cercanos al camino y tuve que arrancar parte de la tela y así agilizar mi ritmo. Cuando creí que mi cuerpo no lo aguantaría más, topé con una imponente estructura: "El templo de la diosa Sol" rezaba la inscripción. Me escondí tras la enorme figura del Ave Fénix a esperar su llegada. El espectáculo no se hizo esperar: Decenas e incluso lo que parecieron ser centenares, asaltaron el lugar, desconcertados por haber perdido a su "presa".

-¿Me buscabais, umbríos descerebrados? –Salí al paso. –Os vais a arrepentir de haberme perseguido hasta aquí. ¡Éste… Será vuestro fin!

Me lancé al centro y comencé a defenderme como pude. Unos cuantos derechazos y patadas después (todo cortesía del entrenamiento de Roxas en el Struggle) habían destrozado ya varios incorpóreos pero también habían agotado mis defensas… Y no dejaban de proliferar más y más. Mi fiebre ardiente no cesaba… Sólo subía más y más… Entonces, mi cuerpo se doblegó y caí de rodillas. Los incorpóreos aprovecharon para abalanzarse sobre mí, pero en ese momento, me sentí como si cayera en un profundo abismo, cada vez más y más deprisa y de golpe, algo me impulsara veloz hacia arriba y como mi cuerpo ignífugo se deshiciera en millones de partículas de ascuas y ennegrecieran hasta convertirse en ceniza y se alejaran por el firmamento… En ese momento… renací. La estatua del Ave Fénix comenzó a brillar con más fuerza que nunca y a desprender energía calorífica y noté como algo en mi interior se liberaba. Cerré los ojos juntando mis manos, concentrándome en esa luz que embriagaba mi ser y me levanté con una enorme fuerza. Ante mí había creado un potente escudo de fuego que me rodeaba. Al instante levanté la mirada, desafiante. Mis ojos brillaban más que nunca, ofuscados por la decisión, rabia y el ardor de las llamas. Separé mis manos por completo y de cada lado surgieron unas vivas y alegres llamas que repicaban y danzaban con energías renovadas. Las lancé contra mis enemigos sin vacilar, lo que provocó una sonora explosión. Derribé algunos y volví a conjurar… Pero había hecho un sobreesfuerzo excesivo y mi limitado cuerpo actual no pudo soportarlo y me desplomé. Escuché como unos pasos se acercaban y como se desvanecían nuevos enemigos. Lo último que oí es como alguien me sostenía y gritaba un nombre que no era el mío… Pero me sentí aliviado… y caí en un profundo agotamiento.

-Roxas…

Subí lo más deprisa que pude por esa cuesta que parecía interminable tras un buen trecho, topé con algo insólito: Un trozo de tela muy familiar colgaba de una rama baja de un arbusto cercano al camino.

-Alex aguanta… Voy en tu ayuda… -Tomé en mi mano el trozo de tela, lo aferré y aceleré mi ritmo cuanto pude.

Poco me faltaba ya por llegar y de pronto sucedió: Una gran explosión cubrió el lugar. Me agazapé momentáneamente para evitar el impacto y se me cubrió la espalda de hollín y restos de plantas y pequeñas ramas que se habían desprendido por los aires. Me puse en más alerta que antes y en unos cuantos pasos ya había llegado. La visión que tuve no me fue nada agradable… Me dio un vuelco el corazón tan fuerte que aún hoy lo recuerdo… Vi a Alex tendida en el suelo inconsciente junto a esos extraños seres que se acercaban cada vez más a ella. Salté justo a tiempo para darles su merecido y socorrerla. Ojala haya llegado a tiempo… Pensé bastante asustado.

-¡Alex! ¡Alex! ¿Estás bien? Contesta por favor…

-Roxas… -Fue lo único que le oí decir, pero eso me bastó para aliviar mi angustia. Al moverla, su falda rasgada se fue a un lado, dejando al descubierto una extraña señal plateada, como si se tratase de un tatuaje. No me sonaba para nada, pero a la vez era como si lo hubiera visto en alguna parte antes. No pensé más en ello, no era el momento ni el lugar, así que la subí sobre mis hombros y comencé a caminar, cuando en ese instante llegaron los otros a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Estáis bien? – Se adelantó Kairi.

- Vimos una señal, ¡pero vaya pedazo señal, tío! – Exclamó Hayner. –¡Todo saltó por los aires!

-No era una señal… -Le dije mirándole muy serio.

-Ah… ¿no? – Me cuestionó, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. No me molesté en contestar. Estaba cansado de tantas emociones. Así pues, bajamos por la colina en silencio hasta la entrada del pueblo. Tidus y Wakka se ofrecieron para investigar los daños sufridos en el pueblo mientras nosotros nos ocupábamos de Alex. La tumbé en un banco con su cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas mientras Olette y Pence habían ido a por agua fría. Tomé un paño frío (parte del cinturón de mi vestimenta) y se lo puse en la frente. Poco a poco le fue bajando la fiebre y recuperando el sentido.

-¿Ro… Roxas…? ¿Estás bien…? –La cabeza no paraba de darme vueltas, pero me alegraba de ver que estaba sano salvo y de que fuera la primera persona que viera justo después de despertarme.

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí. ¿Qué tal estás tú? –Le pregunté preocupado.

-Bi… bien, o eso creo… - Me incorporé lentamente como pude, sobándome la cabeza. En ese momento llegaron Tidus y Wakka con noticias.

-¡Hola, chicos! ¡Ya estamos de vuelta con buenas noticias! ¡Los "malos" se han pirado de las islas! –Tidus siempre había sido positivo incluso en casos extremos.

-¿Malos? ¿Os referís a los Umbríos? –Cometí el error de hablar de más. Todos, incluso Roxas, me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Los conoces…? –Preguntó Kairi extrañada y preocupada.

-Sí… Bueno… Esto… Se podría decir que... en el pasado tuve algún que otro encuentro con esos seres… Es de lo poco que recuerdo.

-Se les conoce comúnmente como incorpóreos –Un joven con un sitar tan grande como él y una jovencita de cabellos dorados se acercaron. El joven tomó la palabra una vez más. – Y volverán a atacar. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que conquisten este mundo también. Todos estáis en grave peligro. –Concluyó.

-Me llamo Naminé. –Se presentó la joven. – Encantada de volveros a ver.

Todos se extrañaron.

-¿De… de volvernos a ver? –Se extrañó Pence.

-Sí, veréis… He estado siguiendo vuestros pasos porque conocía de antemano el peligro que se avecinaba. Yo también sufrí ciertos encontronazos en el pasado con esos extraños seres. Pero no es el mejor momento para hablar de mí. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Pero… ¿No vamos a hacer nada? ¿Vamos a irnos de aquí, sin más? –Kairi estaba dolida.

-Necesitamos al elegido de la Llave Espada. Él es el único que puede poner fin a esta amenaza. –Contestó el joven citarista. En esos momentos, la extraña arma volvió a aparecerse en mi mano. En mi mente se dibujó la imagen de aquél muchacho que tanto me recordaba a mí. Sostenía en su mano la llave y luchaba contra seres nacidos de las sombras. Junto a él, dos forasteros le ayudaban a combatir.

-El elegido de la Llave Espada… -Repetí en voz baja. –Así que esto es…

-La llave espada, efectivamente. –Respondió el joven.

-¿Cómo es que tienes su Llave Espada? –Inquirió Kairi.

-¿Su Llave Espada? No la robé, me vino así, sin más, hace un rato. Me quedé encerrado y vino en mi ayuda.

En esos momentos, noté una mueca de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Alex, que llevaba callada y extrañamente seria hace rato.

-Roxas, tú eres uno de los elegidos. –Me explicó Naminé.

-Pero… ¿Y qué hay de Sora? –Quiso saber Kairi.

-Él también lo es. Pero aún no ha despertado. Y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Todos los elegidos han de unir sus fuerzas. Y para eso te necesitamos, Roxas.

-¿A… mí? –Me quedé muy impresionado.

-Sí, a ti. Os necesitamos para reestablecer el equilibrio de los mundos una vez más. Tú eres el único con poder suficiente para traer a Sora de vuelta. Si todos formamos un equipo, la lucha estará más igualada.

-Entonces, todos iremos con vosotros. –Se adelantó Kairi. –No podemos seguir quedándonos de brazos cruzados mientras los otros se arriesgan por nosotros.

-Contábamos con ello. – Se sonrió Demyx. –Por eso es que estamos todos aquí. Todos tenemos algo en común. No queremos que desaparezcan los mundos, así que debemos luchar.

Todos afirmaron.

-¡Esperad un momento! – Traté de poner un poco de sentido común a todo aquello. – Primero debemos encontrar a Sora, pero no sabemos por dónde empezar…

-Yo sé dónde se encuentra. – Afirmó Naminé. – Pero por ahora es demasiado arriesgado acceder. Debemos esperar un poco.

-¿Esperar? ¿A qué y por qué? – Se cuestionó Tidus.

-Porque se halla en una zona inaccesible para nosotros de momento. Cuando llegue el momento, volveremos a Twilight Town.

-¿Sora está en su mundo? ¿Dormido? Pero… ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta allí? –Kairi estaba asombrada a la par que preocupada.

-Es una larga historia… -La cara de Naminé se ensombreció. –Y no tenemos mucho tiempo… Además, ahora nos conviene descansar. Debemos estar listos para lo que nos espera.

Ajena a todo esto parecía estar Alex, no sólo no parecía importarle nada lo que ahí se hablaba, sino que lentamente se alejaba del núcleo donde nos hallábamos. Pero no la vi marchar. Estaba demasiado asombrado para darme cuenta qué sucedía a mí alrededor.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Así que nos dispersamos cada uno a descansa, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de una ausencia significativa: Alex no estaba por ninguna parte.

Encontrar a Sora… Naminé no sabe lo que dice. ¿No le importa qué le pueda pasar a Roxas? No voy a dejar que desaparezca así sin más… ¡Me niego! ¿Me oyes, Naminé? ¡ME NIEGO! Pero… - Me miro ambas palmas de mis manos. - ¿Qué me ha pasado hoy? No lo entiendo. Es más, desde lo ocurrido no me siento igual que antes… me siento cambiado. Quizás se traten sólo de imaginaciones mías… Aunque hasta hoy no había podido invocar a mi elemento… ¿A qué se deberá…? Todo esto es muy extraño… -Sin apenas darme cuenta, en mis divagaciones había llegado hasta la orilla del mar. Me senté y me quedé contemplando su inmensidad, bañada en plata bajo la luz de la luna. Estuve un buen rato así, en silencio, con la mente en blanco, hasta que oí unos pasos detrás de mí que se acercaban.

-Así que estabas aquí… Te he estado buscando…

-Hola Roxas… Ya bueno, lo siento… Necesitaba…. Ya sabes, estar a solas…

-No es muy aconsejable… Esos tipos raros de la oscuridad pueden volver…

-No te preocupes por mí, sé defenderme.

-Lo sé… De todos modos, entiendo que estés aquí. Cuando necesito estar solo, suelo desaparecer a menudo.

-Sí… Oye, lo siento por lo de antes, yo sólo quería…

-Ya… Querías protegerme… Y te lo agradezco… Pero la próxima vez, ¿Podrías disuadirme con palabras?

-Je… ¿Y tú me habrías hecho caso? –Le pregunté con incredulidad e ironía.

-Tienes razón… - Rió con alegría. – ¿Sabes? Te parecerá extraño… Pero a veces siento la sensación de que me conoces muy bien… Como si fuéramos viejos amigos, aunque haga sólo unos cuantos días que nos conocemos…

-Roxas… - Le miré como quién desea decir mil cosas, pero no halla las palabras… Mis ojos emocionados hablaban por mí.

-Jejeje, pero no me hagas caso, ¡es una locura! ¿Cómo íbamos a conocernos de antes? –Se rascó la cabeza.

Me acerqué mucho a él sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, le tomé una mano y…

-Roxas, en verdad… yo…

Se sonrojó: ¿Alex…?

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Kairi estaba de pie justo al lado nuestro. Genial, otro bonito momento para echarlo a perder… Estaba realmente fastidiado.

-No, no tranquila. Sólo hablábamos. –Contestó educado Roxas. A veces peca de eso. -¿Verdad, Alex?

No contesté. No iba a arruinar más la escena con uno de mis gritos, así que me dediqué a juguetear con mi dedo índice en la arena.

-¿Sabéis? Aún no os he explicado como terminar la noche del Día del Equinoccio aquí. Solemos acercarnos a la orilla del mar a formular un deseo cuando la luna está en lo alto, y lo introducimos escrito en un papel en una botella de cristal.

-¿Cómo un mensaje en una botella? –Preguntó curioso e interesado Roxas.

-Exacto. –Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Suena divertido. –Le sonrió también. La verdad, comenzaban a ponerme nervioso esos dos… Supongo que en el fondo, siempre he sido algo celoso…

-Pensé que os gustaría intentarlo, así que os he traído una botella, papel y lápiz para cada uno. –Nos los ofreció. Lo tomé sin ganas, sólo porque a Roxas le parecía gustar aquello. – Si dentro de un año vuestros deseos se cumplen, la botella ha de regresar a vosotros, estéis donde estéis. Bueno, yo ya lancé la mía, ahora os toca a vosotros. Ahora voy a dormir. No trasnochéis demasiado, ¿vale? ¡Mucha suerte! ¡Y dulces sueños!

-¡Buenas noches, Kairi! –Saludó él. –Es muy amable, ¿no te parece?

-Sí… mucho… -Respondí con desgana.

-Bueno, yo voy a escribir algo, a ver si es verdad que se cumple. ¿Y tú, Alex?

-Sí, supongo que algo escribiré… -Cogimos un lápiz y escribimos aquello que más deseábamos. Por mi parte, escribí esto:

"_Deseo que Roxas me recuerde"_

Siempre me he preguntado qué pediría él. Quizás nunca lo sepa. Lanzamos nuestras botellas al unísono, que se perdieron entre el oleaje perpetuo.

Mientras tanto… Un poco más lejos de allí…

-Están en Islas Destino.

-En tu viejo hogar, ¿me equivoco, Ansem?

-…

-No les pierdas de vista. Por mi parte, será mejor darle un empujoncito a nuestro "Elegido de la Llave Espada". –El extraño individuo se echó a reír.

Sentí un calofrío y miré por encima del hombro. Quizás era una falsa sensación. Por ahora nada me importaba, los ojos de Roxas brillaban más que nunca bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, y eso era lo único que existía en ese momento en mi mundo. Innumerables fuegos artificiales surcaron el cielo frente a nosotros. Era lo que parecía ser el cierre de fiestas.

-Alex, como al final no terminamos de comer algodón, te he traído otro. –Me ofreció.

-Gracias… -No pude evitar sonrojarme. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi existencia… O debería decir "No existencia"… Los dos solos, contemplando los fuegos mientras compartíamos un algodón… Para quién nunca antes lo haya vivido, le puedo asegurar que no hay nada tan maravilloso.

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo 8

¡Hola de nuevo a mis queridos lectores! Cuánto tiempo que no actualizaba xP Estuve 40 días de vacaciones fuera de casa y sin i amado portátil, así que tuve que escribir la parte que me quedaba de la historia (14 páginas) a mano . Y luego pasarlo a PC cuando volviese... Volví la semana pasada, he ido todo lo rápido que me han dado mis dedos, en serio U… Siento la enorme tardanza… Intentaré no hacer los capítulos tan largos porque sino es que no acabo x Ojala os guste mucho este capítulo. En verdad fue de los primeros que imaginé al iniciar este fic, y le tenía especial cariño, por eso quería que fuese el capítulo 8, ya que el 8 es el número de Axel y debía ser algo muy especial, por eso este capítulo es bastante más movidito que el resto xP Ya lo habréis notado. Ojala haya podido estar a la altura de la ocasión… En fin… Ahora paso a contestar vuestros reviews :

**Iliana-Roghias** ¡Gracias por tus ánimos y creer que son geniales! En verdad soy muy perfeccionista y me gusta que estén a la perfección y a veces no me parece que lo haya logrado… pero hago lo que puedo. ¡Y me alegra que te parezca tan divertido! Como anécdota te diré que los diálogos están basados en personas reales xP. Sep, Axel sería yo, por ejemplo. Muchas de las cosas que dice, las suelo decir yo mucho, no puedo evitarlo, me sale solo . U ¡Espero que te haya gustado este último capítulo! Seguiré actualizando, no sufras ;)

Matta ne y arigatô!

**SoritaK** AKUROKU RUUUUUUUULS! FAN4EVERRRRR!! xD TO THE EEEND! ¡Bueno, ahora sí! Me alegra que te fascine tanto. ¿En un día te lo leíste? ¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Veo que te gustó realmente! Me halaga mucho, de verdad. Y sí que le pongo todo mi espíritu y alma... Y pensar que este fue uno de los primeros fics en español Akuroku porque me aparecí por un día que hacía mucho tiempo que no venía y cuando busqué AkuRoku, ¡sólo había uno! Y me dije: ¡Esto no puede ser! Si no encuentro fics, ¡me tendré que crear uno y ver si la gente se anima! xD Por suerte mis plegarias fueron escuchadas y ya ves qué éxito tienen esos dos ahora xP jajaja. El AkuRoku se ha convertido en una gran fuente de vitalidad e inspiración para mí, es ya una parte muy importante de mi vida xD Cualquiera que me conozca te lo puede decir xP ¡ME APASIONA TOTALMENTE! Gracias por creer que es de los mejores que has leído en tu vida, aunque yo siempre creeré que aún debo mejorar muchísimo y perfeccionarme siempre. Algún día terminará el fic, sí, pero para eso aún quedan muchísimas aventuras por explicar, pretendo hacer de los fics más largos que se hayan publicado… Si no me quedo sin ideas antes jajaja. Así que te quedan Axel Y Roxas para rato, tranquilo ;) y de nuevo gracias por tus críticas y felicitaciones, lograrás que me sonroje U ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 9! Ya me contarás qué tal fue este xP

**Samantha uchiha** Jajaja es que me encanta meterme con Seifer, es muy fácil hacerle quedar en ridículo (ya le está bien, por chulito xP jajajaja Qué cruel puedo llegar a ser a veces pobrecillo U) Y como ves, sigo en activo y seguiré con este fic hasta el final, tarde lo que tarde en acabarlo x.x ¡Así que no te preocupes! ¡Espero más críticas, me ayudan a superarme!;) ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Y gracias por tu review, me alegra que te agradase tanto! Y perdona el retraso U…

**Demyx Nocturne Melodious** ¡¡¡WEEEEEE, DEMYX, COMPAÑERO!!! ¡Por fin das señales de vida por aquí! xP si te soy sincero, me hizo ilusión encontrarme aquí un review tuyo xP xDDDD Bueno, esperemos que me sigas leyendo y te siga viendo por aquí y a ver si nos subes algo tú (voy a ver tu cuenta, a ver qué veo, JOJOJO xP xD)  
PD: Konbanwa, Demy-chan! (8) jajaja ¡Nos vemos pronto! (esperemos xP)


	9. Chapter 9

_Tras pasar por el portal oscuro que, por primera vez en mi vida me pareció tan luminoso como la luz del sol a pleno día, llegamos a aquella tranquila, hogareña, pero misteriosa ciudad: Twilight town. Ladeé un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás, asegurándome que aún ibas tras mis pasos. No te habías alejado un milímetro de mí y me seguías observando con una mirada tan curiosa e inocente que te delataba: no conocías ni el miedo ni la desconfianza. Al cruzárseme estos leves pensamientos por mi cabeza, sentí cierta compasión por ti… En sí adónde nos dirigíamos, pronto perderías estas nobles facultades, para convertirte en una nueva arma a disposición del líder. Te volví a mirar y me respondiste con una nueva sonrisa tan cálida como los rayos de sol que en ese momento tocaban nuestras espaldas. Tuve la alocada idea de tomarte y llevarte lejos de allí, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarnos, donde nadie pudiera manchar ese aura que irradiaba pureza, paz y alegría, como lo que eras, alguien que acaba de nacer. Un instinto de protección nació de dentro de mí, donde hasta la fecha creía firmemente no sentir más allá de la más absoluta ignorancia. Quería protegerte… Pero… ¿De qué? Y lo que era más importante: ¿Por qué? Dudé durante bastante tiempo sobre mi disparatada idea… ¿Por qué yo iba a preocuparme? No era mi problema. Hasta la fecha, algo que la Organización me había enseñado nada más llegar a ella, era que sólo debía preocuparme de mí mismo, ya que aparte de mí, nadie más lo haría. Entonces… ¿Por qué despertabas en mí estos "sentimientos" desconocidos para mí, como la compasión y la protección? Un gesto tan sencillo pero tan profundo como una sonrisa… No logré entenderlo en ese momento y no escuché a mi instinto, muy a mi pesar. Es algo que siempre lamenté desde entonces. Seguí caminando en el más absoluto silencio. A decir verdad, por extraño que esto pareciera, aún no habíamos mediado más palabras entre nosotros. No debería haberme preocupado pues no tengo sentimientos, pero me preocupó. Mientras tanto, la mansión abandonada se alzaba ya próxima a nosotros. No pude seguir con ese voto de silencio que yo mismo inconscientemente, quizás por prudencia, quizás por asombro, no lo podía asegurar, me había impuesto, así que antes de irme, al fin me dirigí a ti._

_- Debes esperar aquí. _

_- …_

_- Nuestro líder quiere conocerte en persona. No se me permite acompañarte más allá de estas puertas, no por el momento. Ahora… -En ese momento me percaté de un GRAN detalle: Aún seguías tapando tu frágil cuerpo tímidamente con la manta que te entregué. – Vaya, lo siento. Será mejor ponerte algo más adecuado… - Mi primera idea era entregarte un uniforme de la organización, pero opté por algo de mi propia cosecha._

_Antes de dar contigo, en mi camino encontré a un muchacho de tu misma edad que acababa de sufrir un ataque de un sincorazón, y su cuerpo se estaba desvaneciendo lentamente. Aún así, debo admitir que sentí cierta pena al verle desvalido y que aún así, se desvanecía con una sonrisa. Sólo eso y sus ropas, abandonó en aquél lugar. Ropas que conservé y te entregué poco después.- Encontré esto por ahí… - En verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo sería el nuevo miembro, pero algo en mi interior me dijo que debías de parecerte a aquél muchacho y a tu corpóreo. Así que opté por una talla semejante. – Póntelo._

_Inocente eras un rato… Ni corto ni perezoso, te deslizaste la manta hacia tus pies ahí mismo. Algo que provocó en mí una extraña sensación… En ese momento no supe de qué se trataba, pero fue una mezcla entre sobresalto y asombro. Lo sé, porque fue gracias a ti que comencé a recordar… recordar cómo era poseer un corazón. _

_-Esto… no es que me importe que te desvistas delante de mí… al fin y al cabo somos… dos hombres…-Ante esta afirmación, provocó en mí cierto rubor que por suerte, pasó desapercibido. - pero no te tomes tantas confianzas con gente desconocida. Ahí dentro puedes toparte con toda clase de personas… -Le ayudé a vestirse a toda prisa y me dispuse a marcharme._

_-Bueno, mi misión acaba aquí. _

_-¿Tu misión?- Me preguntaste con esos grandes y brillantes ojos cielo._

_-Aja. Mi misión era encontrarte, escoltarte hasta aquí y protegerte de cualquier peligro. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, ya tendrás un nombre._

_-¿Un nombre?- Pareciste extrañarte. –Yo ya tengo el mío… Es… es… _

_-No lo recordarás. – Me adelanté.-Además, ese nombre, a pesar de ser el verdadero, no te pertenece a ti, sino a tu corpóreo. –Supe que preguntaría, así que proseguí. – Nosotros somos Nobodies, los "nadie", los incorpóreos. Seres separados de sus corazones y entes originales y obligados a vivir en las sombras como renegados. Esa es nuestra triste realidad. El líder te dará tu nuevo nombre y tu nueva identidad. No obstante, te daré un consejo: No confíes en todo lo que te diga… No por nada es nuestro líder. Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, piensa fuertemente en mí y di mi nombre. Dondequiera que yo esté, oiré tu llamada, y acudiré en tu ayuda lo más rápido posible… Sino pierdes la fe en mí. ¿De acuerdo? _

_Asentiste en silencio, decidido. Presentí que en ese momento, comenzabas a creer más en mí. Eso en cierto modo me llegó a lo más profundo… ¿Extraño? Sí, es cierto. Pero en estas cosas no debes buscar explicación, sólo creer. _

_Abrí un nuevo portal, algo aturdido por todo lo que había acontecido ese día, que por siempre recordaría como el día que me dio un motivo por el que seguir "viviendo" en esta miserable oscuridad: porque había una luz que no permitía que mi llama se apagara. Tú me detuviste, tomándome de la manga. Era la primera vez que te atreviste a tocarme. Me miraste con una cara preocupada, como aquél que despide a un ser querido que no volverá a ver durante bastante tiempo y aquél que se siente desprotegido, desamparado, solo… Como me "sentía" yo ayer… _

_-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre… -Me dijiste con tristeza en tus ojos._

_Te sonreí como me enseñaste, tratando de mostrarte calidez y tranquilidad… Realmente, contigo no me costó demasiado, eras con la única persona que podía ser como realmente era yo. _

_-Axel… ¿Lo memorizaste? – Bromeé para que sonrieras. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y aún así, me devolviste la sonrisa. Eso aún me hizo más feliz y me hizo más daño. No sabía por qué, pero odiaba tener que marcharme… "¿Qué me esta pasando?" Y con estas dudas en mi cabeza, me marché, algo lejos de ti, durante un tiempo que me pareció interminable, sin mirar atrás. _

_-Axel… Lo recordaré._

**CHAPTER 9**

"**I am me****, what's the matter with that?"**

-¿Alex? ... Alex… ¡Alex! –Sentí una sacudida que me hizo caer de golpe de mi nube de ensueño y luz por todas partes que me cegaba.

-¡ROXAS! ¡TÍO! ¡NOS TENÍAS PREOCUPADO! ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER DOS VECES EN UNA NOCHE!? ¡¿TÚ QUIERES QUE NOS DÉ UN ATAQUE O QUÉ?!

A mi lado un muchacho histérico zarandeaba algo… o alguien…

-¿Ro… Roxas? –Me sobresalté.- ¡¿Pero qué…?! –Sobre mí estaban Olette y Demyx intentando hacerme despertar, mientras que Hayner se encargaba de Roxas.

-Vaya, buenos días, pelirrojo… -Me respondió Demyx tras mi sobresalto.-Me gustaría saber que has estado haciendo toda la noche aquí en la playa… Y ni siquiera me invitas…

Olette no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Pelirrojo? ¿Invitarte? ¿Acaso le conoces?

-No, después de esto no le conozco… -Se hizo el ofendido.

-Cállate Demyx… De buena mañana ya me metes la bronca… Ni yo sé qué ha pasado, sólo sé que… tengo sueño… -Bostecé bastamente.

Olette estaba más confundida que nunca, muy sonrojada ya no sabía dónde mirar: Debo suponer que sigues medio dormida… Bueno, voy a ver qué… tal está Roxas… -Dijo marchándose muy avergonzada.

-¿Te parece muy inteligente, no? ¡Casi me metes en un lío, bocazas! ¡No sé si recordarás que por tu culpa estoy en este lío! ¡Así que colabora un poco, joder! – Le espeté muy cabreado.

-Lo siento, sólo bromeaba… -Dijo excusándose como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Ya… Por cierto… ¿Y Naminé?

Demyx señaló a la orilla del mar. Ahí una muchacha con un biquini blanco permanecía sentada, jugueteando con las olas del mar. Me pareció una vista de lo más pacífica y hermosa. Pero los gritos de Roxas y Hayner me devolvieron mi atención a lo que realmente captaba siempre mi atención.

-¡Vamos al agua Roxas!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No tengo bañador!

-Te lo hemos traído. Kairi nos dijo que el último lugar en el que pos había visto era aquí, así que nos hemos tomado la libertad de conseguirte uno.

-Cómo sois… - Dijo mirándose los pies muy sonrojado y medio fastidiado.

-¿¡ENCIMA QUE TE LO COMPRAMOS, NO NOS DAS LAS GRACIAS Y NO TE LO VAS A PONER!? ¡QUÍTATE… ESE… KIMONO! – Ladró Hayner mientras tiraba del cinturón del mismo.

-¡¿Pe… pero qué haces?! –Dijo tratando de zafarse de Hayner. -¡No seas bestia, Hayner! – Mientras le empujaba evitando quedarse en cueros.

-¡Siempre igual, Hayner! ¿¡Es que nadie en tu puñetera casa te enseñó educación!? – Replicó Olette, mientras acompañaba a Roxas a un cambiador masculino. –¡A ver si nos vamos acostumbrando un poquito al respeto por la intimidad de los otros!

No pude evitar reírme escandalosamente tras ese comentario, lo cual encendieron más los ánimos de Hayner.

-¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes, marimacho!? Tú que has pasado toda la noche aquí con Roxas, a saber qué habéis estado haciendo…

-Pero al menos a mí no se me ve tan desesperado…¡rada! Por deshacerme de su kimono… -Le hice una mueca medio pícara, para que captara la indirecta.

-¿¡Insinúas que yo…!?

-¿Cuándo saldrás del armario, monada? –Seguí riéndome por lo bajo.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él, llameador… - Me dijo Demyx poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-¡Que no me llames así, Demyx! – Lo tomé de la solapa de la camisa playera que lucía y lo acerqué a mi cara.- ¿Quieres que me descubran y que todo se vaya al carajo o qué? – Le susurré.

-Vale vale, ya lo capto… -Me miró algo fastidiado por cortarle la fiesta por lo sano.- Pero creo que tú también deberías cambiarte, "monada"- Comenzó a reírse por mi cómica situación.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Demyx, ya lo verás… ¡Y no pienso ponerme eso tan minúsculo!

-Bueno, entonces deja "al enemigo" vía libre… -Señaló en dirección a la orilla. Roxas ya se había cambiado y estaba hablando muy animosamente con Naminé, que parecía encantada con el trato recibido. Me quedé en silencio: eso fue un golpe bajo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar yo por todo aquello? Es más… ¿Naminé no estaba de mi parte o qué? Eso me pasa por fiarme de una bruja…además de mi "enemiga" en el amor…

-¡Es una arpía! - Me enfurecí.

-Pero si sólo están hablando, Axel… No es para ponerse…

-¡CALLA, DEMYX! ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! –Le arrebaté la ropa de la mano y me fui dando zancadas hacia los cambiadores, dejando un leve rastro de ceniza a mi paso, a causa de la furia. "Eso es lo que quieres, ¿eh Roxas? ¿Quieres ver chicas bonitas en bañador? ¡Pues vas a ver!" – Salí del cambiador con un bikini a… ¿cuadros negros y rojos? –Me sorprendí por el estampado. Sólo podía ser idea de Demyx y sus asociaciones… Suspiré resignado. Entonces, los vi. Estaban haciendo un castillo de arena, cuando toparon el uno con la mano del otro, y se rieron alegremente ante la sorpresa. Lo reconozco, esa escena me ponía nervioso, MUY nervioso. Quizás era por mi inmadurez, mi inseguridad, mis celos, mis temores, o un poco de todo… Pero no podía soportarlo. Así que hice lo único que sabía hacer.

-¡Hola Roxas! – Me senté junto a él, en una pose un poco provocadora.

-¡Hola Alex! – Me sonrió amablemente. -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Estamos haciendo un castillo de arena.

-Me gusta más jugar a cosas más… Atrevidas. Ya sabes… Podríamos tomar una barca.

Demyx me miró extrañado a lo lejos. ¿Yo, ofreciéndome para surcar el mar, ese elemento que tanto temía? Ya debéis saber que, cuando uno se enamora, hace muchas tonterías por la persona amada.

-¿Una barca? -Me miró extrañado Roxas. Su extrañeza era normal, pues tan sólo un día antes habíamos sufrido un "naufragio" del que casi no salvamos el pellejo. Pero no obstante, yo no podía ni quería dar mi brazo a torcer en terreno amoroso. Él lo era todo para mí… No quería que nada ni nadie me lo arrebatasen. Así que, no convencido del todo, estiré de su brazo y tomamos una barca ante la mirada de asombro de Demyx y atónita de Naminé. El grupo estaba muy entretenido jugando en la playa, así que no depararon mucho en nosotros hasta que se percataron de nuestra larga ausencia.

-¿Adónde nos dirigimos, Alex?- Me preguntó aún intrigado Roxas.

-Pues… -En verdad no me lo había planteado, sólo quería llevármelo lejos, daba igual donde. Pero entonces la vi tras de mí. Otra Isla un poco más pequeña asomaba próxima a nosotros, en el horizonte. -¿Qué te parece ir a esa pequeña isla?

-¿No se trata de la isla donde fuimos a parar ayer?

-Puede… Pero creo que olvidé algo allí… - Puede que en ese momento echase mano a una pequeña mentira, lo reconozco. Aunque yo no sospechaba que pronto se volvería una realidad causada por mi propia intuición que pasó desapercibida para mí. Mientras tanto, nos acercábamos cada vez más a golpe de remos de mis brazos, que yo me había negado a ceder a Roxas.

Una vez en tierra…

-¿Qué es lo que olvidaste, Alex? – Me preguntó curioso saliendo de la barca.

-No estoy segura… Pero debe estar cerca… -Inspeccioné toda la zona en busca de un lugar tranquilo. Quería estar con él a solas a toda costa… Supongo que me dejé llevar demasiado por mi ataque de celos. Aunque por fortuna esta vez nos resultó de ayuda.

Entré en una pequeña cabaña de madera. Después fui hasta el final de un largo puente, justo al lado de una gran palmera curvada, cuyos frutos parecían algo así como…

-¿Son estrellas? – Observó Roxas. –Parecen interesantes… ¡Voy a por una! – Dijo escalando el árbol.

-Te caerás… -Dije dándome ya la media vuelta tranquilamente. Al rato noté un golpe en la cabeza y algo amarillo rodó hasta mis manos. Luego oí un ruido fuerte al deslizar ropa contra una madera, me giré y vi a Roxas a punto de perder el equilibrio pero con un giro magistral consiguió mantenerse y me sonrió sintiéndose muy capaz.

-Ya ves que no.

No contesté, sólo le lancé el fruto y seguí caminando. Feliz lo guardó en su bolsillo y aceleró el paso hasta ponerse justo a mi lado. Continuamos caminando por el lugar. Parecía un lugar tranquilo sí, pero no muy emocionante. Me decepcioné un poco. Aunque por lógica, una pequeña isla no suele guardar demasiados misterios… Pero a veces es que a nuestros ojos no se ven…

Sentí el correr del agua: Se trataba de una cascada. Roxas, algo cansado, metió sus pies en el pequeño lago, suspirando aliviado. Yo, demasiado metido en mis asuntos, seguí con mi búsqueda implacable, hasta que al fin di con lo que quizás podría cumplir mis expectativas. Una extraña y pequeña cueva oculta entre la maleza se alzaba ante mí. Me metí sin dudarlo y al instante, noté que Roxas se metía tras de mí, siguiendo mis pasos. ¿Adónde me llevaría? Ya no me importaba, pero una extraña fuerza me empujaba a su interior, impidiéndome pensar y concentrarme en nada más. Y así fue como llegamos al otro lado. Una cámara bastante más grande era el límite de aquél lugar… Ambos lo observamos atentamente, sin mediar palabra. Estábamos impresionados. Muchísimos dibujos decoraban sus paredes, trazos de lo que parecían haber sido creados por unas manos menudas e inexpertas. Y más allá la fuente de tan misteriosa llamada: Una puerta curvada ocultaba la salida al otro lado. ¿Por qué habíamos ido allí a parar exactamente?

-¿Sora?

Me giré. Roxas estaba agachado observando un dibujo muy particular: Dos cabecitas de lo que parecían ser niños se miraban y se sonreían mientras se daban… ¿Una estrella?

-Es Sora, ¿Verdad? Este de aquí. –Dijo señalándome el trazo izquierdo.

-Puede ser…

-Y esta niña de aquí, no se parece un poco a…

-Los mundos han vuelto a ser conectados. –Nos dijo una voz serena y lo que parecía ser solemne tras de nosotros. Nos giramos rápidamente, alarmados, pues desde que llegamos, en la pequeña estancia no parecía haber nadie más.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y qué haces con el uniforme de la…

-Yo de ti no seguiría hablando. –Miró a Roxas.- No te conviene demasiado.

Maldecí mi situación una vez más por dentro y permanecí callado, y opté por oír todo lo que tuviese que decir y, según fueran las cosas, actuar.

-Sólo soy un siervo de la oscuridad. He venido a advertiros. Los mundos comienzan a sumirse en una profunda oscuridad. Necesitamos al Elegido.

Hice una mueca de dolor. Roxas me miró intentando comprender qué pasaba por mi mente. No lo quería perder… Debía de haber un modo… distinto, salvar los mundos y permanecer a su lado.

-Y vosotros sois los únicos capaces de traerle de vuelta. De vosotros depende el destino de todos.

-Pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?

-Debes despertarle, Roxas…

-¿Despert…? ¿Uh? – El sujeto había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-¿Dónde diablos se ha…? –Maldecí de mala gana. Tenía demasiadas preguntas por hacer y muy poco tiempo… Y eso me desesperaba a cada paso que me acercaba al momento…

-¡Así que estabais aquí!- Una voz femenina irrumpió en la pequeña sala.

-¡Kairi! –Dijo Roxas, que aún no se había movido apenas del lado del dibujo en la pared.

-Como hacía rato que no sabíamos nada de vosotros, nos preocupamos… Tidus y Wakka están fue… -En ese momento deparó en que habíamos estado observando el dibujo anteriormente. -¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿No os han dicho que es de mala educación espiar las cosas de otra gente?

-Pero… ¿otra gente? Acaso esto es… -Preguntó medio inocente y medio sagaz Roxas. En verdad, sabía utilizar muy bien la retórica a su favor, y dudaba mucho que en todo momento fuera pura coincidencia… Lo tenía más por seguro que era una estrategia premeditada.

-¡No tiene importancia, de verdad! ¡Vayamos fuera! –Dijo girándose a toda prisa para evitar que observásemos su semblante que de nuevo había tomado un color rojizo.

Me quedé mucho tiempo pensativo y callado, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba el suelo en ningún punto fijo. Roxas se percató y se quedó apartado del resto, para ponerse a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Tú también te lo preguntas, Alex?

-¿Mmh?

-¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí? ¿Y qué nos va a ocurrir de ahora en adelante…? ¿Qué va a sucederme que tiene que ser tan importante?...

No supe qué contestarle… No tenía nada en claro... Y tampoco quería ponerme en lo peor…

-¿Por qué soy un elegido de la llave espada?...

Me giré a él de repente, mirándole a los ojos por inercia al oír esa frase de nuevo. Esa frase que un día nos separó. Melancolía, miedo, enfado, duda y amor se me mezclaron en un solo sentimiento que no podría describir.

-Qué tonterías digo… Seguro que tú no tienes ni idea… Apenas recuerdas nada de tu pasado, ¿verdad?... ¿Alex?...

Mi vista se había quedado nublada, mientras mi mente retornaba a la prisión de su pasado del que no podía olvidar ni escapar. No Roxas, lo recuerdo perfectamente… Como si fuera ayer… Pero no puedo contártelo… No puedo decirte lo mucho que me dolió… No puedo llorar y decir que la soledad invadió todo lo que yo conocía… no puedo decirte muchas de las respuestas que buscas… como no puedo decirte quién soy, quien a veces crees recordar y no logras ver… Porque sino, te volvería a perder… para siempre… ¡maldita sea! Mis puños se habían cerrado fuertemente, mientras mi rostro se forzaba por mostrar indiferencia.

-¿¡Alex!? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Roxas me había puesto una mano en el hombro y me habíazarandeado.

-¿Eh?... Ah… Sí… No te preocupes. –Me miró preocupado. Seguro que se debió a mi tono poco convincente y mi expresión un tanto opaca.

No volvimos a articular palabra en los pocos minutos que nos separaban de la playa. Ambos estábamos centrados en nuestros más profundos pensamientos, sintiendo el calor de la suave arena rozar nuestros pies descalzos y oyendo de fondo el rumor del oleaje, cuando llegamos al punto acordado. Allí nos esperaban Naminé y Demyx observando el horizonte marítimo. Ambos se habían desplazado hasta allí con el grupo.

Demyx se giró al percatarse de nuestra presencia. Me sonrió como siempre suele hacer y luego nos pidió por señas que nos acercásemos. Naminé parecía muy concentrada, observando un punto en el horizonte. Sin apenas girarse en dirección adonde nos habíamos concentrado, pronunció solemnemente y pausadamente estas palabras:

-Lo presiento. Las barreras del enemigo han flaqueado. Ha llegado la hora de regresar a por el elegido.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo al unísono, mirándonos los unos a los otros decididos a emprender el gran viaje que nos deparaba. No obstante, en la mirada de Roxas se dibujaba la sombra de la duda, la incertidumbre. En mi rostro la preocupación asomaba por cada poro de mi piel. Trataba de evitar que nadie deparara en ello, pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo que él se percatara.

-¿Listos para el viaje? –Nos reunió Demyx.

Unos momentos más tarde, todo el grupo se había hecho con lo más imprescindible y se disponía a partir. Nerviosismo, emoción, temor y decisión se debatían por aflorar en el ambiente. Demyx se concentró y de su mano salió un poder jamás visto por ninguno de los allá presentes… Un poder muy conocido por mí y por él, aunque en su mente no quedase vestigio de él, dormía en su interior, oculto de todos. Nuevamente creó un portal que nos condujo de nuevo a nuestro lugar de origen: Twilight Town.

Había algo en todo esto que me daba mala espina. Todo había resultado demasiado fácil. El lugar estaba totalmente desierto.

-¿Dónde se fueron todos? – Preguntó extrañada Olette.

-¿No se supone que la feria de verano ha llegado a la ciudad? – Nos recordó una vez más Hayner.

-Por eso mismo. Hay demasiada calma en la ciudad. –Observó Pence.

-Mejor así. Así podré dedicarles a mis invitados la atención que se merecen. –Un nuevo portal apareció ante nosotros y de él emergió una figura bien conocida por mí, Demyx y Naminé: Saïx, el adivino lunar. –He de admitir que esperábamos ansiosos vuestra llegada… - A un gesto suyo, una horda de umbríos emergió para acorralarnos.

-¡Son ellos otra vez! –Espetó Olette.

-¡Mierda, nos han rodeado! –Masculló Tidus.

-No pensé que fuera a resultar tan fácil dar con vosotros… y daros una "calurosa" bienvenida. -Me miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba claro que su misión era vengar la derrota de Xaldin y tomarse la revancha y las cartas sobre el asunto. Demyx y Naminé salieron al paso. –Vaya, vaya. ¡Mirad a quién tenemos aquí: Nuevos traidores unidos a la causa de un perdedor!

En ese momento, sentí mi cuerpo arder por dentro. ¿Quién era el traidor aquí? Es más… ¿Perdedor? ¿Por qué? ¿Era él más ganador que yo? Al fin y al cabo, estábamos bajo las mismas condiciones… O eso creía yo en ese entonces. Para mi suerte, supe contenerme a duras penas.

-¡Vosotros! – Nos indicó Demyx. -¡Dejádnoslo a nosotros!

-¡Pero… Demyx!- Quiso replicar Roxas.

-Haz caso de lo que te dice, Roxas. – Le tomé del hombro. –No hay mucho que nosotros podamos hacer aquí por el momento.

-Alex tiene razón, Roxas. No te preocupes, estaremos bien – Sonrió Naminé.

Kairi, Tidus y el resto se adelantaron mientras yo trataba de hacer lo propio con Roxas, negándose aún a abandonar a sus nuevos amigos, y dispuesto a luchar.

La batalla fue larga. Demyx hacía uso de sus múltiples notas musicales y melodías, además de sinfonías… Y sus grandes y espumosas cascadas inundaban el suelo, mientras Naminé le protegía dibujando sobre él grandes pantallas que a su vez servían de efecto reflejo contra el enemigo.

-Demyx… Naminé… ¿Por qué os empeñáis en proteger a esos necios?

-Por algo que tú jamás comprenderás Saïx. – Tocaba raudo el castaño. – ¡Por la fuerte amistad y lealtad que nos une! –Dicho esto, comenzó su baile: ¡BAILA AGUA, BAILA! Y millones de partículas del acuoso elemento se precipitaron contra el adivinador lunar.

-Creía que odiabas al joven integrante de la organización, Melodioso nocturno…

-Quizás así fuera en un principio… Pero no puedo odiar a alguien que me ofrece su sinceridad y su cariño.

-No entendéis nada… ¿Acaso no os ha servido para nada todo este tiempo en la Organización? Nosotros SÓLO recordamos cómo se sentía al tener corazón… Pero esos sentimientos ya no existen en nosotros…

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Sí tenemos corazón! –Respondió Naminé. – Y lo siento latir a cada momento. ¡Eres tú quien no ha aprendido nada! –Dijo tratando de cegarle con su luz.

Saïx convocó el poder de la Luna y entró en estado de locura con ayuda de su fiel arma Claymore. Comenzó a correr a su alrededor a la velocidad del rayo, cosa que causó algunas heridas a los renegados. Paró en seco a una distancia prudencial de ellos.

-¿Acaso sabéis que la Organización permanece al margen de los hechos ocurridos fuera de ella? Xemnas está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre con sus miembros. Y percibió un gran cúmulo de poder de fuego en Destiny Islands que sólo podrá pertenecer a uno de los nuestros. Esconderlos y alejarlos no hará más que alargar lo inevitable y con vuestra insolencia sólo lograréis recibir el mismo castigo.

-¡Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos del lado de aquellos para los que somos importantes! –Replicó Naminé.

-¿Aunque no recibas el mismo "cariño" que dices profesar, bruja blanca? – Masculló Saïx, sabiendo que había tocado la fibra sensible de la joven, mientras trataba de alcanzarla con su Claymore.

En ese momento se interpuso Demyx, cortándole el paso con su sitar. -¡Pues claro que sí, Saïx! ¡Porque lo que nosotros sentimos, siempre será mucho más fuerte que lo que tú te niegas a ver y tratas de ocultar!

Naminé asintió decidida, tocó la espalda de Demyx, pasándole parte de su poder y renovando todas sus energías, con lo que pudo doblegar a Saïx de una vez por todas, haciendo uso de un ataque combinado de agua y luz en un gran remolino, similar a un tifón huracanado que se desplomó sobre él en una gran ola.

Éste permanecía arrodillado en el suelo, hincando una rodilla, totalmente empapado y agotado. – No os creáis que aquí se acaba todo… Se avecinan oscuros tiempos para todos vosotros… Y pronto lo veréis. Este no es mi ocaso… Pues volveremos a vernos las caras… Antes de lo que pensáis… -Dicho esto, desapareció en un nuevo portal de oscuridad.

Ajenos a la batalla, mientras tanto nosotros continuábamos a la carrera. Tras nuestros pasos aún oíamos las invocaciones de nuestros amigos en una batalla que prometía ser ardua, pero pese a todo, nosotros también teníamos motivos de los cuales preocuparnos: Umbríos y Enloquecedores en masa nos pisaban los talones y no parecían querer ceder a perder a sus presas.

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡Vayamos al bosque! –Nos sugirió Hayner.

Sin tener un plan seguro, todos optamos por seguirle, pues esto era mejor que separarse. Atravesamos el bosque, ya jadeando a causa del esfuerzo que suponía mantener un ritmo lo suficientemente elevado como para mantener las distancias con nuestros insaciables perseguidores. Roxas a veces giraba la vista, muy intrigado, como intentando averiguar algo. Pero siempre que veía que se rezagaba más de lo debido, acudía en su ayuda, obligándole a seguir el ritmo del resto. Nuestras piernas ya comenzaban a flaquearnos cuando de nuevo, una vez más el misterioso edificio nos salió al paso: La mansión de Twilight Town.

Jamás habría adivinado que una vez más volveríamos a ir juntos a este lugar bajo estas circunstancias tan extrañas. Pero no era el momento para pensar en el pasado, debíamos actuar y deprisa.

-¡Adentro, rápido! – Nos hizo señas Hayner, que se había adelantado a la puerta. – ¡Escalemos la verja!

Roxas se quedó pensativo mirando de cerrojo y mirando una de sus manos. – Se me ocurre algo mejor… -Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, concentrándose. Al instante, un haz de luz apareció en su mano, transformándose en la ya famosa llave espada. – Vamos… ¡ábrete! - De la llave salió un nuevo haz de luz que impactó sobre la cerradura, cediendo a su poder y dejando vía libre al grupo, que se dispuso a entrar sin dilaciones. Después cerraron la verja tras de sí a toda prisa, empujando fuertemente, y corrieron hacia la puerta. Ésta por suerte estaba sólo entrecerrada. Cruzaron el umbral y la cerraron usando viejos muebles que allí se apilaban, abandonados hace mucho tiempo.

-Esto no los detendrá demasiado tiempo. – Mi cara tomó un semblante sombrio. – Ellos son capaces de entrar donde nadie llega. Debemos buscar una estancia más segura en la que desguarecernos por el momento y pensar qué hacer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hicimos pequeños grupos en busca de un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para permanecer por un tiempo. Roxas siempre tuvo un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, como muchas veces he comentado. Él y yo dimos con una sala un tanto misteriosa: La biblioteca. Un dibujo sobre la mesa se reflejaba.

-¿Naminé?- Se preguntó Roxas.

-¿Cómo sabes?... –Me sorprendí un poco al ver su capacidad deductiva, siempre brillante.

-Hoy estuvimos jugando en la arena, ¿recuerdas? –Me comentó.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… -Contesté de mala gana.

-Noté en ese entonces que debía dibujar muy bien, porque era buena moldeando con sus manos. – Explicó haciendo caso omiso de mi tono de voz.

-¡Alex! ¡Roxas! ¡Mirad qué hemos encontrado Selphie y yo! –Se acercaron a toda prisa Kairi y Naminé con algo en la mano. Se trataba de lo que parecía ser una hoja de dibujo. – Lo encontramos en la segunda planta. –Prosiguió Selphie. –Era una habitación muy blanca, la única en todo el lugar.

Analizamos detenidamente el dibujo y comprobamos que misteriosamente, el dibujo coincidía con el trazo realizado sobre la gran mesa allí ubicada. Roxas se detuvo buscando algo por su bolsillo y encontró en él un viejo color que debía haber sido dejado allí en el olvido por su propietario. Completó el trazo del dibujo y frente a nosotros, el suelo brilló y desapareció asombrosamente, dando lugar a una estancia subterránea secreta, a la que se accedía por unas escaleras metálicas, a juego con el nuevo escenario. Seplhie fue corriendo a llamar al resto y nos reunimos todos al final de esa escalera.

-¿Qué es este extraño lugar? –Se preguntó Olette.

-No tengo ni idea, apareció de repente, justo al completar un extraño símbolo. –Resumió Roxas.

-Esto me da muy mala espina… -Observó a su alrededor Wakka.

-¡Vamos, no seáis gallinas! ¡No puede ser tan terrible! – Se envalentonó Hayner.

Unos pasos más al fondo dimos con una puerta metálica abierta de par en par, donde la estancia posterior estaba apenas iluminada.

-Bueno, entonces suponemos que no te importará pasar tú primero… -Lo empujó Pence desde atrás.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero es que… ¡Espera! -Se quejó Hayner. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ya había traspasado el marco de la puerta.

Lo que allí les esperaba era de todo menos común. Una enorme sala de ordenadores y de escáneres iluminaba la estancia.

-¿Pero de qué va todo esto? –Se extrañó Tidus, asombrado por tal visión.

-No tengo la más remota idea – Continuó Wakka, igualmente sorprendido. No se parecía en nada a lo que ellos jamás hubieran encontrado en su pequeño archipiélago.

-Sea lo que sea… no hace mucho que se fue. – Observó Roxas, mirando detenidamente cada punto de esas extrañas máquinas.

-Tienes razón. Aún siento su presencia… Y no es agradable. –Mascullé. –Y volverá. No creo que se demore demasiado en cuanto se percate de los cambios que ha sufrido la ciudad.

Todos guardaron silencio, incomodados, mirando a algún lado indefinible. De repente, Roxas siente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-¡Aaaaargh! – Chilló mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y arqueaba la columna, arrodillándose.

-¡Roxas! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Me arrodillé junto a él sujetándole contra mí.

-¡Si… siento una presencia! Me… ¡Me está… llamando!... –En su frente se dibujaba el sudor del sufrimiento.

"Chicos, ¿podéis oírme?"

-¿Naminé? ¿Eres tú? – Preguntó Kairi.

"Sí, estoy comunicándome desde el exterior con vosotros. Aquí fuera ya está todo controlado de momento. ¡Pero debéis salir de ahí inmediatamente!"

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó intrigado Pence.

"¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡El enemigo se acerca! ¡Más adelante regresaremos, pero ya no queda tiempo! ¡Reuniros con nosotros en la Estación Central! ¡Ahí pensaremos qué hacer!"

Nos organizamos rápidamente para salir sin ser vistos. Cargué nuevamente con Roxas, tomándole del hombro, tratando de huir. Tomamos un camino lateral para despistar a los enemigos que aún se amontonaban en la entrada que ya comenzaba a ceder. Justo cuando el último de nosotros cruzaba los primeros matorrales hacia el bosque, un hombre encapuchado apareció tras la entrada, desenvainando una extraña arma, tratando de frenar la estampida.

El camino de vuelta fue, por suerte, algo más tranquilo. Demyx y Naminé habían hecho un gran trabajo. Así que sin grandes preámbulos llegamos a la Estación rápidamente. Como habían pactado, Naminé y Demyx nos esperaban algo agotados en la escalera.

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Habéis tenido grandes dificultades? – Se aproximó Demyx.

-Sólo las justas –Le respondí. -¿Qué tal vosotros?

-Más de lo mismo. –Sonrió. –Por suerte, esta vez el enemigo no se esperaba un ataque como el nuestro. No esperaba tal reacción. Pero ahora ya están avisados. La próxima vez no será tan sencillo…

-Estaremos preparados, pues. –Le devolví una mirada de valor y determinación.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Roxas? –Se acercó Naminé preocupada.

-Ha comenzado a decir que algo lo llamaba y se ha comenzado a encontrar mal… -Contestó Hayner.

Naminé miró a un lado, algo apesumbrada. –Entiendo…

-Debemos ponernos en marcha, no es seguro quedarnos aquí a merced de más incorpóreos. –Nos organizó Demyx.

-Tiene razón. Debemos encontrar otro lugar en el que ocultarnos. –Penso Selphie.

El trío de Twilight Town respondieron al unísono: ¡Nuestro nuevo asentamiento de la pandilla!

Todos los miraron interrogados.

-Cerca del lugar de siempre encontramos un nuevo edificio abandonado en el que nadie suele aparecer ni de día ni de noche. Así que lo usamos como nueva base de operaciones – Comenzó a explicar Hayner.

-Pero por el momento, pensamos que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. –Prosiguió Pence.

-¿Incluso de mí? –Pronunció Roxas a duras penas.

-Es que no sabríamos si al final podríamos usarlo o no. Y como últimamente Seifer te vigilaba tan de cerca… no queríamos que se adueñara de él. – Trató de disculparse Olette.

-Bueno, sea como fuere, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. – Concluyó Wakka. –Pronto será hora de dormir y será peligroso estar por aquí.

Nuevamente el grupo se puso en marcha al nuevo asentamiento. La planta superior habían algunas estancias que perfectamente eran utilizables como habitaciones para reposar. Algo descuidadas a causa del abandono y la falta de limpieza, pero acogedoras después de todo.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy duro. Será mejor descansar. – Opinó Olette sabiamente.

Nadie contradijo la opción, pues todos estaban exhaustos de tantas emociones. Así que nuevamente nos dividimos en pequeños grupos (básicamente chicos y chicas… para mi mala suerte) y nos repartimos por las diversas habitaciones, tomamos las pocas mantas y colchones que allí había y nos apañamos un buen lugar de descanso. Tomé el lugar frente a una ventana, al lado de Olette. Las chicas se pusieron a comentar todo lo ocurrido ese día. Yo mientras tanto, permanecía en silencio, sumido en mis más profundos pensamientos… Y en él… Ojala pronto terminara esta pesadilla… Busque en las estrellas la respuesta a todas mis dudas… pero sólo lograba encontrar nuevas incógnitas… y su rostro resplandeciente… desvaneciéndose ante mí como aquella vez. Poco a poco fui oyendo los murmullos y risas apagadas de las chicas más y más lejanos… Hasta que mis ojos cedieron al enorme cansancio y las estrellas se difuminaron ante mí y caí sumido en un sueño profundo y reparador… Que no duraría mucho. Tuve un sueño un tanto extraño: Volví a soñar que volvía a ser yo mismo, con nuestro pasado, su llegada a la org… y tantas otras cosas… Pero todo pasó tan rápido que me resultó muy confuso… Y de repente oí un grito ahogado, que se hacía cada vez más y más audible… ¿Roxas? ¿Estaba en apuros? No… no puedo alcanzarle… no… Roxas… ¡ROXAS!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Gritó alguien a mi lado.

-¡ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!- Grité al unísono.

-¡UN PERVERTIDO! ¡UN PERVERTIDO! ¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A ALEX? –Olette parecía realmente furiosa, no entendí nada, todo me daba vueltas y comenzaba a encontrarme fatal. Retrocedí sin pensarlo.

-¡TRAELA DE VUELTA! ¡YAAAA! –Comenzó a atizarme con la almohada ante la mirada atónita del resto de chicas y el asombro de Naminé. Su mirada logró confundirme aún más. No sabía que estaba pasando. Tratando de evitar el bullicio retrocedí aún más, sin caer en la cuenta de que me había quedado en el filo de la ventana. Y de que ya no podía volver atrás. Me miré las manos: Estaban extrañamente más grandes que antes… Y mi pecho no abultaba…

-¿¡Pero qué demonios…!? –Me asusté. Pero era demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo se precipitó al vacío. -¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Se oyó un golpe seco parado por algo espeso. No sabía dónde me encontraba ni cómo salir de ahí. Sólo sentía un enorme ardor por todo mi cuerpo y unos mareos y dolores me azotaban.

-¿¡Quién anda ahí!? –Salió Hayner armado con un simple bate de Struggle. -¡Sal de donde te escondas, pervertido! ¡Estás rodeado!

Roxas y el resto de chicos salieron tras de sí, alarmados. Y fueron a los matorrales con precaución, a ver de quién se trataba. Roxas fue el primero en mirar.

-¿Alex? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me sorprendí. ¿Acababa de llamarme Alex? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-No lo sé… Sólo sé que me caí de la ventana… -Respondí sujetándome la cabeza dolorida por el impacto.

-Ya veo… -Se arrodilló frente a mí para supervisar mi estado. –Dime, ¿Has visto a algún tipo sospechoso por aquí? ¿Te ha hecho algo algún tipo?

-N-no… Yo… no lo sé… estoy muy confundida… Pero aquí conmigo no ha estado nadie…Yo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en el cuarto hasta que Olette me ha despertado con sus gritos… - Todos miramos a ambos lados de la calle: estaba totalmente desierta.

-Qué extraño… -Pence estaba pensativo.

Las chicas se asomaron desde la ventana, intrigadas.

-Olette, ¿estás segura de que viste a un hombre? –Le preguntó Hayner.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Era mucho más alto que nosotras! ¡Y adulto! ¡Y tenía una mirada que no ofrecía nada de confianza!... ¡Era una mirada de pervertido!

-Pues has debido soñarlo... Aquí sólo estamos nosotros y Alex… -Señaló Roxas.

-Pe… pero si… Todas lo vimos, ¿no?-Preguntó Olette al resto de chicas.

-No te lo podríamos confirmar… No parabas de atizarle a la cabeza con la almohada… -Dijo divertida Selphie.

-Lo has debido soñar, Olette… Yo sólo vi a Alex asustada medio dormida tratando de huir de tu ataque psicópata... –Pronunció tranquila Naminé.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir… Demasiadas emociones ya nos desbarajustan nuestras mentes… -Bostezó Wakka.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Lo habré soñado de verdad? –Se preguntó confundida Olette, mientras se iba a su colchón.

Subí las escaleras despacio, aún mareado y entré en la habitación, ante la mirada atónita y confundida de las chicas, igual que la mía. Me acosté confundido. No entendía nada. Yo vi también lo mismo que Olette. ¿Acaso despertado súbitamente por ella, había visto las cosas que ella había querido ver? ¿O realmente algo extraño acababa de suceder esa noche? ¿Había tenido que ver ese sueño misterioso? ¿O todo era obra de la casualidad?

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo 9

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo por esta vez. Como podréis comprobar, es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero espero que igualmente haya resultadointeresante.   
Si lo hacía más largo, iba a tardar demasiado nnU Y no quería dejar a mis queridos lectores en ascuas tanto tiempo. Bueno, me habéis pillado con bastante estrés y ya no sé qué quería comentar… Así que si me dejo algo colgado lo comentaré en el próximo capítulo. ¡Ah sí! Decir que el anterior capítulo pasan tantas cosas porque sirve como punto y aparte de lo que llevaba siendo el fic a como será a partir del capítulo 9. Seguro que más de uno ha notado esta diferencia jejeje. Bueno, paso con las dedicatorias y/o aclaraciones:

**Roxas-13-nobody: **No, para suerte o desgracia, servidor nunca ha llevado kimono xD Así que no sé cómo es llevar un kimono, pero me he tratado de poner en situación como me ha permitido mi imaginación. xP Por cierto, tus reviews no me parecen chorras, me encantan!!(L) 3 Sé que eres claustrofóbico xD Como dije hace tiempo, a veces sin querer, me baso en personas reales. Y perdón a los lectores por lo de Hayner jajaja. Ha sido un fallo un poco tonto xP Pero bueno, todos sabemos que mala hierba nunca muere, ¿no? Jajajaja (Es que los capítulos son tan largos y la trama tiene tanto detalle que a veces es inevitable saltarme cosas por alto, pero pondré más atención para la próxima, lo prometo x ) Gracias, amor nn Creo que eres de los pocos que se emocionaron con este capítulo xP Yo también me emocioné cuando escribí la última parte T.T ¡Te la dedico! -3- ¡¡¡Yo también te quiero!!! 3 ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios, cada día me animan a seguir!

**Samantha Uchiha:** Como ves siempre continúo. Me tomo mi tiempo, eso sí xD cuesta tiempo montar una trama taaaan elaborada y de tantas páginas para que no me digáis que lo dejo en lo mejor, jojojo (Aunque aún así siempre lo dejo en un trozo inquietante xP sino no tendría tanto misterio, ¿no?) ¡Un beso para ti también guapa! Y recuerda que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar ;) Gracias por postear y seguir mi fic, ¡de verdad! ¡Domo Arigatô!

**Iliana-Roghias** Gracias por tu comentario nn La verdad es que como me tardo lo mío para actualizar, procuro hacerlo lo más interesante posible para no aburrir y hacer que la espera merezca la pena xP ¿Salir del paso usando a Fushigi Yugi? xDDDDD Perdona que me ría, pero JAMÁS he leido ni visto nada que sea de Yuu Watase. No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero esa extraña obsesión por matar hasta al apuntador ha provocado que no siga ninguna de sus obras… Es más, ni sé de qué va Fushigi Yugi. Así que todo parecido es pura coincidencia. Si te refieres al hecho del Fénix (una fan de esa serie me comentó por encima de qué iba) Lo puse por el simple hecho de que los incorpóreos que dirige Axel, los denominados "Asesinos", me recordaron en cierta manera a un ave. Y como Axel domina el fuego, por eso puse al Ave Fénix, el ave llameante. Además del doble simbolismo que tiene. Pero no seguiré explicando, pues no quiero destripar la trama. Tendréis que esperar un poco más para que nuevas incógnitas se vayan despejando.  
xDDD ¿Me repito? Sí, lo sé… En plan "Y dijo" "y luego"… Por eso no me gusta tanto escribir narrado, porque es un error que cometo bastante y lo odio x Si lo comencé a escribir así es porque varios lectores lo pidieron… Porque conozco los defectos en mi escritura que muchas veces no me doy cuenta ni leyendo 10 veces xDDD Pero bueno, comprendedme… Es mucho texto y es inevitable a veces que se escriban expresiones muy iguales… Además del hecho que lo escribí en plenas vacaciones de verano y a mano… (snif, y mi pc en casa T.T) Y lo de las narraciones de Axel y Roxas, como bien dijo Irvin, es que se ve que el malvado de me los ha suprimido (porque usé asteriscos para separación… Tendré que retocarlo nada más suba este x Gomene, con el cosplay y el salón apenas tuve tiempo de dedicarme a alegra que te haya impactado tanto nn Son estas pequeñas cosas que me animan a querer aumentar en cada capítulo uno más y otro y otro…

xDD ¿AkuRoku hetero? Bueno, no diré nada… Todo se irá viendo.

¡Espero que hayas disfrutado con el nuevo capítulo!

¡Gracias por tus ánimos! ¡Besos para ti también!

**SoritaK:** TT ¡¡¡SORITAK!!! ¡TE QUIERO! ¡ESAS PALABRAS TUYAS ME HAN LLEGADO AL ALMA! Si soy capaz de que gente que odie el AkuRoku acabe amándolo con tanta pasión como tú, es que realmente merece la pena el gran esfuerzo que le estoy dedicando a esta gran obra (grande es… tiene 9 capítulos y justo ahora comienza a ponerse en marcha la trama n.nU) ¡Y tú sí que eres genial! TT Me alegra que puedas ver mi punto de perspectiva sobre estos dos grandes personajes y de que Square también se haya percatado de su gran potencial y haya decidido dedicarles un juego a ellos dos para DS (KH: 358/2) (publicidad subliminal xD) ¡¡Gracias por tu apoyo!! ¡¡Gracias!! ¡En serio, tu review me ha hecho recuperar fuerzas renovadas y ganas para hacer de esta obra la mejor que haya escrito! ¡Muchos besos y espero que sigas apoyándome como hasta ahora! nn ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Sadic-Yume-Emo** Bueno, pues aquí has podido ver la continuación.nn Espero que no te haya defraudado. ¡Seguiré esforzándome cada día en que esta historia será la mejor que haya escrito! ¡Por vosotros, mi gran inspiración! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Shikashi Irvin-chan** Como ya dije antes, este capítulo servía de punto y aparte para la nueva saga que está por venir, o cambios, como quieras llamarlo. Por eso preferí juntarlo todo del tirón xP

Sí, lo he abandonado xD Aunque también ha causado sus pequeños estragos como le dije antes a Iliana, pero procuraré ir mejorando mi escritura poco a poco. Tomaré lo de los guiones como idea, gracias nn (Es que lo quita todo este Todo lo que se salga de símbolos convencionales… ùú ¡Qué rabia!) ¡Muerte a Kairiii! xD La verdad es que la pobre está un poco de jueves… Será que como Roxas es parte de Sora y viceversa… Pos le ha pillado la costumbre... Nah, pobre Kairi… No es tan mala… Que algunas que conozco yo son un encanto (L) Y es que adoro hacer a Roxas así… Odio de verdad cuando lo ukerizan tantísimo… Vale, es uke… Pero una cosa es ser uke y otra cosa es ser tonto además de SUPER uke… Que lo tratan como si no supiera hacer nada por sí solo si Axel no está detrás… Me pone enfermo, la verdad… ¡Adoro los ukes valientes, con iniciativa y con un par bien puestos! Por eso puse a Roxas al puro estilo deep dive, mi favorito n.n

¡Asias por tu comentario, jefe! Seguiré mejorando, ¡lo prometo!

**x Aru x:** ¡Gracias por tus halagos, Aru! nn ¡Me hace feliz que te guste tanto! Gracias por tus consejos, los aprecio de verdad… Pero si hiciera todo lo que me pides, me estarías cambiando todo el toque original que dices alabar nnU Si hice el fic rompiendo con todas las reglas del yaoi convencional es, precisamente, porque no quiero que sea "otro yaoi más del montón", no sé si me entiendes xP. Mi fic me gusta por eso mismo, porque no tiene nada que ver con el megamarcado esquema establecido de los yaoi de siempre de: chico conoce chico, chico se enamora de chico, chico uke (idefenso, atontado que no puede pensar por sí solo si no está el seme cerca) lo violan (100000 de veces pa no variar) y el seme va a vengarse matando/torturando/pegando al otro seme para luego tirarse al uke suyo unas 10000000 de veces más… Además… ¿no es un poco egoísta e injusto que siempre sean los ukes los que se ridiculizan vistiendo de marineritas o enfermeritas? Yo soy seme, pero comprendo que a veces, nosotros también debemos apechugar un poco xD. Pero no te preocupes, no va a ser shojo como parece en un principio. Sólo léete este capítulo, no digo nada más.

¡Y no, por favor, no te cortes las venas! x Seguir siempre prometo seguir… ¡pero voy a mi ritmo! x Una buena historia no se escribe en días… U

¡Saludos! nn Y gracias por leer mi fic con tanto afán.

**Akagi-kuruta:** ¡¡L!! ¿¡Cómo estás, guapo!? Lo achucha también Te mando ánimos para tu fic, créeme que lo leeré y seré el primero en comentar en cuanto lo subas! n.n ¡Gracias! ¡Cierto, a ti te avancé el prólogo de este capítulo! ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! nn Son personas como tú que me inspiran cada día a continuar y ser mejor. Lo sé, lo adiviné por tu nick, creo que es el mismo que usabas en el yaoi palace institute, si mal no recuerdo xP (el mío ha cambiado mucho, eh? xD) ¡Muchos besotes, guapísimo! ¡Y a cuidarse mucho tú también! ;P

**dunkerEngel:** Pues como ya comenté anteriormente, sí, será larga… y creo que no se quedará sólo hasta donde tú aventuraste xD ¡Ya verás, aún quedan más sorpresas! ;P Sí, la acabaré aunque me tenga que tirar hasta los 30 para acabarla xDDD ¡No te preocupes! ¡Algún día leeréis el final! xP Sí, es una dura carga, pero no os preocupéis, no os dejaré colgados xP ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! n.n ¡Saludos y gracias por leer mi fic!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"**Don't leave me"**

Era una extrañamente calurosa mañana de otoño, desde hacía horas, todo se había sumido en la calma más absoluta. Toda la ciudad amaneció con una débil neblina que cubría cada calle, cada pared. Pese a todo, el sol lucía con radiante fuerza en el horizonte. Sí, hoy podría haber sido uno de esos días aburridos y monótonos de los que tanto me gustaba recordar, pero desgraciadamente para mí, hoy precisamente no estaba en uno de esos días. Pese a todo, no había hecho más que empezar…

-¡HOY ES DÍA 1! ¡HOY ES DÍA 1! ¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO OLVIDARLO?! ¡ESTO ES UN COMPLETO DESASTRE! – Un gran alboroto se formó en la habitación. - ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACÉIS DURMIENDO TODAVÍA?! ¡¡ARRIBA TODO EL MUNDO!! ¡¡ES UN CÓDIGO ROJO!!

Unos pasos corrieron hacia la habitación, o eso me pareció oír. Yo y mi negativa de abandonar mi sueño no cedían a los gritos. La puerta se abrió.

-¿¡Pero qué carajo es todo este escándalo!? ¡INTENTABA DORMIR!

-¡HA SIDO CULPA TUYA, PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE! ¡Mira que olvidarte de un día como hoy!

-Sea lo que sea, no soy el único que se olvidó… - Dijo con una mirada mezcla de reproche y orgullo entintado de satisfacción.

-¿Qué sucede de buena mañana…? –Se asomó por la habitación una cara igual de familiar que su voz. –Apenas he dormido hoy… -Bostezó. Una mezcla entre disimulo y descaro se reflejó en mi rostro mientras le observaba atentamente. Aún llevaba su pijama puesto, y la verdad es que estaba muy sexy. Divertido, sonreí maliciosamente al ver que se me había quedado mirando pero que avergonzado había apartado la mirada, que ahora dedicaba su atención a la discusión protagonizada por Hayner y Olette.

-Opino lo mismo… -Asomó la cabeza de Seplhie por entre las sábanas.

-¿¡Alguien de esta habitación puede decirme qué día es hoy!? –Espetó Olette que ya no podía aguantar esa situación de ansiedad. Roxas reflexionó como de costumbre y al momento cayó en la cuenta, palidecido.

-Día 1 de Octubre…

En la habitación reinó un silencio circunstancial, en la que todos parecían estar angustiados. Por entre el rabillo del ojo, entreví que los allí presentes se miraban unos a otros. Al momento, la tormenta estalló.

-¡LLEGAMOS TARDE A NUESTRO PRIMER DÍA DEL INSTITUTO! –Con ese grito desperté lo poco que me faltaba mientras el resto corría a mí alrededor y por todos los puntos de la habitación menos Roxas, que se había quedado conmocionado en el umbral de la puerta. Fui hacia él y le tomé de la mano.

-¡Desayunemos! –Le dije sonriente mientras lo arrastraba tras de mí.

A los pocos minutos todos estaban engullendo su desayuno mientras yo interrogaba a Roxas sobre el "Insti".

-Y entonces los profesores te enseñan temas…

-Mejor di que te taladran la cabeza con sus discursitos… -Masculló Hayner, comiendo a toda prisa.

-Y te mandan deberes y exámenes… -Terminó Roxas mientras vigilaba a Hayner que estaba a punto de atragantarse.

-¡Puedes hacer muchos amigos! – Sonrió Kairi.

-Y ligas si te lo propones – Se enorgulleció Tidus.

-¡En tu caso diremos que te ligan, y eso con suerte! –Le sobó Wakka la cabeza a Tidus, riéndose.

-Mmmmh… -Me quedé pensativo. No recordaba haber estado nunca en un lugar como ese… No recordaba mucho más allá de mi ingreso a la Organización. Pero recapitulando hechos anteriores, no me confiaba demasiado de que esa institución pudiera mantener a Roxas a salvo. Vale, lo admito, no me fiaba un pelo de sus compañeros ni compañeras… siempre me ha gustado tenerlo cerca y vigilado, casi desde que lo conocí, ese recelo siempre ha prevalecido dentro de mí.

-Creo que me apunto, parece muy divertido -Naminé estaba radiante esa mañana. Eso aún me hizo sentir más recelo, de acuerdo. A veces creo que soy bastante patético…

-¡Pues yo también! – Me levanté de golpe de la silla. Todos se me quedaron mirando. – Es que... Roxas… no estás en plena forma y quiero vigi… digo… me gustaría poder ayudarte en lo que fuera posible.

Hayner tosió de forma brusca. Sé que lo hizo para desautorizarme, pero no me amilanó lo más mínimo.

-Pero no estáis matriculados… -Nos corrigió Olette.

-No creo que eso sea problema alguno. –Demyx hizo acto de presencia. –¡Nos apuntamos y listo! ¡Decimos que somos nuevos en la ciudad, nunca rechazan alumnos que se acaban de mudar! Además, tengo curiosidad por ver cómo va todo ese rollo del "Insti".

-¡Perdedor el último! –Hayner se perdió calle abajo.

-Siempre igual con las dichosas carreras… -Suspiró Olette.

-¡Me apunto!- Le siguió Tidus.

-¡Espera Tidus, yo también voy! –Le siguió de cerca Wakka.

-¡No me dejéis tirada! –Se quejó Selphie.

Roxas no pareció inmutarse.

-¿No corres? –Le sugerí.

-Creo que hoy paso. – Me sorprendí ver como usaba algunas de mis frases y no fuera capaz de recordarme. La vida es una paradoja, me dije. – Aún me molesta bastante la cabeza… Hoy no pude dormir demasiado…

-Entiendo… ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?...

Negó con la cabeza, algo cabizbajo y preocupado.

-Tranqui, no va a pasar nada malo, con tantos "seguratas" ¿qué te podrían hacer? –Bromeé, pero ni yo mismo sabía qué peligro nos acechaba en la próxima esquina, ni siquiera podía sentirme seguro de mis afirmaciones, pero me había propuesto animarle, y eso es lo que haría.

-No sé qué haré con mi instituto… -Se preocupó Kairi.

-Ni siquiera sabemos si la isla seguirá allí… -Concluyó Demyx. –Sé que es duro, pero no vale la pena preocuparse por algo que de momento no está en nuestra mano. ¡Vive el momento! Pues, no sabes qué futuro te deparará mañana…

Naminé le observó con una triste sonrisa.

El edificio era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba. Pisos y grandes paredes con múltiples ventanas se alzaba ante nosotros, imponente. El edificio, de tonos anaranjados como el resto de hogares lugareños, nos daba la bienvenida a un nuevo curso escolar.

-¿Ya habéis pedido los nuevos uniformes?- Se aventuró a preguntar el siempre agudo Pence.

-¿Uniformes? ¿Aquí también? –Repliqué sin pensar.

-¿Aquí también? –Se extrañó Olette. – En la gran mayoría de institutos se usan uniformes, ¿qué tiene eso de raro?

La campana del colegio sonó.

Demyx pasó por mi lado poniendo su mano en mi hombro y susurrándome: Salvado por la campana, chaval.

-¡Deprisa, a cambiarse! –Se adelantó Olette entre la multitud.

-Venid conmigo, os mostraré donde conseguirlos. –Nos indicó Roxas.

-Este chico, tan eficiente como siempre –Se sonrió Demyx.

Roxas no le hizo demasiado caso y nos condujo a la cola, donde Hayner, Tidus y Wakka estaban a la delantera. De entre la cola se acercaron un grupo empujando al resto.

-¡Abrid paso al justiciero de la ciudad! –Resonó una voz fastidiosamente familiar. -¡Seifer, El Campeón!

-¡Sí, el campeón de los cretinos! –Le desafió Hayner. - ¡A hacer la cola como todos, listillo!

-¿¡A quién llamas cretino, cojo!? –Seifer alzó su puño desafiante.

-¡Me encuentro perfectamente gracias! ¡Si quieres lo comprobamos ahora mismo! ¿Quieres ver como ensarto mi pata "coja" en tu pedante trasero?

-Haya paz… -Se acercó una hermosa pero estricta joven. –Seifer, que seas uno de los delegados del nuevo curso no te autoriza a poner tus leyes aquí y a Hayner tampoco se le autoriza pasear su chulería por nuestros pasillos. Así que a hacer cola como personitas civilizadas que somos, ¿de acuerdo? O tendré que usar otros "modales" menos agradables…

-¿Quién es esa? –Le susurré a Roxas.

-Ni idea, no la he visto en mi vida. Creo que es una profesora nueva.

-Espero que no la tengamos de tutora. Se ve muy severa. –Se amilanó Pence.

-Vamos, no será para tanto, no parece tan terrible… - Trato de animar el ambiente Kairi.

-Por si acaso no me apostaré un helado de sal marina. –Sentenció el muchacho.

Y el turno nos llegó…

-Veamos… Alumno Roxas. Bienvenido. Talla… ajá… muy bien, aquí tiene. Pantalones, camisa, corbata y chaqueta. Uniforme deportivo y calzado. Siguiente… ¡Vaya! Una nueva alumna a matricular… ¿Nombre por favor?

-Ax…Digo... ¡Alexia! A-L-E-X…

-Sé escribir gracias… estamos en un colegio.

-Sí, eso veo…-Respondí todo lo antipático que pude.

-¿Dijo usted algo? –Respondió la anciana secretaria mirando por encima de sus pequeñas gafas.

-No… Nada… - Naminé me miraba con cara represiva. "Compórtate, hombre…" –Leí en sus ojos.

-Talla… vale… Su uniforme de camisa, corbata chaqueta y falda.

-¿Perdón? ¿Falda? Yo no vi que al anterior alumno le entregaran falda…

-Exactamente, porque da la casualidad de que el anterior alumno es eso, A-L-U-M-N-O. Y yo no veo que usted lo sea.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡eso tiene un nombre y se llama sexismo!

-Le diré yo lo que es… ¡es una norma implantada por esta noble institución desde su creación que una nuevA alumnA como usted no va a cambiar ahora porque le parezca inapropiado incluir en su vestuario que por lo que se ve poco femenino, una simple falda! Y si no le parece bien, el mundo es muy grande.

En vista de que esa batalla de momento la tenía perdida, opté por la única solución que me quedaba la rebelión en silencio.

-Entonces… ¡Déme la talla más pequeña que tenga! –La miré desafiante.

-Como quiera… los días de viento será mejor que se quede reposando en su casita con su vergüenza.

-Más quisiera… -susurré. Roxas me miraba casi suplicante. –Déjalo ya Alex y vamos a cambiarnos, que llegamos tarde nuestro primer día…

Me marché de allí muy indignado hacia el vestidor, con Roxas bastante avergonzado y Olette tratando de calmarme. Buscamos nuestro casillero. Me eché a reír. El VIII… El destino es muy caprichoso… hubiera apostado toda mi cabellera a que el suyo era el XIII y no me habría equivocado. Corrí a ponerme el uniforme escocés anaranjado, a juego con el estandarte de la ciudad a la que representaba. Falda, corbata y camisa con capucha a juego. Calcetines y zapatos. Ya estaba listo. Me dirigí corriendo a verle a él. Me esperaba en la puerta con esos pantalones a cuadros, esa camisa y esa corbata que tan bien le sentaban. Me quedé tan absorto que apenas di importancia al hecho de que evitara todo el rato mirar hacia abajo. Quizás sí me quedaba algo corta.

-Te queda bien… -Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡Gracias, a ti también, mucho mucho! –Le guiñé un ojo. Tratando de cambiar de tema, preguntó por Olette. –Debe de estar a punto de salir. ¿Quieres que la esperemos?

Asintió. Más tarde, todos nosotros habíamos ocupado nuestros lugares. Roxas estaba en la ventana en la tercera fila Y a su lado estaba yo. En la primera estaba Olette, en el medio. A ambos lados tenía a Kairi y a Naminé. Al lado de Kairi estaba Selphie y al otro extremo estaba Viento. Este simple hecho explicaba que las chicas siempre nos superaran en la nota. Tras Naminé estaba Demyx, delante de mí. Pence estaba tras de Olette y Tidus tras Seplhie. Wakka estaba tras de Kairi y por último, Trueno estaba tras Viento. A mi otro lado estaba, cómo no, Hayner. Tras de Hayner estaba Seifer vigilándole de cerca, apoyado por Vivi que se sentaba a su lado. El resto de pupitres eran ocupados por el resto de alumnos excepto unos pocos reservados para posibles nuevos alumnos que se unieran a mediados del curso. Todos charlaban alegremente o se pasaban el rato amenazando y discutiendo como era el caso de Hayner, demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Seifer para rebatirme su derecho a ocupar mi pupitre al lado de su mejor amigo. Como es lógico, no oímos la palanca accionada de la puerta que se iba entornando, dejando paso a una figura alta y esbelta que desfilaba frente a nosotros, serena y segura. Dejó una carpeta y unos cuantos libros sobre su escritorio y se puso frente a nosotros, para presentarse. Entonces la reconocí. Era la misma mujer que había visto en la cola de secretaría. Vestía un traje chaqueta naranja rojizo muy elegante, a conjunto con una pinza que recogía su largo cabello dorado, dejando dos largos mechones a cada lado. Su bello rostro de porcelana tranquilo no presentaba ninguna impureza, y sus ojos tras sus elegantes lentes no conocían la duda. Sonrió levemente y al final habló de nuevo.

-Buenos días a todos. Como debéis de suponer, yo seré vuestra nueva tutora durante todo este curso y quién sabe el siguiente. Mi nombre es Quistis Trepe y soy nueva aquí. Pero no os preocupéis, nos iremos conociendo poco a poco. Espero que mi estancia aquí sea de lo más agradable y poder compartir mi sabiduría con todos vosotros. Por supuesto, espero de vosotros dedicación, disciplina y entrega. Y no toleraré más excusas de las necesarias, ¿entendido? Sólo la enfermedad y el fallecimiento propio y/o de algún familiar contarán en mi lista de evaluación, que será trimestral. Bien, ¿alguna pregunta hasta aquí?

Todos estaban tan impactados, tal vez por su gran belleza o su gran severidad en sus palabras que nadie se atrevió a contradecirla. Así continuamos el resto de la mañana, trabajando en silencio y prestando atención a sus lecciones, casi hipnotizados, y es que conseguía levantar verdadera expectación allá donde pisaban sus solemnes pies. Aunque había un embrujo que ejercía en mí mayor poder que cualquier otro, y estaba a mi lado, a veces tomando apuntes, a veces levantando su mano y formulando preguntas, a veces distraído mirando a través de la ventana. A ratos notaba como se sujetaba su frente sudorosa y dejaba escapar una leve mueca de dolor. Eso no paraba de darme vueltas en mi cabeza. Me tenía seriamente preocupado, porque sospechaba que sabía a qué se debía… y no me gustaba nada. Entonces un papelito cruzó mi pupitre y vi como Demyx se giraba hacia delante apresuradamente. Lo abrí y lo leí.

"Naminé y yo te esperamos a la hora del patio. Tenemos que hablar. Ni palabra a Roxas."

Me quedé mirando a Demyx. Aún alucinaba al ver con qué facilidad había podido entrar en nuestro curso. Por increíble que parezca, a él le sigue funcionando el cuento de repetidor… de varios cursos claro. Supongo que sólo hace falta mirarle para no hacerle más preguntas.

Y así y asá llegamos a la hora del patio tan ansiada por todos. Un islote de libertad en un pequeño mundo reglado por los cuatro costados. Roxas me comentó que se sentía algo mareado y me comentó si quería acompañarle a un sitio tranquilo. Ante mi pena y mi frustración tuve que negarme, prometiéndole volver lo antes posible. Lo entendió y con una media sonrisa, siguió al grupo de Hayner. Seguí al rincón más apartado al melodioso y a bruja blanca. Miramos a nuestro alrededor para asegurarnos la privacidad y acto seguido nos dispusimos a conversar. Ambos me miraron muy serios.

-¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? – Me miró incrédulo Demyx. –Viniendo de ti, me parece realmente sorprendente.

-¿De qué? ¿Hablamos de mí o de Roxas?

-Todo se auto relaciona. –Aclaró Naminé.

-Pues, a decir verdad, tengo varias preguntas que haceros desde hace varios días. ¿Qué carajo me está pasando últimamente y qué le pasa a Roxas en su cabeza? Por poner un ejemplo.

-Si te refieres a lo ocurrido en Destiny Islands, tiene su explicación lógica. Pensaba que era evidente. –Se extrañó la muchacha.

-Sencillo: Felicidades Axel, has roto tú solito tu primer sello. –Me felicitó el citarista.

-¿Mi primer sello?... Entonces esas fiebres, el fuego… todo… ¿fue porque he liberado parte de mi poder?

-Me alegra de que lo pilles.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Te dijimos claramente que entrenaras. – Explicó Naminé. -¿O acaso no creías que el Struggle no era un tipo de entrenamiento?

Eso comenzaba a aclarar los hechos.

-Además, empleaste tu poder fuera del alcance de Roxas, así que funcionó como debía. –Matizó la chica. –Tu esfuerzo por protegerle, tu estado crítico de supervivencia y tu entrenamiento tuvieron un gran papel en todo aquello. Y aún mantengo la hipótesis de que ese templo dedicado al Sol tuvo algo que ver… Pero necesito recoger más información para contrastarla. Pero no te confíes demasiado, recuerda que esto es sólo el primer paso.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Pero… ¿y mis chakrams?

-¿Realmente creías que podrías invocarlos a la primera de cambio? Tienes mucha fe, Axel. Como siempre. –Sonrió divertido Demyx. –Te hará falta más que un par de combates deportivos, para invocarlos. Confórmate de que puedes conjurar tu elemento, que ya es mucho.

-Sí, ya…No obstante, eso no explica lo de esta noche. No lo soñé, ¿verdad?

Naminé y Demyx se miraron al unísono y después me miraron a los ojos.

-No, directamente no tiene que ver con el Struggle… Y tampoco fue un sueño –Aseguró Naminé. -Fue tan real como que estoy frente a ti.

-¿Entonces?...

-Tiene que ver con su memoria. Su memoria te transformó. –Mi rostro se iluminó. – No, no, Axel, no te confundas. Él aún no te recuerda. Pero un agente externo está influyendo en su mente. Por eso siente esos dolores tan agudos. Alguien lo está distorsionando. Y como tu maldición está completamente ligada a su memoria, te afecta directamente. Por eso sólo te transformaste momentáneamente. Pero no descartamos la posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir. Así que debes estar atento para ocultarte en caso de que fuera necesario. No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si te descubrieran con tu aspecto original.

-Me acuchillan fijo… -Dije en un tono fastidioso.

-Yo tampoco descarto que a medida que vaya recuperando su memoria original, tus cambios sean más bruscos, así que mantén los ojos abiertos. –Me aconsejó Demyx.

-Es decir, que la "migraña" de Roxas, a la vez me ayuda y por otro lado me lo pone más difícil… Qué gran consuelo… Aunque se siente bien cuando vuelves a ser tú… Es como volver a tu viejo hogar… Aunque no recordaba que doliese tanto recuperar tu antigua fuerza.

-No olvides que estás en un cuerpo que no es el tuyo. No ofrece la misma resistencia ni capacidades que el anterior.

-Ya ya… debo vigilar con eso también… Al final me tendré que hacer una lista de prohibiciones como la de la profesora… Pero a lo que yo quería llegar... Roxas. Él no va a desaparecer en el cuerpo de Sora, ¿verdad? Dime que no Naminé.

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo… Todos los incorpóreos buscamos como finalidad estar completos… Pero Roxas es tan diferente a lo establecido… Que con él, nada es seguro…

-¡Me da igual, no pienso permitirlo! -Dije apartándola de mi camino.

-¡Pero Axel…!

-¡Si realmente quieres a alguien, luchas por su felicidad! –Le dije antes de desaparecer por entre los alumnos que correteaban por el patio.

-Exactamente Axel…-Murmuró Naminé, cuando ya no podía oírla. – La felicidad ajena… no la propia…

Demyx apoyó una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla.

Mientras tanto, yo me movía por entre el gentío buscando a Hayner y al resto. Los descubrí jugando a peleas en un trozo del patio.

-Hayner, ¿está Roxas con vosotros?

-No, se ha marchado hace un rato diciendo que se encontraba mal y que se iba a la enfermería.

-Vale –Salí disparado al edificio.

-¡No me lo agradezcas, no! –Pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, sólo podía pensar en él. Sin querer tropecé con un grupito de chicas que reían y comentaban quisquillosamente. –¡Vaya, pero mirad quién ha venido! ¡La chica nueva!

-No tengo tiempo para hablar, ¡así que abridme paso!

-¿Esas son maneras de pedir las cosas? ¿No tienes bastante con adueñarte de Roxas todo el día?

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, con nosotras eso no funciona. Que sepas que nosotras estábamos aquí mucho antes que tú y no te permitiremos que te salgas con la suya y le monopolices. ¡Hasta ahí podríamos llegar!

-Mirad, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con tonterías como esas, así que ahí os quedáis… -Me adelanté, pero me cerraron la puerta en las narices.

-De aquí no te mueves. Sabemos perfectamente que vas a la enfermería a verle. Pues que sepas que una de nosotras ya fue a la enfermería y la enfermera de guardia le dijo que se había marchado a su casa con una ligera fatiga y bastante fiebre.

-¡Eso me da igual! ¡Dejadme pasar de una vez, presumidas pesadas! ¡O entonces veréis por qué gané el torneo de Struggle!

-No sé qué habrá visto en ti, el pobre. Con esas pintas tan exóticas y esos malos modales… Antes pasarías por un chico que por una chica. Seguro que es víctima de algún embrujo de los tuyos, demonio.

-Si ya claro… Gracias por los piropos pero si queréis otro día nos quedamos otro rato hablando y os cuento como me lo monto con él cada noche… en su cama.

Se quedaron tan crispadas y de piedra que al fin pude deshacerme de ellas. Sólo era una mentira (por desgracia para mí…), pero ellas no lo sabían. Les estaba bien empleado… ¿Qué se habían creído?...

Traté de centrarme en mi verdadero objetivo, que era encontrar a Roxas, así que raudo llegué a nuestro nuevo hogar. Registré la casa de arriba abajo, le llamé innumerables veces, pero el silencio fue la única respuesta. Me estaba volviendo loco por momentos y para colmo de mi mente se apoderaba también un dolor enorme. ¿Tendría que ver este repentino dolor con el sufrido por Roxas y con todo lo acontecido? No me pareció una buena señal así que busqué con más ahínco por toda la ciudad, incluso en la estación central, pero no obtuve mejores resultados… Ya no sabía por dónde mirar… y a cada momento las posibilidades de encontrarle disminuían. Hasta que de pronto tuve una visión. Sin pensármelo dos veces y más asustado que nunca, corrí como el viento.

-Por favor, que no sea demasiado tarde… por favor… Roxas…

"_Tengo lo que buscas, pequeño…"_

-¿Lo que busco?

"_Sí, las respuestas a todo lo que has estado preguntándote durante tanto tiempo"_

-¿Mi corazón?

"_Exacto. Tu corazón y todo lo que tu ser representa. Ven a verlo por ti mismo a la Mansión abandonada y tu dolor cesará para siempre"_

-Mi dolor… Debo ir. Debo aclararlo todo de una vez por todas… Debo saber por qué me persiguen esos sueños…y esos seres… esa voz en mi cabeza que me llama… y esta extraña arma denominada Llave Espada… Debo saberlo, debo saber la verdad de una vez por todas. –El joven fue tambaleándose al centro de la ciudad, ayudándose por uno de los tranvías que ahí pasaban, agarrándose como pudo a su barandilla externa cuando pasó por su lado. Su traqueteo lo hubiera adormecido de no ser por que creía que su cabeza le iba a estallar. Buscaba algo entre el paisaje que vislumbraba, pero no alcanzaba a averiguar de qué o quién se trataba. De repente, oyó unos gritos lejanos que le llamaban, pero cada vez los sentía más y más remotos. El tranvía paró con una gran sacudida y su cuerpo se tambaleó hasta el suelo y cayó de bruces ante lo que parecía una gran brecha en la pared. Ese lugar le era extrañamente conocido, y no precisamente por haberlo pisado ayer. Angustiado y con una fuerte duda en su interior, atravesó el umbral. El gran bosque del otro día lo envolvió bajo su sombra. Al instante, sintió un frío helador y supo enseguida que no estaba solo. Unas sombras le seguían deslizándose sinuosamente por la hierba. Invocó la Llave Espada al primer indicio de peligro y con su luz, iluminó el camino que le condujo a la Mansión. Nunca miraba atrás, pues estaba seguro que, de haberlo hecho, no habría podido seguir adelante. Algo le punzó en el pecho. Esa sensación ya la había notado antes… ¿Había sido real? Tuvo tentativas de mirar tras de sí, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que no lo hiciera. Atravesó una vez más la verja, tras la que vino el porche y el umbral de la puerta que predecía al salón del caserón.

"_Bienvenido a mi "humilde" hogar, Elegido."_

-¿Cómo sabes que soy el Elegido?

"_Y aún sé más cosas sobre ti, joven muchacho llamado Roxas… Pero todo a su tiempo. Dirígete a la biblioteca. Bajo las escaleras, encontrarás las respuestas a todo lo que has estado preguntándote desde que viste la luz de sol por vez primera. No te detengas ante nada ni nadie."_

-Pero…

"_Siempre se ha de pagar un precio para saber la verdad absoluta, Roxas. Pero no temas, no va a pasarte nada… malo."_

Mientras tanto…

-¿Alguien sabe que le ha pasado a Roxas? –Preguntó la profesora Trepe tras el descanso matutino.

Hayner levantó la mano.

-¿Sí, Hayner?

-Me comentó que no se encontraba muy bien y fue a la enfermería.

Otra alumna levantó la mano.

-Yo vi cómo recogía sus cosas y se marchaba del pueblo. Posiblemente la enfermera lo mandara a casa.

-Ya veo, ¿Y alguno sabe qué ha sido de Alexia?

Hayner y la alumna reiteraron de nuevo con la mano alzada.

-Fue a acompañar a Roxas seguramente, señorita. – Contestaron al unísono.

-Está bien, por esta vez están disculpados. –Borró una nota de su lista. –Espero que no se repitan las faltas. Ahora debo salir un momento. Comiencen a leer la segunda lección, página diecisiete.

Una vez la profesora hubo salido del aula, la polémica estuvo servida.

-Seguro que han hecho una huída de amantes, ¡qué romántico!-Exclamó soñadora Selphie. –Yo también quiero…

-¿Cómo van a ser amantes? –Dijo Hayner.

-¿Y por qué no? Yo creo que hacen una bonita pareja. –Le qüestionó Olette.

-Chicas… Siempre pensando en lo mismo… -Murmuró el chico por debajo.

-¡Como esa pelandusca se le ocurra ponerle una sola mano encima a nuestro Roxas, lo pagará! –Gritó la chica de antes, portavoz de la comitiva pro-Roxas.

-¡Más quisiera tener tanta suerte el perdedor ese!- Grito otro chico, que calló su comentario al ver la mirada furtiva de Seifer.

-¡La pelirroja es mía así que ni una palabra sobre ella!

-Esto se está convirtiendo en una auténtica locura… -Se lamentó Pence.

Demyx reía divertido: Quién lo iba a decir que esos dos fuera de la organización la liaran igual… ¡Si es que allí donde pisan, triunfan!

-Eso no ha tenido gracia, Demyx… La cosa se pone seria y tú bromeando- Le recriminó Naminé.

-No querrás que me eche a llorar, ¿no?

-En vez de pensar en lo esencial… -Le interrumpió la voz alterada de Hayner. -¿¡Pero no veis que Roxas lleva toda la mañana encontrándose así!? ¿No os acordáis de ayer? –Todas las miradas se tornaron hacia él, inquisitivas. Olette hizo un ademán de que cerrara la boca. Hayner se calló con la frente impregnada de sudor helado.

Pence les hizo señas de que les siguieran a la salida. La muchacha incordiosa se levantó de golpe de su pupitre.

-¡A la profesora no le gustará nada que abandonéis la clase de ese modo!

-Tampoco creo que le guste tener chivatos en ella. – Resopló Selphie, cansada de oír su timbre de voz clavándose en su oído. Dicho esto, el grupo salió de la clase en silencio, mientras en la clase reinaba el caos absoluto. Recorrieron todos los pasillos hasta la salida escondiéndose y camuflándose en cada rincón para no ser vistos. Una vez fuera del instituto, pudieron hablar en libertad sobre lo ocurrido.

-A ver, resumiendo: Roxas ha sufrido una recaída y se fue a casa -Trató de aclararse Tidus.

-No creo que esté en casa… Alex no hubiera tardado en volver. – Comentó Olette.

-Tienes razón, Olette. Roxas y Alex no están allí. Han vuelto a la Mansión. –Cercionó Naminé. –Lo sé porque era lógico que tarde o temprano acabaran volviendo al lugar en el que Roxas presiente que tiene que ver con todo lo que le está sucediendo últimamente.

Todos se miraron. Las palabras de Naminé eran muy ciertas, y si era así no debían perder más tiempo, porque la situación se estaba volviendo peliaguda por momentos. Debían actuar, y cuánto antes mejor. Así que unieron fuerzas y echaron a correr de nuevo al viejo pero misterioso lugar.

En la Mansión…

-Lo sabía… la verja está entornada. –Dije mientras deslizaba uno de mis dedos por una delgada columna metálica que componía el conjunto. –Debería haberlo imaginado…

-Quizás por eso mismo lo perdiste hace unas semanas. Siempre cometiendo los mismos errores… - Una sombra cobró forma ante mis ojos. Lucía un uniforme de la Organización, pero no hablaba ni caminaba como ningún miembro conocido por mí.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué tiene eso de importante ahora? Lo preocupante ahora mismo es la situación en la que te encuentras.

-Déjame pasar, no tengo tiempo para acertijos. –Pasé con paso envalentonado por su lado, cuando veloz me apresó un brazo.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. Roxas ha de volver a su "hogar", tiene una misión importante que cumplir, y ni tú ni nadie puede interferir.

-Pues entonces no me dejas alternativa. –Le miré ferozmente. Iba a comenzar una batalla magistral entre nosotros, aunque yo por desgracia aún estaba en desventaja, pero no dudé en lanzarle chispas ardientes a la cara y zafarme de su yugo. Me retiré y me dispuse a atacarle de nuevo con un ardiente ataque, pero no movió un solo músculo. Esto me dejó chocado y bajé mis manos.

-Antes de seguir… Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué es tan importante para ti ese muchacho. Necesito saber qué motivación tienes para ello… Tú que naciste de la nada y no puedes sentir nada. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo puede importarte tanto? ¿Qué os liga? No deberían existir esos lazos propios de humanos. ¿Por qué sigues luchando por él, aún arriesgando todo lo que queda de ti? ¿Qué ganarás con ello?

Sonreí con una media sonrisa del que le preguntan algo que es realmente obvio, como por qué el cielo es azul o por qué perseguimos nuestros sueños.

-Déjame que te responda con otra pregunta. Si la persona que consideras tu única familia, tu único motivo por el cual sigues respirando… Supongamos que tienes esa persona. Y estás a punto de perderla… ¿No darías todo de ti por ella? ¿Qué gano con ello? ¿No es motivo suficiente poder verle cada día sonreír? Descubrir cada día un mundo nuevo frente a ella, a pesar de ser el mismo de ayer y el de mañana. ¿Lazos? ¿Corazón? ¿Necesito algo así para que él me importe o me deje de importar? ¿Necesito un motivo como ese para ayudarle? ¿De verdad debo regirme por lo que alguien me diga? ¿O debo seguir lo que mi instinto me dice? ¿Tú que harías?... ¿Le dejarías morir sólo por que alguien te dice que no tienes corazón y no puedes demostrar lo que dices? ¿Crees que a la persona que más te importa necesita que le expliques trivialidades como que no tienes corazón y todo ese montón de falsedades y estupideces? ¿Realmente las palabras y el tener o no tener pueden marcarte cómo debes ser? Entonces es cuando te habrás convertido en una marioneta, humano o incorpóreo.

El individuo no supo qué contestar a eso. La misteriosa espada que empuñaba desapareció de su mano con un suave tintineo.

-Ya me has dicho todo cuanto necesitaba saber. Sigue tu propio camino.

-¿Eh? ¿No vas a enfrentarte contra mí?

-No… De momento. Tengo otros asuntos de los cuales me urge ocuparme. Espero que tengas suerte… Y no vuelvas a perderle, porque quizás ya no puedas llegar a tiempo.

-Un momento, ¿cómo sabías tú eso?...

En ese preciso instante, varios pasos se acercaron tras de mí. Los chicos habían acudido en mi ayuda.

-¡Eh, marimacho! ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí sin Roxas?! ¿¡Y quién era ese tipo!?

-¡No me llames así, gallina! Y este… -Pero al girarme, había desaparecido. -¡Mierda, se ha ido sin contestarme!

-Hemos venido en cuanto hemos podido –Se excusó Olette, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Sí, ya… no pasa nada, gracias igualmente. – De repente, sentí un dolor enfermizo y agudo en mi cerebro que hizo tambalearme con una fuerte sacudida. A nuestro alrededor, nuevos umbríos aparecieron a nuestro encuentro.

-Genial, como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas… -Murmuré.

-¡Alex! ¡Continúa adelante! ¡Nosotros te serviremos de escudo contenedor! –Gritó Hayner.

-¡Haz lo que te dice, Alex! –Le siguió Pence. - ¡Ganaremos tiempo para ti! ¡Vé a por él y tráelo de vuelta!

-Pero sano y salvo, ¿eh? –Me guiñó un ojo Tidus.

Naminé y Demyx me hicieron señas para que no me preocupara, así que sin perder más tiempo, entré en el interior de la casa, tratando de reconstruir los hechos y buscar el camino que me llevara hasta él.

No lejos de allí…

-¿Una habitación blanca? – Lo que surgió a mí alrededor era impresionante. Una estancia plagada de bocetos en una inmensidad pálida inmaculada. Observé algunos en donde aparecía ese misterioso muchacho que rondaba por mi cabeza noche y día. En otros aparecía una joven pelirroja en una playa, tomando lo que parecía una estrella.

-Se parece a… -Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón el fruto que tomé en Destiny Islands. –Vaya… Se me olvidó sacarlo del bolsillo de mi bañador.

Seguí indagando por la pared. En otro boceto, vi a un muchacho rubio, vestido con un largo abrigo negro, tomando de la mano al que parecía ser nuevamente Sora. -¿Quién es ese…? –Una enorme punzada impactó sobre mi cerebro. Una vez más volvía a verme rodeado de oscuridad… Y llovía, llovía mucho. Apenas se veía nada más allá de mis pies. Pero misteriosamente no me mojaba, algo me cubría, pero con tanta negrura no lograba distinguir ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. De pronto, unas luces de neón aparecieron a lo largo de lo que parecía ser una calle. –Es el mismo lugar de la otra vez… ¿Por qué siempre regreso al mismo sitio? ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? ¿Es real?... ¿He estado aquí antes?... –Y de nuevo, la sensación de sentir unos ojos tras de mí, observándome. Me giré repentinamente, casi sin pensar. Pero no veía a nadie. Pero sabía que no estaba solo. –Sé que te escondes ahí detrás. ¡Da la cara, no me das ningún miedo! –Empecé a correr en esa dirección. Pero justo cuando creí llegar, algo me empujó violentamente hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas contra el suelo mojado. Cuando abrí los ojos, volvía a estar en la habitación blanca, sólo que tumbado boca arriba. A mi lado, bajo mi mano había otro boceto. Lo tomé en mi mano y en él observé una sombra negra y roja rodeada en vivos colores cálidos. Mis ojos se abrieron mucho, sentí la extraña idea de que ese dibujo contenía todo aquello que yo desconocía y una paz inmensa se adueñó de mí ser, como cuando regresas a tu hogar después de un largo viaje. ¿Qué debía significar ese dibujo? ¿Un símbolo? Traté de pensar, pero cuanto más me esforzaba, más lejana e inaccesible se volvía mi respuesta.

-Supongo que de momento, es mejor centrarse en terminar con lo que vine a hacer aquí. Después podré pensar con más calma. Te guardaré. No creo que nadie te eche de menos. –Lo doble y lo guardé en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta y salí de la estancia. Crucé el pasillo y sentí fuertes golpes afuera. Presentí que debía darme prisa, así que corrí todo lo que pude al otro extremo. Entorné la puerta. Todo estaba igual que cuando lo dejamos. Cerré la puerta tras de mí. Aún no sabía por qué hacía todo aquello. Ni por qué confiaba en esa misteriosa voz en mi cabeza, distinta a la que parecía ser la de Sora. Supongo que en el fondo no tenía opción. Quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Y quizás confiar era el único modo de llegar a ello. Así que proseguí mi camino, a duras penas sosteniéndome por las paredes. Estaba realmente al límite. Pero no podía detenerme. No ahora. Me adentré escaleras abajo y crucé el umbral de la sala de ordenadores. Lo que encontré allí me dejó sin habla. Alguien había estado vigilándome a través de todos aquellos aparatos: Fotos, filmaciones, pruebas sobre mí, los lugares donde solía ir, anotaciones sobre los últimos hechos acontecidos en mi vida… todo. Sentí tanta impotencia y rabia que no pude hacer menos que cargar contra todo aquello, para borrar del mapa toda pista sobre mí. Ahora tenía un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante. ¿Quién era ese individuo que sabía tanto de mí? ¿Por qué me vigilaba? ¿Qué derecho tenía? Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y pedirle unas cuantas explicaciones. Esto no iba a quedar así. Así que con las pocas fuerzas que me restaban, seguí por un oscuro sótano hasta un pasadizo lleno de objetos enormes de lo que parecían ser cápsulas en forma de huevo. Casi todas parecían estar vacías… hasta que topé con dos de ellas que contenían a dos seres particularmente familiares. Tragué saliva. Sea lo que fuera que me deparaba mi destino, estaba tras esa última puerta. Tenía que ser fuerte, pues ahora no contaba con nadie más que mí mismo, nadie podría acudir en mi ayuda ahora, así que todo dependía de mí. Con paso de lo que intentaba ser firme y decidido, crucé el umbral y lo que allí encontré de nuevo me dejó impactado: Una sala que parecía no tener ni principio ni final, a juego con la salita blanca, guardaba en su interior una nueva cápsula, donde parecía habitarla alguien. Intenté acercarme, pero de repente noté un gran temor. Un sentimiento interno surgió de repente, y me imploraba salir de allí cuanto antes.

"No temas. Sigue adelante. Ve con él."

-No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo…

"Ya estás cerca del final. ¿Vas a detenerte ahora? ¿De veras no quieres saber lo que tanto te reconcome por dentro?"

-A veces no estoy seguro de que saberlo todo… Sea bueno. Quizás pueda ser doloroso…

"Quizás, pero así tu dolor desaparecerá. ¿No lo deseas?"

-Sí…

"Entonces no te entretengas más. Adelante…"

Dudé unos segundos, y di dos pasos más. Un gran estruendo mecánico ocupó la sala y tras eso, una voz gritaba mi nombre a mis espaldas.

-¡ROXAS, NO TE ACERQUES AHÍ!

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Parecía Alexia… ella corría hacia mí…pero… no la veía… ahora todo lo veía de un color blanquecino enfermizo que me rodeaba. De nuevo ese símbolo apareció frente a mí y todo se cubrió de oscuridad. Llovía… sentía caer lluvia sobre mí… lluvia cálida…

-¡ROXAS! –Eché a correr hacia él y justo cuando iba a tocarle, una gran voz resonó en la sala.

-¡No puedes interferir, incorpóreo! ¡Todo seguirá su curso! ¡Roxas volverá a ser lo que siempre debió ser! ¡Y tú no puedes ni debes hacer nada contra eso! ¡No eres más que un no ser! ¡Sin corazón! ¡No mereces existir!

-¡CALLA DE UNA VEZ! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME LO ARREBATES! ¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE MATARME! –Tras eso, la barrera invisible que se había alzado ante mí cayó y pude ver a Roxas brillar con una luz muy intensa y como caía en un estado inconsciente. Llegué justo a tiempo para sostenerle en mis brazos y evitar que cayera al suelo. La cápsula se había empezado a abrir.

-No, Roxas… Por favor… No me dejes… No vuelvas a dejarme solo…Te lo suplico… No te vayas a donde no pueda seguirte… No vuelvas a irte sin mí… Llévame contigo… -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude llorar como lloré el día que te marchaste. Unas enormes y sentidas lágrimas se adueñaron de mi mirada e impactaron sobre tus ya no tan coloradas mejillas. Sus manos casi desvanecidas estaban inertes, sin vida. Un grito atronador procedente de mi garganta atravesó los muros de la habitación. Una vez más te había perdido… y no podía hacer nada por recuperarte… Todo este tiempo lo había sabido… Y no había sido capaz de salvarte, de traerte de vuelta junto a mí. Ya no me importaba mi aspecto… mi vida… todo se había marchado contigo, donde siempre había estado… y nunca te había abandonado y nunca te abandonará. Mis ojos negados en lágrimas ya no me dejaban ver más allá y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo. Todo había acabado allí. Apenas podía oír los gritos que se acercaban a nosotros, ya nada importaba. Mientras pudiera sostenerte en mis brazos, nadie nos separaría… era la única promesa que podía entregarte en el fin, junto a mi amor, eterno por siempre.

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo 10

¡AVISO! ¡NO ES EL FINAL DEL FIC, ASÍ QUE NO VALE DEPRIMIRSE! ¡PRONTO SUBIRÉ EL CAPÍTULO 11! Como ya dije, este fic será muy largo, así que esto no ha hecho más que empezar…

¡DIOS! ¡CREÍ QUE NUNCA PODRÍA DAR FIN A ESTE CAPÍTULO! Cuanto más escribía, más ideas y diálogos se me ocurrían n.nU Y eso que intentaba que no fuera demasiado largo >.

Primero que todo, decir que el día 3 de diciembre del pasado año (2007) este fic cumplió su primer añito de su primer capítulo publicado en n0n ¡SOY FELIZ! Y doblemente feliz al ver que cada día más gente le ofrece su apoyo y dedicación. ¡Vaya, si hasta recibo fanarts en y todo! T.T ¡Me hace realmente feliz, de verdad! ¡Mil gracias a todos! Hubiera querido celebrar su primer aniversario como era debido, pero otras obligaciones me impidieron subir este capítulo en esa fecha para celebrar así su primer año (que no último) de vida. Pero aún así, realicé mi primer fanart (OFICIAL) de Alexia y Roxas. Está subido en mi cuenta de deviantart (podéis dirigiros a ella a través de mi perfil) como regalo a todos los lectores que seguís fielmente a Axel, Roxas y compañía en sus alocadas aventuras. Algunos ya lo habéis visto, otros no, aún así, espero que os guste. También aviso que no será el único que suba, pronto (en cuanto me quite el resto de encargos…) subiré nuevos fanarts para todos vosotros, ¡espero que os gusten! Aunque no sea un hacha del photoshop, espero que me perdonéis n.nU

Siento de nuevo la tardanza en actualizar X.x Pero entre falta de inspiración (las prisas por actualizar no son buenas… más de un fic se me ha ido a pique por eso mismo…) y otros asuntos que debía atender, fueron retrasando la salida de este capítulo, pero no obstante, repito y reitero que SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC HASTA SU FINAL, PASE LO QUE PASE, AUNQUE ME TIRE DÉCADAS, ¡LO JURO! Así que si tardo en actualizar, no os preocupéis, tarde o temprano cumpliré con mi cita en , con todos vosotros. Por ese motivo no he empezado nuevos fics, así que tened por seguro que veréis el final de este, aunque aún le queden varios capítulos…

Bueno, a otras cosas… ¿Aclaraciones de este capítulo? Creo que este capítulo es una enorme aclaración en sí mismo. Aquí se desvelan varios puntos importantes en la trama que nos ayudan a comprender mejor que esta pasando con Axel y lo que le rodea. Aún así, como siempre, me sigo guardando otros secretos para el final, como es mi costumbre. Sin misterio, no estaría igual de interesante, ¿no creéis? No obstante, cualquier duda ya sabéis, expresadla y trataré de aclararla lo antes posible n0n.

Este capítulo me gusta y no me gusta. Me da la sensación de que me di mucha prisa para terminarlo. Como de costumbre, me inspiro y trato de escribirlo cuanto antes mejor para no olvidar la información retenida y me queda la sensación de que me dejo cosas en el tintero… o de que podría haber añadido otras escenas que hubieran quedado mejor… No sé… ¿qué opináis sobre todo esto?

Bueno, hasta aquí mi espacio de "Freetalk" xD podría continuar (adoro hablar) pero no acabaría nunca, así que de momento hasta aquí, que ya me hago demasiado plasta y doy paso a las dedicatorias y/o contestaciones n.n:

**Roxas-13-Nobody**: ¡Gracias por tu comment, kokoro! Espero ese dibujo con ansias nn Espero que sigas leyéndome como yo te leo a ti ;P ¡Daisuki! :-

**Samantha Uchiha: **Ya, es mi truco para que me sigáis leyendo jajaja En este también lo dejé en lo mejor, ¿verdad? No sufras, todo saldrá bien (Jo, me spoileo yo solo, ¡no vale!) No si molar Axel mola xDDD pero bueno, supongo que Olette lo dirá por esa mirada que tiene que parece que te esté desnudando el tío jajaja (como la del sótano del juego, esa me mató jajaja) es que mira muy intensamente xP como buen seme que es jojojo. ¡Y lo continúo, mi fic! ¡Y no es el fin de mi fic! ¡Pronto subiré el capítulo 11, que ya lo tengo resumido! (ahora falta que me ponga a redactarlo…) ¡Que nadie abandone el barco, que la cosa sigue!

PD: Gracias, a veces puedo hacerme demasiado tardón T.T… Pero entre mi deviantart, el cosplay y demás… (sobre todo la falta de inspiración) me retardan… argh… lo lamento u.u

**Inurachan: **Graciaspor tu comentario -¡Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 10! Sé que este capi no gustará a la mayoría por su final, pero que no cunda el pánico, que esto es un AkuRoku, ¡no lo olvidéis! ¡Y que me faltan muchos capítulos por narrar! :P

**x Souseiseki x**Sí, yo también odio cuando se me borra todo lo que escribo n.n U Un consejo, por si acaso, antes de postear, copia con el botón derecho del ratón, así si se te borra, puedes pegarlo en el próximo comentario.

Bueno, ya tienes las respuestas que te planteaste en este capítulo n.n

Si, adoro esa parte del fic jajaja ¡Yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo!

De hecho este fic iba a ser un doujin, pero lógicamente me llevaría mucho tiempo (más de lo que me lleva escribirlo) y necesito mucha más práctica con el dibujo, pero algún día lo haré, y sé que esta parte será de las que más me cueste dibujar por la risa jajajaja

Cierto, los semes nos toca apechugar de vez en cuando, me incluyo = (recuerda cierto cumpleaños pasado…)

¿"Apechugar" es un término chileno? Jajaja curioso, no lo sabía n.nU Pero tengo amigos allá. Soy de España, concretamente Barcelona, por si te interesaba saber… gomen si te desilusioné n.ñU

Es que con este fic quería romper moldes con el típico Yaoi, por eso a muchos les choca ver el dibujo que subí a mi deviantart de Alex… Les parece horrible (los que no han leído el fic…) Pero es que lo típico es taaan aburrido… Adoro las cosas nuevas jajaja

¿Boku no Piko? ¿Es un anime? No lo conozco n.nU Últimamente no veo la televisión (desde hace 3 años jejeje…)

Casualmente saqué mi idea de un fanart de Naruko acosando a Sasuke jajaja Pero ahí es más normal cambiarles el género, como en Ranma o en Gravitation (quien haya leído los Remixes saben a lo que me refiero…) Pero en Kingdom hearts es poco común y más a un seme más seme de peso… porque Riku aúnpase porque es jovenzuelo… Pero Axel es un HOMBRE hecho y derecho y claro, choca mucho verlo de chica de la edad de Roxas y para colmo un poco mas baja que él jajaja lo sé, soy cruel y malvado…

¡Ya lo sé, me tardo mucho! ¡Y lo lamento de veras! Pero lo continuaré hasta el final… Perdón por demorarme T.T¡Y DEJA LAS CUCHILLAS Y TODO LO PUNZANTE LEJOS DE TI >.

Gracias, pero no soy el mejor, sólo procuro hacerlo lo mejor que sé n.n U

Kisses a ti también, ¡hasta el capítulo 11! (¡Y no me mates por lo que escribí en este capítulo, please! )

**Mikael Mudou: **No te preocupes, entiendo que andes ocupado, mírame a mí, actualizo cuando es humanamente posible X.x Gracias por tus comments y favoritos en el D.A ¡Se agradecen!  Y bueno, Roxas (mi compañero cosplayer, Roxas-13-Nobody en ) y yo hacemos lo que está en nuestras mano para hacerle la justícia que se merece al AkuRoku, ¡gracias por esos comentarios! ¡Nos animan a superarnos cada día más! ¡Este finde haremos fotos nuevas y el próximo mes otras tantas, así que espera a verlas! Y lo de la pareja de Seifer-Alex/Axel lo puse para darle algo de ritmo y que no me quede todo tan monótono jajaja para dar un toque de humor, pero bueno, ya se verá qué pasa…

Lo del capítulo 7 tienes razón, Alex enfadada DA MIEDO, lo digo yo que soy su autor jajaja y más vale que no te coja o puedes salir algo peor que chamuscado. Ya, a mí tampoco me gusta alargarlo demasiado… Pero me dijeron que eran extremadamente cortos y por eso ahora los hago un poco más largos, pero intento no explayarme demasiado, pero como cada vez la cosa se complica más, hay que explicar más hechos y bueno, todo se lía . y ya no sé qué quería decir…

En el capítulo 8… Se nota que Tidus es mi personaje favorito de todos los FF, ¡lo admito! ¿Vendrá de ahí mi obsesión enfermiza con Roxas? Jajajaja Y también mi FF preferido. Y bueno, Kairi la metí porque resultaría raro que siendo ella la que está con todos, no apareciera… Pero recordemos que hablamos de un fic yaoi, quizás meta algo de barullo por medio, pero nada serio, lo típico. Y sí, la acción me basé en parte en Saber Marionette J to X en el capítulo 2… Muchos creyeron que era Fushigi Yuugi erróneamente. Pero en realidad el trasfondo es de esa otra serie, pero no todo, sólo tomé los matices que más me gustaron de ese capítulo, el primero que vi de esa serie y el que más me gustó y el que me aficionó a ella. Nunca he visto nada de Fushigi, y ya dije mis motivos antes, creo…

Y la bomba tardará un poco más en estallar, pero poco a poco vemos que Roxas empieza a ver algunas cosas…

Y habrán más flashbacks, es un fic dentro de un fic n.n y acción siempre hay en mis fics, no soy el clásico escritor Shonen ai donde sólo hay arrullos y besos… ¡lo mío es el shonen puro y duro! (se nota que crecí con series así, ¿no? Jajaja) el shojo de estudiantes me aburre… Por eso siempre meto acción y aventuras.

¡Gracias por tus porras! ¡Se agradecen de veras! Dios pedazo contestación te dejé… ¡No te podrás quejar! ¡Hasta el capítulo 11! Agotado después de escribir tanto…

**Shikashi Irvin-chan: **Ya, redundo mucho sobretodo en descripciones… como el verbo "sentir" =U Escasez de sinónimos, me temo… Esta vez lo corregí, pero seguro que algo por ahí queda… Pero se intenta no redundar… Poco a poco. Esta vez no tenía Messenger, así que si recibes esa sensación, será porque mi cabeza no da para más, jajaja. (lo escribí durante las vacaciones de semana santa, sin Internet ni comunicación alguna, en un camping de tarragona perdido por ahí… a lo meditación zen porque por ahí no pasaba un alma = dios… un día más y muero de aburrimiento… A lo que iba, ¡Sí, los acentos los odio! Y ellos a mí T.T Ley de vida, procuraré prestar más atención… Es lo que pasa cuando se escribe tanto texto a la vez =

Sí, Demyx canta mucho jajajaja pero como su inteligencia equipara a los allí presentes parece un niño más alto de lo normal jajaja (no te ofendas Demyx n.nU ) De hecho, en este capítulo hago un breve inciso a eso, ya lo habrás visto jajajaja

Sep, Diz a la hoguera y más después de lo de este capítulo… ¡Las cosas no quedarán así, como cosplayer de Axel que soy!

Ya, yo también lo prefiero… Pero entre las quejas por la brevedad de los anteriores y que la trama se hace más complicada en cada capítulo, se me hace chungo resumir… pero intentaré que no superen las quince páginas… >.

¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Ayuda mucho a mejorar!

**Akagi-kuruta: **Tú también eres un gran amigo para mí, L n.n De nada. Te parece un anime porque tiene formato de doujin, jajaja por eso escribía al principio como teatral, porque no es un fic en si… ¡Tiene aspiraciones a doujin! Algún día…

Pues aquí tienes el capítulo 10, ¡que NO ÚLTIMO! ¡Aún queda mucho que explicar! ¡Besitos desde aquí, se te quiere mucho también! Bye bye! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**SoritaK:** ¡¡Gracias!! Pues simplemente me dejo llevar por la inspiración… ¿En serio es tu favorito? ¡Me halagas mucho, de verdad! Me alegra que te guste tanto y que por ello ames el AkuRoku, me hace muy feliz que mis solas palabras lleguen a tanto… Sí, a mí también… Cada vez que escribo una escena es como si la viera y la viviera, río, lloro, me enfado y me alegro con este fic y sus personajes… Quizás por eso mismo parece tan real, porque intento hacerlo lo más real posible.

¡¡WOOOOOW, Creo que voy a llorar de emoción!! T-T ¿¿En serio me habéis fundado un club tus amigos de tu escuela y tú?? Dios… No tengo palabras suficientes para describir la emoción y la alegría que siento por ello, de veras… Me alegra tanto que… en serio, no sé qué decir… ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A TODOS! T-T ¡VIVA EL AKUROKU!

Pues lo mismo te digo amiga al leer tu review... ¡Me has emocionado muchísimo! Y claro que te contesto. ¿Cómo no contestar a unos tan fieles lectores que me ayudan y me animan tanto? En realidad, este fic ni mi sola persona no serían nada sin todos vosotros… (me siento como en la entrega de los Óscar T.T) ¡Sí, nos veremos en el capítulo 11!

PD: Tengo un regalito en mi cuenta del DA para todos los lectores, dediqué un fanart a mi fic, si lo quieres ver, está en mi perfil (la página de mi deviant)

¡Muchos y enormes besos, guapísima! ¡Y muchos saludos a todos tus amigos de mi parte!

**Kiori.lovelees: **¡Sí sí, lo continúo, prometido! Jajaja ¡Espero no defraudarte! Y lamento enormemente la espera…

Gracias por tu comentario, ¡esos ánimos me ayudan a seguir adelante! n.n ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Sefie-Efixes: **¡Dios, a eso le llamo yo dedicación y perseverancia! =0 Claro que puedes dibujar, ¡los que quieras! Si alguien desea dibujar alguna escena, no tiene más que decirlo n.n ¡En serio me llena de orgullo e ilusión!

Por cierto, me encantó el dibujo que me dedicaste y animo a todos los lectores que lo vean, no os defraudará, ¡esta chica dibuja genial! (En deviantart lo podéis encontrar)(publi subliminal ;P)

¡¡Saludos desde España, bello México!!

**XYumikochanX:** ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! ¡Y sí, la sigo en cuanto la musa y mi tiempo lo permiten!

¡Gracias por tu comentario del D.A! Me hizo mucha ilusión, de veras.

¡Gracias por tus porras! ¡Eso, eso, a escribir toca >=)!

¡Gracias a todos en general, lectores porteadores y lectores anónimos, seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para no defraudaros, gracias por leer mi humilde AkuRoku!

¡Pronto el capítulo 11! ¡En vuestras pantallas, no os lo perdáis!

_**Axel –Odoru Hi No Kaze**_


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

_Y ahí siguió el joven muchacho, inerte como una estatua de mármol, esperando algo, casi sin pestañear, sin vislumbrar en su rostro su tan habitual y cándida sonrisa. Se miró en silencio las manos una vez más. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde procedía? Sólo recordaba desde el momento que aquél individuo pelirrojo lo había despertado de su largo letargo. El pelirrojo… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? El tiempo que había pasado de su corta vida no había estado solo, desde que tuvo consciencia de "su existencia", ese hombre lo había acompañado, y de algún modo que desconocía, lo había reconfortado. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan abandonado? No entendía nada de lo que pasaba en su interior. Y mucho menos del exterior. Era un bebé perdido en la inmensidad de las estrellas. Tan ensimismado estaba que le sorprendió un poco la extraña aparición de lo que parecía ser un portal oscuro ante sus ojos. De él apareció un individuo encapuchado bastante alto, con el mismo atuendo que él. Su primer impulso fue reunirse con él, pero algo le dijo que no se moviera de donde estaba, pues algo que no sabía explicar, lo diferenciaba del pelirrojo. Un aura distinta lo envolvía. El individuo se aproximó hasta él y se detuvo. Acto seguido, le habló de forma un tanto misteriosa y particular:_

_-¿Tú quieres saber? Buscas algo que le dé sentido a tu existencia, ¿no es así? Yo puedo ayudarte. Si te unes a nosotros, yo te daré un nombre. ¿Así lo deseas?_

_El muchacho asintió en silencio. El misterioso encapuchado mostró ante él una sucesión de formas brillantes, en total cuatro. Parecían formar una clase de significado. _

_-No sientes nada. No puedes sentir nada. ¿Quieres un significado?_

_El joven volvió a asentir en silencio. Al mínimo movimiento de la mano, las formas comenzaron a girar cada vez más velozmente, haciéndose un haz de luz hasta que de pronto algo surgió entre ellas. Un símbolo cruzado tomó forma, resaltando sobre los otros, encajando perfectamente en el medio de aquellas formas. De repente, como una iluminación el rubio pronunció de su garganta una extraña palabra que a su vez cuanto más se la repetía, más familiar se le hacía, como si la hubiera estado escuchando desde siempre:_

_-Roxas…_

_- Así es, ese es tu nuevo yo. –Le respondió aquél extraño, mostrando sus brillantes ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa un tanto siniestra. En su mano aparecieron esos extraños ropajes que todos parecían llevar en aquél grupo tan peculiar. Un largo abrigo negro, que le ofreció. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y comprobó que efectivamente, era de su tamaño. Todo parecía indicar que lo estaban esperando… Pero… ¿Por qué? No entendía nada de aquél lugar, pero pensó que si se quedaba con ellos, podría averiguar el por qué de todo lo que lo angustiaba y todas las respuestas a sus numerosas dudas se le revelarían. Así pues, se vistió con su nueva prenda y siguió al hombre al interior del edificio. _

_En esos precisos instantes, no muy lejos de allí, en lo alto de la torre de la Estación Central…_

_-Me pregunto qué se traerá Xemnas entre manos esta vez… Es cierto que deseo un corazón a toda costa, pero… ¿a cualquier precio? Me he visto obligado demasiadas veces a matar y destripar sin sentido… ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá todo como hasta ahora…? Ya estoy muy cansado de todo esto. –En aquella época era demasiado "inocente" para imaginar lo que conllevaría tu llegada a la Organización. Incluso los planes reales de Xemnas, pero en esos momentos, un único pensamiento se había adueñado de mi mente y no podía pensar en otra cosa. ¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora? Seguramente ya te habrían dado un nombre y ahora desfilarías por los inmensos pasillos de nuestro "hogar", si se le podía llamar de alguna manera a aquella edificación que nos albergaba. ¿Pensarías en mí en esos momentos como yo pensaba en ti? Una parte de mí quería creer que así era y la otra… me devolvía a la realidad. Nos acabábamos de conocer… ¿Qué motivo debería haber para ello, si justo nuestros caminos se acababan de cruzar? Es más… Nunca hasta ahora me había preocupado más que de mí mismo… ¿por qué esta vez debía ser diferente?_

_Pero a pesar de ello, mi mente seguía en sus trece. Mientras tanto, contemplaba en silencio el impresionante atardecer que acontecía frente a mí, mientras una suave brisa se enredaba en mi cabello. Mi lugar secreto, mi íntimo refugio. Nunca había compartido ese lugar con nadie, jamás. Y nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo antes. Nunca había imaginado compartir nada de lo que conocía o me pertenecía. Un nobody no lo necesitaba, al fin y al cabo. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué albergaba esta duda en mi interior? ¿Por qué todo ahora era tan distinto? ¿Por qué era tan confuso?... Y, cuando más ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos… sucedió. Sonreí resignado. En el fondo, llevaba todo el tiempo esperando a que eso aconteciera, y mi intuición no iba a fallarme en esta ocasión. Así que me levanté aprisa y desaparecí tras el portal que yo mismo había creado. _

_En "the World that never was", en el castillo-sede nobody__…_

_No sabía bien adónde dirigirme… Todo era tan inmensamente grande que se perdía más allá de la vista. Esas misteriosas paredes blanco platino me rodeaban en su claroscuro cegador. Aquél hombre misterioso había desaparecido justo al adentrarnos en aquél misterioso… ¿castillo? Creo que así lo llamaban a esa inescrutable fortaleza que los albergaba. Afuera todo era oscuridad. Diversas luces de neón conferían a aquella extraña población una vívida siniestralidad y soledad al mismo tiempo. Todo era tan hermosamente melancólico, como una vieja canción recordada a medias. _

_Mis pensamientos divagaban en tantas nuevas sensaciones que no me percaté dónde me conducían mis pies, y pronto me vi perdido entre tal maravilla sobrecogedora. No obstante, no tardé en oír voces tras de mí._

_-¿Ya ha llegado el nuevo? ¡Me moría de ganas por ver la treceava maravilla de la que tanto nos hablaba el jefe! –Dijo un joven con aire jovial y despreocupado apareciendo tras de mí llevando consigo lo que parecía ser un enorme objeto azulado. _

_-Vamos, va detrás de nosotros, no será para tanto… -Dijo una voz afeminada con cierta dejadez al hablar. _

_-No seas tan dura con él, Larxene… Acaba de llegar. ¿No es una monada? –Dijo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia mí, luciendo una radiante sonrisa y tendiéndome una mano. – ¡Bienvenido a bordo, chico!_

_La mujer que lo acompañaba me miró con más interés y detenimiento. – Pero… Si es sólo un niño… ¡El jefe debe haberse vuelto loco de remate! ¡Bastante teníamos contigo que ahora nos mete a este mocoso! ¿Qué será lo próximo, miembros con pañales?_

_No me ofendí demasiado en si, básicamente aún carecía de consciencia sobre mí y mi realidad y aún se me escapaban demasiadas cosas. Así que permanecí impasible, sin mover un solo músculo de mi relajado rostro. Miré a mi alrededor y me envalentoné a preguntar. _

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

_-En una de las múltiples estancias del castillo de nuestra gran familia. –Dijo alegremente el muchacho de grandes ojos verde mar. _

_-Ya veo… ¿Y adónde debo dirigirme ahora?_

_-Seguro que te han asignado una estancia para ti, debe estar al final de todas. Puede que bastantes pisos más arriba. Aunque el jefe siempre estará por encima de todos. –Reflexionó el moreno. _

_-¿Acaso buscas a alguien?... –Larxene demostró ser muy astuta y sagaz, no se la podía engañar con facilidad. _

_-Eh… no. Sólo intentaba orientarme. –No me ofrecía mucha confianza y recordé tus palabras de no fiarme demasiado de las personas que pudiera encontrarme dentro. _

_-Un momento… -El chico cayó en la cuenta. -¿Y Axel? ¿No se supone que le habían asignado como tu nuevo guía? _

_-Bueno… Nos separamos. _

_-¿Os separasteis? Qué extraño… -Meditó con una mano sosteniendo su mentón. _

_-¿Alguno de vosotros sabéis dónde puedo dar con él? -Pregunté intentando ocultar todo atisbo de preocupación en mi semblante. _

_-Así que ese viejo zorro ha captado tu atención, ¿eh? No te culpo, es comprensible. – En ese momento pareció recordar algo._

_-¡Deja de hablar de ti de una vez, Demyx! ¡Vas a batir el récord de ahuyentar a los nuevos…! –Le espetó la muchacha rubia. _

_-Vale, no te pongas así Larxene, sólo hacía nuevos amigos…_

_-Ni que estuviéramos en un colegio… -Se dijo a sí misma. .-No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar ese escurridizo pelirrojo. Pero de algo estoy segura, si su verdadera intención es encontrarte, puedes estar seguro de que lo hará, más rápido de lo que puedas creer. _

_-Axel no es el tipo de nobody al que se le pueda pasar por alto cualquier detalle… -Reflexionó el joven._

_-Sí, justo lo contrario a ti, ¿verdad? –Se mofó ella._

_-Bu.. bueno. –Titubeé. – Creo que voy a ir a echar un vistazo a mi nueva estancia. Nos vemos luego, quizás… -Dije girándome poco y mirándoles con el rabillo del ojo, un poco receloso. _

_-¡Suerte! ¡Nos vemos en la próxima reunión! –Me saludó animadamente Demyx._

_-No llegues tarde, Xemnas se pone furioso cuando eso ocurre… -Comentó Larxene. _

_-Bien… - Dije caminando ya por el largo pasillo blanquecino. Fui recorriendo las estancias del pasillo palmo a palmo, pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte. Observé que cada estancia contenía un número y una placa con una extraña frase. Pero no sabía cual podría ser la de él. Todas esas frases parecían contener parte de ellos. ¿Dónde estarías ahora? ¿Qué estarías haciendo? ¿Cuánto tardarías en volver? Desde que llegué a ese frío lugar, me sentí bastante solo, como un náufrago en medio de los restos de su navío hundido. Quería verte y no sabía encontrarte. Sí, quizás Larxene tenía razón y darías pronto conmigo, pero… En esos momentos te necesitaba y no sabía cómo traerte de vuelta. _

_Estaba observando la número XI "El asesino virtuoso" cuando alguien me observó desde atrás. Me giré inmediatamente al notar una presencia no demasiado agradable. Otro miembro encapuchado se dirigió hacia mí. _

_-¿Tú eres el nuevo? Te imaginaba más alto. –Pareció que alguien sonreía sarcásticamente bajo la capucha. – Yo que tú no andaría solo por ahí, quien sabe que puedas encontrarte. _

_Sus palabras me inquietaron. Algo fuerte palpitaba dentro de mí aprisa, sin saber ni qué ni por qué. Entonces, sentí cada vez más fuerte en mi interior una voz familiar, una voz que parecía llamarme. –Llámame, llámame… -Entonces recordé tu frase._

"_Si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, piensa fuertemente en mí y di mi nombre. Dondequiera que yo esté, oiré tu llamada, y acudiré en tu ayuda lo más rápido posible… Sino pierdes la fe en mí. ¿De acuerdo?" _

"_Axel… ¿Lo memorizaste?"_

_Axel… -Dije para mis adentros. Tu nombre retumbó por mi cuerpo como si fuera una reacción en cadena. Inexplicablemente, mis labios ardieron en deseos de pronunciarlo, ajenos a mi voluntad. "Axel… Axel… ¡AXEL!" _

_-¡¡AXEL!! –Grité casi al borde de mis cuerdas vocales. El individuo se sorprendió un poco, pero no retrocedió un ápice. Simplemente se quedó allí plantado, mirándome fijamente, o al menos eso parecía. Al instante, una luz verde violácea se interpuso entre ambos, y de ella fue surgiendo una oscura, alta y esbelta figura, por no decir bastante delgada, con una cabellera larga, erizada y rojiza. _

_Sus verdosos ojos se clavaron en los míos, mirándome profundamente, para después, girarse sobre sí mismo y mirar de soslayo y con bastante indiferencia y chulería al individuo misterioso. _

_-Algo me decía que no tardarías en llamarme. – Me dijo. – Y ya veo por qué... –Estaba en una pose bastante desafiante, nunca lo había visto así… Aunque para ser sinceros, poco sabía aún de él…_

_-Vaya vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí… Qué caprichoso es el destino, ¿verdad? –Respondió el encapuchado mientras jugaba en su mano con lo que parecía ser una figura pequeña cúbica._

_-¡No me vengas con cuentos! ¡No sé que pretendías, pero no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados! –Axel le retó con total determinación en sus gestos y su mirada. _

_-Sólo saludaba al nuevo… Una de las cosas a las que llaman "cortesía"… Cosa de la que tú careces, por lo que veo… -De repente se me quedó mirando largo rato, con autosuficiencia y superioridad.- Ándate con ojo con las compañías que frecuentas, muchacho… O no durarás mucho. -Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse pasillo abajo._

_Axel se giró para replicarle, furioso. Pero ya no había ni rastro de él. – Bastardo… _

_-¿Quién era él…? –Pregunté tímidamente y temiendo que fuera una mala pregunta. _

_-Nadie del que debas siquiera preocuparte. Es más, cuanto menos trato tengas con él, mejor para ti. _

_-¿Dónde estabas?... Te he estado buscando por todo el castillo… _

_-Fuera, arreglado unos asuntos. _

_-Es que anduve por todas las habitaciones y… Aunque bueno, Larxene tenía razón… -Sonreí. _

_-¿Larxene? ¿Te has topado con ella? ¿Y qué te ha dicho…? –No parecía muy contento al oír ese nombre._

_-Que si pretendías dar conmigo, podrás encontrarme cuando y como fuera. _

_Axel se me quedó mirando con ojos muy abiertos. Después se llevo una mano a la frente, carraspeó tratando de disimular y continuó:_

_-Debemos ir a la sala de reuniones. A estas alturas, seguro que todos se han reunido ya._

_-¿Sala de reuniones?_

_-Sí, allí es donde hablamos sobre nuestros planes y recibimos a los nuevos miembros._

_-¿Qué hacen los miembros cuando uno nuevo llega?... –Pregunté algo preocupado._

_-No te preocupes, aún no se han comido a nadie -Bromeó sonriéndome. _

_-¿Vendrás conmigo?..._

_-Pues claro que te acompañaré. No quiero más encontronazos desagradables, además, no iba a dejarte solo en tu primer día. Sería muy cruel y descortés por mi parte. –Hizo una reverencia un tanto divertida y de nuevo sonrió y me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguiera. _

_-Gracias… -Le dije todo lo sinceramente que fui capaz. Sentí que los ojos no me dejaban ver bien… los tenía empañados, no sabía por qué._

_-Vamos, no es nada, no me vayas a montar un melodrama… -Rió y alborotó mi cabeza. Era la primera vez que me tocaba, pero no me dio miedo. Al revés, sentí mucha calidez en sus palabras y en su mano tendida sobre mí. _

_· · ·_

_En realidad, yo no sabía que podría depararnos esta reunión. De sobras sabía que no iba a ser como ninguna de las anteriores, y este sentimiento me inquietaba. Lo miré lo más sereno que fui capaz, bastante nervioso estaba el pobre como para alterarlo más de la cuenta. Aún así, dentro de mí se cocía la preocupación más absoluta. A cada paso que dábamos más cerca de la sala de reuniones, más me convencía de que el joven no estaba preparado para estas frías paredes. Momentos antes de llegar, recordé el motivo por el cual nos habíamos separado antes. Me giré hacia él y osé preguntar:_

_-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre…_

_El joven no parecía esperarse esa pregunta, así que se sorprendió bastante y trató de esquivar la mirada, algo avergonzado._

_-Pues… me llamo Roxas. _

_-¿Roxas? Bonito nombre. – Sonreí de nuevo. El joven pareció alegrarse y sonrió a la par conmigo. - ¿De verdad te gusta? _

_-¡Claro! Y lo voy a memorizar bien en mi mente, para no olvidarlo jamás. _

_Roxas asintió bastante feliz y se puso junto a mí, frente a la blanca y plateada puerta de la gran sala. _

_-¿Estás preparado? –Lo miré de nuevo._

_-Si tú lo estás… -Me miró lo más valiente que fue capaz. La duda había dejado paso a la decisión. – Si voy contigo, sé que nada malo puede pasarme. _

_Esas palabras tocaron hondo en mí. Por una razón especial, aquél muchacho inexperto, joven, de cálida sonrisa, diferente a los otros… hacía despertar en mí mil sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Me sentía muy afortunado por ello y sentí que quería que durara así por siempre… Proteger aquello tan bonito que acababa de nacer… aquél extraño vínculo que se había comenzado a formar entre nosotros, nada más conocernos… Qué necio fui al pensarlo… No tenía ni idea de cómo terminaría… _

_Abrí ambas hojas de la puerta que fueron cediendo lentamente, mostrando en su interior una sala que no parecía tener límites por ninguna parte: todo lo reinaba una extraña luz blanquecina. Trece asientos dispuestos en un círculo, unos más elevados que otros, se anteponían a nuestros ojos. Todos ellos menos dos, estaban ocupados por varios miembros de la Organización encapuchados. Uno de ellos nos saludo alegre y fervientemente al entrar. No había duda de quién se trataba. Nos acercamos al centro, frente a la silla más elevada. Sobre ella estaba posado nuestro líder, el Número I. _

_Todo el resto murmuraba entre ellos por lo bajo, impresionados algunos por la llegada del nuevo miembro, el miembro especial anunciado por el líder. Quizás no esperaban encontrar a alguien tan joven. El líder hizo una seña con la mano y la sala se quedó en el silencio más absoluto. Entonces supe que había llegado el momento de tomar la palabra._

_-Líder, aquí os traigo al nuevo miembro de la Organización. Roxas, el número XIII. Lo he escoltado sin dificultad alguna desde Hollow Bastion hasta Twiligth Town, como me ordenasteis. Todo ha transcurrido con fluidez y eficacia. _

_-Excelente trabajo Axel, torbellino de llamas danzantes. _

_Roxas me miró impresionado. Quizás no se esperaba de mí un rango así. _

_-Podéis tomar asiento. Pasaremos al tema de vital importancia que nos concierne a todos. La obtención de corazones. Creo… saber el modo sencillo y rápido de hacernos con ellos. –Fugazmente dirigió su mirada al recién llegado. A continuación siguió hablando. – Si son ciertas mis suposiciones, nuestro nuevo recién llegado nos ha de "abrir la puerta" hacia nuestro gran objetivo, "Kingdom Hearts". Pero por el momento, será sometido a prueba para ver todo su potencial. Para ello, necesitará un guía que le ayude a canalizar sus nuevos poderes. –Todos los allí presentes se miraron mutuamente, intrigados. Yo sólo podía mirar al líder y a Roxas. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el líder no optara por algún miembro que pudiera aprovecharse de su poder dormido y su inocencia, por no hablar de su inexperiencia. – Como todos debéis suponer, el único miembro que ha pasado más tiempo con el muchacho, no el suficiente no obstante para conocerle, es Axel. Por supuesto he considerado todas las cualidades de todos los aquí presentes para la enorme tarea que acontece. Pero creo que para Axel será una buena oportunidad para demostrar su lealtad y valía en la Organización. _

_Suspiré aliviado para mis adentros. Por fuera procuraba destilar la más absoluta parsimonia, no quería hacer entrever que "simpatizaba" con Roxas. No creo que eso hubiera agradado demasiado al resto. Roxas me sonrió. Parecía satisfecho con la decisión y su nerviosismo se había calmado considerablemente. Ya no movía sus ojos de uno a otro punto de la sala con tanta avidez. Pero presentía discordia en el ambiente. No todos los miembros estaban de acuerdo con la sentencia. _

_El líder nos explicó momentos más tarde en qué consistiría nuestra primera misión como compañeros. Se trataba de ir a un punto de Twiligth Town donde sospechaba que estaba proliferando una cantidad significativa de sombras, "Sincorazón", para ser más exactos. Sin más demora, tomé a Roxas y mediante un portal de oscuridad que yo mismo cree frente a nosotros, atravesamos el mundo "in between", hacia la soleada Twiligth Town. Una vez allí, al instante lo percibí. Hice una señal para que Roxas se quedara tras de mí. Cruzamos el umbral de la Mansión abandonada y nos adentramos en su bosque. Los árboles permanecían totalmente silenciosos, sin siquiera mover las ramas al compás del viento. No era buena señal. Miré a ambos lados de soslayo y crucé el agujero en la pared. Los tranvías no marchaban. _

_-Esto no me gusta nada… _

_-¿Tan malo es?... –Me preguntó Roxas a mi espalda. _

_-Bueno, tanto como eso… Sólo… luchan por su supervivencia… -Dije quedándome mirando el eterno atardecer. Como yo… Pensé. _

_-¿Por qué debemos ir por ellos?..._

_-Pues… para capturar los corazones que ellos roban a otras personas. _

_-Entonces hacemos algo bueno por esa gente, ¿no?_

_No sabía qué responder a ello. No hacíamos nada bueno por nadie, tan sólo eran por intereses propios de la Organización, de todos nosotros. En verdad, me dolía que te vieras envuelto en algo tan egoísta y doloroso como aquello. Pero al fin y al cabo, eras uno de nosotros: un incorpóreo, sin corazón propio… Sólo con recuerdos de cómo era tener uno… _

_Justo en el centro de la plazoleta del tranvía, nos tendieron una emboscada. Un buen grupo de ellos nos rodearon. Le indiqué a Roxas que pegara su espalda a la mía, para evitar que lo atacaran sin estar prevenido. _

_-Roxas, voy a invocar mi poder. Pase lo que pase no te asustes, no te dañará, ¿de acuerdo? Tú sólo no te alejes de mí. _

_Asintió confiado y se pegó a mí lo que pudo, abriendo mucho los ojos._

_Entonces, cerré mis ojos y puse mi mente en un solo punto. El calor comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo, mi temperatura aumentaba por segundos. Entonces, al cabo de unos momentos, abrí los ojos y al instante, un gran muro de fuego se extendió a nuestro alrededor. Roxas se quedó muy impresionado, pero no parecía asustado. Miraba casi con fascinación las llamas que crecían y crecían. Extendí mis brazos y de mis manos un brillo plateado comenzó a girar cada vez más velozmente sobre sí mismo, hasta que tomó una forma sólida. Ante mis ojos, aparecieron mis dos armas de combate, mis chakrams de ocho puntas. Roxas los miraba con mucha atención y a partir de ese punto, no apartó su vista de mis movimientos. Con movimientos muy veloces y precisos, fui derrotando a todo aquél sincorazón que osaba acercarse a nosotros. Pero inteligentes, decidieron quedarse al margen._

_-Mierda… Esperan que me aleje de ti para que seas más vulnerable. _

_-Yo… ¿Puedo ayudar?_

_-Mmh… Sí, quédate aquí. – Conjuré una barrera de fuego a su alrededor. –No la traspases, pase lo que pase. No tardaré. _

_-¡De acuerdo! –Asintió la cabeza. _

_Raudo y todo lo rápido que fui capaz, me desplacé por todo el escenario, lanzando mis chakrams y mis conjuros ignífugos una y otra vez, hasta que logré someterlos. Fui recogiendo los corazones que fueron dejando escapar uno a uno y con un chasquido, los hice desaparecer, enviándolos al Castillo. _

_-¡Misión cumplida! –Tomando en mi mano un Chakram que volvía a mi mano una vez más. Roxas aún me miraba, atónito. -¿Qué ocurre? _

_-Nunca había visto nada igual…_

_-No hace falta que lo jures… Pero no es para tanto. Todos los miembros tenemos poderes similares._

_-Qué increíble… ¿Todos los incorpóreos poseemos poderes especiales?_

_-Tú más que nadie. Se podría decir que es de las pocas ventajas de ser uno de los nuestros… Pero el precio que debemos pagar por ello… Es tan elevado como su alcance y efectividad. _

_-Pero si yo… yo no poseo nada especial._

_-Claro que sí. Aún permanece dormido en tu interior, pero yo te ayudaré a despertarlo, no te preocupes demasiado. Llegado el momento, verás como serás capaz. _

_La misión había finalizado mucho antes de lo que yo mismo hubiera imaginado, así que le propuse pasear un poco antes de volver a las enclaustradas paredes del Castillo del Mundo Inexistente. Sin apenas darme cuenta, mis pies volvieron a conducirme a mi refugio, aquél lugar que sólo yo conocía: La Estación Central. Miré a la imponente y perpetua torre. –Roxas, quiero compartir algo contigo, será nuestro secreto. ¿Estás dispuesto?_

_-Claro –Me sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Como sólo él sabía darme calor. Supe entonces que no había lugar para la desconfianza. Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje hasta lo alto de la torre. Su cara en ese momento, al mirar al horizonte, no la pude borrar jamás de mi mente._

_-¡Es… es lo más extraordinario que he visto jamás!_

_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¡¡Me encanta, es maravilloso!!_

_-Pues siempre que quieras podemos volver. Aquí podemos hablar de todo lo que quieras sin temor a que nadie nos interrumpa ni encuentre. _

_-¿De verdad? ¡Muchísimas gracias! –Su felicidad no podía ser más grande. Así nos sentamos en el borde, uno al lado del otro y comenzamos a charlar de muchas cosas. Yo le explicaba algunas anécdotas a las que él simplemente sonreía, suspiraba, meditaba, preguntaba… Y así fue pasando las horas. Del mismo modo que pasan veloces cuando uno está pasando un buen rato con una persona agradable. Hasta que la conversación derivó en aquello que tantas veces lo he recordado._

_-Entonces, esas cosas que dices que estan hechas con cosas fuertes, oséase, piedras… ¿Son casas?_

_-Ajá. Como el Castillo, pero no tan enormes. Y ahí habitan los humanos, seres semejantes a nosotros, pero sin poderes extraordinarios, y con su corazón intacto. _

_-Ya veo… ¿Y más alla?- Señaló un punto más lejano._

_-Pues hay bosques… y prados. _

_-Bosques y prados… mmh… y más allá… Donde no alcanzo a ver, en el horizonte… ¿Qué hay? _

_-Pues, debo suponer que está el mar. _

_-¿Mar?_

_-Sí, el mar es algo así como… Cómo explicarlo… ¿Ves la inmensidad del cielo? Pues viene a ser similar, pero con agua. Agua que se mueve constantemente por corrientes, como el viento, creando grandes olas de espuma. Y bajo ese mar, viven muchos seres, como peces y algas, que son como las plantas que ves en los prados, pero marinas. _

_En su expresión adiviné que trataba de imaginarse algo que no concebía, algo que nunca había visto. –No lo entiendo demasiado bien… pero intento hacerme una idea… ¿es bonito?_

_-Por supuesto. –Le sonreí. _

_-Pues… me encantaría verlo por mí mismo algún día… Quisiera estar ahí y escuchar el vaivén de las olas que dices… ver esos "peces" y tocar esa "agua"… ver una puesta de sol…_

_-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es tu deseo?_

_Asintió tímidamente, sin atreverse a mirarme directamente. _

_-¡Pues está decidido! -Me levanté de un golpe. - __¡Algún día te llevaré a ver una puesta de sol junto al mar! –Roxas rió divertido. Al final se me contagió la risa y terminamos por reírnos juntos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo había pasado tan bien… hacía tiempo que no había reído así… hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan bien al hablar con alguien y ser comprendido… En ese momento supe lo que era ser afortunado de verdad. Así aconteció nuestro primer día juntos. El día que conocí la luz, el día que cambió mi vida para siempre… _

**CHAPTER 11**

"**The ****Awaken"**

Y ahí seguía yo… abrazándote, como si lo único que existiera en mi mundo fueras tú… Lo único que había tenido en mi vida. Y ahora, te perdía sin remedio.

Unos pasos se acercaron, mezclados entre la rapidez y la duda. Sabía de sobras de quién se trataba. Sin mirarle, sólo hundiendo mi cabeza en el pecho de Roxas, grité y solté todo mi dolor y mi rabia contenida… Sin poderlo evitar.

-¡¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!... ¡¡POR QUÉ?...?! ¡¡RESPÓNDEME NAMINÉ!! ¡¡TÚ LO SABÍAS COMO YO!! ¡¡ SI TANTO TE IMPORTA ROXAS, ¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA POR EVITARLO!! ¿¡ASÍ ES COMO DEMUESTRAS TU "AMOR" POR LOS OTROS, POR LOS QUE MÁS "QUIERES!!... –En ese momento no lo pude soportar más y lo admito, rompí en llanto.

Naminé se quedó callada, muy dolida, sin saber qué decir. A decir verdad, también ella había salido corriendo tras Roxas en cuanto tuvo claro lo que pretendía hacer, pero como yo, no había podido llegar a tiempo. Pero mi dolor no me dejaba ver nada más. En ese momento, me hubiera cambiado por él sin pensarlo, pero no podía ser. Y ese cretino no iba a decirme el modo de traerlo de vuelta… Pero, ah… el corazón y sus sentimientos son tan extraordinarios, que a veces no obran tal y como esperamos… Ni siquiera para los que dicen "saber"…

Demyx había llegado al lugar de los hechos, siguiendo a Naminé, pero se mantuvo prudentemente al margen, en la puerta de la sala. Pero entonces señaló tras nosotros, con la boca y los muy abiertos. Un sonido extraño, diferente al que nunca antes hubiera oído, comenzó a tomar fuerza. La cápsula comenzaba a ceder más y más, abriéndose de par en par. Pero, por extraño que pareciera, Roxas se negaba a desaparecer del todo. El muchacho de su interior, flotando en sus sueños, comenzaba a despertar. Por su parte, Roxas, en lugar de desvanecerse completamente, comenzó a tomar fuerza y a brillar muy intensamente. Yo no podía dar crédito a mis ojos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?...

El muchacho ya había abierto completamente los ojos, y aún fatigado por el largo letargo, luchaba por descifrar su ubicación y la extraña escena que se estaba dando lugar frente a él.

-¿Do…dónde estoy?-Dijo el moreno.

Roxas entreabrió los ojos.

· · ·

Había tenido un sueño tremendamente largo y extraño. Había visto pasar toda mi vida por delante… Pero no mi vida en sí, sino la de mi corpóreo. Había sido aluciante. No obstante, tuve una sensaci´n extraña mientras soñaba.. y era que cuánto más soñaba y "recordaba", más me hundía en el sueño… y no podía hacer nada por despertar… Realmente había ido claustrofóbico… Pero a lo lejos, sentí calor, calor que se iba intensificando con el tiempo y que me empujaba hacia arriba y me sacaba de todo "aquél mundo", me llamaba y yo corría, corría más y más deprisa hacia esa voz, convencido de que me traería de vuelta. Y así fue, por lo que parece. Y allí estaba la dueña de esa voz, mirándome en una expresión que mezclaba incredulidad, asombro, alegría y tristeza, empañada en lágrimas.

-¿A…Alex? ¿Qué… ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras…? –Acaricié su mejilla.

-Ro… Roxas… ¡ROXAS! –Se lanzó al instante sobre mí, dándome un abrazo enorme. La abracé igual, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado en mi "ausencia". –Estoy bien, no te preocupes… O eso creo…

Naminé y Demyx también se emocionaron y fueron a mi encuentro. Todo era tan extraño, pero me alegraba de haber vuelto, fuera de donde fuera que me hubiera ido. En ese momento, llegó el grupo hasta nosotros. Se quedaron tan sorprendidos ante la escena que no supieron qué hacer, sino observar en silencio.

-¡Roxas, no vuelvas a irte sin mí, ¿me oyes?! ¡Casi… casi te pierdo! Eres un inconsciente… Siempre yendo a la tuya… sin contar en mí… -Me reprendió Alex.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparos… Sólo quería saber la verdad. Y esa voz me prometió ayudarme a encontrarla.

-Maldito…

-Esto… ¡¿Hola?! ¿¡Alguien de los aquí presentes puede decirme dónde estoy!? –Hizo señas el joven moreno tras nuestro para captar nuestra atención.

Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron. Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles sin saber por qué. Ahí estaba él, el motivo por el cual mi vida estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Tantas preguntas circularon por mi mente a tal velocidad que apenas si podía asimilarlas. Me incorporé con cuidado y me dirigí hacia él. -¿So… ra?

En ese momento como un torbellino, entraron los extraños seres que había visto momentos antes de entrar a la sala y corrieron al encuentro de Sora.

-¿No te da vergüenza dormir tanto? –Le reprendió lo que parecía ser un pato.

-Ahí va, Donald, pero si nosotros nos hemos despertado hace justo dos minutos… -Respondió el más alto.

-¡Me alegro de veros de nuevo, chicos!

-¡Nosotros también!- Le respondieron al unísono. –E hicieron un abrazo grupal, junto a un pequeño insecto que Sora parecía llevar al hombro. Entonces repararon en nuestra presencia. Sobretodo en la mía.

-¡Ahí va, Sora! Este chico de aquí… es… muy parecido a ti –Me miró extrañado.

-¿Tienes un clon? ¿Es algún tipo de magia o algo así? –Me examinó el bajito.

-No soy su clon.-Ya comenzaba a estar bastante fastidiado de oír siempre la misma cancioncita. –Yo soy yo, Roxas.

-So… ¿Sora? ¿Eres tú? –Entre el gentío acumulado en la entrada, surgió una jovencita pelirroja, que todos conocíamos bien. Se acercaba con paso inseguro, tratando de comprobar a cada paso que no se trabana de algún sueño o truco. Se paró a pocos pasos de Sora, muy sorprendida y emocionada.

-¿Kairi?... –La muchacha se abalanzó en un gran abrazo, muy emocionada, cayéndole lágrimas de sus grandes ojos azul cielo.

-Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo, Sora. ¡Pero sabía que te encontraría! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos…! –Sora muy sorprendido y viéndola llorar en su hombro, la estrechó entre sus brazos. No obstante, de sus ojos no afloraron lágrimas.

-No entiendo nada, estoy alucinando… -Dijo Hayner entrando en la sala a la vez que se frotaba los ojos, incrédulo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sora! Te presento a mis nuevos amigos: Éste que se parece tanto a ti se llama Roxas. El que acaba de entrar es Hayner, su mejor amigo. Los dos que van tras él son Pence y Olette. Los tres del centro que te miran con cara de haber visto un fantasma… -Rió divertida.-Son Alex, Demyx y Naminé. –Naminé hizo una mueca de dolor y miró a un lado. Ella misma había sido la responsable de que Sora se hallara ahí dentro y que no la recordase. Se sentía muy culpable por ello aún. Y también por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a Roxas.

-Ajá. Gracias a todos por encontrarme. –Nos miró a cada uno de nosotros. – Y esto… Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, así que no recuerdo ni siquiera dónde estoy.

-Estas en Twiligth Town. –Le aclaré y le tendí una mano. -¡Bienvenido!

Tidus, Wakka y Selphie nos esperaban en la entrada de la Mansión, que seguían vigilando por si se volvía a repetir un ataque semejante. Cuando comenzamos a desfilar por el umbral, se quedaron anonadados, pero luego comenzaron a vitorear a Sora al unísono, lo tomaron a horcajadas y desfilaron bosque abajo en dirección a la plazoleta del tranvía. Todos parecían muy felices con el recién llegado, yo no podía ser menos, claro, pero a cada paso que daba, miles de dudas que se me habían presentado todos los días anteriores se apoderaron de mi mente. ¿Debía resolverlas hablando con él? ¿Y si no quería saber la verdad? Sentí una presión suave en mi hombro. Alex me había puesto su mano en él y me miraba tranquila.

-No le des más vueltas, no te agobies. Lo que tenga que ser, será, ¿vale? –Asentí y le sonreí. Entonces, sin esperármelo, me tomó la mano y comenzó a correr conmigo entre los árboles, directos al atardecer.

· · ·

No cabía dentro de mí de la alegría que me embriagaba. Había podido salvarle de su funesto destino. Pero, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?... Yo también albergaba mis dudas. Y tenía una ligera idea de quién podía disipármelas, pero en estos momentos, sólo quería celebrarlo con él. Sólo me interesaba seguir corriendo, y reír, reír mucho, al cielo. Desatar toda mi adrenalina. Tal era, que apenas me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la Estación Central. Grité al horizonte. Roxas rió y gritó conmigo. Así nos tiramos un buen rato hasta que al final, agotados, volvimos a casa.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Qué le voy a decir a la Señorita Trepe? –Comentó muy preocupada Olette. –¡Con todo el lío de hoy, no me ha dado tiempo ni de pensar en los deberes! ¡Me pondrá una nota negativa!

-Qué gran catástrofe… -Le resopló Hayner.

-Claro, como a ti nunca te ha preocupado aprobar… Así vas…

-¿¡CÓMO…!?

-Esto, vamos a dejarlo, chicos, que tenemos invitados… -Pence los separó mientras acomodaba el lugar para los recién llegados con nuestra ayuda. Demyx y Naminé aún no se habían atrevido a articular palabra desde la "tragedia".

-Supongo que tendréis varias preguntas que haceros. –Comentó Kairi a Sora y a Roxas.

-Sí, pero no sabría por dónde empezar… -Se rascó la cabeza Sora.- Justo acabo de despertarme tras un año entero.

-Un año en el que has crecido mucho… -Se burló Kairi de la largada de sus pantalones.

-¡Eh…! No te rías de mí… -Se avergonzó.

-No os preocupéis por eso, ya encontraremos algo de su talla. –Comentó Olette. –Para empezar, puede ponerse el uniforme escolar.

-¡Wow! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos, Sora! ¡Juntos codo con codo! –Le palmeó la espalda Tidus.

-¿Acabo de despertar y ya queréis que me ponga a estudiar? –Se lamentó.

-¡Yo te ayudaré con las matemáticas, Sora! –Se ofreció Aquél ser tan alto al que Sora se dirigía como "Goofy".

-No, no hace falta, de verdad…

-¿Acaso tu sabes cúanto son dos más dos…? –Le miró extrañado Donald.

-Ahí va, pues claro que sé Donald. Y hasta tres más tres.

Mientras tanto, Naminé hacía esfuerzos por tratar de hablar conmigo, al igual que Demyx, a lo que yo les ignoraba. No quería saber nada. Ambos me habían fallado. Casi vuelvo a perder a Roxas, y ninguno hizo todo lo que pudo por evitarlo. Me sentía dolido y traicionado…

Después de cenar, todos estábamos realmente agotados, así que no tardamos en caer rendidos en nuestros colchones. Yo aún seguía pensando en todo lo que había sucedido y en qué podría depararnos en la siguiente aventura, pero preferí no darle más vueltas. Al fin y al cabo era cierto, hoy por hoy ya no se podía hacer nada más. Y lo que tuviera que ser, sería… Así lentamente, en un vaivén de mis pensamientos, fui cayendo en un sueño cada vez más profundo.

· · ·

Todo había ocurrido tan aprisa que a penas había podido asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido. En el camino a casa, Alex había estado poco receptiva a las preguntas que le hacía. Sólo me comentó que casi desaparezco ante la influencia de Sora… Y que no volviera a hacer ninguna tontería como esa, pues se había preocupado de verdad. ¿Casi desaparezco?... No lo entendía muy bien… ¿Qué podía significar todo aquello…? ¿Tenía que ver con lo que se rumoreaba… de que si encuentro a mi corpóreo, debo unirme a él plenamente?... Pero yo… No quería algo así, yo no quería de dejar de ser yo… con o sin corazón… Además, aún tenía tantas cosas que vivir, que averiguar… Rebusqué en mis pantalones. Aún seguía ahí ese boceto. Lo tomé en mis manos, lo desplegué y me tumbé en mi cama. Lo estuve mirando largo rato a contra luz de la luna. Pero por más que lo miraba, no daba con un significado claro. ¿Qué podía simbolizar aquello? Era lo único que me ligaba a aquél mundo que me aparecía en sueños y visiones, mi único enlace físico… Sentía que era algo muy importante, y quería averiguarlo como fuera. Decidí guardarlo bien, como un tesoro, pues tenía la certeza de que algún día daría con la clave a todo ese misterio. Y así fue como, entre cavilaciones, de nuevo volví a caer en un sueño profundo.

Una vez más, volví a ese extraño lugar, pero ahora parecía mucho más nítido que antes… Podía leer los carteles de neón que parpadeaban a mí alrededor. La lluvia la podía oír y sentir más clara que nunca. Pero esta vez, no estaba solo: me acompañaba mi llave espada. Así que esa misteriosa arma… ¿también podía transportarse a "ese otro mundo de mis sueños"…? ¿O ya había estado allí mucho antes que yo incluso…?

Al día siguiente, en el instituto…

-Me alegro de que tu salud haya mejorado notablemente, Roxas. Espero que no sufras otra recaída. Puedes ocupar tu sitio. –Le indicó Treppe a Roxas. –Bueno, el siguiente punto del día es dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo integrante. Su nombre es Sora, y viene de un mundo bastante lejano al nuestro. Espero que sepáis acogerle con respeto y educación y le ayudéis en todo lo que esté en vuestra mano.

Las chicas murmuraron. Parecía que "el nuevo espécimen a investigar" les debió resultar interesante. No obstante el grupito seguidor de Roxas aún seguían enviándome notas amenazadoras y miradas asesinas cuando Treppe se daba la vuelta para apuntar notas en la pizarra.

Ni qué decir tiene que a la hora del patio siguió con la misma temática. Por un lado, las chicas intentaron amenazarme de que no me acercara a Roxas más de lo debido… Y por otro, los típicos comentarios pervertidos de los chicos de clase.

-Oye pelirroja, la próxima vez procura subirte la faldita un poquito más, que estás de infarto.

-¡Y un cuerno! –Le hice un signo bastante ofensivo con la mano, a lo cual vino otro desgraciado por detrás y me sobó el culo. Y me disponía a partirle algo que le hubiera dolido hasta en las entrañas y le hubiera dejado sin capacidad reproductiva, cuando lo vi volar a mi lado. Un dejado chulesco y un caminar imponente se paró justo a mi lado. ¿Seifer acababa de defenderme?

-Tócala de nuevo y te juro que será lo último que hagas. ¡Esta chica es mía! –Dijo tomándome de la cintura.

-¿¡TUYA!? ¿¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASÍ!? –Dije apartándole de mí.

Fue hacia mí, sonriente. –Vamos, ¿acabo de sacarte las castañas del fuego y así me lo agradeces?

Ya comenzaba a sacar mis puños, amenazadoramente, cuando de nuevo, otra interrupción, pero esta vez, no fue una interrupción desagradable. Roxas se antepuso entre nosotros.

-Déjala Seifer, no quiere saber nada de ti, ¿acaso no lo captas todavía?

-.¿Quién lo dice? ¿Acaso tú vas a venir a decirme con quién tengo que estar?

-Mira, como te vuelva a coger molestando a Alex, no habrán más palabras para ti, te lo aseguro. ¡Y eso también va para vosotros, cretinos! – Les gritó al grupito anterior, que estaba recogiendo a su compañero caído. Acto seguido, me tomó de la mano y me alejó de allí, con un Seifer muy cabreado y vengativo.

-Roxas, yo lo…

-No te disculpes por ellos, no tienes la culpa de su estupidez. Estoy cansado de los malos ambientes de la clase. Esas chicas me agotan, por eso procuro "desaparecer" a la hora del patio. – Me reí bastante.

-Te entiendo.

-Lo sé.- Me sonrió. No paramos en un rincón alejado del patio, donde poder conversar tranquilamente. –Voy a la máquina de bebidas a tomar un zumo de sandía. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Nah, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo. Espérame, no tardo.

Lo vi alejarse entre el gentío estudiantil mientras me sentaba bajo uno de los pocos árboles. Estaba disfrutando de la leve brisa que se había levantado cuando…

-¡Al fin te encontramos! – Apareció Demyx detrás del árbol, sorprendiéndome.

-¡¿Demyx?!

-Y Naminé. – Tomando a Naminé y sacándola fuera de su escondite.

-Ya os lo he dicho, no quiero saber nada. Dejadme en paz. –Hice un ademán de levantarme, pero Demyx me detuvo.

-Por favor Axel, escúchanos. Luego podrás irte si quieres, pero primero escucha lo que tenemos que decirte.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué no teníais ni idea de lo que le iba a suceder a Roxas? ¿Qué sentís lo oscurrido? Ya es tarde para las excusas…

Naminé se plantó delante de mí, con ojos llorosos. – Por favor, Axel, escúchame… Te lo suplico… Créeme, yo a Roxas lo quiero de verdad… Lo sabes… -Su cara comenzó a ruborizarse. – ¡Yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada malo! ¡Tampoco yo lo quiero perder…! Y créeme, intenté hacer todo cuanto pude, pero como siempre, no llegué a tiempo, y lo lamento enormemente… Pero escúchame… Tienes que saber por qué Roxas no desapareció… ¡¿O no te importa?!

-Claro que me importa… Es lo más importante para mí.

-Entonces escúchala, hombre. –Me convenció Demyx.

Suspiré cansado, pero accedí, como última oportunidad. Naminé comenzó a hablar. Lo que oí momentos más tarde me dejó atónito. Resultó que verdaderamente, yo era el motivo real por el cual Roxas no había desaparecido. Roxas y yo estábamos ligados el uno al otro por mi maldición y sus recuerdos. Si él no podía recordarme, yo tampoco podría volver a ser quien era, de igual modo, yo lo necesitaba a él para recuperar mi estado normal, y eso le impedía ser uno con su corpóreo. Por una vez desde el día en que abandoné mi antigua apariencia, me alegraba de lo sucedido. Qué irónico resultaba todo, pero me tranquilizó. Al fin había logrado la independencia de la existencia de Roxas, al menos por el momento. Ya estaba más tranquilo, y cedí ante la insistencia de Demyx que hiciéramos las paces. Eran grandes amigos y aliados, y sé que nunca nos harían daño intencionadamente.

Mientras tanto…

Debo darme prisa, quiero hablar con Alex de todo esto. Algo está ocurriendo a mi alrededor, y no entiendo nada. Y sé que es la única que puede darme la solución que busco… Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no ni a alguien cruzar veloz delante de mí y caímos de bruces. Tras sobarnos la cabeza idénticamente, reparé en él: Se trataba nuevamente de Sora.

"_El reflejo de un mismo espejo…" "Son dos gotas de agua…" "Dos caras de una misma moneda"_

Estas frases cruzaron fugazmente por mi mente, dándome apenas tiempo de asimilarlas. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, aí estaba él, tendiéndome una mano y ayudándome a levantarme, con esa sempiterna sonrisa que siempre lo acompañaba.

-¿Vas a algún sitio, Roxas?

-De hecho, iba a comprar un zumo en la máquina emprendedora.

-¡Genial! ¡Te acompaño!

Fuimos caminando juntos y vi que muchos se nos quedaban mirando. Supongo que debieron pensar que era mi hermano o algo así… No era muy usual ver a dos personas asemejarse tanto que hubiera aparecido la una después de la otra de la noche a la mañana. Yo comencé a preguntarle a Sora por su pasado. Me explicó sus aventuras en la isla a la que habíamos llegado días antes nadando. Me habló de Riku, también de Kairi. De la famosa cueva a la que ellos jugaban a monstruos, sus planes para huir de la isla en su bote, de la noche en que los sincorazón atacaron por vez primera la isla… Yo escuchaba y mi cerebro analizaba cada dato, cada suceso, cada detalle, pero por más que rebuscaba en mí, no hallaba conexión alguna con mi pasado. En sí, por misterioso que pareciera, habían trozos de mi pasado difuminado… ¿Realmente siempre había vivido en Twiligth Town? ¿Todo lo que yo conocía era real?... ¿Entonces por qué sus recuerdos se anteponían a los míos propios…? Había una pieza en todo aquél rompecabezas que no encajaba de ninguna de las maneras. Algo se me escapaba, ¿pero el qué?... Estábamos ambos tan enfrascados en nuestra conversación que no me di cuenta que ya había vuelto junto a Alex, a lo que me sorprendí gratamente al verla hablar con Demyx y Naminé.

-Me alegro que hayáis hecho las paces, chicos. En verdad comenzaba a preocuparme por que no os fuérais a reconciliar…

-Psé, ya conoces a Alex, cabezota, pero de buen corazón… -Dijo Demyx cogiéndo a Alex y frotándole fuerte la cabeza en tono bromista.

-¡¡Para de sollarme, Demyx!! -Se quejó, mientras Namine ponía cara de circunstancia ante la escena. Me sonrió cálidamente, tomó a Demyx, me saludó y se marcharon a dar una vuelta.

-¿Te gusta nuestro hogar, Sora?- Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Sí, admito que no está naaaada mal. Y todos sois muy buenos conmigo y mis amigos, os lo agradezco de veras.

-No es nada, tío. ¡Para eso estamos!-Le contesté animadamente.

-Se te está pegando la dejadez de Hayner… -Me recriminó Alex.

-No es verdad… -Dije algo cortado.

-Va, sólo me gusta meterme contigo, ya me conoces –Rió divertida.

Sora rió al unísono, hecho que provocó que yo también me uniera, cuando de pronto, sonó la campana. Había terminado el patio por hoy. Nos dirigimos ordenadamente a las aulas, pero cuando nuestro grupo fue a cruzar el umbral por la puerta, la profesora Treppe cruzó la esquina y se dirigió a nosotros.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Podéis acompañarme un momento al despacho? ¿He de hablar con todos vosotros algo de vital importancia.

Olette avergonzada salió de detrás y confesó muy avergonzada: Profesora, verá… Es que no pudimos hacer los deberes por la salud de Roxas, que nos tuvo en vilo todo el día de ayer… Pero le prometemos hacerlos a partir de ahora, ¿verdad chicos? Pero no nos baje la nota ni nos castigue, por favor…

-¿Quién hablaba de los deberes, Olette? No os he venido a llamar por eso, pero me alegra ver u interés por el estudio. Mi interés va dirigido a asuntos más particulares. Seguidme sin hacer ruido y en silencio por favor, Cuando lleguemos, os explicaré de qué se trata.

Todos la seguimos muy intrigados, sin saber muy bien a qué atenernos, con caras divididas entre tensión y duda. Al fin, en un camino que se nos hizo eterno, dimos con su despacho. Pasamos en orden y cuando el último se hubiera cerciorado de que estaba bien cerrada por dentro, permanecimos expectantes en el estudio algo justo para tantos, ella tomó un pisapapeles con forma de cabeza de León plateado, lo giró y se abrió una trampilla al fondo. Nos hizo señas de que la siguiéramos escaleras abajo, y para nuestra sorpresa, descubrimos un centro de operaciones subterráneo, mucho más grande y espacioso a proporciones del despacho superior.

Se dirigió a una pantalla enorme y la encendió. Parecía un gran ordenador. La mesa de comandos se iluminó con fluorescentes y vivas luces azuladas.

-¡Bienvenidos al centro de mando extramundial ultrasecreto de Twiligth Town!

Todos nos quedamos con tres palmos. Nuestras mentes aún no habían reaccionado a todo aquello. La señorita Treppe continuó su charla informativa.

-Para el resto de habitantes de esta villa soy la profesora de instituto Treppe, pero fuera de ella y para vosotros, soy una agente del equipo de restauración e investigación de Hollow Bastion, un mundo no demasiado lejano a este. He sido enviada a este mundo con la misión de encontraros y serviros de guía para la gran hazaña que tendréis que acometer a partir de hoy.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros. Seguíamos sin entender demasiado, pero pusimos todos nuestros sentidos a ello.

-Cid Highwind, nuestro líder, me envía para informaros de que, si bien no lo suponíais ya, puesto que hemos seguido vuestros movimientos en Destiny Islands y sabemos que os hacéis una idea, todos los mundos están en peligro, no sólo este. Y los únicos que podéis hacer algo por ellos sois vosotros. Pero para ello, necesitaréis instrucciones, y ayuda, mucha ayuda… -Dijo mirando de soslayo a algunos de nosotros. –Pues bien, sabemos vuestras cualidades, y Sora ya nos conoce a algunos de nosotros en sus anteriores aventuras, por lo que habéis de suponer, que efectivamente, debemos recurrir a vosotros, los Elegidos por la Llave Espada y a sus compañeros, si queremos frenar esta invasión y procurar así un futuro para todos. No obstante, debido a la magnitud del problema y el caos que esto supondría si saliera a la luz entre la población, debemos tratarlo con total discreción frente a ojos ajenos. Por lo tanto, fuera de esta sala, yo seré para vosotros lo mismo que para el resto de habitantes. Si tenéis alguna duda referente a los asuntos tratados aquí abajo, debéis esperar a encontrarnos reunidos o tratar de reuniros conmigo en mi despacho en momentos en los que la afluencia de personas sea mínima, ¿ha quedado claro?

Todos asentimos al unísono, alucinados.

-¡Pues bien, chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a bordo del Arca de Noé, navío de la salvación mundial!

Un poco lejos de allí…

-No me esperaba este acto de desobediencia de ti, Ansem… ¿Cómo osaste siquiera pensar en dejarla pasar? ¿Te das cuenta de la grave magnitud de tus actos…? ¡Gracias a ti, nuestro plan de devolverle a Sora todo su potencial ha fracasado!

-¿Eso… es lo único que te importa, Diz? ¿Tu propio beneficio? ¿Qué todo marche según lo planeado?... Lo siento, yo te tomaba por una persona "más humana"… Y no has demostrado sino, ser igual que los seres que tanto repudias, consumiéndote poco a poco por la ira, la venganza y la frustración… Lo lamento, pero a partir de este punto, yo seguiré mi propio camino, sea de luz u oscuridad.

-¿Te crees mucho mejor por ello?... ¿Crees capaz de hacerlo mejor?

-No lo sé, pero si no lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, nunca lo sabré. Así actúa un verdadero sabio, Diz. Seguiré mi destino, sea cual sea. Y me reuniré con las personas que quiero, o al menos las protegeré hasta el final, aunque muera en el intento… -Dicho esto, el encapuchado abrió un portal de oscuridad y se desvaneció en él.

-Necio… ¡NECIO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡Y PRONTO VOLVERÁS ARREPENTIDO DE TU ERROR! ¡A todos nos llega nuestro momento y tú, Ansem, no estarás exempto… Lo verás… con tus propios ojos…

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo 11

¿Por qué siempre tengo la sensación de que me he dejado cosas y no he explicado lo suficiente? …

Uffff, Son la 1 am y a las 3:45 am (justo acabo de escribir esto y ya son laa 3:08 OMG! No voy a dormir hoy U...) debo estar en pie porque salgo de viaje por tres semanas de vacaciones. Pero no he querido irme sin antes dejaros un pequeño avance del fic… Lo sééé, tardo siglos… Pero os he de informar de que hemos abierto Roxas y yo un foro en el que nos dedicaremos a crear un fanzine, y entre eso vídeos AkuRoku que hemos realizado y demás trabajos con cosplay, me ha robado todo el tiempo… ¡¡Gomen nasai!! (Si os interesa registraros en el foro, en mi jornal del deviantart tengo el link del foro, sino siempre me lo podéis pedir y os lo haré llegar como sea! Y ya basta de hablar de excusas! ¡Uff, qué calor, no me deja ni concentrarme para esto… U!

¡¡Ante todo sabed que por mucho que tarde, no dejaré el fic colgado, lo continuaré hasta el final!! Además, después de tanto leer y sobretodo la paciencia y confianza que depositáis capítulo tras capítulo en mí, os lo merecéis ( ¡¡Y CON CRECES!!)

Aclaraciones de este capítulo… Pues creo que no queda nada por aclarar… Si os interesa algo en concreto, preguntadme y os desvelaré hasta donde pueda sin que sea Spoiler ;P

Solamente anunciaros que a partir de este capítulo, comienza la aventura en sí (como si no hubiera habido ya antes, jajaja) Pero digamos que el capítulo 11 pega el pistoletazo de salida.

Y ahora, demos paso a las contestaciones y dedicatorias:

**A Roxas-13-Nobody:** Este capítulo va dedicado a Roxas, por no fallarme todo este tiempo, por dar todo de ti porque cada día continúe sonriendo y evitar que me venga abajo en más de una ocasión, daisukiiiii!! Disfrútalo mucho ¿vale? Y cuando vuelva, nos toca sesión playera, no lo olvides!! xD

Ahora te contesto a tu review: Me alegra que te deje sin palabras el fic… si eso significa algo bueno, claro xDDD Saluditos a mi hijito también que lo quiero mucho!! 3 (ya sabes como es tu seme, un risitas sin remedio xD ¡Déjame que sea feliz, hombre! xD ya tendré tiempo para llorar, ya… Sí, a ti te da palo loggear y yo a las 2:11 contestando reviews para subir el capi y me tengo que ir de viaje a las 3:45am, que cosas, eh? xD Te quiero muchooo!! 3

**A SamanthaUchiha: **Gome por dejarte con la intriga, pero es que sino no tendría emoción y sería aburrido de leer, ¿no? n.nU Al menos eso creo yo… jejeje. Y bueno, es que Quistis hace muy bien el papel de profe, y mejor que el director Cid Kramer… Um… ¿Irvine? Me estás dando una idea, JOJOJO… Maquiavélico he superado tus expectativas de días y párrafos? n.n En verdad, cada vez que actualizo, tengo la sensación que se alarga más… Mejor, así os compenso la espera n.nU

¡BESAZOS PARA TI TAMBIÉN, GUAPÍSIMA!

**A xSouseisekix: **(¡DIOS, ADORO ESE ANIME/MANGA! ¡¡VIVA LOVELESS!! w)

(Me alegro que no quieras matarme n.nU En verdad tuve bastante con morir una vez a manos de Disney… X3 LOL!)¡ Wow, me honra muchísimo que lo primero que hicieras al coger tus vacaciones fuera leer mi fic n.n ¡Gracias por esa entrega, de corazón!

A mí al contestar reviews me pasa igual, como tardo en actualizar, cuando subo el fic los he de leer todos de nuevo y contestar a una jejeje. ¡Gracias por el préstamo, lo tendré en cuenta! ;) ) SEEEH, SOY ESPAÑOL Y A MUCHA HONRA Y VIVA EL ARCOIRIS!! Se pone a bailar debajo de uno ¿nani? xD Me alegro que leas mis notas no están de más X3 ¡Buena chica! Es que me temí que si no avisaba doblemente que seguía, los lectores pensarían que había terminado… Y eso que siempre suelo poner el "Continuará…" n.nU ¡¡Nooo, no te suicides, que la cosa sigue!! Además, que es bonito vivir sobretodo con chicos lindos como Ro… pero qué lindo día hace, ¿no es cierto? Jejeje n.nU Lo de Axel y la profe son las hormonas, que las tiene locas entre la transformación y el uke deambulando por ahí… xD pobrecito mío… Gome, no actualizo tan seguido por lo que comenté más arriba, llevo muchos proyectos a la vez, pero actualizar seguiré actualizando T.T ¡Prometido! ¡¡Boku no Piko, tengo que ver eso!! Mente perver funcionando al 100 Tendré que aficionarme a la moda de trasgiversar títulos, sí xD me gustaron harto tus definiciones, me reí muchísimo xDDD

Las crónicas vampíricas las tiene Roxas, mi uke, este de más arriba xDD me las tiene que dejar, y yo el 7mo libro de Harry Potter xD a ver si me acuerdo n.nU Viva Lestat! (Me gustó la peli de "Entrevista con el vampiro" de Brad Pitt, no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero es bastante yaoi xD) He tenido 2 de los 4 remixes de gravitation publicados en España en mis manos y sí, lo más XXXXXXXXX que he visto quitando los doujin AkuRoku llamados "Keyhole" y "lovesick" De Endou Minta. Muy buenos, por eso ¬ A los que les guste la pareja claro… A mí me apasiona, sino no estaría aquí JOJOJO

Sí, de D-Gray man tengo unas amigas que me comentaron acerca… A ver si termino de leer Lovelees que la tengo pendiente xP

Bueno, es lo divertido del fic, ver a Axel jugárselas en situaciones comprometidas… Además, pensemos que está en el cuerpo de una chica, por muy macho que sea, las hormonas femeninas a veces se le cruzan al pobre xDDD

¡Pues dime dime, yo te contestaré todo lo que pueda! X3 No te preocupes no me aburres, ¡me agrada que mis lectores me escriban y me cuenten cosas! n.n

Sí, se lo diré. Lo último que me dijo hoy es que ibaa subir cuatro capítulos de golpe y por lo que va subiendo a nuestro foro, lleva bastante de la Never Ending Story AkuRoku, Así que estate atenta, pronto tendrás notícias de Roxas xDD ( Y sí, le conozco bastante bien, es el Roxas de las fotos de mi Deviant JOJOJO perver)

¡Que no das la lata! X3 ¡Besos para ti también guapísima y gracias por postearme! Espero que no te haya decepcionado este último capítulo…

¡Oks, espero tu crítica constructiva sobre mi dibujo con ansias! X3

**A XYumikochanX: **Jejeje nosotros ya nos conocemos e incluso compartimos foro y DA, pero para que veas que soy buen tío ( xDDDD) te contesto tus reviws aquí también :3

¡Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado! A veces me quedo con la sensación de que podría haber explicado más una parte o menos otra, o que me dejé cosas incompletas… Pero en fin, cosas que pasan Y yo creo que sí puedes llegar escribir muy bien si te lo propones, todo es ponerse. Yo comencé a los 16 años y aquí me tienes xP Yo e ayudaré en lo que quieras, si no te ves con fuerzas, ¿ok?

Y dibujar ni qué decir queda, ¡lo haces cada día mejor! ¡Sigue así artista! Pues cuando quieras, haces un fanart! En serio me hace mucha ilusión que mis lectores hagan dibujos de mi fic… Porque en verdad los aprecio mucho… ¡Y los reviews, todo! ¡Realmente soy feliz!

¡Nos vemos a la vuelta de vacaciones guapísima! ¡Muchos nyaaa besitos para ti!

**A SoritaK: **Jus, me honras tanto cuando te leo… TwT De verdad, tus palabras me llegan hondo… Si mi narrativa te emociona, tú con tus sinceras palabras me llegas al alma… jus, si me voy a emocionar… baka de mí ¬ ¬U Seme sentimentalero… u.úU Yo me inicié al yaoi con Zack y Cloud de FFVII (que por cierto en Octubre Roxas y yo y haremos cosplay xD) Pero quien de verdadme metió hasta lo hondo fueron Axel y Roxas y para mí siempre serán mis dioses del yaoi - ¡Por encima de todo! Jus, de verdad me alegra hacerte sentir tantas emociones… En serio, sólo escribo lo que siento dentro de mí y lo que sentiría yo en una situación parecida... intentando transmitirlo lo más fielmente que soy capaz… Bueno es que Axel para mí siempre ha estado en un pedestal, así que no te extrañe que lo realce tanto… Pero es que mucha gente no lo valora por lo que es en realidad… y me da mucha pena… que él lo dé todo por la persona que le importa y todos lo vean como a un idiota… u.u ¿¡AÚN SIGUE EL FANCLUB!? ¡OSTRAS! Si algún día montáis web o algo así, me afilio xD ¡¡En serio, me honráis mucho!! Yo humilde siervo de la escritura… con un club de fans… ¡¡inconcebible!! Pero me emocioné mucho al saberlo. XD es que te contesto porque me dejas reviews! Como hago con el resto de mis lectores n.n Si me dejan ellos reviews también, ¡prometo contestarles a todos, uno a uno! X3 Ale, así no hay más celos ni disputas n.n

Me alegro que te gustaseel dibujo, debo hacer más a ver si me pongo, que tengo varios trabajitos para un fanzine que vamos a fundar Roxas y yo y no me queda hueco para casi nada Dx

¡¡A ti también se te quiere a montones!! ¡¡Felices vacaciones!! ¡¡Besos enormes para ti y a mi club de fans!!

**A Hanna Tao: **¡¡Muchas gracias!! ¡¡Soy feliz de que te guste tanto!! n.n ¡Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, para que sigas leyendo! ¡Y aquí no acaba, seguirá por mucho tiempo más! Como digo yo, es Axel con las hormonas juveniles (más femeninas) revolucionadas, pobre, el dibujito de Naminé le está saliendo caro xD No te preocupes por la expresión, si te entiendo, el otro día andaba corrigiendo faltas ortográficas del fic entero y cuando llegué al trozo de la famosa interrupción de Kairi, pensé igual… ¡Siempre en medio, como los jueves! Pobre, no la voy a tomar con ella tampoco ahora… xD

¡Pues aquí tienes la respuesta de qué ha pasado con ambos! ¡Disfrútalo! X3 ¡Sí, prometo seguir ante todo! ¡Hasta que este fic no llegue al "THE END" no pararé xD aunque sea a paso de tortuga n.nU… ¡Gracias de nuevo por las felicitaciones, en verdad me llenan de alegría y orgullo! Aunque para mí piense que mi fic no es más que una alocada historia sinsentido n.nUU… La humildad me puede, sorry… Sayonara (hasta siempre) no, mejor matta ne (hasta pronto)!! X3

¡Y gracias a todos los que a pesar de no postear reviews, seguís mi fic día a día, de verdad, me hace muy feliz, mil gracias a todos! ¡Por hacerme sentir cada día mejor persona! Este capítulo va por vosotros, a mis queridos lectores, que sin vosotros no sería nada. ¡Hasta la siguiente actualización! (Esperemos que sea pronto x.xU)¡¡MATTA NE!!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"**The Hollow City"**

_¿Alguien de los aquí presentes ha captado las últimas líneas? Porque servidor anda bastante perdido. ¿Treppe, una agente secreta infiltrada? ¿Capitaneada por un tal Cid Higwind? ¿Batalla de mundos? ¿Una nueva misión?... Mi cabeza pelirroja no paraba de dar vueltas ante tanta nueva información. Entonces, Sora se adelantó._

-¡Vamos chicos, no pongáis esas caras! Una amiga de Cid es nuestra amiga también.

-¿Acaso les conoces personalmente…? –Inquirió Hayner, el cual no se fiaba un pelo de todo aquello. Se sentía bastante ofendido, ya que todo aquello lo había tomado como una gran tomadura de pelo que no le hacía la menor gracia.

-¡Pues claro! Cid, Aeris, Yuffie y León me ayudaron desde que llegué a Traverse Town, justo después de que desaparecieran mis Islas, mi hogar. Siempre que los he necesitado han estado ahí para mí. ¿Por qué iba a dudar de quién habla en su nombre?

Treppe no dijo nada. Tan sólo dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible de complicidad.

-A ver si lo entiendo –Entré en la conversación. – Naminé y Demyx aquí presentes, nos avisaron que debíamos encontrarte y entonces, debíamos ponernos en marcha para salvar el resto de mundos amenazados por la oscuridad, ¿me equivoco?

Nadie me contradijo, tan sólo me miraban expectantes, y Treppe se colocaba bien las gafas bajo sus brillantes ojos.

-Bien –Proseguí.- Ahora la pieza que me falta encajar en este gran rompecabezas son Cid y compañía. – Miré a Sora a los ojos, esperando una respuesta que nos aclarara a todos de una vez por qué estábamos allí.

Sora se dispuso a hablar, pero Treppe le hizo una seña, por lo que guardó silencio, dotándola del turno de palabra.

-Es muy sencillo: Todos nosotros perseguimos el mismo objetivo, así que, ¿por qué no aliarnos para hacer el camino más llano y franqueable? La misión que os han encomendado no es una tarea nada fácil, más bien, las posibilidades de flaquear y fracasar son MUY elevadas y necesitaréis toda la ayuda que os puedan ofrecer, y puede que en determinados casos, incluso ésta no resulte suficiente. Así que si todos vosotros estáis de acuerdo y nos lo permitís, nosotros seremos vuestros ojos y vuestros guías en esta hazaña.

Todos los presentes, incluido yo mismo, la miramos si cabe aún más incrédulos que antes. Roxas no perdió el tiempo, se aproximó a la profesora y pronunció decidido las siguientes palabras:

-Cuente conmigo, profesora.

Poco a poco, como si de una señal se tratase, todos siguieron su ejemplo, mirándose los unos a los otros, disipando toda duda y asintiendo con firmeza. Sora sonrió a Roxas y se tendieron la mano, entre un gran bullicio de aprobación y excitación, que embriagaba la sala.

Esta idea es tan descabellada que…

-¡Podría funcionar! –Sentenció Demyx, sin ocultar en absoluto su euforia. A veces es como si pudiera oír mis pensamientos… La verdad que nunca ha sido un miembro muy común… ¿pero qué me digo? ¿Alguno había entrado dentro de lo que comúnmente denominados normalidad? Di un suspiro de resignación y les seguí la fiesta.

Tras una breve pausa, Treppe volvió a tomar la palabra.

-A las doce en punto de esta misma mañana he citado a Cid y a León para tener una primera toma de contacto, aunque me temo que tendréis que conformaros de momento con una videoconferencia, ya que debido al gran trabajo que se acumula por las bajas causadas por los Sincorazón, no han podido desplazarse hasta aquí. Ellos os informarán con más precisión de lo que debáis saber y de lo que está sucediendo ahí fuera.

De repente un extraño pitido similar al de un teléfono móvil dio la señal.

-¡Ah! Ahí están ya. –Con paso seguro atravesó la estancia, tomó asiento frente al gran Ordenador y con una rapidez espasmosa, tecleó una serie de códigos en un teclado. Entonces, la enorme pantalla recibió una señal y se encendió. Nos acercamos para captar con detenimiento todo lo que sucedía tras esa ventana al exterior.

De repente ocurrió: un hombre rubio malhumorado con una barba de dos días golpeaba bastante fastidiado el otro lado del monitor, mientras un joven alto, moreno y bastante seguro de sí mismo le recomendaba detenerse en seguida, para no averiar la conexión más de lo que ya podía estar. Treppe suspiró y carraspeó, en un intento de atraer su atención.

Ambos individuos al otro lado se detuvieron en seco y miraron atentamente al frente: Se dieron cuenta del espectáculo que habían protagonizado momentos antes y, recuperando la compostura y seriedad, se dirigieron a Treppe y al resto de los espectadores.

-Buenos días, Treppe. –Saludó el rubio.

-Buenos días también a nuestros jóvenes invitados. –Terminó el moreno.

-Buenos días Cid y León. Tal y como habíamos acordado en la anterior reunión, he reunido a estos muchachos y les he informado acerca de la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros.

-¿Y bien?- Quiso saber el rubio que respondía al nombre de Cid.

-Por supuesto todos ellos nos brindan su apoyo. –Concluyó la profesora.

-No esperaba menos de Sora y sus amigos. –León guiñó un ojo al resto de la sala, en especial al muchacho al que iba dirigido ese cumplido.- ¿Y ya les has hecho saber aquél segundo punto del que hablamos?

-No he tenido tiempo. Pero no dudo de tu capaz oradora, León. –Lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

-Bien, no puedo negarme al don de palabra que me brindas. -Dirigió su mirada a todos nosotros, tomó aire y pronunció lo siguiente.- Ya sabéis lo que supone embarcarse en esta aventura. Lo más probable es que estéis más tiempo surcando el cielo de un lugar lejano a otro más que en vuestro pueblo natal. Y no sabemos con qué frecuencia ocurrirá ni cuánto pueda durar, de hecho este segundo factor dependerá sobretodo de vosotros y vuestra capacidad para salir airosos de cualquier situación. Pero no creo que sea motivo de preocupación, porque confío sinceramente en vuestras habilidades. Y sé que compartís mi opinión.

Todos lo miraron llenos de valentía y triunfo, como si el problema poco a poco se fuera reduciendo a cenizas. Incluso Hayner apretaba sus puños con energías renovadas mirando decisivamente a León, deseoso de demostrar su valía.

-Si creéis en todo momento en vosotros y no os dejáis cegar – Prosiguió el moreno. – Sé que una vez más estabilizaremos las fuerzas de luz y oscuridad, recuperando su antiguo equilibrio.

Ya no hacía falta decir que los ánimos estaban tan altos que costaba decidir entre si reír, gritar de emoción o dar saltos de alegría. Yo no dejé que ese sentimiento me embriagase. Mi aguda percepción continuaba alertándome dentro de mí. Sabía que no sería algo tan sencillo, en absoluto. No obstante, si era el único motivo de que terminara aquella pesadilla y de poder estar con él, haría cualquier cosa para conseguir mi propósito, cualquier cosa.

Un poco más tarde, desfilábamos todos al exterior en orden y tratando de guardar silencio. Aunque mis compañeros estaban tan excitados que no sería descabellado decir que ésta fue, sin duda, la misión más difícil para ellos, ansiosos de intercambiar impresiones.

Nos dirigimos una vez más a nuestra aula, simulando total indiferencia y continuamos las clases normalmente.

Y así se sucedieron los días. Al principio la ansiedad, el nerviosismo y la emoción hacían mella entre el grupo. Ávidos de noticias, la miraban inquietos en el pasillo, la seguían hasta su despacho, incluso la abordaban a la hora del patio. Cualquier excusa era buena para tratar de sonsacarle algún tipo de información que los pusiera en movimiento. Pero para descontento general, nada parecía haber ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Y así transcurrieron unas semanas que para nosotros se hicieron interminables. Sobretodo para mí, que debía cargar con toda la tensión del ambiente. Roxas también parecía bastante agotado. Conllevar el instituto y el peso de ser uno de los elegidos no era nada fácil. Y para colmo se avecinaba el primer gran evento del curso: La noche del 31 de Octubre. Sólo quedaban tres días cuando aquella mañana fuimos convocados una vez más en el despacho de Treppe.

-¡Ya era hora! –Bufó Hayner, tratando de parecer lo más indignado que le fue posible. –Pensé que nos tendría todo el curso aquí encerrados mientras fuera de aquí se cuece toda la acción.

-Lo que pasa es que quieres saltarte las clases, Hayner. He visto cómo te entretenías lanzándole bolitas de papel a la espalda de Trueno.- Le recriminó Olette.

-Claro, me negarás que no te excita la idea de salir a explorar lejos de este pueblucho.

-¡Oye que este pueblucho es nuestro hogar!

-Va, calmaos los dos. - Los separó Pence, bastante harto de sus continuas disputas producidas por el estrés acumulado.

Kairi junto a Sora, no paraba de especular acerca del paradero de Riku. Sora no tenía idea de dónde podría estar, pero esperaba con esperanza averiguarlo pronto.

Sus tres amigos de Destiny Islands los seguían muy de cerca, igualmente nerviosos por lo que podía comunicarles la profesora, y ya hacían sus apuestas.

-¿Os imagináis que nos envía a un mundo en el que tenemos que andar al revés? –Bromeó Tidus.

A Selphie pareció horrorizarle la idea -¡Oh no, mi cerebro no lo soportaría!

-Preferiría un mundo en que se practicara el Bliztball, así tendría oportunidad de demostrar quién es el mejor jugando- Alardeó Wakka.

Pero mi atención se había vuelto a desviar hacia otra parte. Naminé y Roxas parecían muy serios mientras Demyx canturreaba alegremente una canción, con ese semblante suyo tan despreocupado de siempre, como quien va a hacer la compra de la semana.

Roxas estaba nervioso, pues no sabía qué le deparaba. Extrañamente, hacía días lo notaba bastante más distraído de lo habitual, y por lo que solía decir Hayner, muchas noches se las pasaba en vela, sin poder dormir, y cuando lo hacía, apenas descansaba. Algo debía preocuparlo, pero hasta el momento no había contado con nadie para mostrar sus preocupaciones.

Naminé por su parte, le afectaba el estado de ánimo de Roxas, pero profundamente se sentía aún más culpable, pues últimamente tenía por sistema auto culparse de la gran mayoría de cosas que sucedían, a lo que Demyx y yo mismo tratábamos de convencerla de su error.

Mientras cavilaba en todos estos pensamientos, recorrimos el tramo que nos separaba del despacho y ya nos hallábamos frente a la puerta del despacho, que Olette no dudó en llamar educadamente, ya que Hayner se había preparado ya para aporrearla, fruto de su impaciencia.

-Adelante. –La voz suave pero firme de Treppe asomó tras la puerta.

La mujer permanecía sentada en su despacho, frunciendo el entrecejo, y con sus manos apoyadas bajo su barbilla, ausente. Era evidente que algo la preocupaba. Todos nos colocamos a duras penas frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, juntándonos unos contra otros para ocupar el mínimo espacio posible, pues el despacho no destacaba precisamente por su amplitud. Una vez Roxas cerró la puerta tras de si, ésta pareció tomar conciencia de dónde y con quien estaba y volvió en si. Nos miró a todos uno por uno y sin apenas reparar en otra cosa, dijo apresuradamente, abriéndose camino nuevamente por la trampilla:

-Seguidme.

Una vez más, descendimos uno tras otro al centro de operaciones que tanto nos sorprendiera la primera vez, aunque esta vez las sensaciones eran diferentes: excitación, inquietud e intriga reinaban en el ambiente.

Para nuestra sorpresa, en "el sótano" la atmósfera estaba muy cambiada de la primera vez, la salita era un auténtico caos. Los ordenadores trabajaban muy aprisa recopilando e imprimiendo datos, gráficos y análisis. Escáneres y rádares tomaban apuntes, imágenes cruzaban las numerosas pantallas de la habitación y el gran panel con sus numerosas y diferentes teclas no paraban de soltar destellos de colores, como si alguien los hubiera hechizado. La profesora se apresuró a comprobar unos datos que se estaban imprimiendo en ese preciso instante, los revisó minuciosa pero enérgicamente con un rápido vistazo de su mirada que cruzaba velozmente una punta a otra del papel, pestañeó, se llevó una mano a la frente y después, como recordando algo, dejó el papel sobre su amplia mesa y por fin nos brindó la atención que hacía rato esperábamos con impaciencia.

-Como podéis observar, la cosa es seria chicos, por eso os he mandado llamar. Hollow Bastion nos necesita.

-¿Bastón qué...? –Pronunció Tidus.

-Bastion, idiota... – Le dijo por lo bajo Selphie.

Este le fue a replicar, pero la profesora de nuevo tomó la palabra, reprimiendo así la réplica del chico.

-La ciudad de la que os hablé en nuestra anterior reunión. Cid está recibiendo continuas señales de diferentes mundos que ya están comenzando a degradarse y desaparecer poco a poco con la ayuda de "nuestros apreciados amiguitos". Debemos movilizarnos y deprisa.

-Pe...Pero... –Trató de objetar Pence. - ¿Nos vamos a ir así, sin más? Nadie nos ha dicho qué nos espera, ni cómo combatirlo. Hasta ahora, sólo sabemos que esas extrañas armas que poseen Sora y Roxas son lo único que puede combatir a esas cosas. Pero nadie ha dicho nada sobre nosotros.

El resto hizo un murmullo de aprobación. La profesora sonrió un poco, pero nada sorprendida ante la pregunta formulada por Pence.

-Temía que nadie fuera nunca a formular una duda como esa. Esperaba que alguno de vosotros reparara en ello. Pues bien, el hecho de no ser un "Elegido" no implica que no podáis defenderos y ayudar en absoluto, claro. Pero es algo que también depende de vosotros. Puede que entre vosotros aún quede alguien "Elegido de la Llave", puede que no... Todo depende de vuestro corazón, aunque a fin de cuentas, a veces, lo más simple pasa desapercibido ante nosotros.

-¿A qué se refiere con ello, profesora? –Dijo tímidamente Kairi.

-Seré más concreta. Sólo los fuertes de corazón y que realmente deseen ayudar a salvar los mundos, podrán alcanzar su objetivo y serán dotados de un don, por supuesto, cada uno con sus habilidades más sobresalientes. ¿O acaso creéis que las únicas Llaves que existen son las de Sora y Roxas?

Con estas últimas palabras, había logrado confundir aún más si cabe a los presentes.

-Será mejor que lo veáis con vuestros ojos llegado el momento. Ahora la preocupación que nos ocupa es cómo llegar a Hollow Bastion.

Todos la miraron con cara de asombro. Yo sólo bostezaba y me rascaba la nuca, fingiendo indiferencia. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que saliéramos otra vez de viaje.

-Cid y León os necesitan allí inmediatamente. Una vez os reunáis con ellos, os propiciarán más datos aproximados. Os someteréis a vuestra primera prueba. Pero nada de lo qué preocuparse.

Esta vez fue Roxas quién dio un paso al frente. Sora lo observaba con los ojos abiertos, interesando. Estaba seguro de pensar lo mismo que él.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero... ¿Ha pensado cómo llegaremos hasta allí? No creo que ninguno dispongamos de vehículo propio, y ningún tren ha llegado nunca tan lejos, más allá de nuestro mundo. A no ser que se nos abra un portal o algo... –Miró de sosyalo a Demyx. Las anteriores veces habían dependido de él para transportarse de un lado a otro sin problemas, con mayor o menos éxito.

-Eso es cierto. –Continuó Sora, ahora al lado del rubio. – Y una nave gumi no es lo suficientemente grande para transportarnos a todos.

-Buen punto, Roxas y Sora. Por supuesto, todos esos inconvenientes ya han sido estudiados y solucionados con anterioridad. Y no os equivocáis demasiado. Cid está trabajando en la fabricación de un modelo de nave en la que os pueda transportar a todos. Pero mientras tanto, os tendréis que conformar con el habitual.

-¿Habitual? – Se extrañó Olette.

-Sí, Olette. Gracias a una ayuda externa, hemos logrado modificar el trayecto de uno de los trenes de esta villa para que os conduzca directamente a la torre del maestro Yen Sid, a su vez, Cid os enviará la Nave Gumi a ese punto tan pronto la termine, pero por los últimos informes, debe estar casi lista.

-El tren fantasma... –Murmuró Pence.

-¡Mejor aún!- Exclamó excitado Hayner, al que ya le brillaban los ojos.

-Llegados a este punto, a no os puedo servir de más ayuda por el momento, os he transmitido todo lo que sé hasta el momento. Una vez desembarquéis en Hollow Bastion, ultimaréis detalles con Cid y León.

-¿Y ya está? –La miró perplejo Tidus.

-No, no está. Os concedo el permiso de recoger lo esencial para el viaje y citarnos en la Estación Central exactamente en media hora. Podéis marcharos.

Todos se miraron desconcertados. Imaginé que esperaban algo más explícito. De donde yo procedía estaba acostumbrado a acatar órdenes con pocos detalles, así que no me conmocionó apenas como al resto de los allí presentes.

Así pues, en media hora nos habíamos reunido todos frente a la imponente Estación, que tantos recuerdos guardaba de nosotros… Miré hacia arriba, melancólico a esa gran prueba imponente del despertar de mis sentimientos. Y se me antojó que había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde la última vez que subiera allá contigo… Para mi sorpresa, frente a mí te descubrí mirando el mismo punto, sin haberte percatado aún que hacíamos lo mismo… ¿Acaso había sentido un aura familiar en nuestro escondrijo? Entonces sin percatarme, te giraste y me miraste, entre sorprendido y alegre. No pude evitar sonreírte, con (lo reconozco) un ligero sonrojo en mi rostro. Me acerqué a ti, dispuesto a hablarte, cuando la profesora descendió de la escalinata de dicha estación. Hizo un recuento de todos rápidamente con la mirada y entonces nos hizo señas con una mano para que la siguiéramos. Sin perder más tiempo, unos más impacientes que otros, como Hayner que casi tropieza al tratar de subir a toda prisa la escalinata por la curiosidad enorme que lo embriagaba. En el fondo, creo que todos nos sentíamos un poco así, sólo que no todos lo mostrábamos del mismo modo. Por pura inercia que no sabría explicar, nuestras manos se encontraron y se enlazaron, pero lejos de apartarlas, las apretamos el uno en el otro y sin decir nada, apretamos el paso, juntos mientras esperábamos con inquietud y emoción lo que fuera lo que fuera, se nos presentara ante nosotros.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¿Ese de ahí no es el tren fantasma? –Señaló excitado Hayner ante la presencia de una bonita locomotora y tren a su vez de un solo vagón de un vivo color amatista adornada de estrellas doradas.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser que esté aquí parado…? –Se cuestionó Olette, verdaderamente intrigada.

¿Tren fantasma? –Se extrañó Quistis al oír ese divertido nombre mientras caminaba en dirección a los jóvenes, que ya se juntaban a su alrededor, mostrando su total interés y escepticismo los que no conocían la vieja sexta maravilla de Twiligth Town. –Nunca antes había oído que nadie la llamara así, pero es… divertido.

-¿Usted no se asusta ante nada? –La retó Hayner, algo fastidiado por no causar el efecto deseado.

-¿Por qué iba a temer el tren que conduce fuera de Twiligth Town en dirección al castillo del sabio mago Yen Sid? –Los muchachos de Twiligth Town, incluido Roxas, la miraron con ojos muy abiertos y no pude más que bostezar. No es que creyera ni dejara de creer en esas cosas, pero mi vida me había enseñado cosas mucho más temibles e impresionantes que aquellas historias sobre las maravillas de Twiligth Town… Es más, aquí todos me consideraban como la octava maravilla, aunque después resulté ser un fraude para ellos… A veces los envidiaba, puesto que eran capaces de conservar su inocencia y su pureza aún en los tiempos más difíciles… Yo apenas recordaba cómo era sentirse así. Y entonces mi mirada se cruzó con la de Roxas… Sí, él ya había dejado atrás todo aquél mundo de pesadillas y era "feliz" en su nueva realidad… Yo me esforzaba por parecer feliz ante él, aunque a veces mi mirada se ensombreciera sin previo aviso y eso parecía alertarle y preocuparse…

-¿Estás bien…? No tienes buena cara…

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes… -Sonreí lo mejor que pude, aunque pareció bastarle, sé que estaba sopesando mi "corazón" si es que era cierto que lo poseía, como siempre lo ha hecho. Él siempre ha sido la única persona a la que jamás pude mentir y no se diese cuenta, aunque fingiera aceptarla como verdad. Es verdad Roxas, aún hoy no puedo tener secretos contigo, ¿cierto?

Sin casi avisarnos, Quistis nos empujó a ambos al interior del vagón junto al resto del equipo, que ya nos esperaba.

-El maestro Yen Sid os enviará raudos a Hollow Bastion. Nada más llegar no os entretengáis en la ciudad, no es segura, puesto que también allí pueden haber llegado los Sincorazón, incluso los Incorpóreos… Buscad rápidamente a Cid, León y compañía: Ellos os explicarán los siguientes pasos en vuestra misión.

El timbre sonó. El tren comenzaba a moverse. Todos pegaron sus caras a los cristales, para despedirse de la amable profesora y de su hogar.

-¿Crees que tardaremos mucho en volver? –Le preguntó Olette a Roxas.

-Bueno, eso depende de lo mucho que nos necesiten las otras personas en peligro… -Puso una mano en su hombro. –Pero no te preocupes, sé que tarde o temprano volveremos. -Olette comenzó a reírse divertida, por lo que Roxas la miró muy intrigado. Ella captó su asombro. –No me río de ti, tranquilo, sólo pensaba que ya podría pegársele parte de tu amabilidad a Hayner

Hayner que cuando quiere afinaba muy bien el oído, le resopló. - ¿Ya empiezas, Olette?

Olette rió divertida – Claro, que él también tiene lo suyo, te hace reír un buen rato.

-Ni que fuera un monito de feria…

-A veces sí… - Guiñé un ojo cómplice a Olette.

-¡YA ESTÁ BI…!

-¡WOW!- Gritaron emocionados Seplhie y Tidus. -¡SE VE EL ESPACIO!

-Cuantas estrellas… Me recuerda al día que nos separamos, ¿te acuerdas, Sora? –Kairi intentaba ponerse romántica con Sora, pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

-Em… sí… ¡EH! ¡HE VISTO UNA ESTRELLA FUGAZ! –Dijo señalando a la ventana contraria, a lo que Donald y Goofy se apretujaron con él a buscarla.

-Tranquila, a veces los chicos son así… -La compadeció Naminé.

-Supongo… -Miró hacia el fondo del vagón. Demyx estaba entonando una nueva canción con su sitar y cantaba para él. Se aproximó con Naminé y se sentó a escuchar impresionada por como tocaba.

-¿Qué compones?

-Una canción de soledad y esperanza, ¿quieres oírla? –Naminé se sentó al otro lado y probaron de cantar juntos. La locomotora aceleró, habían entrado en la fase de la velocidad de la luz. A nuestro alrededor las estrellas se sucedían a tal rapidez que sólo podíamos contemplar una estela blanca pasando constantemente ante nosotros. Roxas tomó asiento y yo con él. Parecía seguir algo preocupado, lo incité a retirarnos un poco del resto y entonces intenté ayudarle, ya que comenzaba a preocuparme seriamente.

-Llevas días así… hay algo que te preocupa…

-No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad Alex? –Me sonrió tristemente y en su mirada vi el rastro de un brillo perdido, eso me mató por dentro. Quise abrazarlo, pero temía ser demasiado brusco...

-Es… por lo del sótano de la vieja mansión encantada… ¿no es así?

-En parte… Verás es que yo… he estado pensando y…

El tren había aminorado su marcha y anunció la proximidad a su destino. Sora se acercó y le cogió de la mano a Roxas. –Roxas, asómate por la ventana, ¡tienes que ver esto! -Ante todos, un bello castillo en una isleta apareció: el hogar del maestro Yen Sid. Roxas se giró y me miró algo consternado y pidiéndome perdón y yo le respondí con el mismo gesto. Ya encontraría una nueva ocasión de hablar, pero no quería aguardar mucho: Reconozco tener algo de paciencia, pero muy poca cuando se trata de su bienestar.

En cuanto el tren se detuvo, Tidus y Hayner discutían por ver quién salía primero. Tras una caída conjunta y risas generales, dimos con la entrada a la bonita y misteriosa torre. Sora fue a picar, pero Donald fue más raudo, al momento de picar, vieron un tipo bastante grandullón que parecía tramar algo.

-¿Pete? ¿Eres tú? – Se adelantó Goofy.

-¡Haz el favor de callarte! ¿¡No ves que estoy muy ocupado?! –Le respondió malhumorado. Acto seguido reparó en su rostro: ¿Goofy? – Miró más abajo, Donald se había reunido con ellos. ¿Donald? ¿Se puede saber por qué dos inútiles como vosotros vienen a un lugar como este? ¿O acaso os habéis perdido buscando a Su Estúpida Majestad?

-¡No llames así a Nuestro Rey! –Los compañeros de Sora se enfurecieron, preparados para una batalla.

-Chicos, no olvidéis a lo que hemos venido. –Los previno Sora.

-¿Así que tú eres el pelele de la llave? –Se rió socarronamente Pete.

-¿¡CÓMO ME HAS LLAMADO!?- La Llave Espada apareció ante sus ojos.

-Ya está bien, no se nos ha perdido nada con este tipo- Puso calma Roxas. – Vayamos a ver a Yen Sid, nos debe estar esperando.

-¡JE! Querrás decir si esos bichejos os dejan pasar… -Secretamente guiñó un ojo a unas sombras ocultas no muy lejos de allí. ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿El gemelo pelele de este?

-No pienso perder el tiempo contigo, así que seré breve… -Con un veloz movimiento desenfundó su propia llave y de una estocada lanzó a Pete varios metros atrás, cayendo de espaldas.

-Ugh… ¡ESTAS ME LA PAGARÉIS, MOCOSOS! –Dijo mientras se retiraba de la escena.

Todos miraron alucinados a Roxas mientras tranquilamente explicó mientras avanzaba el primero al interior del castillo. –Me molesta mucho que me comparen… Yo no soy el gemelo de nadie… -Lo seguí con el resto y sin apenas dificultad por Roxas, Sora y sus compañeros, nos abrimos paso hasta la última torre.

Sentado en una butaca frente a una mesa, delante de nosotros y a la puerta de entrada, nos esperaba: el sabio Yen Sid, con ambas manos juntas bajo su nariz y mirándonos con interés.

-Esperaba vuestra llegada: los astros me informaron de que pronto recibiría una visita numerosa de jóvenes promesas que pueden terminar con la agonía que sufren los mundos. Eso… y esta carta de la señora Quistis Treppe.

Hayner y compañía casi se dan de cabeza en la mesa del maestro.

-Bien, mi misión consiste en explicaros un poco la situación y proporcionaros métodos para proteger los mundos y a vosotros mismos, ¿no es así?

Nos miramos unos a otros. Verdaderamente no sabíamos muy bien a qué habíamos ido a parar allí.

-Veo que Quistis no ha perdido su manía de ser estrictamente sintética con el paso de los años… Seguidme, pues.

Atravesamos la puerta conjunta. Allí tres hadas charlaban enérgicamente sobre poderes y vestidos. Hasta pasado un minuto después no repararon en la presencia del maestro y todos nosotros, tras lo cual reverenciaron al maestro y nos saludaron amablemente.

-¿En qué podemos servirles de ayuda? –Apuntó la que parecía mayor de las tres, Flora se hacía llamar.

-Ofrecedles nuevas ropas y nuevos "dones", los necesitarán para la misión que les fue encomendada. Cuando estén todos listos, enviádmelos nuevamente sin falta. No hay tiempo que perder.

Las chicas nos empujaron a todos al centro y uno a uno, nos tomaron medidas a diestro y siniestro, tanto que casi terminan por marearme y en más de una ocasión perder el equilibrio por culpa de la cinta métrica. A más de uno de nosotros le pasaron cosas parecidas. Tras discutirlo durante un buen rato, nos ofrecieron a cada uno de nosotros unas copias perfectas de nuestros trajes, pero mucho más actuales. Por fortuna a Sora le modificaron su traje tanto que ya estaba mucho más espacioso en su interior. Nos dieron las claves para activarlo, pero de momento sólo Sora y Roxas lograron mutar sus trajes en un rojo y negro intenso.

-¿Por qué no soy capaz de mutar? –Se quejó Selphie. –Quiero ver qué bien me sienta el rojo a los ojos.

Fauna nos explicó los entresijos del problema. –Seguramente se debe a que todavía no habéis exteriorizado vuestro poder y aún sigue dormido en vuestro interior. Deberéis seguir esforzándoos. Cuando eso pase, seréis capaces de mostrar vuestra nueva forma.

-¿Qué poderes nos concede esta nueva forma? –Quiso saber Sora, mirándose junto a Roxas en un espejo.

-Os dotará de una gran fuerza que duplicará la normal, concediéndoos nuevas habilidades, pero cada persona es diferente, así como cada traje se adapta a su portador, así que cada uno descubrirá sus propias habilidades y ventajas. Pero cuidado, el efecto no dura siempre, sino un pequeño intervalo de tiempo. Cuanto más entrenéis, más tiempo podréis mantener esta forma de fusión. –Terminó de aclarar la menor de todas, Primavera.

Tras haber vuelto a sus formas originales, Sora, Roxas y todos nosotros nos dirigimos una vez más frente a Yen Sid, que nos proporcionó un medio de transporte cómodo y seguro: Una Nave Gumi, enviada por Cid por supuesto. Según Sora, nunca había viajado en ninguna tan grande, y según palabras de Donald, por el momento tampoco tendría el placer de hacerla estrellar como a la anterior nave que compartieron. Entre quejas y risas, todos ocupamos nuestros puestos en el que cada uno se encargaba de una tarea específica: Donald de momento conduciría y Sora y Goofy serían sus copilotos, Roxas dirigiría el timón, yo me encargaría de los misiles y Hayner de los disparos, Kairi y Naminé de escudos y barreras, Selphie y Olette del radar y Tidus y Wakka del combustible. Tras unas recomendaciones de Yen Sid sobre la peligrosidad de toparnos con un incorpóreo, sobretodo humano, de los mas peligrosos, ya que estos podrían engañarnos con facilidad y depararnos trampas… Lo cual me percaté que el misterioso hombre nos observaba bastante interesado a Roxas y a mí, ni qué decir a Naminé y a Demyx, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Tras algunos percances y turbulencias que entre todos logramos superar, llegamos sanos y salvos de nuestro primer encuentro con el espacio sideral a nuestra primera parada: Hollow Bastion. Aterrizamos en lo que parecía una ciudad gobernada por un castillo, edificios y pequeñas casitas en plena restauración. Dejamos la nave a las afueras y nos dirigimos a la entrada. No sabíamos muy bien adónde dirigirnos, así que nos adentramos entre las numerosas casas, observándolo todo asombrados.

-Este lugar… -Kairi lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos con aire distraído.

-¿Ocurre algo Kairi? – Sora había percatado que la muchacha parecía recordar algo.

-No es nada… pero es como si… ya hubiera estado antes en este lugar…

-¡Claro! Hace un año, ¿recuerdas? Cuando vine a rescatarte y… Riku… -Su cara se ensombreció… hacía tanto que no sabía acerca de su mejor amigo… ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien?...

-No, no… de hace más tiempo… pero apenas recuerdo mucho más de antes de llegar a Destiny Islands… Bueno, quien sabe… quizás averigüemos algo más, ¿no crees?

-¡Tienes razón! Pero de momento me conformo con encontrar a León y compañía.

-¿No sería mejor separarnos? –Comentó Hayner.- Podríamos cubrir más superficie.

-¡Buena idea! – Podríamos ir por parejas y visitar distintas partes del pueblo y preguntar a los aldeanos. –Opinó Pence, siempre trazando buenos planes.

-¡Gracias, Pence! ¡Yo me pido ir con Roxas! –Lo zarandeó pasándole su brazo por del hombro.

-Verás Hayner, no es que no quiera ir contigo, pero… había pensado que…

-Roxas se viene conmigo. –Dije tranquilamente, cruzando mi mirada con la de Hayner.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejas por… la marimacho? ¿Por una tía? ¿¡Y qué hay de nuestra amistad!?

-No se trata de amistad, de veras… -Intentó disculparse Roxas. –Es sólo que…

-No te esfuerces Roxas, este tío no atiende a razones más que dentro del cuadrilátero de Struggle… -Tomé de su mano y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria, dejando a Hayner muy cabreado y arrastrando a Pence hacia otro lado.

Cuando nos hubimos distanciado tanto que ya no podíamos verlos, subí hasta un mirador con la excusa de poder ver mejor la ciudad para situarnos y cuando me aseguré de que nadie nos vigilaba, me puse frente a él, me aclaré la voz y fui directo al grano.

-Querías hablar conmigo a solas, ¿no es así? Por eso intentabas quitarte de en medio a Hayner y el resto…

Roxas me miró entre culpable e incómodo, agarrándose un brazo con su mano libre y apretándolo suavemente. – Tan perspicaz como siempre…

Me senté en el borde del mirador y le indiqué a Roxas que me siguiera, ofreciéndole asiento a mi lado. Dejé que él tomara la palabra.

-Bueno… ¿recuerdas lo que antes hemos estado hablando en el tren?

Asentí en silencio, mirándole directamente a sus preciosos pero tristes ojos azul intenso.

-Desde el día que bajé al sótano… Bueno, no sabría explicarlo… en general, he notado cosas muy extrañas últimamente… a mi alrededor en mi vida... pero no sé qué nombre ponerle… La Llave Espada, nuevos mundos, no paramos de toparnos con seres extraños, personas desconocidas que me tratan como si me conocieran desde siempre… y para colmo, tengo sueños muy extraños…

Me inquieté y me revolví en mi asiento. ¿Podría ser que…?

-¿Qué clase de sueños…? –Tragué saliva, esperando aquello que tanto deseaba oír.

-Pues… son sueños muy oscuros… sólo recuerdo que ando solo, bajo la lluvia… en una noche cerrada, muy cerrada… Pero aún así siento como si alguien me observara… pero me giro y no veo a nadie más que yo…

-Aja… -Le tomé de la mano, notaba mi pecho contraerse muy deprisa, mientras me acercaba a él, y mi rostro tomaba el color carmesí más intenso.

-¿Sabes lo más extraño? –Se sobresaltó girándose rápidamente a mí. –En el último de mis sueños, ¡aparece la Llave Espada! ¿No te parece de lo más raro? A veces creo que… esa Llave es la clave de algo, que no ha aparecido por que sí… pero no sé qué puede tratarse… La verdad, no dejo de darle vueltas… Por eso apenas consigo dormir por las noches y cuando lo hago, no dejan de aparecerse imágenes confusas que no logro retener... y continuamente me duele la cabeza… -Tras esto, con la otra mano, se tocó la sudorosa frente.

-¿Y… no recuerdas nada más? –No pude evitar preguntarle con un interés casi desesperado y enfermizo, acercándome muchísimo más a él, tan sólo estábamos a unos cinco centímetros el uno del otro. Él también se sonrojó conmigo.

-Pu… Pues… -Tartamudeó. Lo había conseguido poner nervioso, y eso me gustaba. Podéis llamarme cruel si queréis, pero cualquier indicio que pudiera darme de que yo le gustaba, me hacía feliz y procuraba provocárselo siempre que podía… quizás por la soledad que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo… el único sentimiento junto a lo que llamábamos "amor" que su marcha me había dejado en su lugar… Noté que se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Primero sonreí pícaramente pensando en lo que le podría estar pasando por la cabeza en ese momento para haber hecho ese gesto, pero me desengañé, parecía estar buscando otra cosa…Sólo algo así como un papel arrugado.

-También… encontré algo… -Tras esto se sonrojó aún más y comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras se acercaba un poco más a mí, yo me emocioné mucho más y sintiendo palpitar mis entrañas, aún me acerqué más, imitándole. Casi podía sentir sus labios sobre mí, sólo un poco más, un poco más y…

-¡Al fin os encuentro! – Una grave voz tras de nosotros resonó en el lugar. Tal sobresalto nos llevamos que a punto estuvimos de caer al vacío. Nos sostuvimos a punto para no hacerlo y nos giramos a toda prisa en dirección a la voz, esta vez con el cuerpo palpitando, pero de impresión. Un joven alto, bien parecido, moreno y de ropajes negros y blancos nos contemplaba.

-Suerte que salí a buscaros, porque por lo que parece, no estabais muy interesados en encontrarnos… -Nos dirigió una mirada cómplice que logró sonrojarnos, a Roxas más que a mí. La verdad, le sentaba genial el rubor, lo admito. –Haré las debidas presentaciones, aunque creo que ya me conocéis de la vez anterior: Soy León, del Comité de Restauración de Hollow Bastion, para serviros. Y vosotros sois…

-Roxas, de Twiligth Town, Elegido de la Llave Espada.

-Alex, de la misma villa.

-Bien, Roxas, Alex… Yuffie, Aeris y Cid se han distribuido por la ciudad para encontrar al resto de vosotros. Supongo que a estas alturas ya habrán dado con todos ellos. Seguidme, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¡Ah!, y no os preocupéis por los encontronazos, no son nada para nosotros…

-¿Encontronazos? –Preguntó inocente Roxas.

-Sí, algo así como… -Sin previo aviso, nos asaltaron un buen grupo numeroso de Sincorazón dispuestos a pegar duro. -…Eso. –Desenvainó hábilmente su Sable Pistola y se lanzó al combate, seguido por Roxas, que no se separaba de mí, para mantener ahuyentados de mí a los sincorazones. Yo me mordí el labio: deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ayudarles, pero ¿cómo liberar mi poder sin ser visto por Roxas?... La impotencia me mataba, así que traté de ayudarles con lo que me vino a mano, me dirigí a por uno que tenía cerca y lo lancé velozmente contra un pequeño grupito, los cuales terminaron noqueados y Roxas pudo despacharlos sin problemas. Una vez terminados los "encontronazos" como los llamaba León, nos dirigimos raudos a una cabaña de la ciudad. Dentro nos esperaba otro mago, el cual se hacía llamar Merlín. Tras hacer las debidas presentaciones, apareció el resto de miembros por la puerta. Hayner estaba todavía tan ofendido que no nos dirigía ni la mirada, cosa que no me importaba mucho. Tidus se dirigió a nosotros preocupado.

-¿Dónde diablos os habíais metido? ¡Os hemos estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Cosas de mayores… -Me burlé de él.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se echó para atrás, sorprendido.

-Alex, no te metas con él… Al final te creerán… -Suspiró Roxas, aunque no parecía molesto del todo.

-Bueno, podría ser verdad, ¿no? –Le guiñé un ojo. Volvió a sonrojarse, pero trató de actuar con normalidad para que no se notase mucho.

Tras nuevas presentaciones de todo el equipo, Yuffie, Aeris y Cid, éste último nos estuvo explicando el motivo de su llamada de auxilio. El motivo era que nuevos "visitantes no deseados", los que se contaban grandes números de Sincorazones e incorpóreos habían acaparado todos los mundos y puestos en peligro, incluido Hollow Bastion, donde nos encontrábamos. No obstante, por el momento se las arreglaban bastante bien sin ayuda, pero como es lógico, no podían desplazarse al resto de los mundos si querían mantener el orden en ese mundo y evitar la propagación. Necesitaban actuar, y rápido. Y para ello contaban con la ayuda del Elegido y sus compañeros. Pero lo que no se esperaban es que tuviéramos hasta la fecha dos Elegidos y nuevos amigos, que posiblemente podrían esconder nuevos poderes ocultos que podrían ser de vital importancia para vencer al enemigo. No obstante, anduvimos un par de días por las calles y avenidas, hasta el fin de mes aproximadamente, para probar nuestras habilidades. Wakka y Tidus habían conseguido prosperar mucho y habían descubierto sus nuevos poderes. Wakka era capaz de convocar su arma, una Llave Espada que podía hacer las veces de pelota de Blitzball de aleación muy poderosa, capaz de lanzar cualquier hechizo, incluso de defensa, desarme y cambios de estado, pero aún no lograba dominar su fusión. Tidus por su parte había convocado también su propia Llave espada, de un azul intenso como el mar espumoso, el cual oferecía grandes poderes acuáticos. Las chicas aún lo tenían más difícil. Hayner se defendía bien con su bate de Struggle, pero no lograba convertirlo en una buena arma como Tidus y Wakka. Por su parte Naminé y Demyx continuaban peleando como de costumbre, por ellos no hacía falta preocuparse. Roxas y Sora cada vez lo hacían mejor y ambos lograban mantener unos pocos segundos más su forma "Valiente", pues así se la conocía, y la verdad, se desenvolvían con tanta naturalidad como si hubieran nacido para esto. Por mi parte estuve entrenando en secreto y a espaldas de Roxas para lograr romper otro sello. Enormes sudoraciones y cierto malestar y calor me avisaban que el momento estaba cerca, pero no acababa de ceder. Necesitaba un estímulo aún más fuerte… Pero éste tendría que esperar, puesto que el tiempo allí se nos acababa. El último día de mes, 31 de Octrubre, Cid nos convocó nuevamente en la casita.

-Veamos… estudiemos las estadísticas… -Cid tecleaba a toda velocidad frente a su ordenador. –Por lo que veo, el mudo que corre más peligro inminente es "Halloween Town"… Seguramente vistas las fechas en las que nos hallamos, los Sincorazones deben encontrar apetitosos los corazones de niños asustadizos… Y por eso su presencia se debe de haber hecho más fuerte justo hoy.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder… -Corroboró León.

-¡Debéis espabilaros chicos, todo ese mundo depende ahora de vosotros! –Nos animó la "siempre alegre" Yuffie.

-El método para llegar es muy sencillo, ya que tenéis una excelente nave Gumi. –Nos quiso tranquilizar por su parte Aeris. – Cid amablemente se ha tomado la libertad de instalaros un nuevo bloque gumi mapa que os permitirá llegar a otros mundos más allá de este. – Entonces Yuffie se acercó y le murmuró algo al oído. - ¡Ah! Tenemos regalos que ofreceros antes de la partida: Por un lado, en vista de vuestros grandes esfuerzos por mantener a nuestros enemigos a ralla y contribuir notablemente al crecimiento y restauración de Hollow Bastion, ¡os hacemos miembros de honor del Comité de Restauración! –Todos se alegraron, sonriéndose unos a otros. – Aún hay más: Segundo, Merlín me ha pedido que os haga entrega de este viejo libro y os pide como un favor si podéis recolectar sus páginas en vuestros viajes, pues se han ido perdiendo a lo largo de su viaje de huida… y como compensación, os enseñará un nuevo hechizo para que os ayude en vuestra búsqueda. –Ahora todos vitorearon y celebraron. Gracias a Merlín, todos los que eran capaces de convocar sus "llaves Espada" sabían convocar el hielo y los otros les quedaba junto a sus asignaturas pendientes desarrollarlo, entre ellos yo, por supuesto. Aunque admito que el hielo nunca fue santo de mi bendición.

Listos para partir, recibimos unas últimas recomendaciones y al fin, una nueva aventura se alzaba ante nosotros.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –Gritó Donald a la cabeza. –Despegamos en 3, 2,…

-¡Corta el Rollo, Donald! – Dijo Sora apretando el botón de despegue.

-¡Te dije que no tocases nada, Sora!- Se quejó el pato, muy molesto por lo que Sora acababa de hacer.

-Mira adelante o nos estrellaremos, Donald… -Sora parecía divertirse. En el fondo siempre había sido un poco gamberro.

-Tranquilo Donald, relájate, mira qué paisaje… –Comentó Goofy.

-Tú siempre tan feliz… -Suspiró el pato.

Poco después, nuevamente un enorme tráfico surgió ante nosotros, que por supuesto tuvimos que esquivar y en ocasiones enfrentarnos, pues, si nosotros podíamos viajar y volar en nave gumi, ¿por qué no iban a poder hacerlo las sombras? Nuevamente Hayner y yo nos divertimos (ya parecía haberme "perdonado" el haberme apoderado de "SU amigo" días antes) en una carrera para ver quien era capaz de acabar con más sincorazones de una vez, mientras Roxas intentaba controlarnos y el resto de chicos iba de un lado para otro para ver qué pasaba allá afuera.

Y… al fin, allí estaba ante nosotros… una gran calabaza nevada… que por supuesto, nos auguraba sorpresas y problemas… ¿Qué nos podría deparar nuestro próximo destino?

Continuará…

Fin del capítulo 12

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 12… Ha sido una ardua batalla de meses, como es mi costumbre… - Tras el verano, perdí la inspiración y no sabía cómo seguirlo, y más en un capítulo en lo que representa Hollow Bastion… Y taaan al principio, que en sí no pasan muchas cosas… Pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude, no me matéis x-x Ojalá os haya gustado a pesar de todo… A mí personalmente, como siempre, me ha parecido que podría haber puesto muchísimas cosas más que no puse… Pero tampoco se me ocurren cosas nuevas… Estoy pasando por un bache debido a mi fanzine compartido con Roxas-13-nobody y tenemos tanto por hacer que a veces me hierve la cabeza. Espero que me entendáis. Espero que en el próximo capítulo me vaya mejor, la cosa promete, siendo Halloween town, el capítulo 13 y uno de mis mundos favoritos.

Y os digo lo mismo de siempre, sigo actualizando aunque sea a paso de tortuga… u.u Lo terminaré algún día, veréis como sí. Ahora mismo ya el fic está entrando en su trama principal, una vez se termine de desarrollar, llegará el final, pero aún tendrán que visitar varios mundos xD… Así que para los que temen su final inminente, pueden respirar tranquilos.

En este fic poco hay que aclarar, puesto que las dudas del 11 quedan aquí resueltas (eso espero), sino comentadme en los reviews y os lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda ;P

¡¡¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 13!!! (que espero poder publicar antes que acabe el año, veremos a ver x_x)

**Contestaciones de Reviews**

**Mimiru:** ¿Más sobre el tema? Te refieres al pasado de Axel y Roxas o sobre el tema del problema de Roxas que provoca la mutación de Alex a Axel? XD especifícame un poquito más, así puede que en próximos capítulos desarrolle un poco más la temática que me sugieres.

Jajaja, sí, veo que has captado la esencia de la dualidad de la frase de "en sus trece" Escribiendo me acordé de esa vieja expresión y me pareció cómico ponerlo xP Me alegra que te haya gustado :D

Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡me anima a seguir! ¡Saludos!

**Roxas-13-nobody (Roxas):** ¡¡¡Gracias kokoro!!! *-* ¡Me alegra que te guste tanto! Este capítulo no es tan fantástico como el anterior pero bueno, así es esto, unos capítulos dan para lucirse más que otros… jejeje

Oye, que yo NUNCA te dejaría desaparecer… y como ese vuelva a tocarte… (Incluido el de carne y hueso…) Recibirá una visita no muy agradable…

¡¡Tú también lo vales y lo sabes!! ¡¡Millones!! Sí, ¡Publi subliminal hasta de del fanzine Proyect Heart, tiene guasa la cosa! xD

¡¡Muchos besos de tu seme!!

**Samantha Uchiha: **Nah tranquila, hay Roxas para aburrir en mi fic xD puede que os dé sorpresas tanto él como Alex ( y Axel que viene a ser lo mismo xD), pero nada de preocuparse ;P

Bueno, traté de continuarlo pronto, pero la verdad, necesito inspiración, me estoy atascando x.x… me lo volveré a leer entero, a ver si me inspira más xDD… Pero creo que para el siguiente capítulo algo de inspiración me queda xD…

Besos a ti también, ¡preciosa! ;)

**x_Souseiseki_x:** Me alegro que te gustara el dibujo, Y lo de las pestañitas de Roxas es porque a ver, pensémoslo… Los hombres tienen pestañas igual qe la mujeres, ¿por qué Roxas no iba a tenerlas también si Axel que es el seme lleva hasta los ojos pintados de rojo? xDDD ¿Sabes? hace "poco" subí uno nuevo de Alex con uniforme, ya que muchos me pidieron un dibujo suyo con él… a ver si hago otro más decente, que la pobre parece un palo tieso xD… a ver si aprendo a hacer posturas más naturales y relajadas…

XDDDDDDDD no te creas que no lo pensé al iniciar el fic, de hecho, iba a poner un capítulo extra sobre "esos días", pero como bueno, en principio en los mangas y videojuegos no es algo que se comente demasiado… pero lo estoy pensando xD Lo que sí os estaréis empezando a dar cuenta, es que Axel está cambiando un poco… Lentamente va percibiendo nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que antes no recordaba haber tenido… Habéis acertado, influye mucho su nueva "condición" que le hace tener nuevas perspectivas, aunque ya se sabe, aún así… aunque la mona se vista de seda, como dice Hayner xDDD… vamos que aunque el diablo se vista de santo, siegue siendo diablo, así le pasa a Axel, seguirá siendo el incorregible y "ardiente"~~~ x3 de siempre, con todas sus consecuencias xDDD

Crónicas vampíricas… suena tan bien... adoro a los vampiros… no lo negaré cuando oigo esa palabra me atacan las perversiones a la mente xD (sí, como habréis notado, yo también soy incorregible xD)

XDDDDDD COF COF COF!!! Me alegro que te gusten mis fotos del DA XDDDD Cof cof… ejem… sí, tengo cintura… soy a lo Axel Hips don't lie xDDD (de hecho el propio Axel tiene menos cintura que Kairi (manda narices…))¡Pues claro que hay fotos yaoi! xDDD ¿¡Cómo osas dudar!? Y hace poco subí una… ¡y aún quedan! AkuRoku forever! No voy a escribir fics y habiéndome cosplayeado de Axel no voy a perder la oportunidad de acosar a mi Uke, digo a mi Roxas xDDD Me alegra que te gusten y pienses que somos adorables! w por cierto, gracias por el piropo, intento superarme cada día (me refiero a lo de Hot) ¿o sería por que usé el famoso desodorante con mi nombre? xD (publicidad subliminal)

Con lo de Lovelees te entiendo perfectamente… =.= A mí me pasa igual… XDDD también lo encontré en inglés y lo subí a mi foro, a ver si tengo tiempo y lo leo… hace meses que lo subí y aún no alcanzo… (En España tampoco lo venden, tranquila… pero me da rabia que en Francia sí… ¡¡estamos a un paso y no lo traen!!

Bueno, espero que con el 12 el capítulo 11 se te haya aclarado, es que el final del 11 fue a lo brainstorming, a lo ¡suéltalo todo de golpe! ¡Que se te acaba el tiempo! (De hecho lo acabé una hora y media antes de partir de vacaciones xD)

Pues sí, espero tu dibujo de Alex *-* cuando lo tengas, ¡avisa! Lo comentaré y favorearé ;D (si quieres usar mi dibujo de guía para ver más o menos como me imagino sus uniformes, ya sabes mi deviantart ;P)

Cuídate tú también, ¡hasta la siguiente actualización! w em… ¿patatas bailarinas? ¿Nani? xDU

¡Otra cosa más! Si queréis vernos a Roxas y a mí en plena actuación con cosplay en un vídeo musical, podéis si tecleáis en Youtube "ProyectHeart". Os saldrá un AkuRoku vídeo, ¡esos somos nosotros! xDD ¡Esperamos que os guste y nos saludéis! n_n

Hasta muy pronto se despide,

**Axel_VIII**


End file.
